Saiyuki: An Unlikely Story
by ImaginAries
Summary: What if the Sanzo-ikkou were sent to modern day America in search of something they don't know how to find? What if all along it's right in front of them? Join the Saiyuki bishis in a journey filled with romance, humor, drama and action! Part one COMPLETE
1. Chance Meeting

**An Unlikely Story…**

****

**Chapter One: Chance Meeting**

****

****

          There was strangeness in the air on the day the gate opened again.  A near tangible energy crackled above, lingering over the bustling American city known as Chicago, unlike any electrical storm they had seen in quite a while. While the lightning flashed over sidewalks crowded with shuffling black umbrellas prepared for a downpour, the rain fell over a different part of town…

          …At precisely six-oh-seven PM, the downpour began on the suburb just north west of Chicago, surprising many commuters who were on their way home from work. They had the luck of being safe and dry inside their cars, however, while one young woman pushed through the doors of the small local bank and braved the rain without so much but her jacket on. 

          "Mandi, do you need a ride home?" one of the co-workers called out to her, already getting into his own car. 

          She simply shook her head. Aside from the rain, it felt quite nice outside. The young teller didn't persist on insistence and slipped behind the wheel of a nice silver BMW, leaving her to continue walking toward home. 

          The young woman turned and began down the long stretch of the next block, her head bowed, the heavy rain soon dragging bright red streaked dark hair down around her shoulders, hiding her downcast gaze. She kept her hands stuffed in the jacket's pockets and a sigh escaped her lips, causing the puff of breath to steam up the tortoise shell rimmed lenses on her face. 

          "Hey, watch it!" A female voice shouted as a shoulder clamped hard on Mandi's shoulder, pulling the young woman backwards from the curb. 

          Several car horns honked as Mandi jerked her head up, eyes wide and the fog clearing from her glasses. 

          "Oro?" She glanced at the woman who had pulled her from the busy street's wrath. "Thanks…I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

          The woman tilted her chin downward, lifting a dark umbrella with the insignia of a lotus flower up a bit higher. The motion revealed a pair of shocking blue-violet eyes framed by fine long lashes. 

          "You should be a little more careful- it wouldn't have been good if you'd let something happen to you so early on. There's still so much left for you to do."

          "Eh?" Mandi quirked a brow at the umbrella woman, whose eyes continued to bear down into her own as though trying to read her very soul. However, there was a kindness hidden behind them as well as a slightly amused gleam. "Right…I guess so. I should get going now. Thanks again."

          "Go where?" The woman's strangely accented voice was enough to hold the younger woman in place. "You waste your life on trivial fancies, my dear. You go home every day from work and after dinner occupy the remaining night's hours in front of a screen or bent over paper. Your dreams are spent uselessly…isn't it so _boring_?"

          Arching a brow, Mandi placed a wary brown eye on the umbrella woman. "Who are you?"

          "Names are not important right now though I already know yours…I know both of your names, actually." A smirk formed on the mysterious woman's red lips. "Tell me, don't you wish that those things you watch on your screen every night could be true? Don't you wish to escape routine and have a fantastic adventure? Wouldn't that be so much more…_fun_?"

          "Well…sure, but there's not much happening around here that would allow me to do anything like that- and in case you haven't noticed, this is reality and I'd only be so lucky for a freak chance of anything cool happening." Turning, Mandi gave a small wave, calling out as she crossed the street. "If you're not going to tell me your name or tell me how you know mine, then I'm going home, if you don't mind."

          "Not all roads can be traveled in conventional ways…just keep your eyes open." The woman lowered her lotus umbrella, glancing slightly to the south at the big city's skyline, just visible over the horizon. "Of all places to find her, why did it have to be here? This is going to be tricky…"

          …When Mandi had crossed the intersection safely, she looked over her shoulder, quite surprised to find the strange woman had gone. There weren't many places for her to have gone so quickly, but she supposed it wasn't impossible for her to have crossed the other way.

          "Get a grip, Mandi," she muttered quietly, quickening her pace down the empty sidewalks. "Though…that was so weird…how did she know that stuff? And where did she come from?" 

          Snorting, she tried to shake it off, though couldn't help but keep on wondering about what the woman had said.  That wasn't the only thing she wondered about.  Though she couldn't see her face, those eyes had been oddly familiar. But she'd never seen eyes that color before…except for in…

          "Nah can't be. That'd just be _really_ weird. Heh…and now I'm talking to myself. I bet I look like a complete dork right now…yup…that's me." 

          Finally suppressing her thoughts to remain unspoken, Mandi began to hum quietly, removing her glasses to wipe the moisture from the lenses. As she did, her foot caught on a strap of something, causing her to stumble a few steps forward. With a kick she noticed that it'd been a leather hiking bag lying in the middle of the sidewalk.

          "What the hell?" Where on earth did that thing come from? Replacing the spectacles, Mandi looked closer to see loose pieces of paper scattered on the ground, soggy from the rain, but still quite legible. 

          Some had drawings on them…pretty crude and insulting sketches with the same two characters yelling back and forth at each other, and some appeared to be pages from a history book. Her fingers clutched one particular page, lifting it to eye level, squinting as she mouthed out the words written on it.

          _Buddhism was not only a prominent religion in the Western reaches of India for it also spread towards the East, affecting many of the cloth in China, causing them to reaffirm themselves into the creed. In ancient times it was said the land became corrupted by the spirits of the damned, possessing the innocent and turning them into demons meant to fight against the spread of the Buddha's words. In this legend there rose four to help save the sanctity of the lands to the East and West…_

…A gust of wind tore the page from her hands, but the damage had been done. Her imaginative mind had already connected the story to one of her favorite Japanese animation shows, for it was pretty much the exact same tale. 

          "How…strange," she muttered, blinking several times, bending down to pick up the hiking pack to toss it to the side so nobody else who came along would stumble across it like she did. 

          The moment it was in her hands, however, Mandi heard a male voice speaking to her. 

          "Excuse me- that belongs to me."

          Arching a brow, the young woman turned to her left to see a black Jeep Wrangler pulled up at the curb. The soft leather top was up and the window was cracked only a smidgen, the speaker's eyes being the only real visible part. 

          "Oh- well I wasn't going to take it…it was just in the middle of the sidewalk so I was going to move it. Wait…how do I know this is yours? You could just be saying that." Mandi arched a brow, not wanting to give something to someone if it wasn't theirs. It was only fair- maybe she'd keep it. It was a nice pack after all. 

          The window came down a bit more and a hand slipped out. "Someone tossed it out not too long ago- we had a disagreement. Give it to me, please."

          His voice remained low and steady, and Mandi had the feeling she'd heard it, or something like it, before. She sighed. Like she really felt like getting jumped over a back pack. 

          "Alright, whatever, no skin off my nose. Here, take it." She held it out and it was taken rather roughly away. "You're welcome?" 

          "Thank you." The voice replied as the window came down all the way to allow him to pull the entire pack inside the Jeep. 

          What Mandi saw in that brief moment made her gasp. A flash of white cloth, blond hair, and a deep violet gaze moved so quickly that it made her take several steps backward. Another voice spoke up.

          "Hey- is that a girl? Is she hot?" 

          "Never mind that- we've got things to do." The blond man's voice said flatly, the window rolling up much too quickly for Mandi's liking. 

          Within a few seconds the Jeep was moving down the road again, leaving the girl to think about what had just occurred. First the woman with the familiar eyes, and then this…all three voices had been familiar but the likelihood of what Mandi thought it could mean was not a big one at all.

          But there was always that teensy little percentage of a chance…

          "Nah…it couldn't be…could it? Too…weird. I watch too much TV…time to cut back on the anime, Mandi…" she turned to resume walking home, "Like that'll ever happen," she snorted, turning onto her street. 

          Though no matter how much she told herself it couldn't be there remained a shadow of wonderment.

          As she reached her house and walked in late to dinner, taking in the aroma of lamb patties and mashed potatoes, Mandi realized that the strange woman with the umbrella had been right after all. 

          She'd sit down and eat her dinner and then retire to the computer where she went nearly every single night. At least this time…there was going to be something very interesting to talk about with her friends…


	2. What Dreams May Come

**Chapter Two**

****

**~ What Dreams May Come ~**

****

****

          That night, after dinner, Mandi went down to the computer in hopes of catching her friends Katie and Ashley online.  Her heart was pounding as she recalled the recent events, the urge to tell her friends what happened growing stronger.  

          As soon as she was signed on, Mandi opened her buddy list and scanned down the list of names.  It seemed like everyone and their cousin was online, but finally she spotted Ashley's screen name. Katie had yet to show up. Frowning, Mandi waited a moment, pondering on whether or not to wait until they were both online.

          _*Chime*_

 The familiar blinking orange bar made itself known on the bottom of the silver screen.  Mandi shrugged.

          "That takes care of that, doesn't it?"

          Clicking on it, she saw that Ashley had instant messaged her…

1WoNdErAgL: Howdy ^_^

Anime-Panda: Ash! *glomps* Where's Katie?! I have to tell you two…well, something happened.

1WoNdErAgL: o.O what do you mean? Is something wrong?

Anime-Panda: Wrong? Err…no, don't think so.  It's just…something is _weird_.

1WoNdErAgL: Um…ok.  Katie's still at work I think. o.O 

          …Mandi sighed, expressing the action to Ashley before leaning back in the seat.  She wondered what to do, and then decided it would be better to wait until Katie was present before saying anything…

1WoNdErAgL: So, what did you need to say?

Anime-Panda: Ach…I'm gonna wait for Katie to come on 'coz I wanted to tell you both at once -.-;; 

1WoNdErAgL: o.o Ok.  Now I'm wondering what this "weird" thing that happened is, but I'll be patient.

Anime-Panda: ^_^; it's *very* weird- that's all I'm going to say for now…I'm beginning to doubt that it ever happened though…

1WoNdErAgL: Well make up your mind- did it or not? Was it really *that* strange? :P You've just got Saiyuki on the brain…or maybe just Hakkai.

          …Mandi's cheeks flared as she grinned.  Saiyuki was the wonderful Japanese animation she had found while at the store one day, and being a curious fan of anime she'd decided to buy it.  Boy was it addicting.  In turn, she'd gotten Katie interested and Katie had turned it onto Ashley.  After not too long, all three of them were Saiyuki maniacs.  However, it felt strange for Ashley to have said what she did…because the events earlier could easily be linked to the very fictional show…

Anime-Panda: Did you want to RP while we wait?

1WoNdErAgL: *chases tail*

Anime-Panda: LOL- I guess that's a yes? XD

          …A laugh escaped Mandi's throat and she shook her head.  RP, also called Role-Playing, was the girls' escape from their reality.  They often would find joy in delving into a fantasy world, whether it be created or from their own imaginations, just to drown out all else around them.

          It was with that thought Mandi's laugh faded.  The woman with the umbrella replayed in her mind, those eyes boring into her once again.  What she had said struck a deeper chord than Mandi had thought.  How _sad_ was it that the only adventures the three could have were through the computer?  No matter if it was always good for a laugh, it would never compare to actually being able to do the real thing…

          Mandi enjoyed being outside- granted that the weather was at least semi-agreeable.  She preferred sunny, moderately warm days though rain occasionally brought her comfort. She liked the way the trees naked branches reached into a clear winter sky with desperation for warmth- the way the wind made leaves danced down from their limbs in a colorful display in the Autumn- and how sweet the flowers smelled in Summer and Spring if a gentle breeze was kind enough to bring carry their scents her way. 

          Unfortunately, this spring so far had only brought with it the remnants of Winter- the climate remained damp and chilly, especially during the evenings.  Perhaps once the weather became nicer…

          _*Chime! Chime! Chime!*_

          Snapping out of her thoughts, Mandi blinked out of her blank stare and saw two messages waiting for her.  Katie was online at last- though for the last five minutes Mandi had been completely out of it.

1WoNdErAgL: …Are you alive? *whimpers* Mandi?

Anime-Panda: Yeah *blinks* sorry lol- I zoned out for a second.

1WoNdErAgL: I figured that.  Katie's online now, though.

Anime-Panda: Yup- I see that too. Let me invite her in…

_RosCos2 has joined the conversation_

RosCos2: .

Anime-Panda: Hullo Katie! ^_^

RosCos2: Hey-lo! *glomps* Hey Ash! One more day!

1WoNdErAgL:  Hey ^_^ Yep.

Anime-Panda: o.O one more day 'til what?

1WoNdErAgL: -.- Don't tell me you forgot we're coming to visit tomorrow night?

          Mandi stared at the screen.  In all honesty, she _had_ forgotten.  This she blamed on the thoughts of earlier in the evening taking too much space in her brain…

Anime-Panda: .; Sorry- it did slip my mind. XD Only because something weird happened earlier and I keep thinking about it.

RosCos2:  ^_^ it's ok *hugs* so…o.O what happened?

1WoNdErAgL: Yeah- we're both here now, so tell us what's up.

Anime-Panda:  This is gonna seem really strange, but I promise you it's all true. When I left work today to come home…

          …Mandi went on to recount the events, feeling a strange knot in her stomach tightening the entire time.  She was nervous because she wasn't sure what Katie and Ashley would make of the situation- especially since they were both being so quiet. At last she came to the end, finishing with the incident concerning the man in the Jeep taking the hiking pack away from her, and then waited for _any_ kind of response…

RosCos2: o.O that's…very…weird.

1WoNdErAgL: ~.- It seems a little too strange to be true but…are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?

Anime-Panda: -.- I don't think I was- I'm still damp from the rain.  I could've imagined the blond hair and purple eyes, but the incident with the Jeep definitely happened. What about that woman? What do you make of that?

RosCos2: o.O I'm not entirely sure. Maybe she was just messing with you? People are very strange nowadays. 

1WoNdErAgL: This is possible lol- we're strange too.  Maybe it was the Merciful Goddess ;) 

Anime-Panda: Lol it could've been, ne? Still- it was really weird. She said she knew _both_ of my names.  What do you suppose that means?

RosCos2: :S I'm not sure.  She was probably bluffing or trying to get a rise out of you. Though that's only if she truly was just messing with your head.  At least she stopped you from walking into traffic o.o

1WoNdErAgL: People are really weird…

Anime-Panda: *sighs* I guess…

          Mandi blinked groggily- fatigue had somehow come out of the blue and overtaken her body.  She glances at the clock to see it was only a little after ten PM. She could usually stay up through all hours of the night.

RosCos2: So are we going to RP tonight?

1WoNdErAgL: ^_^ *chases tail and barks happily*

Anime-Panda: .… . I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline…I got tired all of a sudden. :S  ^_^ But hey! I'll see you both tomorrow evening! We're gonna have an awesome week!

1WoNdErAgL: Aw…: (

RosCos2: Aw *hugs* okay- we'll see you tomorrow then! Sweet dreams! ((

Anime-Panda: *group glomps* G'night you two!

1WoNdErAgL: Good night ^_^

_Anime-Panda has signed off_

          Mandi shuffled about after shutting off the computer, moving mechanically toward the steps to her room.  Not surprisingly, her grandparents had still been awake in the living room and wondered if she felt alright.  It was no secret that Mandi was pretty much a night owl, but perhaps she needed sleep to prepare for her upcoming week.  

          Once inside her room, Mandi changed into a pair of green flannel pajama pants and a white tank top, and then took a moment to look about her room.  The entireness of the wall space could have been an anime shrine.  Her door and closet was sectioned off dedicated just for Saiyuki. 

          She frowned, sliding into bed after gazing at the well loved character portraits decorating the otherwise drab wood. 

          "Saiyuki…" she murmured softly. The word came from the Chinese term "Xi-you-ji", the legendary myth of demons, gods, humans, and a journey into the West.  Mandi wondered the probability of her finding that exact piece of torn paper she had found earlier that depicted part of the tale on it.  It had already happened, but she supposed with the weather it would be long gone, blown into a gutter ten blocks down. The chances were slim to none.

          Silently, she went over the characters portrayed in either tale, trying to lull her mind to sleep.

          The Monkey King, Son Goku…the Water Imp, Sha Gojyo…the Demon Slayer, Cho Hakkai…and the High Priest Genjyo Sanzo…

          Those were the four heroes of that mythical legend.  They were what Mandi and Katie and Ashley wished they could be every night when role-playing.  They were strong, independent, and adventurous.  It was a shame those things couldn't happen in real life. 

          With those thoughts, Mandi found her self losing awareness and began to drift into a dream unlike any other she'd ever had…

…_The alluring aroma of lotus blossoms and sweet peas mingled with a crisp and gentle wind, swirling around a figure enveloped by fine mist.  A sky, free of grey clouds and colored deep azure gleamed with the warm rays of a golden sun, singing with the sound of birds' enchanting melodies.  There seemed to be nothing but the figure dancing quietly to the song, suspended on invisible wings as the mists continued to rise and fall about the feminine form._

_          Flowing white-blue silk skirts hung loose from a sky blue sash about her waist, fluttering about in tune with each gust of wind. Long hair, streaked with silver plaited strands, fell in gracefully thick waves around bare back and shoulders.  When she stepped forward, circling to complete her dance, the mists lowered and revealed heavily lashed almond colored eyes, rimmed with midnight blue. It was then that a caressing breeze used invisible tendrils to move away her bangs, revealing a crimson charka accented by markings of the wind element._

_          She spoke not one word, but watched the distance with seeming scrutiny, worry shining in her eyes.  And then there came a voice, one so very familiar…_

_          "Yu Michiko…"_

_          The young woman turned her gaze to the mists once more to face a silhouette hidden within.  The only distinct feature seen was a pair of blue-violet eyes._

_          "Yu Michiko, it is time…"_

_          Those words finalized the sequence and the mist once again rose, clouding all else, muffling the senses…_

Bryan, Ohio

          Katie pushed back from her computer, shutting it off for the night. Her blue eyes peered at the time and found it was four-thirty in the morning- she chuckled. Ok, so she was shutting down for the early morning.  

          Standing up, she stretched her arms and legs before taking the small step toward her bed, proceeding to recline comfortably. Her mind wandered to what Mandi had told her and Ash some hours before and Katie couldn't help but wonder once more. She hadn't said it then because it hadn't really struck her as that out of the ordinary, but around the same time Mandi said _her_ incident occurred, Katie had a slightly strange visit…

          _While she was at work, scribbling in a notebook as per usual on a slow day, a man had come inside.  Katie had not really paid him much attention, but was aware he walked around for a few minutes as though searching for something.  At last, the man had approached her and spent a moment quietly before speaking._

_          "I beg your pardon, Miss, but have you seen a woman with long dark hair come in?"_

_          Katie glanced up from writing, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. The man was dressed in a peculiar fashion- wearing a long, dark hooded coat over what appeared to be some kind of tunic or dress- and to top it all off he was wearing socks with sandals. It wasn't exactly sandal weather, but hey, whatever floated his boat. She moved her gaze to see his face and realized there wasn't much to see. From the shadows she could tell he was on the elderly side, and to prove the point further there were strands of silver-grey hair visible. _

_          "I'm sorry I can't say that I have.  Nobody has been in for a few hours now." She finally replied._

_          The man sighed. "I see. She's so spontaneous sometimes, I really wish she would tell me very clearly where she is going. I don't usually have trouble following her but perhaps it is just this place…Thank you very much." He bowed his head to her before walking out the door._

_          Katie watched, bewildered, until he was out of sight. "Now that's a different kind of crazy," she muttered and returned to her notebook…_

_          …_Her eyelids began to shut as her body begged for sleep.  Katie chuckled at the memory but figured it didn't mean anything besides a confused old man…

          …_Rustling in the lush verge surrounding a posh clearing brought blue eyes to attention.  From the middle of two broad red trees a brown rabbit appeared, pink nose twitching and ear swiveling.  The animal spotted the still humming owner of the azure gaze crouched over seedlings and moved forward._

_          Tresses the color of almonds and highlighted with pale blond held tied loosely down a bare back.  The tips came to a gentle wave at the waist where a mint green sash held tightly a flowing hunter green and soft yellow skirt of velvet, bare feet slightly soiled by earth on the soles protruded from kneeling legs. Her hands stopped working on the soil, and in one she held a collection of tiny wildflowers._

_          A smile crossed her lips and from above the wind blew, taking the petals from her hand and into the woods, brushing aside her hair to show the charka on her forehead symbolized with the element of Earth. _

_          "Shina Lian…"_

_          The earth woman glanced past the rabbit to see a feminine shadow near one of the trees. Only blue violet eyes called for her._

_          "Shina Lian, it is time…"_

_          And there too the world was lost to an overgrowth of greenery…_

Montpelier, Ohio

          Ashley plopped down into her bed, wondering just where the energy had come from to keep her up until four thirty in the morning. It had to be some kind of adrenaline rush she got from role-playing, not that she really minded it. Most of the time, RP was well worth staying up to do. It just sucked that Mandi had to leave so early, though it was comforting to know they'd all just make up for it in their week spent together.

          She smiled faintly- they hadn't all three hung out together for quite some time.  Distance was such a pain but for the time being, none of the girls could afford to make any big moves to remedy the problem.  Visits just had to do, so when they came along, the most was made out of it.

          With a yawn, Ashley laid back, an arm behind her head of blondish hair, hazel eyes staring intently at the ceiling.  Sleep was coming to her fast, but she kept thinking about the strange events that Mandi had told earlier. Not too long after their friend had left, Ash had told Katie about something odd that had happened to her while she'd been out taking care of her dogs. She wondered just what made her think of it as out of the ordinary now instead of before…

          …_After she'd finished feeding the dogs, Ashley stepped out under the sun, enjoying the warmth the afternoon offered. It was the first sort of warm day since spring had begun and there was no way that she wanted to take it for granted. A smile stretched over her lips and she tilted her head back, stretching her limbs. _

_          Eventually the sound of dogs barking turned her eyes toward the road where a stranger stood, watching Ashley's every move. With a frown, the girl strolled casually to the young man, who then turned his head away, keeping his own gaze averted. _

_          "Can I help you?" Ashley inquired of the stranger, taking hold of Shania, the red merle Border collie that had somehow gotten loose. _

_          The young man's lips curled into a faint smile, shaking his head ever so slightly causing his hair to rest against one prominent cheekbone. What a strange shade, Ashley thought of his hair, it being so dark it nearly appeared blue._

_          "Perhaps you can be of some service. Tell me, have you by any chance had a visit by two peculiarly dressed people?"_

_          His voice was smooth, unfaltering, and in some way a bit recognizable. Ashley arched an eyebrow to him._

_          "No- the only stranger I've seen is you all day today. Are you looking for someone?"_

_          He chuckled. "Not really…well, not anymore. I see I've gotten here before her…how…sad." He muses to himself before turning to look at the young woman standing before him. "Thank you for your help- enjoy the time you've left, Miss."_

_          Ashley was quite surprised to see his face in full, if even for a moment. He had the most intriguing eyes, a mismatched pair of amber and blue…_

          …Two eyes, one amber and one blue…Ashley sleepily recalled the stranger, but had the hardest time remembering just what his face had looked like. She supposed he'd been relatively handsome, but then she couldn't quite picture him anymore. Ah well, sleep was more important at the moment…

          …_In the midst of the thick wood the sound of water trickling over moss covered stones floated through the trees, drawing to its source all life. Through the leaflets and over a few rocky ridges there lit a pool of the most beautiful crystalline waters, and above it a magnificent waterfall. If one were to look beyond they'd have seen a spectacular view of proud mountains reaching skyward and protecting the lands beneath. _

_          Yet in the waters there knelt a solitaire figure, a youthful woman whose song captured the ears of several birds, and joined by their chirping and the water's own melody they had perfect harmony. She lifted her hands from the clear liquid, shimmering drops falling like stars and clinging to the satin fabrics of blue-green sleeves. Her golden hair cascaded smoothly along bare shoulders to graze the water, casting ripples outward and green hazel eyes greeted the sunlight. All was perfect…_

_          "Jiang Miyoko…"_

_          The water seemed to call to her, and with a tilt of her head, the young woman glanced toward the falls. She felt wind envelop her and in moments an array of wildflower petals scattered to the sky and to the surface of the water. A shadow of another woman formed behind the liquid blue-white curtains and blue violet eyes met her gaze._

_          "Jian Miyoko…it is time."_


	3. Togenkyo

     **A/N** Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad that there are some Saiyuki fans out there. Please forgive any mistakes you might find- while I'm an avid Saiyuki fan, I did write this quite late at night ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own the title or any of the characters from Saiyuki (but oh how I wish I could o.o especially Hakkai *glomps him*), 

Chapter Three

Togenkyo

          From upon her mystical throne the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsou, gazed down upon the wondrous land of Togenkyo.  Amongst the beauteous landscapes of hillsides, lush forests, sparkling waters, and proud mountains overlooking hot deserts, there seemed to be naught but the natural order in which things should be.  

          If only all had remained this way- if only the balance between the youkai and humans hadn't been corrupted- if not for the forbidden practice of mixing science with the youkai magic, Shangri-La would have continued in peace. How sad that it was not the case…

          Kanzeon frowned deeply, resting her chin heavily upon her palm, causing the decorative bangles on her wrist to jangle.  The chaos of the land had begun when the youkai became mindless, bloodthirsty slaves caused by that much forbidden practice. It was getting to be quite dangerous to simply travel from one town to another.  Demon attacks on innocent humans were becoming more and more frequent; humans were becoming too afraid to try and fight back or even to leave the house after dark. 

          While the peril throughout the land grew more prominent, however, the real battle had yet to occur. The infamous Sanzo party- made so by their not so secret journey towards India- continued to get further from their goal.  The Saten Scriptures were still not in their hands, and there were others yet to be collected. The circumstances of the demons slowing the party down had to be taken into consideration, sure, but that was not what Kanzeon now worried about.

          Another more powerful force had stepped into the picture…

          The evil half-god Homura and his accomplices, Shien and Zenon, had come forth from whatever hell they'd been hiding in, adding onto the strain of urgency for Sanzo to retrieve the scriptures. Already there were a few rendezvous' between the four journeyers and the powerful gods, already there was time wasted on those battles that had gone nowhere. 

          "Homura…" Kanzeon murmured, "What on earth are you trying to pull? The destruction of the heavens is a risky business- you could very well destroy yourself in the process…"

          Of course she didn't expect an answer, and she did not receive one. That perhaps came more as a relief than anything. As long as the defenses around her remained, she and her allies would be safe from Homura's touch. 

          Kanzeon was wary, however, for he had been quiet for too long.  A few weeks had already passed since the last time Sanzo had encountered the half-god and this failed to settle with the Merciful Goddess. Homura had something else up his sleeve, which disturbed her because he already had taken the Saten Scriptures from Koushu. It was true he still would need the Maten Scriptures in Genjyo Sanzo's possession, but he had plenty of opportunities to take it.  Kanzeon already knew that for the time being, the Sanzo party was not yet a match for the half-god. 

          As the shadow of threat continued to loom over Shangri-la, Kanzeon wondered just how long it would take to finally overthrow evil. She was one for excitement, but there was a line drawn somewhere when it came to the safety of the land and its people.  In the fairly long lull given to them, she noted that her traveling group of "heroes" had not really accomplished too much.  As long as Homura held the Saten Scriptures, however, and remained hidden, Kanzeon supposed there wasn't much to be done about them. Perhaps the good coming out of this was the prolonging of chances that Gyomaoh could be revived.  There were still three sutras to be found, though, and none had been.

          She hated to say it, but it seemed her chosen four would need backup sometime soon. 

          The goddess uncrossed her legs then re-crossed them, lifting her chin from her palm.  There was perhaps a way to find a little extra help, but the problem was finding someone trustworthy enough.  

          "Just who could I find?" Kanzeon whispered, concentrating to gather her thoughts and memories. "Ah, yes…I know." 

          Those who long remained sleeping were always waiting to be brought out for a rainy day. Their souls would need to be awakened, something that may or may not take a bit of time, all depending on their reincarnated hosts. Kanzeon unfolded her diabolical plan mentally, red lips curving into a thoughtful smile.  She knew her dear Konzen Douji, known as Genjyo Sanzo now, would very likely decline from becoming a pawn in her game.  This time he would have to put up with it, for he and his company had a history with the heavens far more intricate than they would ever dream of…

*   *   *

HoutouCastle

          Lady Koushu reclined in her chair placed in front of the hulking figure of the feared demon Gyomaoh, her fingers tightly gripping the wooden arms, nails threatening to scratch the finish from the seat. Her cold, unforgiving eyes bore holes into the figure bowed before her, red lips trapped in a sneer.

          "Nii, I truly hope for your sake that you've come closer to finding the other scriptures. My patience is running near empty."

          The human scientist lifted his head, straightening the white coat marking his profession, and looked to the youkai Lady. Her reflection was displayed twice in the lenses of his glasses which were placed over slit eyes, a smirk played on his face. He clutched a white plush bunny in the crook of his left arm and held a sheet of paper in his right. 

          With a slow and lilting voice, he spoke.

          "Dear Lady Koushu, we're doing what we can…but as you know, Professor Wang is struggling with his searches and Dr. Huang is…a little less than competent lately. I do believe it is her time of month, to be blunt…I'm afraid most research is being left to me and only me."

          Koushu shared her human underling's expression. "Ah yes, poor Dr. Huang then, I suppose." She chuckled ruefully. "So what _have_ you accomplished, then, Nii?"

          Nii raised the right hand holding the sheet of paper. On it there were grids, tables, and other scientific formulas scrolling in all directions. 

          This had no meaning to the superior youkai. "And just _what_ is that? It looks nothing more than nonsensical numbers on paper."

          "My Lady Koushu- this is the research done on a capsule we found in a forest near Gansu. It appears there is a living energy thriving within it…"

          Koushu tilted her head to one side, her sea green hair swaying. "What sort of living energy?"

          Nii brought forth the plush bunny, changing the pitch of his voice to a tone slightly higher than his own. 

          "One so powerful that if it could be harnessed by science and youkai magic, there would be no more need for those silly scriptures…it is an energy that could rival the gifts of the gods themselves…"

          Eyes widening, Koushu leaned forward in interest. "Tell me more, Nii…"

 *   *   *

          Unbeknownst to the Lady Koushu and Dr. Nii, a spy lingered just outside of the throne room where the pair spoke.  He had grown accustomed to listening in on their conversations instead of being a part of them, but he couldn't help but feel that as prince, his rank ought to mean something more important. Unfortunately, Koushu thought her self much more important and saw her step-son as only a puppet. 

          Kougaji clenched his hands into fists, his manicured nails digging deep into the flesh of his palms. Just what were those two planning this time? How much longer did he have to wait to free his mother from her curse while Nii and Koushu continued to play their games?

          "Bitch," he spat to the air, refraining from punching the wall like he so wished to do. The red haired youkai prince seethed in his stewing resentment for his step-mother, but refused to move from his place. He absolutely had to find out what they were speaking of.

          For the past week the laboratory doors had been shut tightly, the three human scientists working profusely on something secret to all but Koushu. Of course, she would never disclose the information to Kougaji- she hated him so, and she hated his mother as well.  He often wondered if she would truly stick to her word, if she would have his mother freed once the scriptures were in their hands again. It was a small price to ask for in return for Gyomaoh's resurrection. 

          Quieting his thoughts, Kougaji pressed the back of his head to the wall, paying more attention to the conversation from within…

          _"We're not sure what it is that sleeps within the capsule, but it is likely a dormant god.  If this is so…" a chuckle escaped Nii before he finished._

_          Koushu seemed to catch on rather quickly. "A god-one we could bend to our will?"_

_          "Perhaps," Nii mused, "but that would be foolish…this would be a god of great power more ancient than those who exist now…we would have to have something of importance for him…or her…a favor of sorts."_

_          "How intriguing," Lady Koushu voiced, her tone growing sly. "Why, I'm sure if there is a goddess inside of that capsule you could pay her endless favors, Nii…"_

_          "But my dear Lady Koushu, I only pay those favors to you…" _

  *   *   *

          Kougaji grimaced. He had heard a bit more than he needed by the end of their conversation. There was no doubt in his mind that the conversation would cease soon and the pair would go off somewhere for the Shangri-la Shuffle. 

          A shiver ran down the youkai prince's spine at the hideous thought.  Lady Koushu only searched for power, he was sure- there was no true love for Gyomaoh, only the thrill of being on the most powerful demon's arm. If he was lucky, Kougaji thought, maybe Gyomaoh would slay Koushu upon awakening. 

          "Onii-chan, I found you!" A screeching childish voice detected his figure still standing near the door in the hall. 

          Kougaji turned sharply, hoping that Koushu or Nii hadn't heard his annoying half-sister's call. 

          "Ririn, what are you doing out here? I told you to stay with Yaone." He scolded the short, tomboyish carrot topped youkai, though a very faint smile tugged the corner of his lips. 

          Ririn was the daughter of that monster Koushu, but luckily she was nothing like her mother. However, she was a lot like a certain bottomless pit of a youkai monkey Kougaji could think of…

          "I got hungry, onii-chan! Yaone is taking too long to cook so I came to find you! What're ya doin' anyway?" Ririn beamed up at her older brother. Though she often found him to be a little berating, she really looked up to and admired Kougaji. 

          Kougaji sighed and took a step in the other direction. "Ask Dokugakuji to fix you something. I've something to think upon."

          The youkai prince did not wait to see the expression of disappointment appear on his younger sister's face. He trusted that after her pouting she would obey, as long as food was involved. His mind was focused on something different than cuisine for the moment. 

          This capsule that Koushu and Nii spoke of containing an ancient power…Kougaji could only wonder if it were possible to use it to free his mother. If so, then he knew he had to get to it before it fell into the wrong hands- by all means necessary…


	4. Into the Far West

Chapter Four

~ Into the Far West ~

          The sunlight filtering between the green blinds cast prismatic shadows across the white ceiling of the sleeping girl's anime themed bedroom. It would only be another hour before the rays would stretch to touch her eyelids and the birds' songs would meet her ears.  Miraculously, or so it seemed, there were nothing but cloudless blue skies and the warmth of a gentle wind outside.  The chance of it happening after the previous night's showers seemed slim to none, however, the day was filled with possibilities…

          …It was neither daylight nor the sound of harmonious twittering that at last roused the slumbering girl.  Instead the fleeting sound of a familiar whisper spoke to her.

          "…Yu Michiko…"

          Mandi sat up straight, brown eyes unusually alert, dark hair askew due to her sleeping slanted on the pillows. 

          "Yes?" she replied to absolutely nothing and nobody. 

          Her room was empty- she'd half expected there to be someone standing there.  She wondered if her grandmother had called up to her, and so, moved from bed and walked out into the hallway. 

          "Gram- did you say something?"

          There came no answer and it was then that Mandi remembered her grandparents had left.  She'd nearly forgotten they were going out of state early to Arizona for baseball spring training.  They were going to watch the Chicago Cubs for two whole weeks.  Any other time, she'd have been envious, but this week would be fun-filled. The thought caused her to smile faintly as she turned to trudge back into her room, bare feet sinking into the thick hunter green carpet. 

          She was still puzzled, however, as to who the voice had belonged to. If there was nobody in her house, then the only thing she could think of was she had to have been dreaming. 

          "I've got some weird dreams," she muttered aloud, glancing to the unmade bed littered with stuffed animals. "You guys aren't doing what you're supposed to be doing! Stuffed animals are supposed to help make weird and bad dreams go away!" 

          Naturally the stuffed animals had no answer and only stared back at her with glassy colored eyes. 

          "Tch, you're useless…and I'm crazy- I'm talking to stuffed animals!"

          Mandi rolled her eyes at her own actions before taking another gander about the semi-spacious room.  It was pretty unusual that she felt so lively this early in the morning- most of the time she shunned the sunlight, pulling the covers over her head before finally forcing herself from bed to get ready for work.  However, she had no work- she was on vacation for an entire week- so what was she doing up when she could be sleeping in?

          'I _must_ be nuts,' Mandi thought, then decided she didn't much like the silence. Rather than argue with herself over how much sanity she _did_ have by talking to air, she strode to the silver stereo on the dresser and turned it on. 

          After tuning the radio and finding nothing satisfying playing on it, she grabbed up a CD and popped it into the disc turnstile, turning the volume up.  When the CD track number display faded to show the time, her eyebrows quirked- it was only ten after eight AM. 

          "Holy cripes, maybe I'm sick." 

          Nevertheless, Mandi _was_ awake, and so she decided to do some tidying and make preparations for Katie and Ashley before their arrival that night…

          *                                              *                                              *

Bryan, Ohio

          "Shina Lian…"

          Katie awoke with a start, blue eyes flying wide open. Someone had called out to her.

          "Mom- is that you?" She inquired, unsure and thinking maybe her mother was standing outside of her closed bedroom door.  

          When there came no reply, the young woman rose from the bed and opened the door.  Nobody stood there.

          "What in the hell..?"

          Closing the door, Katie glanced at the time.  The clock read five after nine in the morning. After staying up until half past four, she was surprised she could wake up so easily.  On top of that she did feel rather energetic.  

          She then deduced two things: that the voice she'd heard had been in her dreams- (which she couldn't quite recall when she tried) - and that her energy may very well be the excitement of the trip she and Ash were taking.  

          Whatever the case, she was awake now, and there were things that needed to be done.  Sitting back down on the bed, Katie sighed, trying to mentally organize the stray thoughts moving through her head. Though, as she tried to make her to-do list, she kept thinking about the occurrences from the prior day, and about the voice she had heard. Even if that voice _had_ been in her dreams, it still seemed pretty real. It did wake her up, after all. 

          Katie shook her head, pushing her fingers through her hair and moved her gaze about the small room. She chuckled- it was so cluttered- though rightly so. The collectable equestrienne statuettes Katie owned filled the shelves above her computer, there sat a good sized fish tank in one corner, her bed in the other, and in between those was a dresser which had even more little knick-knacks upon it. Her computer desk took up a deal of room as well, and having the chair there also created a fairly small space to remain open.  

          She shrugged a bit- it was small, but at least it was not bare. Everything that decorated the walls and floor had a bit of her personality put into it.  It was her room- any one person could easily figure that out simply by entering. 

          Stretching, Katie tried to get back on track. Ashley was supposed to come over at about two-thirty, and they were going to pack up her truck and try to hit the road by three that afternoon.  Granted there was a bit of time beforehand, but Katie wanted to be absolutely sure nothing was forgotten. 

          Her fingers toyed with the fabric of her night gown and she chuckled. Showering and changing would be a good start, she thought, though as she stood up a loud mewing came from outside her door.  Knowing all too well what that meant, Katie opened the door, blue gaze settling upon a rather proud looking grey and white feline. 

          "Yes, can I help you?" Katie mused, smirking.

          The cat meowed loudly twice more, causing the young woman to laugh.

          "Alright, Tig dear, I'm coming, I'm coming…" Katie followed the feline out, supposing before taking care of herself she ought to take care of the animals…but after that, it was straight to work…

          *                                              *                                              *

Montpelier, Ohio

          The rain that had fallen during the night and early morning faded by sunrise, leaving only remnants of the downpour clinging to the windows.  A cloudless sky shone over the patch of land, the quietness only just beginning to stir into alertness.  

          Outside, animals that usually awaken at the crack of dawn were too just being roused.  They'd slept most unnaturally late, almost as though a spell had been cast and their wakening was upon the breaking of it.  

          From across the plains the wind blew and a whisper rode upon it, meeting the ears of Ashley's still slumbering form.

          "Jiang Miyoko…"

          Ashley was suddenly riveted into a sitting position on her bed, hazel gaze searching for the disembodied speaker.  Of course there was nobody there.  She narrowed her eyes, skeptical that she'd even heard anything to begin with.  

          "I must be imagining things," Ashley muttered as she glanced at the clock. It was only five after nine- she'd not been sleeping that long at all. 

          "So I'm delirious," she added with a shake of her head. "Not enough sleep will do that to a person…"

          Whatever the case, though, she realized as she lay back down that she wasn't in the least bit tired. Her body felt completely refreshed, completely alert and raring to go. It didn't seem that Ashley would go back to sleep anytime soon, so she supposed she could just stay up.  

          Her belongings had already been packed the prior day, so at least there was no need to worry about that.  However, she could get a jump start on her chores- the last she'd have to do for an entire week.  Somehow this made her quite enthusiastic to do them, and she stood up from her bed, stretching. 

          As she wondered what task to pounce on first, Ashley felt a strange niggling in the back of her mind.  It felt as though something important needed to be done, something that she was forgetting, but she just couldn't place it.  The young woman stood there, thinking upon it until the niggling simply vanished. Whatever it was, she guessed if it were _that_ important, it would come back to her. 

          For now she would just go about her day normally until it was time to head over to Katie's house.  A grin broke out over Ashley's face and excitement coursed through her- it was going to be an interesting trip, and an interesting week she was sure. Mandi had promised to take them both to downtown Chicago to see a place called Navy Pier, down by Lake Michigan, and if they could manage their way, they'd also go to Chinatown.  

          After a few minutes of standing there, thinking about the upcoming events, Ashley heard a whining from the floor, emitting from a red merle Border collie. She looked down to see her dog, Shania, thumping her tail against the floor and gazing up at her owner with hopeful, hungry eyes. Ashley chuckled, reaching down to pat the canine gently.

          "Alright, 'Nia, let's get you and the others fed." 

          The Border collie stood up and circled Ashley, letting out one short bark before they both left the room. The niggling had returned to the girl's mind, and while she didn't think it had anything to do with her chores, Ashley figured there wasn't much she could do about whatever it was until she knew what it entailed…

Togenkyo

          Kanzeon Bosatsu watched the images of a translucent orb before her unfolding into hazy daily events of an average American's life. She sighed- these girls' lives were rather boring- they could use a little pep. Luckily for them they'd soon get more than just a little excitement. 

          The goddess continued watching as each female figure filled the sphere, slowly being enveloped by a fine mist of elemental stature.  First there was white for the fair winds and sky, and then there was pale, spring green for the nurturing earth, and finally there came the oceanic blue for calming waters.  This did please the Merciful Goddess that at last the spirits were being awakened- it perhaps pleased her more that the angry red of destructive fire was _not_ among these colors.  However, she was still a tic annoyed. 

          "Just how stubborn are they?" she muttered, placing a finger on her chin. While the elemental souls had awaken, rousing the very beings of these three hosts, none of them seemed able to become aware of what had happened.

          Perhaps it was the era and the place that the hosts lived in- from her observations, Kanzeon realized that as time went on, people had grown more closed-minded to magic and to their gods. She had long been watching the world's future through this orb, for it allowed her to do so without corrupting the natural flow of events. She had witnessed war, famine, death, and poverty that never should have come.  All over the world, no matter what era or what country, it seemed that those four aspects would always be inevitable.  

          It saddened the goddess especially to see the world a mere ten years from the time of her three chosen hosts.  There would be nothing worthy left.  The forests would completely vanish; the air would become so thick with pollution that a task as simple as breathing would become nearly impossible.  The population would decrease drastically as disease swept across the nation, and eventually across the sea to reach all else. Animals would no longer exist because of the destruction of their natural habitats, and eventually there would be absolutely no more beauty in their world…only a shell of decaying corpses and black smog…

          With a heavy sigh, Kanzeon turned from the Seeing sphere.  That would be the fate of their world as long as the greed continued to spread like a deadly infection.  She did not wish for her chosen three to have to live and suffer through it, but in the end the choice would be theirs. 

          She had visited only one of the three hosts, the one who would be the elemental avatar for fair winds and sky.  The journey had actually drained Kanzeon greatly- goddess or no, her powers had some limit to them.  Stretching herself to make a transition between eras as well as countries caused her great strain.  She could only hope that this girl would mention something to the other two about the strange woman she'd met in the rain. 

          It had been so long since the elementals had awakened, since they were truly needed for the sake of both worlds' survival.  This made Kanzeon a little nervous- though she'd never let that on- for the sole reason of 'What if they can't do it?' Nevertheless, she could not do too much more but watch and from time to time help where it was possible. She dared not reach her powers that far into the future again, not unless it was absolutely necessary. Her part had been done- she had wakened the souls of the elements and had sent a very reluctant Sanzo party to the chosen three. 

          There the ground was not to be treaded lightly.  If Kanzeon knew Genjyo Sanzo- her reincarnated form of the beloved Konzen Douji, he would be very wary of the elemental hosts.  He would likely keep a guard like a concrete wall until he knew for sure they could be trusted.  The goddess smirked- whether the two parties succeeded or not, it would be a rather wild ride…

Berkeley, Illinois

          "Sanzo, where the heck are we, and why does Hakuryuu have windows now?! Why does everyone outside look so _weird_?"

          The youthful voice of a chestnut haired boy complained loudly, his round golden hued eyes glancing about at his surroundings through a slightly tinted window. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass plate and frowned as there was no connection with the metal headband that was supposed to be on his head. Suddenly he freaked out again.

          "Sanzo! My limiter! It's gone!" 

          "You stupid monkey, shut up or I'll kill you!" A blond young man turned suddenly from the front passenger seat, delivering a hard smack with a paper fan across the youth's cheek. A bright red mark shone where he struck. 

          From beside the boy, a lean young man with fiery hair and deep wine colored eyes chuckled, lighting a cigarette. 

          "You don't pay much attention, do you monkey? You were probably too busy thinking about your next meal…"

          The youth growled, "Stop calling' me a monkey, you stupid kappa! I was hungry, alright?!" he rubbed his cheek where he'd been hit with the fan. 

          The red head turned his eyes on him. "Tell us something we didn't already know. You're a bottomless pit."

          As though to prove a point, the youth's stomach growled loudly, betraying what might've been a retort from his open mouth. He sat back heavily, groaning.

          "Sanzo, I'm hungry! Can't we stop somewhere?"

          "No." the blond replied without batting an eyelash. His violet eyes were intensely scoping the paved roads and sidewalks, studying the mannerisms of those driving past them and walking about. He grunted lightly. "Hakkai- please tell me you know where you're going."

          The driver, a dark haired young man with emeralds for eyes, smiled nervously. "To be honest, Sanzo, I really can't say that. We don't have a map, and I'm not exactly sure what we're supposed to be looking for. I'm a little surprised too- as Goku was- that my power limiter is gone as well. I wonder if the goddess wasn't lying after all."

          Goku leaned forward. "See?! I told you there was something weird going on!"

          The redhead pulled the youth back by the collar of his shirt. "Shut up- that hot air coming from your mouth is steaming up the windows- and I don't want anyone to think we're doing something back here that we shouldn't be."

          "Gojyo- you stupid pervy water sprite! That's disgusting!" Goku wrenched away from the young man's hold, cowering in the corner of his seat. 

          Gojyo only laughed, finishing his cigarette before tossing it out the window. "Hey Hakkai- I'm taking it that the lack of power limiters means you and Goku can't transform into youkai, huh?"

          Sanzo turned around to deliver a fan-beating to Gojyo. "Baka- none of you listen, do you?" he scowled, facing forward. 

          Risking one hand from the wheel to brush a lock of dark hair from his eyes, Hakkai tried his best to explain what he remembered. "She said here is where our gifts are nullified. I can sense that much is actually true- there is little magic here, and very little belief of spiritualism. There is religion- we've passed *temples several times since arriving, but I feel there is no true belief in it. Here the people are corrupt. They do not believe in such things as youkai, they do not believe in Shangri-la, and so coming here makes us as normal as the rest of them."

          "Oh…" Goku murmured, intrigued by all of this. "But what are we doing here anyway? Where are we supposed to find the three elemental avatars if we don't know where we're going?"

          "I don't know my friend," Hakkai replied rather optimistically. "You know, when we were told we had to take a journey to the West, I never thought we would go _this_ far in that direction. At least everything was modernized so we could fit in- it might have looked very strange for us to drive with no top to Hakuryuu in the rain last night."

          Gojyo snorted, "It's not like people don't look at us like we're crazy anyway, Hakkai…I wonder though…that girl yesterday, the one who gave us found our pack and gave it back to us…Sanzo, how cute was she?"

          The comment's reply was a swift throw of the paper fan, knocking Gojyo right in the forehead. 

          "Goddamnit, Sanzo, that thing is for hitting, not throwing!" The redhead rubbed the sore spot gingerly, tossing the fan back up front.

          Goku cracked up with laughter as Sanzo spoke flatly.

          "We've got more important things to worry about than you getting laid, Gojyo. I suggest you shut up or next time I'll use my gun."

          Hakkai laughed nervously, smiling still. "Now, now…I'm sure something will come our way soon.  I guess we just have to be patient…"

          A loud grumbling came from behind Hakkai's seat and Goku moaned, clutching his stomach. "I'm starving! Come on, Sanzo, can't we stop to get something?"

          "No- and if you don't stop complaining, Hakkai, Gojyo, and I are going to be feasting on monkey beef tonight."

          This stunned the youth and immediately he clamped his mouth shut, turning his eyes back out the window. He only hoped that something would happen soon- sitting still for so long on an empty stomach just might make him grumpy…

**A/N** ^_^ Well, even if there is just one or two reviewers for this story, it's no bother to me. I'm aware that people might be rather wary of Mary Sue like characters, but to be honest, I don't really care what they think. (If you're one of them, I don't mean to insult you, but I write these stories for my enjoyment first and foremost, then for my fellow Saiyuki fan friends, and then for my readers. Fan-fiction for me is only a way to exercise my brain while waiting for inspiration to write another chapter to one of my original stories. I suggest taking a gander at my library at www.fictionpress.com if you want original stories…). Anyhow, any review I do get is fine by me- even if you are a flamer. However, I do suggest that you don't waste your breath if you're only trying to get a rise out of me. ^_^ like my friend Cho Hakkai, I have an enormous amount of patience…so long as the buttons that make my temper flare are avoided ;). 

Megumi- ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad that there's another Saiyuki fan out there- please do stick with the story- it might take a bit for each update, but I promise that there are interesting things to come o.o If you'd like (and if you're a fan of them ^_^) try reading my Trigun fiction, as well as my cross over fiction for Trigun and Cowboy BeBop, to help pass the time. ^_^


	5. Arrivals

**Chapter Five**

****

**~Arrivals~**

****

          Ashley's pulled her truck in front of Katie's house at only ten after two in the afternoon; miraculously she had finished her chores both accurately and quickly. After making her phone calls to double check the arrangements for those supposed to care for the animals in her absence, Ashley figured she could head out to Bryan. The drive had not been a long one at all- she probably made record time, really.  Surprisingly there'd been hardly any traffic, which was likely a lending factor. 

          Heart thumping with the excitement that just kept building, Ashley opened the driver side door and jumped to the gravel below. A grin had somehow managed to creep onto her lips and now seemed to be permanently stuck there.  As she approached the front stoop, the screen door swung wide open and Katie emerged, bag in tow. 

          Puzzled, Ashley looked at her friend. "How did you know I was here?"

          Katie gestured with her free hand towards the large front window. "Dove probably heard you coming a mile away, the way she jumped up by the window."

          Sure enough the mini American Eskimo stood on display with a pink tongue hanging out and her fluffy white tail wagging. Ashley laughed shortly as Dove yipped for a hello before vanishing from sight. 

          "I see…well, are you ready then?" her hand gestured to Katie's bag. 

          The older of the two nodded vigorously. "You're here really early but I've got everything done. Mum's at work right now, Dad's sleeping, and I left a note on the counter saying I'd left and would call when we got to Mandi's."

          Ashley moved to open the hatch of her truck so Katie could toss the bags on in. 

          "Now, you have everything, right?" The younger of the two inquired before budging from her place. 

          Katie took a moment to think, mentally listing everything she needed, checking them off on her fingers.

          "Do you think Mandi would mind if I brought the animals?"

          Laughing, Ashley shut the hatch and went around to the driver's side door. "She might not, but didn't she say her grandmother is allergic? Not to mention all the animals would probably drive us crazy before we even reach the halfway mark."

          Paused at the passenger door, Katie took a long look back at the house, wondering if her mom wouldn't forget to take care of the animals while she was gone. "Her grandparents are gone for two weeks…maybe I can just bring Tig?"

          "You've really got your heart set on bringing one of them, don't you?" Ashley snorted, sliding behind the wheel. "The animals will be fine, Katie, don't worry about it. If we can convince her, then Mandi will see them when we bring her back with us."

          Shrugging, the older girl stepped into the truck, giving a wave to Dove who had returned to the window to see them off.

          *                                              *                                              *

          Two missed exits, one pit stop, and countless country tunes later, the truck rumbled on down Mandi's street at last.  Fortunately, despite all of their slight delays, they had made excellent time. It only took the girls three hours, give or take a few minutes, to arrive; it was four-thirty something when they pulled into the driveway. Katie leaned over the gap between her and Ash and honked the horn loudly. 

          After a moment, the back door of the house opened and a somewhat worn looking Mandi emerged onto the cement stoop. Right away the weariness melted away as she saw her friends, a grin spreading over the brunette's lips as she ran to greet them.

          "Hey! You're pretty early!" she exclaimed as Katie hopped out and immediately leapt onto Mandi.

          "Glomp!" Katie proclaimed, giggling as she stepped back. "Ash was speeding to get here, she was that excited."

          Ashley arched a brow as she got out of the truck. "I was, huh? It's not like I had a choice- _someone_ kept threatening to lean down and slam their hand on the accelerator if I didn't hurry." She looked pointedly at the oldest of the three.

          Katie glanced every which way, her blue eyes wide to infer innocence. 

          Mandi waved a hand, "Ah whatever- at least you didn't get pulled over on the way here- or lost either." She clapped her hands together, "I've been cleaning all day and getting things ready for you two, and now the house is ready for a week of us together." She grinned widely again, hugging both Ashley and Katie before bounding for the door, bidding them to follow.

          The girls hoisted their bags from the back of the truck and filed inside after Mandi, their feet shuffling over the floor mat just inside the door. The young hostess led her friends through the dining room and living room to the stairs that went to her room. On the immediate right at the top there was a small bedroom with a single bed and a roll-out cushion; down the narrow hall on the left of the banister was the bathroom and then Mandi's much larger bedroom. 

          "You can store your stuff away in the front bedroom here," she motioned to the smaller room, "but we can all sleep in my room. There's plenty of space for us, and my DVD player is in there."

          Where the DVD player was set up it was sure that the girls would be in that room when the later hours of the night arrived- their anime cravings would be heightened in that time, no doubt about it. 

        Katie suddenly jerked Ashley's bag from her hand and slid into the front bedroom, plopping their belongings onto the satin bedspread. She returned with a grin and Ashley arched a brow to her.

      "Pardon me for not moving fast enough," the youngest mused, hazel eyes twinkling.

      Smiling brightly, Katie replied. "I'm sorry; I'm just really excited...and hungry."

      Mandi laughed, motioning for them to go on into her room. "We have plenty of food here- my gram went shopping for us before she and my grandpa left for Arizona...I was planning on you both coming a bit later, but if you want I can order from Moon Temple. It's a Chinese place up the street."

      "Yes!" Katie cried bouncing on the edge of the king sized bed.

      Ashley shrugged, "Whatever you two want to do, I don't really care either way."

      Mandi chuckled at the youngest girl's indifference.  Even though she hadn't known Ashley for as long as she knew Katie, Mandi still felt as that the pair had really hit it off as friends.  For the most part it felt like all three, or four when the fourth was to be found, had been friends for eons. When they weren't able to get together like this…well…the Internet was a beautiful thing. 

      "Before I order- does anyone have to make phone calls home?" Mandi picked the phone up, holding it out to her friends. 

      Ashley and Katie took their turns calling home; assuring their mothers that they'd arrived safely and would have a good time and be careful.  When they were through, Mandi took the phone, her fingers poised to dial. 

      "I'm going to order the best stuff on the menu," she prompted, "sweet and sour chicken, pineapple chicken fried rice, Crab Rangoon, pot stickers, and beef chow mien." 

      "Question," Katie raised a hand, "I thought Erin was supposed to be here."

      "That wasn't a question," Ashley pointed out with a smirk on her lips.

      Erin was the fourth of their group: a slender girl of short stature with chin length hair of ever changing color and sharp blue eyes.  If she'd been able to join the three that week it was not doubted that the sound decibel level would've been upped a few notches.  Not that Erin was a _loud_ girl; she just could become very hyper if given the chance…and a lot of sugar.

      Mandi shook her head, causing her long ponytail to swing. "Her plans to come up here kind of fell through. It seems that Spring Break at Murray State isn't until _next_ week, and since we'd already made our plans it was a little too late to change them. I feel bad, but she told me not to worry and that we'd all get together soon enough."

      The other two nodded, disappointed that their fourth musketeer wouldn't be there, but tried to shake the feeling off in order to have a good time that week. As Mandi proceeded to dial and order, Ashley and Katie began to explore the master bedroom. The North wall held two windows, both covered by a Saiyuki and a Final Fantasy X wall scroll; between the windows and over the bed were two dream catchers and a shrine to The Lord of the Rings' Legolas. The closet was on the East wall, which was covered in Lord of the Ring posters; however, the wall beside it was plastered with posters from various anime shows.  The South wall was fairly bland, holding only one poster from Cowboy BeBop above the television while the West wall had pictures from the infamous Disney movie "Pirates of the Caribbean". 

      The plastic shelf on the right side of the bed caught Katie's eye and she dragged Ashley to it, dropping to her knees.  Since the girls had hopped onto the anime bandwagon, joining the nationwide sweep of "Yellow Fever", they'd become fairly good collectors.  The library of anime DVDs before them, though, more than just hinted that Mandi was something of an avid gatherer.  

      "Damn," Katie murmured, running her fingers over the alphabetized plastic DVD covers. (*A/N* Yes- I DO alphabetize my DVDs o.o). Her finger paused on the 'T' titles and she giggled. "Ash- it's Trigun! We so have to watch some of this while we're here!"

      Ashley laughed shortly, shaking her head. "Sure, if you say so."

      Mandi hung up the phone, rolling her eyes at the girls huddled over the anime library. 

      "We can do major anime watching soon enough, but our food will be ready in about ten minutes and it takes less time to walk and get it than it does for them to deliver it."

      Katie jumped to her feet, smoothing down her black shirt. "That sounds like a plan, then. How far is the restaurant again?"

      "About a block and a half- that's up my block, across the street to the next one and on the corner of the other side of the crosswalk on the next block." Mandi replied, slipping on a pair of black wannabe Converse sneakers. 

      The pair followed her out the bedroom door and down the narrow hall to the stairs. Ashley quirked a brow in thought as they filed down and out into the living room. 

      "I'm just curious, but what time did the two of you wake up today?"

      The pony-tailed girl shrugged. "Pretty early, actually- it was about five after eight. I usually sleep in as long as I can, though, so it's kind of weird."

      "You did go to bed early, though," Katie pointed out as the niggling returned to the back of her mind. What on earth was she forgetting to do? Unknown to her, the feeling had simultaneously come over her two friends as well, but none of the three said a word. 

      "Even so," Mandi stated, opening the back door, "I have a tendency to sleep in. I just figured it was because I was excited you two were coming out here."

      Ashley stepped onto the back stoop. "You got up at five after eight? I got up at five after nine. Katie?"

      "So did I, actually," Katie eyeballed the two girls. "Now I'm curious…do either of you remember your dreams?"

      Mandi remained silent a moment, leading her friends down the driveway and along the sidewalk.  She knew Ashley and Katie more than likely had stayed up super late, so for them to have awoken that early was strange.  What struck her as more unusual was that the three of them seemed to have gotten up at the same time.

      "Hey, earth to Mandi-chan," Katie waved a hand in front of the girl's eyes.

      "She's not here at the moment; please leave a message after the tone." Ashley sniggered as they kept walking.

      Snapping out of her trance, Mandi laughed. "Sorry, I spaced out. I dreamt, I'm sure of it, but all I can really recall is something about the wind and sky."

      Ashley looked between the girls. "I don't really remember much either…water…wind…and flowers."

      Crossing the first street, the trio remained quietly in thought until Katie spoke again.

      "I remember the wind and flowers too. Do you think…maybe there's a connection?"

      "I don't know, but it is odd, isn't it?" Mandi murmured, glancing skyward at the clouds. "I've got a funny feeling in my stomach about it all…like I'm supposed to know what it means, but I can't remember."

      "I have a funny feeling about this car that keeps passing us. It's been three times already," Ashley gestured to an older modeled black Jeep that turned down the corner behind them.

      The girls paused a moment to watch the Jeep continue on, catching a glimpse of the Ying-Yang spare tire cover on the back. They were a bit wary of the vehicle, but figured it was too light outside and there were too many cars on the road for anyone to try something stupid and hope to succeed at it. They also figured that it was the last they'd see of the Jeep.

      However, as they began to cross toward the corner where Moon Temple stood, the same Jeep rushed down the stretch of road before screeching to a halt at the crosswalk. Katie, Mandi, and Ashley stopped there in the middle to stare in disbelief at the unseen driver.  Ashley glared, shouting just what she thought about the crazy driving techniques.

      "Are you _insane_?! Where the hell did you learn to drive you freaking moron?!"

      The driver's side door suddenly opened as Katie and Mandi ushered the young woman onto the corner by the restaurant. 

      "I'm so sorry about that- no one is hurt, right?" A male voice questioned with worry in his tone.

      None of the girls turned around right away, but Mandi's chin tilted upward with her next heartbeat. "That voice…"

      "Are you alright?" the voice repeated.

      Finally turning, the girls lay eyes on a sight nothing short of amazing. A tall, slim young man with thick dark hair falling over a green bandana gazed at them with soft green eyes, the right being hidden by a monocle. He wore a traditional green and black Chinese shirt, a white sash over his left shoulder and tied off on his right side, and tan-khaki slacks. 

      "Oh…my…goddess…" Katie managed to speak, nudging Mandi in the side with her elbow. "Is there an anime convention going on that we don't know about?"

      The brunette shook her head, never once looking away from the young man. His eyes…they were the most incredible shade of green. "That isn't until May, I'm sure of it. This is only April…"

      Ashley, though taken aback, was the first to give an actual reply. "We're fine- you shouldn't drive so recklessly."

      "I'm so glad you're all okay," the young man smiled his obvious relief. "Really, I'm very sorry…"

      It was then that the passenger door opened and black socked, sandal-clad feet hit the blacktop. 

      "If you're quite through apologizing, Hakkai…" the second person spoke with next to no emotion.

      "Ha…Hak…kai? Ch…Cho Hakkai?" Mandi coughed then craned her neck to see the second speaker. A blond man with deep violet eyes shut the passenger door and walked around the front of the Jeep. "Genjyo Sanzo?!" she squeaked. 

      Ashley snorted, "I doubt it's them, Mandi- they're probably cosplayers."

      "She said there aren't any conventions this month, Ash- and even so…they look pretty authentic to me." Katie reminded the tallest of the three girls, her blue eyes never once looking away from the two young men. 

      The blond man indeed seemed pretty realistic- the chakra on his forehead didn't look like a painted on dot or sticker, and he had every detail down from the robes to the scriptures around his shoulders to the beaded chest plate.

      "Yes," he replied shortly to Mandi's stammering. "You are the one from last night, aren't you?"

      Katie and Ashley glanced to Mandi who looked completely flabbergasted. 

      "Didn't I tell you something weird was going on yesterday?" she whispered to them before answering the blond man. "Yeah…"

      The one in green kept his smile. "Thank you so much for returning our supplies to us- I was a little worried you weren't going to."

      "Um…you're welcome," Mandi replied, still quite baffled. 

      And then from the backseat two more figures clambered out onto the street. The first who stepped out was a tall young man with shoulder length crimson hair falling over a royal blue bandana; he wore a sleeveless white shirt underneath an open blue vest and topped it off with a pair of tan pants with excess fabric bunched at the knees. 

      After him climbed out a shorter young man who looked no older than *sixteen or so with short chestnut colored hair, wide amber-gold eyes, wearing quite the bizarre outfit. A red cape trailed only halfway down his back, spiked shoulder guards held it in place and matching red and tan-ish wristbands complimented the shirt he wore of same colors and the white pants to complete it. 

      "Hey, isn't that the cute girl you wouldn't let me see yesterday, Sanzo?" the red head winked to Mandi with a smirk before looking to Katie and Ashley. "Oh, and she has two cute friends. How's it going, ladies?"

      Ashley arched a brow, fighting a blush, while Mandi and Katie's cheeks flared up. "I don't believe this…"

      The shorter young man turned his golden eyes toward the girls yet seemed to stare at something past them. His jaw dropped and he all but drooled as he sniffed at the air.

      "Something smells really good…like…fried rice!" The boy sniffed again and then looked at the robe-clad man. "Sanzo, please…"

      "…No! Stupid chimp," Sanzo growled, smacking the boy with a paper fan. "You're not the only one who is hungry, so shut the hell up before I kill you."

      At the mention of food the girls snapped to attention. They'd forgotten about going into Moon Temple, which was right behind them, and picking up their order. Mandi waved her hands at the others.

      "Holy shit, I totally forgot! Stay here…d-don't go _anywhere_, I'll be right back!"

      Ashley and Katie watched as their friend made a mad dash through the doors of the Chinese restaurant before looking to the four young men by the Jeep. They wondered how long they could stand there in the middle of the street like that before a police officer came and asked them to move. There was an awkward silence between the remaining six; all looking over one another, wondering just would be the first to speak.  

      Just as Mandi returned holding an armload of take out bags, the headlights of the Jeep flashed twice and an unusual squawking emitted from under the hood. The girls stared, stunned, and the pony-tailed girl had to struggle to regain the balance of the food she nearly dropped. 

      "Oh…sorry Hakuryuu," the tall brunette man turned to put a long and slender hand on the hood of the vehicle. "We didn't mean to leave you out."

      When the Jeep squawked again, the three girls exchanged glances.  These four guys were not only dead-on images of the Sanzo party known in the Saiyuki anime, but they even had the car. The girls hadn't really given the possibility of this much thought- they were _anime_ characters, right? What were the chances of them being real? What were the chances of them being in the suburbs?

      "Mandi…" Katie laughed softly, nudging her friend as the short young man stood before them, his eyes intensely focused on the bags of food.

      "Goku!" Sanzo reprimanded sharply, extracting his fan from his robes once again in preparation to swipe it across the boy's head.

      "Don't hit him!" Mandi cried her brown eyes wide and gazing at Sanzo.  She didn't care about the fact that these four might not be the Saiyuki fellows come to life by some miracle- she just hated seeing Goku get hit all the time. "He's just hungry, and you said yourself that the rest of you are too, right?"

      Ashley looked to her friend. "Are you serious? What are you suggesting?"

      Katie nudged Mandi again. "Hey…your grandparents aren't home for two weeks, Mandi…" her blue eyes went wide as she gazed at the four guys momentarily. "Do you think…they're the real thing?"

      The red head chuckled, "You wanna see just how real, sweetheart?"

      "Gojyo, you stupid pervy water sprite, shut the hell up!" Goku shouted, about ready to leap at the young man's throat. Shaking it off, he looked to Sanzo. "Hey…weren't we looking for three girls, Sanzo?"

      The monk snorted, "I don't think this is who we're looking for, monkey."

      Dejected, Goku gave each girl a once over, his eyes sparkling hopefully. Whether they were the avatars or not, they did have food, and maybe… "Sanzo, maybe they'll share their food with us…I can smell the pot stickers in the bags."

      Regardless of Mandi's prior plea, Sanzo struck Goku with the paper fan, sneering.

      "That is enough, glutton!"

      Hakkai rubbed the back of his neck, smiling as per usual. "Um, Sanzo, with all due respect- but it seems that these girls know who we are. Are you _sure_ they aren't who we're looking for?"

      Puzzled, the girls looked at each other, wondering what he meant by that. Gojyo approached them, grinning as he slung an arm each over the shoulders of Ashley and Mandi. 

      "In any case, they're just what _I'm_ looking for. So what do you say, girls- care to go somewhere comfortable for the night?"

      Cheeks flaring red, Mandi quietly slipped away from him, while Ashley promptly shrugged his arm off. 

      "I don't think so, Red."

      Katie glanced to Hakkai and then to Sanzo, biting her bottom lip in thought. Putting aside all illogical reasoning, she considered the situation. Here stood four young men- all of them the right age and height, wearing the right clothes-just about to a perfect T- and they definitely had the right looks…they were just in the wrong setting. Their voices were incredibly similar to those English voice actors the girls had come to know and love, however they weren't _exactly_ like them.  In that sense, Katie also mentally noted what was different. For one thing, Goku and Hakkai were missing very important pieces of apparel- namely the headband and ear cuffs that were their power limiters. Without them they still appeared as human as she was.  For another thing, their Jeep was the wrong make, model, _and _color- however, it did squawk. She supposed it could be programmed to do that, but she wouldn't exactly think someone would actually _do_ something like that. 

      "Katie?" Ashley prodded the oldest girl's shoulder, her hazel eyes dancing away from the four guys. "What's going on that head of yours? You look like you're plotting something."

      The shorter young woman snapped from her thoughts and gave Ashley a half grin. There was a twinkle in her blue eyes that could only mean that Ash was correct in her assumptions.  Katie leaned in towards Mandi and whispered something in her ear. 

      A bit apprehensive, the pony-tailed brunette shook her head. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Katie."

      Sanzo, getting tired of loitering in the middle of the street, turned his back with a scoff. "We do not have time for this. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku - we're leaving."

      "Yes sir," Hakkai replied, as obedient as ever. He smiled to the girls contritely. "My apologies to you once more…please do take care."

      Gojyo seemed quite upset, stuffing his hands into his pockets with an indignant huff. "We don't even know where we're supposed to be going, man, can't we just take this night off to figure stuff out?"

      "Is that the real reason?" Sanzo prompted without missing a beat. "Or were you hoping to flounce around with a few floozies?"

      The collective jaws of the girl's nearly hit the pavement, and Katie's eyes held such contempt they could have shot daggers.

      "Pardon me, but we are _not_ floozies!"

      "Damn right you're not," Gojyo agreed, "but you three sure are cute."

      Ashley rolled her eyes, "Letch," she muttered under her breath.

      Mandi turned her gaze down a few inches to find the golden-eyed boy sniffing at the bags she held filled of carry-out. She smiled and suppressed the urge to ruffle his hair when he met her eyes with his.

      "I'm so hungry," he groaned, not obliging to Sanzo's order, and fell to his knees in front of the brunette young woman. 

      At once the funny feeling of anxiety overwhelmed her.  So maybe the odds of something like the Saiyuki cast existing and showing up in Mid-America were fairly slim, but that niggling in the back of her mind told her to simply believe. Her head and heart agreed, insisting that these guys were the Sanzo party, that _they were real_. Suddenly Mandi let out a giddy laugh, catching Ashley's attention.

      "Are you feeling alright?"

      "Never better," was the reply. Mandi flashed a grin to Ash and then to Katie before calling out to the foursome. "I have a proposition."

      Gojyo winked, "I'm not usually one for commitment, but I've been known to make a few exceptions, honey."

      Ashley shook her head, resisting bringing her hand across the back of his head. "Talk about having your mind in the gutter…"

      Sanzo sighed heavily, "Make it fast- we're in a hurry."

      "A hurry to nowhere," Goku pouted, getting to his feet.

      Mandi smiled. "Indeed. How about the four of you stay with us for the night? There's plenty of room so you'll all have space to yourself," she looked pointedly to Sanzo, "and we've got plenty to eat, too."

      Goku was on his knees again, this time hugging Sanzo's legs. "They have food! Please Sanzo, say yes!"

      Sanzo struck with his fan, "Let go of me!" he turned his violet eyes to the girls. "No thank you."

      Katie wasn't surprised that he declined the offer-in fact, none of the girls really were. Yes, it had been what she whispered to Mandi just moments earlier. What made her friend have a change of heart, she didn't quite know, but Katie was glad Mandi did.

      "So you'd rather sleep uncomfortably in the Jeep and wake up in the morning in considerably worse moods, and then have to drive around in the very place you slept with stiff backs and necks? Sounds pretty rough."

      Hakkai chuckled. "She does have a point Sanzo…it's really been a while since we last rested at an inn, or even slept comfortably and had enough to eat. I'm not too sure if we've got enough for the expense of a hotel, either, or if we even have the right currency, my friend. Where else could we go?"

      '_Good old Hakkai,'_ Katie thought. He was the one she could depend on to try and persuade Sanzo to change his mind.

      Gojyo eyed the girls, still wearing a cocky grin that seemed plastered to his face, which got wider when Sanzo reluctantly agreed with Hakkai. 

      A whoop of joy escaped Goku as he jumped about a foot into the air. "Awesome! Awesome!"

      Mandi, Ashley, and Katie wore amused expressions before beginning to walk across the street, away from Moon Temple.

      "It's down this way and around the corner," Mandi called back, "we'll meet you there, outside of the house."

      The three girls continued down the stretch of sidewalk, and once they turned the corner took a moment to burst into a fit of giggles. 

      "I can't believe it, but…they're real! That's them, you guys!" Mandi had to clamp her hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles.

      Katie nodded vigorously, "And go figure, they're hotter in person!"

      Ashley's laughs calmed down a bit and she sighed. "Here, of all places…I'm sorry to say I'm still skeptical but…they just might be…_them._"

**Author's Note** Some paragraphs up, whilst describing Son Goku's age, I say that he appears to be 16. I KNOW that he is older than that (the manga says 18, but if you want to go by technical terms of the actual year, then he's about 20 now). It's just that Goku looks so dern young…it's hard to really think of him as an adult. 


	6. The Sleepover

**A/N** YAY! It's finally done- well, chapter 6 is finally done. I thought it'd never end to be honest XD. Anyhow, I really hope you enjoy it! ^_^

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters, ideas, or nor am I affiliated in any way with Saiyuki or Kazuya Minekura. (Even though I wish I were XD). This fic is meant solely for my reading pleasure, as well as for my friends, and then you, my reviewers. Flame if you want- I really don't care ^_^. Thank you and have a nice day.

Megumi Watanabe- Yup, new chapter! LOL you'd let Gojyo hit on you, eh? Well, I guess I really can't blame you, but just remember that he isn't exactly as shallow as he comes off…As for Sanzo calling the girls floozies…well, ^_^, he'll get his, just you wait and see.

Dragoncat- Your feeling is more than likely right my friend. I'm rather glad I've gotten you interested in the anime. A good site to check out is www. Saiyuki.com  ^_^ I recommend buying the manga if you can find it- it's excellent.

Silver on the Tree- Envy away, lol, but it won't do you too much good. However, I do hope you enjoy the next chapter XD

Chapter Six

~The Sleepover ~

      Some minutes later, the black Jeep slowly made its way down the street of the next block, Hakkai keeping vigilant watch for the girls.  The smile on his face became strained as his thoughts began to pester him. The Sanzo party was meant to find the three female avatars supposed to help them in saving Shangri La, and they did indeed come across _three females._  Sanzo may have blatantly refused to believe that the girls were the elementals, but an annoying tingle told Hakkai otherwise.

      Perhaps their first clue might have been the girls knew who the Sanzo party was- or at least one of them seemed to know. Hakkai took a minute to remember what the Merciful Goddess had told the four before she exported them to modern America.  She said the Sanzo party would be known by quite a few, but their fame would be much different than that in Togenkyo.  She had also mentioned that the avatars may not appear to be what they really were, but once found the truth would become evident. 

      "Hakkai, is there something wrong?" Sanzo questioned, breaking the driver's thoughts.

      "No, there isn't." Hakkai replied with a smile.

      "If there isn't, then why did you just pass those girls waiting in front of that house?" 

      Embarrassed, the emerald eyed man slammed his foot on the brakes, turning the wheel hard to turn around.  Hakuryuu let out a squawk of protest and Hakkai immediately apologized. 

      "Sorry, Hakuryuu, I suppose I wasn't keeping such a close eye after all."

      As Goku straightened up in his seat, Gojyo cursed and rubbed the side of his head, having hit it on the window.

      "Goddamnit Hakkai- I'd like to be in prime shape for the cuties you know. I can't do much romancing with a concussion."

      "I'll give you a concussion," Sanzo snarled, giving a sidelong glare to the red head. 

      Goku pressed his face to the window as the Jeep pulled into the driveway behind Ashley's truck. 

      "I can still smell those pot stickers…I'm so hungry."

      Landing a fist on top of Goku's head, Gojyo chortled. "Your _brain_ is a pot sticker, stupid monkey."

      "I'm not a monkey, you H2O asshole!" the golden eyed boy retorted, smacking Gojyo's arm away.

      "Now, now…" Hakkai chuckled at the antics of the backseat duo. "Do you think you can try to behave for this one night? It was awfully nice of those girls to give us a place to stay; I'd hate to get kicked out because you two can't keep your hands off each other."

      The monk huffed as her stepped out of the Jeep. "I doubt either of them will behave unless Goku is constantly eating and Gojyo is preoccupied by some tart."

      "This is probably very true," a female voice agreed as the rest of the part filed from the vehicle. "Although we have plenty to eat, I don't think Gojyo will find a healthy supply of tart in _my_ house."

      The brunette girl smiled, tossing her ponytail back, her two friends standing beside her. Sanzo let on the smallest of smirks as Gojyo scoffed in complaint.

      "Don't expect too much peace and quiet, then." The monk stated simply.

      Hakkai raised his hands, "Oh, no…we promise you won't even know we're here."

      Ashley snorted, muttering to Katie. "That sounds familiar…"

      Snickering, Katie turned a steady blue gaze to the party of four. "Actually, we'd love to know that you're here- it's one of the reasons we invited you for the night."

      Almost as soon as the last word was spoken, Katie found the barrel of a pistol aimed at her forehead. If the girls hadn't been convinced before that this was the Sanzo party, they were sure convinced now. Or…they were at least convinced that Sanzo was a complete lunatic.

      "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

      Katie stared down the barrel of the holy gun before lifting her eyes to the violet scrutiny of the monk's gaze.

      "Wow…that didn't take long at all. I was hoping to last a few hours before this," she muttered.

      "Yeah, no shit." Mandi gaped, looking to Ashley who just nodded her agreement.

      "It means that we are glad for your company, Genjyo Sanzo;" the blue-eyed young woman began softly, "you see, we know exactly who you are, where you're from, and what you do…however, we're not at all sure why you're here.  In fact, as much as we might have wished it, we never really thought you were real."

      "They're real enough in our dreams," Ashley quipped dryly, causing Mandi to stifle a giggle.

      The monk kept his gun raised as Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai looked wearily one.  They were tired, hungry, and by the smell of things in dire need of a shower- and here Sanzo was, threatening to shoot the head off of their link to those things.

      "Don't you ever get tired to threatening to kill people, Sanzo?" Katie mused. Somehow she knew he wouldn't follow through. "Give us a chance, huh? We're hospitable, and we don't bite…hard."

      As the usual voice of reason, Hakkai spoke up, though quite nervous.

      "Sanzo, you have to remember that demons do not exist here.  I know you aren't one to listen to the gods, but I think the Merciful Goddess was right when she let us know that much. Shooting her and her friends isn't going to do anything but get us all in trouble, and I've got a feeling that they _are_…"

      "…you shut up," Sanzo snapped, lowering the pistol. He supposed Hakkai was right, but he didn't want to say it, and he knew what was going to follow, but he refused to believe it. "Fine, we'll stay for one night, and that is it, but if any of you…"

      "…try anything stupid, you'll kill us. We know. We've heard it tons of times before, though never aimed at us." Mandi finished with a grin. "You're so severe, jeez."

      Ashley chortled, turning to go inside of the house. "Glad that's settled. I'm going inside to eat before the food gets too cold."

      "Wait for me!" Goku cried, suddenly springing to life. He darted past Sanzo's outstretched hand after the tall girl, his cape fluttering behind him. 

      "Well, shall we go inside as well, or did you plan on taking your fan out on me next?" Katie prompted the blond monk, smirking.

      Wordlessly, Sanzo simply moved past her and continued on up the back steps of the house. 

      "Jerk," Katie muttered but kept her smirk all the same.

      Gojyo lit a cigarette as he started walking, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

      "What the..? Hey honey, how can I help you?" he winked a crimson eye at Mandi who withdrew her hand at once.

      "Just so you know there's no smoking inside- I plan on telling Sanzo the same thing. Oh and another thing- our names are not 'honey', 'sweetheart', 'cutie', or anything of that caliber- we all have _real_ names, so when you know them, use them, ok?"

      Gojyo gazed at her, cock-eyed, and then looked to Katie and finally to Hakkai. "Uh…alright, whatever you say then, honey…err, sorry."

      "I'm Katie, this is Mandi, and our friend inside is Ashley- think you can remember that, red?" the older girl chuckled, clearly teasing him.

      Hakkai beamed, "He isn't as simple minded as he seems- it shouldn't be too difficult for him."

      Snorting in laughter, the girls shook their heads and replied in unison. "We know."

      Before anymore could be said, a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Katie saw Mandi's smile turn into a grimace as shouting and smacking followed the initial noise.

      "Sounds like the monkey is in trouble again," Gojyo sighed, snubbing out the cigarette on the driveway.

      Hakkai began to walk to the house, and the other three followed suit. Once they were inside, Goku could be found cowering in the corner by the fridge and under the kitchen window, Sanzo glowering over him, fan in hand.

      "Baka saru, can't you be patient long enough for your food without breaking something?!"

      Ashley stood by the sink, hazel eyes cast to the broken plate of rice and Chow Mien on the floor. "It was an accident, Mandi- it slipped when he tried to take it."

      "Oh my, what a mess," Hakkai murmured, following the girl's gaze.

      "It's not too bad," Katie conceded, "but a mess all the same. Mandi, do you have a broom?"

      Mandi opened the basement door beside her, grabbed the broom and dustpan from the wall, and handed them to Katie all while refraining to give Sanzo a good smack with the end of it. She hated how uncaring he came off- the girls knew just how he really felt about his companions but refused to admit it to anyone. Of course, they weren't going to let that on just yet.

      Goku turned apologetic eyes to each girl, "I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry."

      "It's fine, just be more careful next time," Ashley stated with a small smile, crouching down to help Katie pick up the mess.

      "What a waste," Gojyo clicked his tongue, "there goes your share, monkey."

      "What-no fair!!" Goku cried, leaping to his feet to lunge at the red head.

      Sanzo raised his fan to strike again, but Mandi shouted out, already fed up with the number of times the young man had been struck.

      "That is quite enough, please! Accidents happen, and I don't care how unorthodox of a monk you are, you should at least have an understanding of that. He didn't mean for it to happen- Ashley said so herself, and there's no harm done, really."

      Katie and Ashley glanced up from the floor at their friend. She didn't usually speak up like this, which meant her well of patience had to be wearing thin already. Mandi wasn't mean, but her temper could flare up if the right buttons were pushed, and nobody really wanted to be on her bad side when that happened. It seemed, however, that Sanzo had already begun the trek to the wrong side of the tracks and that their friend was quite annoyed by his antics.

      "I swear," Mandi continued, obviously trying to tone down the anger wanting to burst out, "you hit him a lot more than we've ever witnessed. Now…I think it was pretty nice of us to invite the four of you here for the night, especially since you've nowhere else to go.  Not to mention, I'm not even asking for anything in return for giving food and shelter.  I think it's only fair then to lay down two rules, and only two. You smoke outside, and you stop beating up on Goku for every stupid little thing. If you don't think you can handle that…" she glanced pointedly to Sanzo and then to Gojyo, knowing full well how often he beat up on the boy. "…then you can just sleep out in the Jeep."

      "You go," Katie laughed under her breath, resuming the clean-up with Ashley.

      Sanzo stared at the pony tailed girl, his expression shifting to one of mild bewilderment.  Surprisingly he did not strike Goku with his fan, nor did he strike Gojyo for starting the argument. However, he _did_ lash it out rather harshly atop Mandi's head before slipping it into his robes.

      "You are annoying," he scowled at her, "but fine, have it your way. Don't complain to me when the chimp starts driving you crazy though."

      Ashley and Katie stood to throw out the broken plate and wasted food, their eyes watching Mandi's reaction. They were stunned, completely stunned- she did not retaliate in any way- she simply laughed, and this in turn caused them both to laugh as well.  The expression on the young men's faces only made their laughter heighten- apparently they weren't used to anyone standing up to a Sanzo priest- especially _this_ Sanzo priest.  The guys would learn soon enough that these three girls weren't ones to take things lying down- they would speak up, if not for themselves, then for their friends.

      Mandi stopped laughing suddenly and frowned. "Wait…I'm annoying?"

      Chuckling softly, Hakkai reassured her that Sanzo found most everyone annoying.

      "You're annoying too," Sanzo muttered.

      This only caused the girls to resume laughing, harder yet, leaving the guys to wonder what the hell was wrong with their heads.  And then, as though it only just dawned on him, Sanzo pointed a finger at the girls.

      "What did you mean, I hit him more than you've ever witnessed? If I am not mistaken, and I am sure I'm not, we have only just met today."

      Gojyo arched a brow, "Ya know I hate to say it, but he is right."

      The girls ceased their laughing, feeling quite like a trio of thieves, even though they really hadn't done anything wrong. Katie smiled faintly.

      "Well, you see…as I said before, we know all about you. In fact…we probably know more about you than…_you_ do. Although, it is a bit difficult to explain it because…well, you shouldn't even be here."

      Goku reached for a serving of Crab Rangoon, "Can we talk over dinner? My stomach is eating me, here, I'm so hungry."

      "That is up to _those_ three," Sanzo replied flatly, all but spitting out the reference to the girls.

      Mandi nodded and began moving the food out to the dining room, Katie and Hakkai helping out as Goku and Sanzo followed.  As the five sat down at the table to load their plates, Ashley stuck the plate she'd made before Goku's incident into the microwave.  Her hazel eyes flickered to the red headed kappa, who now stood beside her, staring at the buttons near the microwave door. 

      Risking a longer look, Ashley tried to determine the color of the young man's eyes. Indeed, they were a deep crimson- the color of blood, really, matching his hair. His eyes showed no proof of contacts and his hair appeared to be in its natural hue, showing no darker or lighter roots or streaks of other color at all.  Even the eyelashes on the corners of his lids were elongated, evidence of that taboo joining of human and youkai. 

      "Wow…" she murmured, suddenly very aware that Gojyo was…Gojyo.

      While Gojyo had kept his gaze intensely upon the humming contraption, he was not oblivious to Ashley's roaming eyes. He knew just what she was looking at as well- it was what everyone first looked at when they saw him.  His expression fell into darkness.

      "I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare."

      Taken aback, Ashley glanced away. Between the girls, each had an absolute favorite character from the Saiyuki anime, and Ashley's just happened to be Sha Gojyo.  She never expected to find herself standing beside him in person, let alone in Mandi's kitchen in front of the microwave.  On top of thinking that the anime character was attractive, Ashley realized that he was far better looking in person- his hair and eyes truly were the most wonderful shade of crimson. They almost appeared to be on fire.

      "I didn't mean to," Ash stated, taking the plate from the microwave. She turned to him to look at him momentarily, "I'm sorry.  I think I know now, though, that you are the real thing."

      Gojyo was left puzzled by her words, but followed to join the rest of the group in the dining room, sliding beside a happily chow downing Goku.

      "So what's the deal with you chicks- how do you know so much about us?"

      "You chicks…" Katie repeated, shaking her head. "Would you look at that, Mandi? He's forgotten our names already."

      "Tch," Gojyo scoffed, pointing to each girl. "Katie, Mandi, and Ashley- I didn't forget.  Goku's the one who'd have forgotten by now, anyway."

      "Is that so?" Mandi challenged. "He seems to remember Hakkai's name just fine, especially after it was changed…oops."

      She trailed off and stared down at her plate, her ears beginning to turn bright red. Hakkai frowned in the brunette's direction, but was interrupted by Goku before he could say anything.

      "Well…the Merciful Goddess said we would be well known, but…that was just weird."

      Sanzo gave a curt nod. "I'd like an explanation, if you would." His violet eyes focused on the three girls.

      When Katie and Mandi looked to Ashley, the blond girl shook her head.

      "I'm not saying a damn word- I don't feel like jumping into the hole you're about to dig, thanks, nor do I want to get shot at or hit."

      "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ash." Katie laughed shortly before averting her blue eyes. "So Mandi, where do we start?"

      Mandi arched a brow. "I'm not sure. I suppose wherever it would make the most sense to start?"

      Growing impatient, Sanzo tapped his fingers on the table. "You can begin now, _please._"

      "I think that please was sarcastic," Katie speculated, ignoring the glare from the monk.

      Glancing amongst each other, the girls tried to figure out just how to break it to the four guys. It wasn't an easy task- telling someone that they weren't supposed to exist, when it was quite obvious that they did. Up until this point, however, these fellows were no more than prettily made up pixels on computer and television screens.

      "Now," the monk repeated, strained, the corner of his eye twitching.

      "Oh my," Mandi chuckled. "I can almost see the little animated tic mark on his face. Alright, don't get your holy knickers in a twist; we're trying to figure out how to start…"

      Goku snickered at the remark, stuffing an egg roll into his mouth to stifle it. He didn't understand what it was Sanzo didn't like about these girls- they were pretty nice and funny too.  Then again, most of the Sanzo party's enemies had first appeared kind and later ended up trying to kill them. Goku supposed that was reason enough for Sanzo to have his guard up, but this wasn't Shangri La, and these girls didn't seem to have any evil intentions.

      "Well, we have to ask you all to keep a very open mind," Katie began, waiting to see the slight nods from the four before continuing. "Good.  As you can see, we live in a world much different from yours, despite the few similarities. Sure- we have vehicles, ATMs, electricity, and such…but one thing that we're sure you don't have that we do…is Television."

      "Tele-what?" Goku inquired, confused. 

      "It's a box with a screen that shows moving pictures of…well, just about anything, really. We call what we see a commercial or episode…well, let me show you." Mandi stood up and moved to the living room. Rather than explain the concept with words, she'd just let them see for themselves.

      Slowly, the rest of the group shuffled into the next room as Mandi picked up the remote and switched the TV on. Katie and Ashley sniggered as the young men stared in complete awe of the colorful images on the screen. After a few minutes of channel surfing, Mandi turned around, feeling very much like a teacher in a classroom. 

      "This is a TV, and what you see on the screen right now is an episode for a show that airs every week. You can't touch the people that are on it because they're not actually inside the set…I've never really had to explain this before, so I feel kind of stupid, but- these shows are all pre-recorded on sets and then they are transmitted to Televisions all over the place. It's a huge electrical deal, hard to really describe it clearly."

      Gojyo pointed at the TV. "So what does that have to do with us?"

      Katie laughed, "It actually has a lot to do with you. This is part of the reason why we know so much about you four." She paused a moment to think of the right words. "There are a lot of kinds of these shows- some are animated, meaning not recorded with real people. They're just a bunch of drawings slapped together to form moving pictures. These shows can also be recorded onto…capsules, if you will, that allow the viewer to be able to watch the same episode whenever they want to."

      By the looks of things, the guys appeared just as confused as before. They weren't too sure what some of these words were supposed to mean, but the pictures on the screen sure were captivating. Sanzo gestured towards the screen.

      "You say this is not something that is happening right now?"

      Ashley sighed. "No- most of these shows aren't even real, they're fictitious. There are shows that are non-fiction based, though, and some actually are live. Like the news broadcasts."

      Mandi and Katie smirked at the tall girl- despite not wanting to get into this; it seemed Ashley couldn't stay away from the proverbial hole in the ground.

      The monk nodded a bit. "News broadcasts?"

      Katie smiled, "Yes.  Like you read a newspaper nearly every day to update you on current events- well with a television, you're updated every few hours. And, on some channels, you can get updates every minute."

      This seemed to intrigue Sanzo, though he only displayed it with a lift of an eyebrow.  

      "What this has to do with you," Mandi prompted, "is that on those capsules…these discs we have, are recorded images of…you four. They're animated, which is why we thought you to be nothing more than just another TV show. These discs show us everything you've been through including your pasts and the present, as well as information you four probably know nothing about."

      Goku's golden eyes rounded. "That's a little freaky."

      Hakkai shifted, slightly uneasy. "So the chance of others having seen these…"

      "Is pretty big," Katie finished. 

      "Ah…thus explaining the popularity here that the Merciful Goddess spoke of." Hakkai murmured thoughtfully.

      Ashley continued. "Those discs can be bought in certain shops and can be watched by anyone. There's a whole spiel of animated shows that are separated by genre, so whoever is interested in action and comedy might pick up the discs about you. Mandi- maybe we should just show them?"

      Hesitantly, Mandi obliged and ran upstairs to her room to fetch the DVDs. When she came back down, she handed a DVD to each of the young men. There came a collectively surprised sound from them all when they saw themselves drawn on four of the cases. 

      "S-Sanzo! This is me!" Goku cried, waving a volume in the air, gaping at the monk. "And that's you! And Hakkai! And Gojyo!" 

      Sanzo didn't let on the surprise he had from all of this.  He handed the DVD back to Mandi, his violet eyes turning to glance at the TV set.  The gods were crafty, to have thought of this, and he was rather displeased at strangers being able to look in on their affairs. He might not completely understand the concept of it all, but Sanzo knew that there had to be quite a bit of information on these discs that revealed their mission. 

      "I'd like to see them," he more ordered than asked it of the girls. "I'm curious to know just what you have been seeing."

Gojyo shuddered, "Man, so am I. How much of me have you three seen, anyway?"

      Ugh," Ashley snorted, shaking her head, "don't flatter yourself, Red."

Mandi seemed reluctant. "Ah...well I suppose we could watch it, but the device that plays them is up in my room."

Sanzo began moving for the stairs. "Fine- then we're going upstairs."

Katie glanced to the pony tailed girl. "Uh, Mandi- your room...?"

Wide-eyed, Mandi blocked the entrance to the steps, arms stretched out. "NO! No, don't go up there- I mean, I can just bring it down here and...We can watch it down...here."

Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai exchanged puzzled expressions as Sanzo became suspicious.

"I want to watch them...upstairs."

Laughing nervously, Mandi shook her head. "Let me save you the trip, really- there isn't enough room up there anyway. Please don't go in my room, really, you won't feel comfortable at all."

Ashley and Katie began to snigger, covering their mouths. Of course, Mandi didn't want them to go up there simply because of all the Saiyuki pictures she had plastered on her walls- to the guys she would definitely seem to have stalker tendencies.

Hakkai laughed lightly, "Sanzo, if there isn't room then why not let her just bring it down here?"

The monk snorted, "Because I'm interested to know what she's hiding."

"Hiding?" Mandi chuckled, still nervous, "there's nothing to hide, really."

"Then move aside and let me go up, please." Sanzo repeated dryly.

"No."

Katie bit her lip to keep from laughing, but to no avail. She was forced to lean on Ashley just to keep standing.

The monk huffed, "Why not?"

"Because it's my house and you're a guest here, and I said so." Mandi crossed her arms in her refusal.

Without so much as another word, Sanzo promptly smacked her head with his fan and eased past her to the staircase. "You're not being a very good hostess- that's ten points. We're going upstairs- all of us."

      Stunned, Mandi simply stood by as the violet eyed monk disobeyed her wishes and climbed the steps.  Katie stopped sniggering long enough to suggest that somebody go after Sanzo before he was scared to death by the content of Mandi's room.  While Hakkai apologized profusely for his comrade's behavior, the girls turned and bolted up after the monk.

      They were too late, however, because Sanzo had already pushed the bedroom door open.  Ashley turned rounded hazel eyes to her friends as the other three guys ascended the staircase. They were trapped now; the girls had to face whatever Sanzo's reaction might be.

      While the explanation of a television set or their pictures on DVD cases didn't get much out of him, it appeared that the décor of the bedroom _did_.  As the girls cautiously entered the room, Sanzo called for his companions, his intense indigo eyes wide as he stared at the window scroll depicting their faces.

      Katie put a hand on Mandi's shoulder as the girl tried to hide in the corner of her room.  Ashley frowned, unable to decide how funny, yet awkward, the situation was.

      "Holy hell- that's…just…scary." Gojyo stammered as soon as he saw what Sanzo looked at.

      Goku wrinkled his nose at the Saiyuki mini-posters on the door, but his own gaze appeared as stunned as Sanzo's once he saw the wall scroll. 

      "Whoa! How awesome is _that_?!"

      Hakkai laughed nervously. "To be honest, my friend, I find it a little creepy."

      "I suppose it would be," Ashley murmured, "to walk into a room and see pictures of your self all over the place."

      "Yeah, that's certainly true. I bet a feeling like you're being stalked overcomes you." Katie added teasingly.

      Of course, the teasing was directed towards Mandi, who was hiding her reddening face with her hands.  She was above and beyond embarrassed- these guys were going to think she was completely psychotic!

      Sanzo turned to face the others, unable to shake his shocked state.

      "Who…wants to explain _this one_?"

      Ashley spoke very matter-of-factly. "When a show is popular, the company that owns it begins to put out merchandise that usually shows pictures of the characters from it. They can be printed on just about anything, and shown in almost anyway. Most of the time they're sold as books, stationary, stickers, key chains, clothing, wall scrolls, and posters."

      Lifting his golden eyes to Ash, Goku made an inquiry. "So then…people buy all this stuff? We're really popular here then, just like that woman said."

      "Yep, you really are." Ashley nodded her agreement.

      Gojyo moved to the wall scroll, his fingertips moving over the fabric of it. 

      "So are characters ever printed by themselves on these things?"

      "Yeah, they can be. This is to appeal to those fans that only have one favorite character," Katie clarified.

      "I guess that brings a whole new meaning to selling my self, eh? Not that I do that, but you get the picture."

      The girls stared at him blankly for a minute before Gojyo turned around and continued with a smug grin.

      "So tell me, just how popular am I, ladies?"

      "Don't be so full of yourself, hentai baka." Goku rolled his eyes.

      Katie grinned, "Actually, online polls have usually shown Goku to be the most popular of the group, and after him Sanzo."

      Goku beamed, "I'm more popular than Gojyo?! Wait…online? What does that mean?"

      "That is a whole other ballpark," Mandi chuckled. "Why don't we save that lesson for later? It probably isn't a good idea to push too much information on you four at one time."

      "We can handle it," Gojyo began, "but the monkey's mini brain might explode."

      Hakkai smiled, "Now, now…I think insinuating that Goku isn't as smart as the rest of us goes along with the rule of beating on him, Gojyo. Mandi is probably right, though- that is quite a bit to take in at once…Sanzo?"

      The blond monk stared past the group, his gaze locked onto one of the small posters on the door. In the picture there was a young man of lean stature with flowing blond hair and violet eyes. His forehead was marked with a crimson chakra and he wore loose fitting garments nearly lilac in color which were held in place by silver bands at the neck and wrists.  The poster portrayed the young man staring forlornly at his blood stained hands, and the same crimson color was splotched on his clothing.

      "Sanzo, what is it?" Hakkai called, suddenly concerned by the monk's concentrated gaze.

      All three girls turned their own eyes to the poster and right away a frown set each of their mouths. Goku's fingers traced the illustration as his eyes shined.

      "He looks like Sanzo…but not."

      Sanzo now wore a rather deep scowl, but he could not bring himself to tear his eyes from the poster. The picture held much intrigue- it pulled him to it and gave him a sense of vague familiarity.

      "Konzen Douji," Katie said quietly with an affirming nod.

      Hakkai's green gaze darted to the shorter girl.  He knew that name- he'd heard it at least twice already.  As if she expected him to say something of it, Ashley responded to his expression.

      "You've all heard the name before, Hakkai. The Merciful Goddess was the first to use it, and the second was Homura."

      At once the attention of the four young men was brought to Ashley, all staring at her rather suspiciously.  Of course mentioning the name of the half-god War Prince _would_ be reason to raise suspicion, however, with the knowledge from the DVD episodes, why wouldn't the girls know about him?

      "We have watched almost everything, you know." Katie murmured with an underlying tone of sadness in her voice. "Rather than explain it all to you, though, maybe you should just watch it yourselves? Mandi…?"

      With a nod, the pony tailed girl dropped to her knees on the carpet and began setting up the TV and DVD player.  She inserted the first volume disc then glanced over her shoulder to Ashley and Katie.

      "Do you suppose we should let them watch it without us in here?"

      "What, and miss out on the Saiyuki marathon? Hell no!" Katie laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed to punctuate her statement.

      Ashley snorted, shaking her head as she sat beside Katie. "Whatever you want to do is fine, but…I'm staying in here."

      Goku seated himself directly in front of the television set, which was an action quickly reprimanded.

      "Is your head a window?" Sanzo glowered as he made himself comfy on the very edge of the left corner of the mattress

      "Huh? Of course it isn't, what are you talking about?" Goku asked, bewildered.

      "Move back, baka." Sanzo scoffed.

      Gojyo situated himself on the floor, reclining against the bed, and then tilted his head back to find he was beside Ashley. 

      "Hey there," he grinned to her, seeming to forget that he'd felt insulted by her stares not too long ago. 

      "Hi," Ash replied stiffly, nodding towards the screen, which now played the introduction to ADV films. "You'll learn a lot more by watching the screen, you know." She didn't mean to sound so snippy with him, but she wasn't entirely sure how to react. Despite knowing what characteristics Gojyo had beneath his cocky exterior, she couldn't help but feel annoyed by his constant conceitedness.

      With a shrug, he turned his crimson eyes to the TV, pulling Goku back by the collar.

      "I think Sanzo asked you to move because we can't see through your thick head, monkey."

      Groaning, Goku rested his hands on his stomach and looked to his right where Mandi knelt, placing the DVDs back in order.

      "Hey…"

      Mandi stood up and smiled knowingly. "You can have whatever food you want, Goku. Five hundred years without eating is quite a long time.  I'll go downstairs and get a bunch of stuff for us all to snack on, ok?"

      Golden eyes shimmering with excitement, Goku all but hugged her. "You're so kick ass! I mean it, thanks a lot!"

      Laughing, Mandi moved quietly out of the room as the first episode began, and was halfway down the steps when she became aware of someone behind her. Letting out a startled yelp, she missed the next step and nearly sent herself careening down the rest of the way. Luckily, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and prevented the fall.

      "That's twice I've almost killed you today," Hakkai spoke nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that- you're awfully sensitive."

      Mandi glanced up at the smiling youth and felt her ears begin to burn red.

      "It's alright…Aren't you going to watch with the others? You'll miss the beginning."

      Hakkai followed her down the rest of the stairs towards the dining room. "Well, like the beginning of any story, I'm supposing it'll be a bit slow. I thought you might like some help bringing the food upstairs. You'll need quite a stash- if you haven't noticed; Goku can eat a lot, so you'll also need an extra pair of arms."

      She only laughed in response and began to gather the leftover cartons of Chinese left on the dining room table.  Nobody had really gotten much of a chance to finish their dinners- in fact most of it was still on the plates.  Given the circumstances, though, Mandi guessed everyone just forgot about the food. 

      "I'm shocked that Goku let all of this sit down here," she chuckled, talking more to herself than to anyone.

      Hakkai took some of the cartons in hand, "You don't know just how shocking that is."

      "Sure I do," she retorted, "believe me, you'll see how Katie, Ashley, and I know so much about you when we join the others upstairs. It might be weird to watch yourself on the screen, but…it does prove entertaining."

      "Oh?" Hakkai let out a soft laugh, "Now I'm interested to know just what kinds of things you three have seen…" 

      He trailed off as they entered the kitchen.  Mandi stretched to pick up a small basket on top of the microwave and began placing the Chinese food cartons into it neatly, packing in some napkins on the side. She looked around for anything else the others might like before stacking seven glasses, going into the fridge to take out the iced tea and a jug of water, and then leaning against the counter in thought. 

      Her chestnut gaze flickered to Hakkai, who stood in front of the refrigerator, void of any expression.

      "Hakkai? Are you alright?" 

      "You said you saw our pasts…" He spoke just above a whisper, not turning to face her. "…you slipped, earlier in the conversation over dinner, saying Goku remembered my name after it changed. They had all that information on those discs?"

      Mandi didn't much want him to see the DVDs anymore.  It must have slipped the girls' minds, how painful it might be for any of the guys to witness their childhoods all over again, or to relive the pain of losing those very dear to them. With a heavy sigh, she could only nod to him, and picked up the basket in her arms.

      Hakkai turned his emerald eyes to the kitchen window, now frowning. "As much as I don't want to see it…perhaps I should." And then, out of the blue, his mood changed, and a smile returned to his face as he picked up the glasses and held the jugs of tea and water. "Well then, shall we return?"

      His change of mood came unexpectedly, though Mandi understood completely why it had.  She could relate to not wanting people to know what hurts lie beneath a smile. So, not pressing the matter, she nodded and led the way back up the stairs. 

      The group seemed enthralled by the episode playing on the screen. Katie and Ashley were mouthing out the lines, while Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo stared in utter disbelief.  How could this be? How could every move they made, every word they ever spoke to each other, every _thought_ that crossed their minds be at the fingertips of anyone who wanted to witness them? It was both annoying and mind-numbingly awesome.

      Hakkai moved to an empty place on the floor beside Goku and began to pour drinks for everyone, just having a feeling of what each person would like. When he passed out the glasses everyone took it without so much as a glance his way. He had to laugh silently- was their journey really that interesting?

      Mandi nudged Goku, waving a pot sticker under his nose. "Hey, Goku…I brought you your snacks. Goku?"

      The chestnut haired boy continued to stare unblinkingly at the screen, but his mouth opened as though he expected the pot sticker to voluntarily hop in. Shaking her head, Mandi broke the pastry like food in half and placed half of it into his mouth, finding amusement that he chewed and swallowed it despite his trance-like state. He truly had animal instincts…

      …As the night wore on into early morning, and each disc was changed to the next volume, the girls began to wonder just how long they could go on without sleep. They were quite afraid that if they did go to bed that they'd wake up to find this had all been a dream. However, Katie was concerned about _not_ getting any sleep, as she was known to have epileptic seizures and lack of sleep could trigger one.  And so, quite reluctantly, the girls decided to let the young men have the larger room, and made their way to the living room to sleep…

      *                                              *                                              *

**Togenkyo**

****

      From the translucent seeing sphere, Kanzeon Bosatsu watched as the Sanzo party first encountered the three girls on the streets of modern day America.  Her red painted lips curled into a smile, for those three were exactly who the young men needed to come across. 

      She had no surprise in finding that Sanzo refused to believe the girls were the elemental avatars, but Kanzeon could see through his act.  He knew in his heart that the ones named Katie, Mandi, and Ashley were in fact the very girls he and his comrades were sent to find.  

      "Hard headed fool," the goddess muttered. "You were one then and you are one now, my dear Konzen…"

      She couldn't blame him for being wary of strangers, however, especially given the pasts the four companions experienced. Kanzeon tapped her fingers against the sphere and continued to watch and be hopeful, knowing full well that from where she was she could do nothing but. 

      Her expectations of the meeting between the young men and the avatars being entertaining, however, were more than fulfilled. The goddess had a feeling that even the surpassing of fulfillment would be exceeded.  She found the attempts of a definition of television quite amusing, but perhaps thought the funniest moment was the refusal of entry to the upstairs bedroom. 

      Kanzeon also held great admiration for the girls. They might not realize just yet what they were capable of, but it appeared that their wills were rather strong. All on the first day of meeting they were able to allow their personalities to shine through by laying down ground rules for being on their turf. They took control of an impossible situation. Kanzeon applauded them for it and only hoped what she saw was but a glimpse of things to come.

      "Be strong, my elementals…you'll soon come to realize just how important you are…"


	7. The Secret Plan

**A/N**  YAY! Chapter 7 is here!! You know you're excited- I can see it in your eyes! ^_^ Thanks so much for the reviews I've been getting- nothing short of just plain awesome. Tell your friends to read! I love getting these things *is a review junkie*. 

Dragoncat- Good! I'm glad your interest in the story keeps growing. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!

Megumi- LOL you're too funny. I'm not sure if your getting hyper is a good thing, but if the story makes you happy, then by all means, keep reading!

Silver on the Tree- I strive for being at least semi-realistic. I know they come from an anime and this is nothing more than an anime fiction, but considering that the fellas are no longer _in_ their anime world…^_^  I'm glad that you've related to one of the characters! That means I'm doing my job as an author *chuckles* just you wait and see what these girls have in store for the Sanzo party…

Searose- Look! Another chapter! Be Happy! Chapter 8 will hopefully be done soon as well!

(Dis)claimers: I don't own Saiyuki, or the characters, nor am I affiliated in any way, shape, or form (other than being a collector, that is!). All original characters and the story idea belong to their respectable owners ^_^ (me and a few choice others, that is!)…

Chapter Seven

~Secret Plan~

HoutouCastle – Laboratory

      Perhaps textbook definitions of a laboratory entails white walls, fluorescent lighting, and neat stations with eyewashes and pull chain showers, with everything perfectly organized in their respectable places. Despite being such a room, the lab under Houtou Castle proved to be quite the opposite.  The atmosphere was forbidding; omniscient colors from three computer consoles offered the only illumination, wires lay tangled in strange nooks, and miscellaneous tinkered objects were strewn every which way.  It seemed there was a pack rat, desperately clinging to every part of a devious mind's experiment gone wrong.

      The devious mind who created it hunched over a lone console, tap-tapping away on a broad buttoned keyboard. After the machine emitted a series of high pitched tones, the scientist sighed, sitting back in the swivel chair none too gently. Half-lidded eyes reminiscent of a lizard gleamed ceiling-ward behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses, fingers scratching his chin of dark stubble. A smirk played upon his lips mischievously as he worked around the white bunny doll nestled in the crook of his arm to light a cigarette. 

      "Dr. Ni, there is to be no smoking in here." A sharp female voice rang through the shadowed lab. 

      Alas, Ni was not alone as he so often wished he could be. The voice belonged to Dr. Huang, a tall, slender woman with chestnut hair styled in a short bob and a gaze that held scrutiny for anything Ni said or did. Huang crossed her arms over the open white lab coat that put her short blue dress on display. Obviously she waited for him to extinguish the cigarette.

      "What's the matter Huang? Is the class president worried we may burn something valuable?"

      Ni's voice caused a shiver to dance along Huang's spine, and in the worst way possible- it was such a lilting tone, laced with an unnerving malicious calmness.

      "Smoke can ruin the equipment, Ni, it is a proven fact. As a scientist you should know that."

      This made a third party cackle in delight. In the corner of dual computers there sat Professor Wang, an older youkai male with wires running from his balding cranium. He rarely spoke, but it appeared he had a twisted sense of humor, taking joy in hearing Huang get fired up over Ni's provocations. Huang suspected that Ni and Wang conferred new ways to torture her poor mind every morning before she woke up.

      Ni smirked, holding up the white bunny doll, contorting his voice to a creepy halting falsetto.

      "Don't. Worry. We've special equipment- top of the line."

      Huang fumed at him. "The smoke bothers me, Ni- snuff it out!"

      Another laugh erupted from Wang at the professor's outburst.

      "Oh, is poor Miss Class President jealous of Lady Gyukomen Koushu's special treatment of Ni? Is it because he can smoke but you can't have the drinky-drinky?"

      "Stop calling me that! You're pathetic Ni!" Huang seethed through clenched teeth, balling her hands into fists, and then tried to calm down. Her gaze flickered to the computer screen behind the eccentric man. "What is the status on the capsule you found?"

      At the inquiry, Ni put out the cigarette and dropped the bunny act, turning to the computer. Huang approached, hesitantly, looking over his shoulder at the digital map of Shangri La. Ni gestured to the screen vaguely.

      "The yellow cursor is where the capsule is, still in the Gansu Forest and untouched.  We're all who know about it and so we shall get to it first. How delightful, hmm?"

      Huang traced a manicured finger over yellow waves emitting from the cursor. "Is this the energy coming from it? What are the readings?"

      Ni handed over a file, thick with research for the capsule. "It's all in there, Dr. Huang…I think you can manage to find what you're looking for."

      The female doctor thumbed through page upon page of pie charts, formulas, hypotheses, and scrawled writing with a growing interest. "Incredible. Ni, the energy contained in this is just remarkable! A living energy so strong can only mean that a very powerful being exists inside of the capsule."

      "A demon," Ni speculated, "or perhaps even a god, hmm? One locked away, never meant to be found- such legends exist."

      "...Aside from the tale of Gyomaoh and the former War Prince Nataku?" Huang handed the files back to Ni. "What legend might that be?" She assumed that her co-worker knew something he was not letting on.

      With a wily chortle, Ni reclined loosely in his chair, grinning slyly. "I'm afraid I can't discuss _all_ the information that _I've_ worked so hard to get, Dr. Huang. I have to keep some surprises to myself, don't I?"

      Wang cackled again, his bone thin digits flying over his keyboard, wide eyes never leaving the screen before him.

      Dr. Huang huffed, "Dr. Ni, we are supposed to work _together_, otherwise what is even the point of sharing this lab? Telling me the tale will only help…"

      "…Work together?" Ni interrupted, dubiously. "Why _Huang_, if that is the case then you won't be against doing research yourself. You are a smart woman, or so you believe. Perhaps you'll make discoveries of your own, and then _maybe_ Lady Gyukomen Koushu will give _you_ special treatment too so you don't feel so…incompetent."

      Huang stared, aghast at his insults, her cheeks flushed red. He made her blood boil in such a way she thought one day she might explode with rage.

      "Y-you're despicable, Ni!" she stammered before pivoting on her heels, leaving the lab.

      Professor Wang continued his devilish laugh and Ni lift up the white bunny doll, manipulating its arms to wave at the retreating female. 

      "Bye-bye."

*                                                    *                                              *

Houtou Castle- Kougaji's Chambers

      Prince Kougaji paced the confines of his room with a silent gait, hands tightly clasped behind his back as his mind swarmed with stray thoughts.  The youkai had remained focused on the retrieval of the capsule since he heard of it the day before, his heart and soul intent to reach it before his step-mother did.  With that kind of power at Kougaji's disposal, Gyukomen Koushu would no longer have any hold over him.

      But where exactly did the Gansu Forest lie?  He'd learned only the name of it by eavesdropping, but Kougaji refused to follow Ni to the door of Koushu's private quarters.  The prince did not even want to think about what sort of…conferences went on behind those doors.  He shivered the unwanted thoughts away before they took shape of unwanted images. 

      "Kou?" Someone called from the doorway.

      Turning, Kougaji found his closest friend and loyal bodyguard, Dokugakuji, standing against the door frame.  The youkai prince raised his chin in acknowledgement to his friend's presence.

      "What is it?"

      Dokugakuji entered the room, running a sinewy hand through bristled black hair, his blue eyes set on the other. "Ririn told Yaone and me there was something up with you yesterday. Is there anything bothering you?"

      Kougaji scowled for a moment- that annoying half sister of his had to be a brat by opening her big mouth, didn't she? He supposed Ririn only did it out of concern, but now his friends would surely not leave the matter alone until they got answers. 

      Dokugakuji and Yaone were close to him- he knew they'd support his decisions no matter what the risk, even if it took major coaxing on Kougaji's part to make them.  The question was, would the prince dare subject them to such danger?

      "I've just been thinking," Kougaji finally said, assuming it was the safest answer.

      Unfortunately, Dokugakuji knew better and saw through the charade. "Kou, what's on your mind? We know you were lurking outside of Koushu's throne room, courtesy of Ririn…did you hear something?"

      Kougaji turned dark violet eyes from the built youkai, staring out of the window where a black dawn consumed Houtou Castle. The mists emanated from somewhere there so the early and later hours were always void of light.

      "I overheard Ni speaking with her as I passed by," he began slowly, recounting the event. "It seems he has found a capsule in a forest in the Gansu region that contains a living energy. Supposedly the power coming from it is so strong, the creature inside may possess the strength to free Gyomaoh."

      "Damn," Dokugakuji frowned, crossing muscular arms over his broad chest. "So you're worried about them reviving Gyomaoh?"

      "He's afraid Lady Koushu will use it to break the seal but won't keep her promise to free his mother."

      Both youkai men turned to see Yaone standing in the doorway. Her orange eyes glimmered with sympathy from behind strands of deep purple hair. Kougaji met her steady gaze, knowing full well she heard everything said.

      "Yaone, where is Ririn?"

      The female apothecary smiled gently. "She is still asleep. Forgive my assumption, but the possibility of Koushu breaking her promise is a great one."

      "She's right Kou." Dokugakuji conceded with a nod. "Koushu might plan on screwing you over- she's not exactly trustworthy."

      The prince motioned for Yaone to close the door, not wanting anyone who might pass by to hear the conversation. Obliging, Yaone quietly shut the door and moved to stand near the other two.

      "That is why I must find the capsule before _she_ does. I am tired of being her puppet- first we're forced to do her dirty work of chasing after Sanzo's Maten Scriptures, and now we're ordered to do nothing until she deems it fit." Kougaji began to pace again, his anger rising.

      "I won't allow her to continue dangling me from a thread- I'm going to get that capsule first and _she_ will obey _me. _My mother shall be freed, I'll be rid of Koushu for good, and Gyomaoh will remain sealed."

      Yaone laid a hand over her heart. The determination that she so admired in her prince was now frightening her.

      "Lord Kougaji, is it wise to bring something of that caliber back to Houtou Castle? Even if you hid it, there is still a chance of Ni finding it."

      "I do not plan to return here until after I've opened it, Yaone."

      Dokugakuji narrowed his eyes. "Where do you plan on going then, and how are you going to open it?"

      "That is _my_ concern, not _yours_!" Kougaji snapped, wheeling around on him.

      Simultaneously the youkai guardians stepped back in their surprise. Lately their prince had been in a foul mood, and with each passing day he was swallowed by inner darkness. There had been several nights where Kougaji's cries of frustration echoed from his quarters, causing his friends to worry greatly for his sanity. How much more torment would he put himself through before allowing those who cared to help him?

      As he calmed down, Kougaji gave a sidelong glance to the others and noted their expressions.  Remorse filled him for being so harsh.  Yaone and Dokugakuji were only worried for his well being, and he repaid them by being cold? 

      "I am sorry," Kougaji spoke, turning his back to them. "This is something that _I_ must do, no matter the risk of self-endangerment.  I'll figure out how to open the capsule; if it is anything like the fiends I summon, it may not be difficult."

      Yaone shifted close to him, daring to put a hand on his arm. "My Lord Kougaji, you're not going to do this completely on your own..?"

      Silence followed; the youkai prince's intent shone clear.

      "Kou, let us go with you," Dokugakuji pleaded. He had vowed never to let harm befall Kougaji for as long as he served him and already once failed. "Who'll help you if the capsule's creature refuses to obey you?"

      Kougaji sighed, closing his eyes. "There are just some threats I'll have to be willing to face.  If I take you both with me, then who is going to watch after Ririn? I refuse to place her in that situation."

      "Then I'll stay," Dokugakuji volunteered. "Yaone should go with you- if you were to get hurt, she'd be able to heal you."

      The apothecary shook her head, causing the long triple ponytail to sway. "Lady Ririn is _my_ responsibility when Lord Kougaji is not present, and you are the stronger fighter.  I can't carry him away if something were to happen!"

      "I am going alone," Kougaji insisted, though inside something stirred and gave way.  He was truly touched that these two would so readily place themselves in peril for his sake. 

      "Kou…" Dokugakuji sighed, brows furrowed. 

      With a heavy sigh, Kougaji caved. This was exactly what he hoped would _not_ happen.  However, he supposed some comfort would be found in having one of them along for the ride.

      "Fine, but only one of you may go with me. Figure it out amongst yourselves, but do not let anything on to Ririn…_at all_, do you understand?  This is too dangerous a business for her to meddle in."  

      Yaone shared a secret smile with Dokugakuji and they both nodded, relieved that Kougaji relented.

      "Yes Lord Kougaji."

      The prince nodded in return. "Good. I'll need two days at most to pinpoint the location and to gather any information I can find.  Decide by tomorrow morning who is going with me- I'll need your help with a bit of…trickery."

      No more questions were asked and the guardians left the room, leaving Kougaji alone in the dark…


	8. The Morning After

Chapter Eight

~ The Morning After ~

Berkeley, Illinois

      Despite falling asleep at sometime around six in the morning, the chestnut haired boy could not resist the delicious aroma that reached his nostrils. Son Goku lazily opened his eyes and in that moment forgot where he was when unfamiliar surroundings were seen. Bolting upright, Goku flailed his arms, managing to smack someone's face in the process as he screamed.

      "Where in the hell am I?"

      Another voice joined his screaming after receiving a rude awakening. The source wrapped long arms around Goku's form in terror.

      "What, what is it? What's going on?!"

      Goku turned his gaze to see Sha Gojyo cuddling his shoulder, and at the same time Gojyo realized this.  They jumped back from each other and shouted again.

      "You stupid monkey, stop touching me!"

      What? You're the one who grabbed _me_!"

      "God damn chimp, if you hadn't scared the shit out of me, I wouldn't have had to!"

      As the pair bickered back and forth, a light knock sounded on the door as it opened. Hakkai stepped inside groggily, a hand on one side of his face in attempt to rub the sleep away. His hair was a bit askance, and he wore his night clothes still, going sans monocle. 

      "Would you two mind keeping it down? You just woke me up, and I really hope that Sanzo is still sleeping for your sakes, or else he'll be more than just a little cranky."

      Gojyo and Goku halted their argument to stare at the dark haired youth. It dawned on them that they were not at an inn somewhere in Shangri La, but rather at the house of a girl named Mandi somewhere in modern day North America. Then they realized that Sanzo and Hakkai had not been in the room with them when they first woke up. 

      Seeing their bemusement, Hakkai laughed.

      "I took the smaller room on the other side of the staircase, and Sanzo took the room downstairs.  I was going to sleep there, but I think he took it to get away from you two- or to make sure nobody killed him in his sleep."

      Not understanding the humor- if there was any to be found- the two just nodded in reply.

      "I think the girls have been up for quite some time now- it smells like they're cooking something."

      "Oh, they're cooking alright." Gojyo smirked, standing up to stretch.

      Goku snapped back to life. "Breakfast! That's what woke me up- it smells so good! Hey, what time is it anyway?"

      Gojyo shook his head. "Look at the clock, dumbass." He motioned to the clock radio on the dresser before turning to see the still made king sized bed. "Damn…and nobody used this big comfy bed? What a waste."

      Hakkai sighed in his amusement. "Only you would say that, Gojyo, and have it mean more than what you said."

      "You can tell that? Damn." The red head pushed a hand through his hair. "Don't tell me you've never had thoughts like that, though, Hakkai."

      "Alright, I won't tell you." The youth laughed, turning to the hallway. "I'm going to have a shower before going down to breakfast. I advise the both of you do the same once I'm through."

      Goku frowned, startled. "At the _same_ time?"

      "If that's what makes you happy, my friend," Hakkai teased.

      "Is he serious?!"

      Gojyo smacked the back of Goku's head. "No, you moron!"

      "Ouch! That hurt you jackass! I'll tell Mandi and she'll make you take your shower _outside with a hose!_" Goku threatened, recalling the rules the girl had laid down about Gojyo and Sanzo picking on him.

      Apparently this was enough to make the kappa back off- there was to be _no_ hosing down of any sort under any circumstances.

      "Relax mini-monkey. I'm taking my shower after Hakkai, though, just so it doesn't smell like wet ape fur because of you."

      This only managed to rekindle the bickering that had died down, and not even Hakkai could get them to quiet down…

      *                                              *                                              *

      Downstairs, Mandi and Ashley shuffled between the kitchen and dining room, in the midst of preparing a rather large breakfast. It was near eleven in the morning, and they had decided to let Katie sleep in a bit longer, figuring it was likely she had fallen asleep after they had. Judging from the snoring that they'd heard from upstairs upon awakening (which happened to be around nine AM) the girls also deduced that the Saiyuki fellas were still hanging around.

      Ashley began pressing hot strips of bacon between paper towels to soak up excess grease, hazel eyes dancing to look at the brunette girl.

      "So…do you think they watched all of those DVDs?"

      Mandi juggled scrambling another skillet of eggs and flipping sausage patties. "I don't know, maybe they did, though I can't be too sure. I did hear Sanzo coming downstairs though at about five-thirty this morning."

      "You _heard_ him? How do you know it was Sanzo if you only heard?" Ashley asked.

      "Because he hit the door with his fan after he ran into it coming down the steps." Mandi stated matter-of-factly, not hiding her grin. "I suppose I should have left the light on up there so he could see it was shut, huh?"

      The tall blond girl sputtered in laughter. "Mandi, that's horrible! Don't tell me you did that on purpose?"

      "Oh, no, I didn't!" she replied genuinely. "I'm just used to turning off the lights and shutting the door behind me…it was just force of habit."

      Still sniggering, the girls moved to finish setting the table with the breakfast buffet.  It had taken them quite a while to get everything done, since they'd started twenty minutes after nine and it was now ten to eleven, and so they took a step back to take pride in their prepared meal before it was all gone: twenty-four bacon strips, eighteen sausage patties, fourteen breakfast rolls, three skillets of scrambled eggs, and seven glasses for milk, juice, tea, or coffee.

      "Do you think this will be enough?" Mandi inquired, unsure.

      "Ashley shrugged, "I have no idea. Goku eats a lot, so everyone else should probably take what they want before him."

      "That will only work if you can convince him to wait for everyone else to eat." Sanzo spoke from the living room.

      Both girls turned to see the monk leaning against the wall, a pinky in his ear and his robes hanging loosely around his hips. 

      "Uh…um…eh…" Mandi searched her mind for some intelligible reply, but came up with nothing, momentarily distracted by Sanzo's appearance.

      Ashley hid a smile but said nothing, seeing that Katie had awoken and was moving to join them.

      "So why don't you just eat before he comes downstairs? Its common sense, monk."

      Sanzo glared impatiently. "How do I know the food isn't poisoned?"

      "Now Sanzo, that wasn't very nice." Hakkai spoke from behind, smiling gently. He sported the 'just showered' look, his dark hair damp and tousled, his skin with beads of water still clinging to his forehead and jaw, and his green shirt partially opened at the top. "These girls have been hospitable as they promised. They've explained things we didn't understand, they've allowed us to stay the night knowing that we're not exactly the best guests, and they can put up with Goku. You're going to accuse them of trying to poison our food after all of that?"

      The blond monk arched a brow in challenge. "If you're so confident, then you can eat first."

      Katie laughed. "What a pal, eh Hakkai?"

      Despite his smile, Hakkai suddenly felt nervous.  It was difficult to trust strangers, no matter the case, however it wouldn't make sense for the girls to try and harm the Sanzo party. If they really had wanted to, he supposed they'd have tried by now. He and his companions just had to keep remembering that they were far from Shangri La.

      He picked up a plate and took in the spread laid on the table. "Well, everything looks very good."

      Mandi held her hand out to him for his plate. "Here, let me. Tell me what you'd like and I'll serve it."

      "Wow- it's been a long time since I've heard those words come from a girl, and here you are Hakkai, with one saying them to you. Lucky dog." Gojyo teased, entering the dining room. He'd just finished a fairly quick shower, and had his red hair mostly pulled back into a ponytail to be out of the way when he ate. "This smells good, thanks ladies." Gojyo winked, grabbing a roll, and bit into it.

      Once he finished wolfing it down, he realized all eyes were on him.

      "What?"

      "You just became the poison guinea pig," Ashley smirked.

      Hakkai beamed. "I was going to be, but it seems you beat me to it, my friend. Thanks for saving me the trouble."

      The kappa's eyes rounded. "Poison?"

      Sanzo nodded solemnly. "Yes- so if you drop dead, you'll know why."

      "I think that was a joke." Katie chortled, a grin crossing her lips. 

      Gojyo narrowed his eyes. "Ha-ha, so funny. Can we eat before the chimp comes down here?"

      Obligingly, the six situated themselves around the table, Katie placing herself right next to Sanzo just to annoy him. Ashley leaned over to whisper in Mandi's ear that the monk would soon be wishing he'd had Goku sitting there instead. 

      The group dug into the still hot breakfast, taking plentiful shares each. It was pretty shocking to see that there was still just enough for Goku, who was upset that he didn't join them in their meal.

      "You guys ate without me?" the wide eyed boy stared at the other six. "But why?"

      "To make sure we were fed before Hurricane Goku ripped through," Gojyo muttered.

      "Hurricane Goku..? I'm not _that _ bad, am I?" he turned his gaze hopefully to the blond monk.

      Sanzo arched a brow. "What? Stop whining and eat."

      Katie pouted at Goku's disheartened face. "Aw, Goku, don't be so glum, huh? We just wanted to make sure we got our share because we know you have a big appetite."

      "Don't coddle him," the monk scowled, standing from his chair. 

      "Shut-up monk," the young woman shot back.

      Ashley and Mandi sniggered as Sanzo glared at their friend, his fingers reaching for his fan.

      "Missing something?" Katie chuckled, looking nonchalantly at her fingernails.

      "Uh-oh...she didn't, did she?" Hakkai laughed lightly when the blond man couldn't find his pistol or his fan.

      Growling, Sanzo all but pulled Katie's head off, tilting it back by her jaw with his thumb and index finger. "Didn't anyone teach you not to touch things that aren't yours?"

      Gojyo nudged Hakkai. "Suddenly he strikes me as the kind to be in the rough stuff..."

      The green-eyed youth only sighed at the comment, shaking his head at the hanyou.

       Ashley narrowed her eyes at the monk.

      "Let her go. You're a hypocrite; talking about not touching what isn't yours, jerk."

      Sanzo's sharp gaze flashed dangerously to Ash, but he released his hold on Katie, who surprisingly was smirking.

      "Where did you put them?" the monk demanded. "Tell me."

      The oldest of the girls sighed wearily, motioning towards the bedroom. "They're on the dresser. I happened to see them lying on the floor next to the bed early this morning, so I picked them up so your dumb ass wouldn't step on something and get a foot shot off."

      Goku grinned from behind a raised plate. "Relax Sanzo, it's not like she stole it or anything. It's probably a good thing she moved them..."

      "Shut up monkey." He turned towards the room, pulling his robes up from his waist and began to slip his arms through the sleeves. "Mandi." 

      The brunette jerked her head up, eyes wide. "I didn't do it."

      Ashley smirked. "Not yet, you didn't."

      The monk didn't turn around as he spoke, nor did he even glance over his shoulder. "The only shower is upstairs, is that right?"

      "Um...yes, and there's towels and washcloths on the shelves across from the bathroom," she answered, voice quivering from being startled. 

      Without another word, the monk vanished around the corner and up the steps. 

      Goku put down his plate, finished with any morsel that had been left on the table, and then stretched in his seat. "That was really good! Thanks a lot!"

      Ashley and Mandi smiled to him. "You're welcome."

      Katie stood to begin clearing the plates, insisting she take care of the dishes since her friends were the ones who cooked.  As the older girl began to load the sink, a realization came over Mandi that if someone was in the shower, the water would become too hot or too cold whenever another faucet in the house was used.

Katie had already put her hand on the kitchen faucet's lever as Mandi slid in. 

      "No! Katie, wait!"

      It was too late. 

      The water was running and it took only seconds longer before a shout followed by a string of curses sounded from the floor above. The blue eyed girl quickly shut off the tap, lips stretching into a sheepish grin. "Oops. Old plumbing?"

      "Yeah," Mandi winced, recounting all the times the water drastically changed temperature on her. "Let's just hope he doesn't figure that out though..."

      The girls then retreated to the living room to fold up their blankets before they were joined by Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai.  The six sat down to wait for Sanzo to return from his   shower, but the silence wore on, becoming awkward, and the guys were becoming restless. The girls were still rather unused to their presence, which was understandable considering it'd only been one night.

      However, with the exception of Sanzo, it seemed everyone got along just fine.

      "If you don't mind my asking, what did you think of what you watched?" Katie broke the ice at last. "I'm just curious."

      "Gojyo cried," Goku grinned mischievously, "like a baby."

      The red head's face fell as he punched the young youkai's shoulder. "If I cried it was because I was laughing at your stupid ass so hard that it hurt."

      Hakkai smiled faintly, disregarding the arguing duo. "It was interesting to say the least, especially in the sense that it was able to show all of our thoughts. But...in a way, it felt like my privacy had been invaded. My memories should belong only to me and theirs to them, but now countless people can see into our very souls..."

      A sort of lost sadness echoed behind three pairs of eyes and it became obvious that they had all experienced similar feelings while watching the episodes. 

      Ashley nodded, "Well that's understandable, but think of it this way- everyone else here has no idea that you four are even real. They just think it's an animated story for their entertainment."

      Goku tilted his head, golden eyes staring at a spot on the wall. "There's something I don't understand...why was I held prisoner for so long? I never saw anything on the reason why...And another thing- they Konzen Douji guy was he...my friend? He looks so much like Sanzo, and Homura called Sanzo Konzen, so...does that mean...?"

      "Leave it alone, Goku."

      Somehow, Sanzo had descended to the base of the steps unnoticed, and nobody knew how long he'd been there. 

      Frowning, Goku peered to him. "But Sanzo, aren't you even a little curious?"

      "No." 

      The reply was flat and void of emotion, and though the girls probably knew better than to believe him, no one pushed the subject on.

          "Well, I'm curious about something." Katie grinned, feeling her cheeks go warm. "Why aren't you wearing your robes, Sanzo?"

      The monk wore only the tight black garments and faded slacks that he donned beneath the flowing white robes, which were folded in his hands, the scriptures rolled neatly on top.

      His violet eyes flickered over the girls' stares before he turned to his companions.

      "For as long as we have to be here, we're going to have to fit in. People here dress differently, so we'll have to find a way to accommodate ourselves to blend in."

      Ashley snorted, reclining in her seat. "Do you have money? That ATM card of yours might not work out here, you know? We don't go by yen, we go by U.S. Dollars- and it's hard to draw off of a bank account from a place that isn't supposed to exist."

      Gojyo's expression contorted to one of horror. "What the hell?! Why didn't the goddess tell us this? Don't tell me that thing is useless to us now! How can I get my beer? My smokes?!"

      Goku played off the kappa's terror. "How are we going to buy _FOOD_ ?! I'm gonna starve to death!"

      Laughing, Mandi raised a hand. "I have another proposition!"

      Gojyo stopped shouting. "That's two in two days, h..." he trailed off at the glares he received from the young women. "Never mind."

      "Why don't you just stay here with us until you've found what you're looking for? You'll still have free room and board...and if it's necessary, I suppose we can help you find new clothes."

      Katie grinned, "Yeah! We can go on a shopping spree!"

      Sanzo glowered. "We don't need your charity."

      "What?! Are you nuts?!" Gojyo scoffed, his crimson gaze turning to the female trio. "We _need_ your charity! _I_ need your charity!"

This sent the girls reeling in laughter. Gojyo's definition of charity most likely differed from the real one.

      Hakkai raised his hands and agreed with Sanzo. 

      "That would be asking too much of you, really.  We don't have much to pay you back with."

      Katie calmed her giggles. "It's no big deal. We're doing it because we want to help, and it's not out of pity or anything, which is partially what _charity_ means." She glanced pointedly to Sanzo as she said this. "Besides, this is one of the coolest things that ever happened to us- why wouldn't we want to take part in it?"

      "Indeed it is," Mandi chimed in, standing up. "So what do you say?"

      Goku turned pleading eyes to Sanzo. "It'd help a lot, wouldn't it? And they're really nice, Sanzo!"

      "Not to mention we'd have a comfortable place to sleep until this is over," Gojyo added, just as hopeful.

      With an exasperated sigh, Sanzo yet again gave in. There was really no use in arguing, especially when Gojyo and Goku joined forces on agreeing upon such matters. He'd never hear the end of their god-awful whining.

      "Fine- we'll stay only for as long as we need to." He retreated into the bedroom and moments later emerged again. "Mandi, I take it the scriptures will be safe here if we leave?"

      Flinching at her name being called, the brunette took a moment to recover, ignoring her friends' sniggering. She couldn't help it, but Sanzo was pretty intimidating. Perhaps it was the experiences of being hit with the fan that instilled this in her.

      "I'll lock the doors before we go anywhere, though the chance of anything happening to them here is very little. It's probably a good idea to take that extra step."

      Ashley moved to her feet as well, smirking. "That extra step- what you don't normally lock your doors around here?"

      Katie laughed. "Here's an extra step…did you hide the scriptures from sight, Sanzo?"

      He only gave her a curt nod, violet eyes dancing over his surroundings. There was one long couch against the east wall and a loveseat where the girls had sat on the west wall. Above the loveseat on a grey wall there hung an old miniature grandfather clock, and where the grey changed to a light sky blue color on the same wall there hung a painting beside the clock. It was a comfortable enough room, he decided.

      "Whenever you girls are ready, then we will go." He spoke at last.

      "I'm taking a shower first," Katie started for the steps. The remaining two girls nodded, stating they'd take theirs-individually, much to Gojyo's dismay- after the older girl was through.

      As the blue eyed young woman made way to the door upstairs, a shrill ringing cut through the air. The four young men jumped, startled and looking around desperately for the source, and it wasn't until it sounded for a second time that the girls realized it was only the telephone. When the answering machine kicked in, Erin's voice laced with a newly acquired southern accent spoke.

      "Mandi, are you there? I've been trying to get a hold of you for like a whole day, where the hell have you been? I just wanted to call to see how Katie and Ashley were doing and to say hell-"

      _BANG! _

      The message was cut short as the answering machine suddenly burst into several pieces on top of the television set. The only ringing now was in the ears of the other six, now trying to shake it away.

      Mandi stared in utter disbelief at the mess of wire, plastic, and metal that once was a nice small private answering service. A whimper escaped her throat and she gestured speechlessly towards the disarrayed scrap, brown eyes wide and fixed on the monk. 

      Sanzo still held his pistol, glaring at the answering machine that used to be, mouth fixed in a frown. 

      "Are you positive there are no demons here, Hakkai?"

      Hakkai's emerald eyes were as wide as everyone else's. He had no idea what had just happened. 

      "There shouldn't be, but that didn't look like a demon, Sanzo."

      The monk snorted and eyeballed the girls. "What kind of stunts are you trying to pull here?"

      Ashley shook her head, dirty blond hair gently flowing around her shoulders. "You have got to be kidding me."

      "Maybe you should have asked what that was before you shot it, dumb ass monk." Katie snapped, looking to Mandi who still stood in the same position, looking completely shocked. "You owe her an apology."

      "Why? Nobody has explained anything." Sanzo grunted, his pistol still in hand.

      Gojyo and Goku tentatively began to poke around the mangled material, picking at pieces of wire and holding them up curiously. Mandi finally came out of her trance and shrieked at the blond monk.

      "What the hell is wrong with you?! You just shot my _answering machine_! When someone calls on the _phone_ and I don't want to answer it, that machine records the caller's message!" she slapped a hand to her forehead, whimpering. "I know you have some technology in Togenkyo, though not everything we have here, but god damn was that really necessary?!"

      Slightly embarrassed, Sanzo cleared his throat and pocketed the pistol. "I see. It should have been explained before so this wouldn't have happened."

      Hakkai frowned, "Sanzo, they probably just forgot about it. You can't really expect them to remember to tell us everything when they're so used to living in a place where things like this are commonplace."

      Katie glanced to Mandi. "Don't worry about it, we'll pitch in to buy a new one to replace it. But I think you need to lay down one more rule."

      "What's that?" A still semi-fuming Mandi questioned.

      "That gun gets hidden away with the scriptures. He doesn't need it here- in fact, it'll more than likely get us all into trouble if it's ever found by an authority figure."

      Ashley crossed her arms. "I'm going to agree with that. The next time he aims that thing it'll be at an innocent civilian, and we'll be in deeper than for a broken answering machine."

      Gojyo looked away from his exploration. "Yeah, good luck getting him to do that. It's like a permanent extra appendage to him."

      "Keep talking, kappa, and you'll lose an appendage." Sanzo growled. "I'm not going to leave it here." He muttered to the girls.

      Katie narrowed her eyes. "You don't have a choice. You want to be able to blend in here and not draw too much attention, then leave it here. Carrying that thing in clear view like that is going to draw more than just a few gazes. America is not like Shangri La. It's only common for policemen and criminals to carry those things."

      Goku turned away from the broken machine as well. 

      "We're not criminals or policemen…we'd really get into trouble?"

      "Yes," Ashley confirmed. "More than likely he'd go to prison, and then where would you stand on your mission? It'd be at a standstill indefinitely."

      Mandi held her hand out. "Sanzo, give me the gun. I'm confiscating it if you're not going to willingly put it away."

      Hakkai sidled towards the dining room and soon Gojyo and Goku did the same. It was evident that none of them wanted to be in the same room just in case Sanzo decided to have another shoot out. When the monk didn't budge, Mandi tried to reach for the weapon, but failed, her hand being slapped away.

      "Who are you to take something that isn't yours?" Sanzo snarled.

      "Who are you to shoot that damn thing in _my_ house?!" she shot back, glaring. She sighed and moved away looking to the others. "Forget it...I'm sorry I snapped." Mandi muttered, crossing her arms.

      Katie glowered at Sanzo. "Leave the gun here. Nothing is going to happen to you out here where you'll need it. Just hide it with the scriptures."

      "Sanzo, maybe it's a good idea to do as they say. They're the ones who have lived here all their lives." Hakkai said, edging back into the living room. He smiled to the monk, waiting.

      Gojyo stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'll have to agree on that one. While you're settling this, I'm going outside for a cigarette. I'm long overdue for my morning smoke." 

      The red head moved through to the kitchen and stepped outside through the back door, leaving Goku alone in the dining room. The youth looked around and then decided it a better idea to get pummeled by Gojyo than to get shot by Sanzo, so he followed the kappa out.

      Seeing that the girls weren't going to give up, Sanzo clenched his jaw and took a moment to assess the situation. He didn't really think that the girls would try to fool him or the others in saying weapons weren't needed and would only get them into trouble. It was just the thought of parting with the weapon, even if just for a little while.  The gun truly had become a part of him, ever since the day he left the temple where he was raised. In some way, he and that pistol had a blood bond- they were both responsible for all the lives lost to its bullets. 

      However wary he was of these young women, the monk supposed they would know what was best.  He hated to admit that their little band of misfits actually needed all the help that the girls were offering, but in the end, refusing their assistance would most likely only do more harm. At last Sanzo nodded, turning to return to the bedroom.

      "I'll leave it here as long as I know none of you will ever touch it."

      The girls agreed with this and gave each other rather triumphant grins. Then it was decided, to save any more confusion on the part of the Sanzo party, the girls would have to explain as much as they could about blending into their world, even if the three had a hard time doing it themselves.         


	9. Mall Rats

_A/N YAY! Chapter 9 is at LONG LAST FINISHED! cheers loudly Who's happy? Yeah, ya better be. XD Anyway- It's a long chapter, and to be honest I really don't know how on earth I wrote 16 pages on being at the mall. It's probably not a very exciting chapter, but hey, its something right? Hopefully you'll enjoy parts of it if not all. _

_Disclaimers: You know the drill- Saiyuki characters and original story line= not mine, but the talented Kazuya Minekura's. Original characters…are…very original…and don't belong to anybody but their respective owners…namely themselves. ;) No profit is being made by this, it's only for my entertainment, for yours and for my friends'. Remember it is a FAN FICTION- any gripes you have (other than huge mistakes I might make)- keep them to yourself- I really don't care. _

Chapter Nine

Mall Rats 

      "How's he doing back there, Mandi?" Ashley's voice called from behind the wheel of her truck. The 'he' inferred to Hakkai, who was following the girls in the Jeep going towards the mall.

      Katie piped up from the passenger side. "I'm surprised that he's even gotten this far driving on the right side of the car…Hakuryuu's steering wheel was always on the left in the anime."

      "Yep…" Mandi replied briefly, her brown eyes diligently keeping watch of the black iron vehicle behind the truck. She bit her lip, shaking her head as the Jeep continued veering to the left only to suddenly be pulled straight again. "Oh god…he's making me nervous…"

      The girls decided that they would take the Sanzo party to the closest mall and buy them the clothes needed to look like just another part of the crowd. It did take a while, however, to leave Mandi's house, only because the monk was rather impartial to leaving his fan behind along with his pistol. Yet again it'd been Hakkai to the rescue, convincing the blond young man that really, there was no use for it. Katie had also added in that people would definitely think it strange that a grown man was whacking people in the head like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Naturally this only irritated Sanzo, but he did eventually stash the paper fan away.

      Only ten minutes had passed since both Jeep and truck hit the road towards Yorktown Shopping Center, and already the girls' nerves were frayed. They'd questioned Hakkai's driving abilities to begin with, knowing he could be rather reckless- (all information collected from watching the anime repeatedly) - and wondered just how he'd been able to get around without getting into an accident. The truth was right behind them, and it was obvious that if it was kept up for much longer, something bad just may happen.

      When a passing vehicle blared the horn at the Jeep that couldn't seem to stay in its own lane or stick to one speed, Mandi grimaced.

      "Ash, could you pull over please?"

      With a nod, Ashley pulled the emerald green Ford F250 Super Duty onto the shoulder, wondering what was going on. She didn't get the chance to ask, because as soon as the Jeep stopped behind them, Mandi stepped out.

      "Why did we stop?" Katie arched a brow quizzically towards the tall female driver.

      "I don't know…it probably has something to do with Hakkai's bad driving though. I take it he's not used to an actual road." Ashley replied, stepping out as well.

      Katie followed suit and both girls moved to see what was going on. By this time, Mandi had already moved out to speak with Hakkai, trying to ignore the berating gaze of a certain uptight monk.

      "Why did we stop?" the monk inquired smoothly, having repeated himself for the fourth time.

      At a length, Mandi gave in. "Ah, to be honest?" she laughed nervously. She didn't much feel like getting in trouble for insulting Hakkai's driving, but something had to be said.

      "The truth is we wanted to bring you out in the middle of a busy street and have fun playing 'How Many Cars Can Sanzo Dodge?'." Katie stated with a completely straight face.

      "How…morbid," Hakkai murmured, slightly worried that she wasn't kidding.

      When Sanzo didn't take the bait, Katie sighed. "You're no fun. I'm just joking anyway…you need to lighten up."

      "Like that'll ever happen," Gojyo scoffed, poking his head out of the back window.

      Goku did the same on the other side, wrinkling his nose. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

      "I'm wondering the same thing." Ashley said, glancing to Mandi. "We're getting strange looks from people."

      Sure enough, drivers slowed down as they passed the group, gawking, and more than likely wondering just what was happening. People could be so nosy- they always needed to know just what was going on, even if it had nothing to do with them, and Sanzo wasn't having any of it.

      "We're drawing attention. Care to hurry up and tell us why we've stopped?"

      Smiling, Mandi clapped her hands together and spoke as kindly as she could. "Hakkai, you aren't too comfortable driving around out here, are you?"

      The emerald eyed youth appeared a little embarrassed. "Not really, no."

      "We're not comfortable with him driving out here either," Goku grumbled. "Gojyo keeps sliding into me because Hakkai jerks the wheel too hard."

      Ashley and Katie exchanged glances at the chestnut haired boy's words and tried to stifle giggles. There was something about it that just sounded…naughty.

      "Just whose wheel is Hakkai jerking?" Katie giggled and then shook her head when Goku gave her a confused glance. "Never mind Goku."

      Mandi gave a short laugh and resumed. "I didn't think you were, so if it's alright with you, Hakkai, I'll gladly chauffer for the day. No offense, but with the way you drive, we're liable to get pulled over by the police, or worse, get into an accident."

      Hakkai ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah…I would say yes, but…there are two problems: Hakuryuu doesn't always take to strangers handling him, and one of us would have to ride with Katie and Ashley."

      "I fail to see how the latter is a problem," Ashley muttered. "It's not like we're going to kidnap you or anything."

      Katie glanced to her. "We won't?"

      Ashley shrugged. "Maybe later."

      Sanzo crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for some resolution to arise. Katie was suddenly inclined to make a comment to Ash about the high Buddhist priest suffering from an abnormally long case of PMS, causing them both to reel into a fit of giggles.

      The third girl stood, digesting what Hakkai said, and then walked to the Jeep, placing a hand lightly upon the hood. Curious, the brunette young man watched her, absently adjusting the monocle over his right eye.

      "Hello there, Hakuryuu," Mandi spoke softly, leaning over as she did. "I bet you're a bit wary of strangers like Hakkai said, and I suppose I really can't blame you. You must be a little frightened too, being in an unfamiliar place where you can't transform…but I promise you there's nothing to be too frightened of, and you certainly don't need to be afraid of me, little one."

      Surprisingly, the vehicle responded with a cheery sounding squawk. Hakkai smiled faintly at this.

      "It seems you have his attention."

      Grinning, Mandi looked over her shoulder to Ashley and Katie, her expression nothing short of pure joy. She was talking to a car, but not just any four wheeled metal clunk- this was Hakuryuu! They both returned the smile, and she turned back to continue speaking.

      "Hakkai isn't used to driving around here, either…but I may have a solution that can ease your nerves if you're up for it." She paused a moment. "What do you say to having me drive you Hakuryuu? I swear Hakkai will be right there with you at all times, so you won't have to worry about him."

      A moment passed in silence, save for the cars whizzing past on the road. Sanzo let out an annoyed sigh, hoping this was going to get somewhere soon. Gojyo and Goku both stared on, wondering if the Jeep was even going to make a response. Finally, Hakuryuu let out a confirming squawk.

      "Oh good!" the brunette girl clapped, beaming, and then dug around her purse for her tortoise shell wire rimmed glasses. She slid them in place and hopped over to the driver's side. "I'll be very careful with you, I swear."

      Alarm suddenly rang through the backseat duo at the thought of a _girl_ driving them around. Could girls drive? They'd never seen a female in control of any vehicle in Shangri La, though seeing a vehicle was really rare as it were. It was then that Goku and Gojyo realized that Ash had been driving, and so figured it wasn't at all unusual. However, there remained one other question…

      "Who's going to ride with us?" Katie asked.

      Ashley shrugged. "I don't really care who it is, but while you decide, I'm going to wait in the truck." She turned to get back in, shutting the door quickly before a passing car rammed into it.

      Mandi waited beside Hakuryuu's driver side door, tapping her fingers against the metal frame, gaze dancing about. Hakkai prompted that he had to ride in the Jeep, so it was left between Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo. The red headed kappa would've been more than happy to join the girls, but Goku's comment about him just wanting to score with them made Sanzo turn and move rigidly towards the Ford.

      "I'm riding with them."

      "But Sanzo! I can ride with them!" Goku complained.

      The blond monk snorted, giving a sidelong glance to the golden eyed boy. "I'm not riding in there with _her_." He inferred to Mandi, who had reached the annoyance level of Goku in his book.

      "How childish," Katie mused, reading into what he must have been thinking. "She's no where near as bad as I can be, Sanzo, and without your gun or fan, you're stuck."

      He grunted, moving into the passenger seat of Ashley's truck, violet eyes straight ahead as he spoke.

      "Then you're going in the back."

      Katie ran up to the transport and gaped. "_Excuse me?_ I don't think so! This is Ash's truck, and Ash is my friend, so I should sit up front!"

      She knew she too was being childish now, but there was a better reason behind wanting to ride up front. Katie just refused to be a doormat, and the tone of voice Sanzo had used with her just pushed several wrong buttons.

      Ashley peered past the monk. "Can you argue about this later? Fight over who gets the front on the ride back, please, I just don't want to be sitting on the shoulder much longer."

      "I agree." Sanzo stated expressionlessly. "We're wasting time, just get in."

      Begrudgingly, Katie climbed into the back and stuck her tongue out at the priest. Suddenly, Sanzo wondered if he wouldn't be better off riding in the Jeep.

      When Mandi pulled out onto the road, Ashley waited until it was clear before tailing the black vehicle. She reached out and turned the radio on, telling Sanzo not to try and kill it because it wasn't a demon. He wasn't amused, but Ashley had been completely serious- she might've caused _him_ some serious damage if he'd wrecked her radio.

      For a few minutes after, everything remained fairly quiet inside of the Ford, but this simply wouldn't do for the blue eyed girl. She leaned forward and tapped Sanzo's shoulder.

      "Question."

      "No." he replied shortly.

      Ashley smirked but didn't say a word- she was keeping an eye on where the Jeep was going, and noted that Mandi's driving was considerably better than Hakkai's.

      Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm not Goku, ya know. It's not like you could foresee what I'm going to say."

      Sanzo huffed. "Fine. What is it?"

      She grinned. "Can we stop and get something to eat? I'm hungry."

      This made Ashley laugh, and Sanzo scowled.

      "You're not cute."

      "I wasn't trying to be," Katie retorted, chuckling. "But in all seriousness…Sanzo, what is it that you and the others are searching for? Maybe we can help."

      Sanzo sighed. "It's none of your business and even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to help."

      Katie bit back the retort she was originally going to use. "Try me- we know more than you might think."

      The monk grunted, turning his violet gaze to Ashley. "How do you turn her off?"

      "I'm still figuring that one out," Ashley replied, letting on a teasing smile.

      "You're no help." Sanzo muttered.

      "Sanzo, really though, why won't you tell us what you're searching for? How do you know that we won't be able to help in some way?" Katie persisted, poking the monk's shoulder blade. "We could at least try, and it's not like we don't know anything about the four of you. Don't you think it would be easier with more help?"

      "Stop touching me," he replied stiffly. "I don't think this is any of your concern. The fact is nobody ever should have known _anything_ about us, and I don't care that you do, it doesn't make me trust you any farther than I can throw you. You three have done enough as it is, and we don't need or want your assistance on anything more than you have offered to do before this conversation."

      Glancing in the rearview, Ashley saw her friend eyeballing Sanzo dangerously. She sighed- this felt a lot like their online Saiyuki role plays come to life. In fact, Ash wondered if this exact same scene hadn't been played out once before. There was one upside- she knew that Katie wasn't going to let Sanzo have the last word.

      Katie sat back, arching a brow, pondering on just how to respond to the blond monk's rejection. "So you mean to tell me that you'd have been content to drive around aimlessly, looking for whatever, without money to eat, without a real place to sleep, and with a _very_ good chance of drawing a lot of attention because you'd be shooting that gun of yours off every five minutes?" she exhaled sharply. "It doesn't sound like you've got another choice, so just accept our assistance. Swallow your pride, monk, because it's very unattractive."

      Ashley felt like applauding her friend for being able to render Sanzo speechless in just under forty-eight hours. However, she thought it best to keep her hands on the wheel, lest they drive into a ditch. Hopefully things were going much better in the Jeep…

      Mandi made a smooth right hand turn into the Yorktown parking lot, a smile plastered to her face all the while.  She couldn't seem to erase it from the very moment she had permission to drive the Jeep, and who could really blame her? To begin with, Gojyo and Goku had started to bicker, Goku first complaining that Gojyo was taking up too much room and the kappa responding by his usual "stupid monkey" retort. Hakkai took this all on with a grin of his own, surely used to it by now, but Mandi was afraid she may get into an accident from laughing at them. So to remedy this, she'd turned the radio on and the pair in the backseat somewhat reduced their banter to a dull roar.

      After finding a place where both truck and Jeep could park side by side, Mandi turned the ignition off and gave the vehicle a gentle pat.

      "Thanks so much Hakuryuu! We'll be back soon enough."

      The Jeep replied with a happy squawk and then remained silent. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku piled out from inside, and at least two of the three seemed exceptionally grateful to have been relieved of the erratic driving.

      "Thanks for taking over- Hakkai might've crashed us into something!" Goku exclaimed, grinning to the young woman who responded only with a smile and a faint blush.

      Hakkai glanced to the shorter boy inquisitively. "I'm not that bad...am I?"

      Clamping a hand on his friend's shoulder, Gojyo responded. "Not in Shangri La...It's tolerable there. But here man? Yeah, ya are that bad."

      Mandi laughed, clamping a hand over her mouth, only to be joined by the sound of Katie and Ashley laughing as well. The other two had gotten out of the Ford, Sanzo scowling beside them.

      Katie glanced to the brunette girl, noting the wide grin on her face. Mandi did smile a lot, but half of the time it left her friends wondering if it held any meaning. Today, however, there was no doubt in the older girl's mind that there was substance to that expression.

      "So, you just got to drive Hakuryuu...how was it?!"

      "Awesomely awesome!" the brown-eyed girl replied enthusiastically, bouncing on her heels.

      Ashley arched a brow at the hyper ness. "Did they give you sugar or is this a natural high?"

      Goku piped up instead. "She can't have sugar?'Coz if not, we didn't give her any."

      "Baka saru," Gojyo chortled, stretching. "It's just a figure of speech."

      The chestnut haired youth pouted at the insult but then corrected what he'd just said. "Well, in that case...we all had some candy on the way here."

      Katie sniggered. "Now what if you'd just gotten her in trouble, Goku? Gojyo could've been wrong you know."

      This made the boy's eyes widen as he turned around to look at Mandi, who only smirked at him. "I'm sorry!"

      The girls suddenly burst out in laughter, causing a few other parking lot stragglers to turn in wonder of what was so funny. Finding nothing of interest, the strangers shrugged and looked away, leaving the group to their own devices once more.

      Mandi began to speak, about to suggest they go inside, tilting her chin in the direction of the entrance. As she did so, her pony tail swept past Goku's face, and in an instance she yelped as her hair was tugged.

      "Yes, Goku?!" she cried, rolling her eyes back and to the side. "What are you doing?"

      Gojyo muttered, "Here we go again...the monkey and the hair..."

      Goku gazed innocently up the three and a half height difference, letting go of the pony tail. "Sorry...but I just noticed you have really red parts in your hair. Is it real?"

      Sanzo, who'd remained irritated and silent, glared at the rest of the group. No demons in this place, his holy monk ass. He wondered if that promise included hanyou- not full demons, but not full humans, one canceled out the other. Before he said a word, Hakkai spoke in response to Sanzo's thoughts.

      "If there were demons existing here, Sanzo, Goku and I would still be wearing our power limiters and Gojyo would be able to summon his weapon. Demons just...don't exist here, my friend, it's more likely just...fashionable."

      Ash smirked as Mandi still hadn't replied to Goku's question. "She dyes it, Goku. The brown is her natural color, the red was just added in."

      "Oh...that's pretty cool." Goku grinned.

      Gojyo shook his head, bewildered, and suddenly felt bitterness toward his own hair color, which wasn't phony in the least bit. "Why anyone would want the color red in their hair is beyond me."

      "Oh shut up," Ash snapped heatedly, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "Red is a beautiful color."

      The hanyou arched a brow at the comment yet said nothing, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  This girl had spunk, which was more than he could say for the airheads he spent most nights with in Shangri La.  Those girls cared about nothing more but winding up in the arms of some pretty face with a strong lean body come nightfall. Gojyo had a feeling that Ashley wasn't that type.

      Annoyed with loitering near the cars, Sanzo motioned toward the mall entrance. "Are we going to go inside any time soon or is there something 'special' we need to know about this place too?"

      Katie rolled her eyes. "So sorry we're not moving along fast enough, your highness." she huffed a bit. "There isn't anything you need to know except that it's just an enclosed market."

      The other five exchanged wary glances. They were only on their second day of knowing each other and already everyone could tell that there was going to be a lot of tension between Katie and Sanzo. Goku tugged at Mandi's sleeve, wanting to avoid witnessing an argument.

      "Maybe we should just go inside now?"

      Gojyo snorted. "I can't believe I'm admitting this, but that's a good idea, monkey."

      "I'm not monkey! Why can't you just call me Goku, damnit?!"

      The kappa smirked, putting out the cigarette he'd had burning in his hands for some time. "It just isn't fun that way."

      Ashley and Mandi stared at the two for a moment before laughing. Poor Goku- it seemed no matter what he said or did, he'd just always be nothing but a monkey to everyone else.

      The blond monk let out a strained sigh, crossing his arms. While he could be extremely patient, he really just wanted to get this all over and done with. "Are we going or what?"

      "Yeah, yeah, calm down preacher man." Katie muttered, starting off for the doors.

      Mandi caught up quickly, the golden-eyed youth in tow, his hand still clutching her sleeve.  Suddenly she wondered referring to him in a way that made him sound years younger was proper. If her memory served right, Goku's birthday wasn't long after hers, and he'd be roughly the same age as she and Ashley: nineteen or twenty.

She laughed- either way he was just a spirited boy with the appetite of about ten teenagers. Goku's features gave the impression that he was much younger than he was, and ignoring the five hundred years to his age, Mandi would just always see him that way. The way he clung to her sleeve, for instance, made her wonder if she'd suddenly picked up an extra brother on top of the 2 she already had.

      Gojyo smirked at Goku, a million ideas of what to say formulated in his mind. However, Hakkai only looked to his friend and much to the kappa's disappointment, the words were never spoken.

      Wordlessly, the seven shuffled through the double glass doors of Sam Goody Records and were welcomed by an employee dressed in a blue polo shirt.

      "Hello, and welcome to Sam Goody!"

      The group stared a moment before nodding or verbally returning the greeting before moving towards the main section of the mall. They didn't get far before Hakkai's voice stopped them.

      "Hey- Sanzo, look at this!" the emerald eyed young man waved the monk over to a wall chock full of anime DVDs. He managed to spot the row of Saiyuki DVDs.  "It looks like...they really do sell this stuff in the stores."

      Sanzo's already scowling expression darkened more so as he looked over the merchandise. "So they told the truth about that much. Fine. We shouldn't stick around near these." Truth told, even though the cover art was drawn, the likenesses could very easily be drawn between animated character and living breathing person.

      Sensing the monk's slight uneasiness, Katie waved a hand. "C'mon, we didn't come here to gawk at the DVD selection. Let's go shopping!"

Hakkai and Sanzo rejoined the others and the seven walked out into the main lobby of the two floored mall.

      "So where to first?" Katie inquired, glancing about. She and Ash had only been there once before, and that was the first time out of three that they'd come to visit Mandi and Erin.

      Ash chuckled. "Maybe you should give them a moment to recuperate, huh?" She nodded towards the Sanzo-ikkou.

      All four young men had their eyes roaming, chins tilting upward when their gazes reached the escalators and followed the moving stairs upward. It was quite evident that they'd never seen a market like this one, especially one with two floors.

      Mandi laughed. "It's a good thing we're not in Minnesota- the Mall of America would've given them coronaries."

      Katie sputtered at the thought of all four guys suddenly passing out at the sheer size of America's biggest shopping center.

      Sanzo turned his violet gaze steadily to the girls, though he was unable to fully hide that he was a little impressed by the establishment.  "Have you decided what we're doing?"

      "Hm..." Mandi thought. "Should we split up and take someone to different stores or stick together?"

      "I'd rather we stayed together." Sanzo stated flatly.

      "You're not afraid of getting lost in such a big, big place, are you Sanzo?" Katie winked teasingly.

      The monk grunted, glaring icily towards the oldest of the female trio, but didn't bother replying.

      Hakkai smiled. "Either way is fine, but if we split up, it might take a while to find everyone. Unless we have a designated meeting place, but then we'd have to decide on a time to meet there." He laughed softly, "And with the way Gojyo and Goku shop, we really don't know if that set time would be efficient for them."

      "Then that settles it, I guess." Ash murmured. "Where to?"

      Mandi raised her hand, forefinger and thumb extended and she beamed, speaking excitedly. "I suggest Hot Topic- it's the closest clothing store on the first level."

      Ash sniggered at her friend's motion. "Ok 'Hakkai'."

      Puzzled, the green eyed man turned his head towards the tall girl. "I didn't say anything."

      Mandi blushed a bit, putting her hand down. "Ah, never mind her...err...the store is this way." she shook her head, laughing shortly to herself and turned down the left of the lobby while the others followed. Truthfully, she hated being first in line to lead people, but she was the only one who knew the place like the back of her hand.  She guessed that given the circumstances, it wasn't a problem

      After passing the elevator, Mandi led the other six around the right hand corner and gestured to a store a few yards away. "There it is."

      A black and metallic silver arch framed the entrance with neon red lights in jagged script read "Hot Topic". Punk music blared from speakers hidden inside the store and the rubber matted floors held racks and shelves of rock-star like clothing. As soon as the seven stepped inside, they were greeted by a young salesgirl with a pierced lip and spiky multi-tonal hair.

      "Hey, welcome to Hot Topic. Is there anything I can help you find?"

      The four young men gawked at the salesgirl. Just what kind of store was this? All the clothes seemed to run either very small or very big, and most of the colors were pretty dark, giving a gothic feel to them. Some of the merchandise was just unbelievable- there were a pair of Mary Jane shoes in the window display with 4 inch thick soles! How could anyone _walk_ in those things?

      Katie motioned to the young men behind her and the other girls. "We're actually looking for clothes for...any of them, really. Whatever suits whoever's tastes?"

      The salesgirl, whose nametag read Alana, nodded. "Alright then. Let me tell you we have a clearance sale going on- anything red tagged is an additional 50% off, so you might want to check the clearance rack before anything else, and save a few bucks."

      Goku was ahead of the game. He'd already eased up to a men's clothing rack, sifting through pairs of red plaid bondage pants.

      "These are kick ass! Oh man! These too!" He jumped to a shelf that held T-shirts, laughing as he picked one up that had a picture of Ralph Wiggum of the Simpsons picking his nose. "Too funny! A yellow person!"

      Alana arched a brow, laughing lightly at Goku as Mandi tried to explain. "Err; he doesn't watch much TV..."

      The salesgirl nodded, glancing towards customers entering the store. "Well, if you need any more help, let me know." she moved off towards the newcomers to greet them.

      Gojyo shrugged. "I don't know if this is my kind of place or not, but some of this stuff looks kind of cool." He spotted a black T-shirt with a picture of a cartoon monkey on it with the words "I'm With Stupid" beneath. He grinned. "Is that for me, or what?"

      Ashley laughed, "That's so mean...but so funny."

      The red head smirked, heading for the rack holding the T-shirt. He definitely had to get it, and if he knew better, Gojyo knew Goku wouldn't get the meaning to it for a while.

      The other two young men stood near the front of the store as the girls quickly dispersed to hunt down some clothes for them. Goku seemed to already have a small pile of clothes in his arm and the next time Sanzo saw the youth duck out from an aisle, he reprimanded him.

      "One outfit each, monkey, or weren't you listening? Put some back."

      Goku pouted, turning to do what he was told, but Mandi's hand stopped him.

      "Ya know, I doubt there's really another store here that will have clothes Goku might be enthusiastic about wearing…so, if this is what he wants, then I guess it's ok." She turned her coffee colored eyes to Goku from the monk. "Just don't expect much else from other places…leastways, not from me."

      The monkey-like boy conceded eagerly and Sanzo glared with vehemence. "You're going to spoil him."

      "So you keep saying, but I'm being nice and helping him out. There's a difference." She smiled and turned away.

      Katie then approached the blond man with a shirt in hand. She held it up to him to assess how the black and silver shirt with meshed elbows and safety pinned collar might look on him. Like his black undergarment, she supposed it'd make a nice contrast to that golden hair of his.

      "Whatever." He said quietly.

      Not liking his reply, Katie rolled her eyes. "Maybe a straight-jacket would do more good. That way you couldn't use that gun or your damn 'fan of doom' on anyone. Not to mention it would sure as hell fit your mental state."

      Sanzo glared in reply and the young woman shrugged, turning to pick up a pair of wannabe leather pants and then thrust the two items at the monk.

      "Go try them on before I buy anything. I don't much feel like listening to you gripe because what I got you doesn't fit."

      "I never asked you to become my personal shopper, and I'll have you know we do have a change of clothes with us."

      The young woman shrugged. "I know you never asked, Ashley and I are splitting the costs of whatever we get, and as for your change of clothes- they'll do just fine…until they wear out, that is. It's better to be prepared, and besides…this is just too fun an opportunity to pass up."

      Without another word, the monk walked back towards the fitting room, which was basically just a room with a heavy velvet drape for a door.

      Ashley, Mandi, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku lingered around the clearance racks, digging curiously through everything.  Gojyo held the insulting T-shirt over one arm and a pair of frayed black bondage pants along with a white thermal shirt to wear under the other. He was trying to help Ashley find something for herself, but his suggestions weren't taken too kindly too. Most of the clothes he held up were too revealing or just too wild for her tastes.

      Goku had his neck craned as he read the shirt the kappa held, trying to figure out what it was supposed to mean. "I don't get it…"

      "Never mind, Goku, it's probably better if you didn't…" Hakkai chuckled.

      The golden eyed boy frowned. "Hakkai, did you pick anything out yet? You're taking too long."

      A sheepish smile found its way to the green eyed man's lips. "No, I haven't found anything, I'm afraid. To be honest…"

      "…this place isn't exactly his style," Mandi finished absently, lifting up a Good Charlotte work shirt and then returned it to the rack.  "Perhaps another store will suit you more, Hakkai." She glanced to him and he agreed.

      Ashley jerked up a shirt displaying a cartoon horse sporting multi-colored hair. She laughed a little. "I usually don't go for clothes like this, but…I kind of like it."

      Katie liked it too- so much in fact that she ended up getting the same shirt but of a different color.

      When Sanzo finally emerged from the fitting room, the group was good to go. Mandi took the liberty of handling Goku's purchase alone, which totaled out to around one hundred and three dollars. A whistle blew past Katie's lips and Goku didn't quite understand until Mandi explained that what she just spent was the equivalent of eleven thousand-odd yen. Floored, Goku turned red in the face- nobody ever spent that much on him at one time, he was sure of it. He asked if she wanted to give something back and Mandi flat out refused, getting another comment from the monk about Goku being a spoiled chimp.

      The items between Ashley and Katie had come to something just over Goku's total, but since the girls were splitting the cost, they spent less money. Gojyo thanked them both with a smirk and a wink but Sanzo, of course, gave the curtest of nods.

      Their next destination was unknown until they found themselves wandering past the Gap. It was a store which none of the three girls would ever set foot in, but the clothes in the tidy vicinity seemed to fit Hakkai more than perfectly. And so, the group shuffled over into the space of hardwood floors and perfectly aligned clothing racks. Sure- the store was just as expensive as Hot Topic, but it seemed luck was on their side- they'd hit another sale.

      Gojyo's face contorted to one of disdain- no way would he get anything from here- it was so not his style to look like a clean-cut kinda guy. Sanzo, on the other hand, found some of the clothing appealing, as did Hakkai, resulting in the both of them splitting to take a gander.

      Ashley and Katie remained near the doors, conversing quietly about this entire situation, simply wondering at the awesomeness of it all.

      "Ultimately they'll have to leave…you know, once they find whatever it is they're searching for." Katie sighed wistfully. "If we could help them…maybe we could go back to Togenkyo with them…"

      Ashley shrugged. "I'd say we're helping them a lot as it is, but I have a feeling it wouldn't be up to them whether or not we go back with them." She thought a moment. "Part of me still wants to say none of this is real, but…dreams don't last this long, do they? And there's so much that gives up that everything is really happening…it's just so surreal."

      "It's probably just the shock that won't let you believe it," the older girl mused with a short laugh. "Though…is it me, or is Sanzo crankier than he is in the anime?"

      "Nope, he's definitely crankier," Ash agreed with a wry grin. "And Gojyo is a lot _hornier_ at that…the other two seem to fall in place with how they've been portrayed though."

      Katie chortled. "Well, I guess being in a strange place, forced to rely on absolute strangers explains Sanzo's behavior. He probably feels like he's wasting time here. As for Gojyo…well, he's not been laid once since their journey began, so the anime has portrayed, he probably figures- hey, fresh blood."

      "You're right- I do feel like I'm wasting time here." Sanzo spoke flatly, interrupting the soft giggles. "And I don't appreciate being the center of your piddling gossip."

      Pushing away mild embarrassment, Katie smirked. "You're _not_ the center of our gossip; we're talking about Gojyo too."

      The kappa lifted his chin, hearing his name. "Good things, I hope."

      Ash snorted. "If you can count your perverseness as a good thing, then yeah."

      "They don't call me the erotic kappa for nothing, sweetie." He chided, shrugging lean shoulders.

      Sanzo picked up his arm, showing off two button-up tops and a pair of dark slacks. "This will be all for me." His violet eyes danced to Katie.

      "Oh? Well, good luck paying for it- I don't know if they'll accept yen here, or your ATM card." Katie challenged.

      The monk hid his bemusement. "Don't tell me the first thing you bought was the end of your charity."

      "You said you don't need our charity," Katie smiled sweetly. "You said it loud and clear. I did my part."

      Knowing full well that her friend only toyed with the monk, Ashley hid a grin, waiting for him to erupt. However, his reaction was not what she'd expected.

      "Fine." Sanzo replied coolly, moving to return the clothes to their proper places.

      With a laughing sigh, Katie stopped him, informing him that she'd only been teasing.

      "I fail to find the humor," he muttered, dropping the clothes into her arms.

      "Tough crowd." She scoffed with a shake of her head.

      On the other end of the store, Mandi had followed Hakkai to assist him in picking something out. She had a feeling he might be a bit indecisive and had been right in thinking so. The slender young man had been trying to choose between a crisp hunter green button-up collared shirt and a spring green one, and already had a pair of khaki colored chinos over his left forearm.

      Mandi laughed, taking the shirts from him. It was nothing short of what he was already wearing. "You _can_ stray from the same colors, you know…I'm sure green isn't the only one to bring out your eyes." Her cheeks flushed immediately after the last word was spoken.

      Hakkai rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not choosing by color, I'm actually going by price…it seems you spent quite a bit on Goku, I just want to be a little easier on your wallet."

      '_How considerate…_' Mandi thought, taking the clothes from his arms.

      He watched, puzzled as she replaced them all and picked up different colored shirts. One black, one white, and the other a navy and white pin striped.

      "Isn't just one enough?" Hakkai queried. There was no need to spend so much money…

      "Nah…it's on sale. Besides, who really wants to wear the same clothes all the…" Mandi trailed off, laughing awkwardly at Hakkai's semi-dejected expression. "Never mind."

      Letting go of an exasperated sigh, he turned to pick up a pair of black jeans on sale…for sixty-five dollars. He didn't know the exact figure, but he guessed if one hundred of the dollars here was equal to eleven thousand yen…it was still a chunk of change. As he began to put the jeans back, Mandi took them.

      "Do you like them?" she asked, unfolding them to guesstimate whether they'd fit him or not. Her eyes dropped to the price tag. '_Ouch…my poor, poor wallet…_'

      Hakkai attempted to take the jeans back. "They are nice, but isn't the price a little steep?"

      "Welcome to America," she grinned, taking the merchandise back out of his reach.

      Goku sidled up to her. "I know you said I couldn't have anything else…"

      "But you're hungry?" Mandi asked, quirking a brow.

      Shocked, Goku took a step back from her. "Whoa! How'd you know that?!"

      "It's not that hard to figure out, you dumb monkey." Gojyo slung an arm around the shorter young man. "Every day it's the same damn thing…every five minutes it's the same damn thing…'_I'm hungry, I'm hungry'_. Get a _life_, man."

      Ashley crossed her arms. "Please don't start that in here…" she still smirked in amusement despite herself.

      It was then that Katie approached carrying a few items, Sanzo following behind her. She flicked her azure eyes to the others.

      "Are we done here?"

      Hakkai replied hastily before Mandi the spend-a-holic could add anymore clothes to his pile.

      "Yes, we're done."

      Ashley shook her head- they were spending so much money- she hoped there'd be enough left between everyone to still do some of the things the girls had planned. Sure, it was great having the Saiyuki fellas around, but she and Katie had come to visit in order to spend time sight seeing Chicago.

      "Aren't you going a little overboard, girls?" Gojyo suggested. "It's nice what you're doing, but we don't even know how long we're gonna be here. It could be a few days or maybe weeks, possibly even months. Do ya really feel like babysitting us for that long?"

      Truth told…given the choice…the girls would have watched over them for forever and a day if they could. This was something they'd only dreamt and fantasized about, and now with the chance in front of them, they'd grab on and hold tight for as long as possible.

      However, before anyone had the chance to answer the red head, music began to play from Mandi's pocket.

      "Your ass is ringing," Ashley pointed out as the brunette revealed her cell phone.

      Sanzo eyed this new contraption warily, though Hakkai and Goku looked on with curiosity. Gojyo…seemed more interested in a group of teenage girls walking past.

      "Damn, can we say hotties?" the kappa smirked lustily.

      "More like, can we say 'felony'?" Katie giggled.

      Mandi answered her phone, sounding rather exasperated.

      "Yeah?"

      "Damn it girl, where have you been?! I've been trying to get a hold of you for like three days now!"

      "Ah. Hey Erin." Mandi smiled faintly. "I'm sorry I was just busy getting ready for Ashley and Katie. They got here yesterday."

      Erin sighed, the air causing static to crackle over the phone. "I guess that's alright. How are they?"

      "They're doing- Goku; please don't touch that- doing fine." Mandi had tried to keep the chestnut haired boy from a display, forgetting who she was on the phone with.

      "Goku? Are you giving them nicknames now, or are you hallucinating?" Erin laughed, confused.

      "Ah…" Mandi took a step back as Sanzo attempted to reach for her cell phone. "Damnit Sanzo, would you please stop?"

      He motioned to the cashier. "I'd like to leave sometime soon; we're wasting time here."

      "Shush monk." Katie warned before calling a hello to Erin.

      Erin's voice became teasing. "Goku _and_ Sanzo? Who was that guy talking to you?" she paused, hearing Katie's greeting, and then shouted into Mandi's ear. "Hello honey!"

      Mandi arched a brow, drawing the phone away. "I'll have to answer those questions later…I'm at the mall right now and I'm getting death stares for being on the phone. Plus the cashier is waiting for us- oh…Ashley is waving hello now too."

      "Tell her I said hi," the girl responded. "Ok, I'll let you go then, but you'd better call me back!"

      "I promise I will…I'll talk to you later."

      "Good! Later!"

      Putting the phone away, the brunette girl passed on Erin's hellos to Ash and Katie on her way to the register. The other girls followed her, and then winced at the total.

      "Big spender today, eh Mandi?" Katie chuckled.

      "Lucky guy," the cashier added as Mandi handed over the dollar amount. "I'd never spend that much on my boyfriend- you must like him a lot."

      Mandi's cheeks reddened. "He's not my boy…never mind…thank you." She took her change, not feeling like explaining anything to someone she didn't know.

      Katie moved on to buy what Sanzo had gotten, as well as a nice sunshine yellow shirt for Goku. She smirked at the young woman behind the register.

      "You'll have to forgive my friend. She's very, very shy when it comes to her love life."

      Gojyo leaned in close to Ashley, continuing his attempts to make passes at her. He was actually intrigued by this tall honey haired young woman, even if in some ways she reminded him of Sanzo. She was quiet, to the point, and a little distant, but her strong will…wait! What on earth was he thinking? He knew this girl all of two days and his mind was in a tizzy? Not him- Sha Gojyo the ladies' man could accept being turned down and rebound in a snap, right?

      "That's a nice line, but I don't think so, Red." Ash shot him down once again.

      He frowned, rejected, saw a perky blond with a nice build wander past, and immediately recovered.

      "Hentai baka." Sanzo grumbled crossly at his kappa companion's behavior before turning to Katie. She held one bag to him and another to a very bored Goku.

      "What's this?" he questioned. "I didn't want anything."

      Katie smiled lightly. "Every guy needs a nice shirt, so I took the liberty of buying you one."

      The monk shifted his gaze to them and huffed. "Say thank you, Goku."

      Goku scrunched his eyebrows at Sanzo. "Hey, she got you stuff too, so you should say thank you, now."

      "Thank you, now." Sanzo replied flatly, stepping out of the store.

      Although they didn't care for his rudeness, the girls began to giggle at what Sanzo had said.

      "Volume one, episode two." Katie stated, informing the actual episode where Sanzo had said that same line to Goku.

      As the group ambled back out into the mall, Hakkai fell in step beside Mandi. "I'm curious… how much did you spend on me..?"

      "Oh, don't worry about it Hakkai. It was a gift- it's not right for me to say how much it cost. But if you really want to know, I'll give you a hint. I won't be able to buy any food next week, so if Goku keeps on eating the way he does, we might be scrounging for our dinners." She kept her face expressionless, though inside she was dying with laughter.

      Katie kept a snigger to herself as Hakkai stared, halting in his steps.

      "What? Are you serious? Oh…my…I'm taking these back." He turned around to go back to the store.

      Mandi giggled and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, no, Hakkai, hang on a sec."

      Gojyo laughed at his friend's gullibility. "I think she was teasing you, man."

      Blushing, Hakkai resumed walking. "Ah…I knew that." He glanced to the young woman. "Thank you for this, then."

      "Not a problem." She beamed, turning her face the other direction. Her face was going red again, starting with her ears. What the hell was wrong with her? He was just a guy…okay…he was a really cute one, one from her favorite anime…and the real one at that.

      "Oh man! How awesome is this?!" Goku cried out suddenly, skidding in front of the candy store, and breathed in deeply. "It smells so good!"

      Ashley could have sworn the kid's eyes were twinkling in a way only an animated character's eyes could twinkle. She smirked, proceeding to walk inside the shop. It did smell pretty good and she planned on picking something for herself…and for Goku.

      "Goku…go on and pick one thing. It's my treat." She murmured and Goku jumped for it.

      Katie and Mandi also decided to get something for themselves, unable to resist the sultry scent of chocolate and sugar.  They were probably going to be quite hyper later on and laughed about it- those poor guys would find themselves wishing that they hadn't gone to the mall after all.

      Goku finally decided on jawbreakers, once he found out that it was a candy that lasted for what seemed like forever.  Gojyo was completely in favor of the name of the confection.

      "So if he bites down on those things it could bust his jaw?" the kappa asked Ashley in a low voice.

      The blond girl shrugged. "I guess that's possible, they are called jaw_breakers_."

      Gojyo smirked and called out to the chestnut haired youth. "Hey monkey, make sure ya chew on that stuff, and chew _hard_."

      Katie stifled a laugh. "That's awful."

      "Hey, if it'll get him to shut up every now and then, who the hell cares?" Gojyo quipped, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the group wandered out of the candy store.

      Sanzo seemed mildly pleased that the candy did keep Goku quiet. The sugar spheres were so big that the young youkai couldn't speak around them.  He supposed the trip wasn't a complete loss.

      Deciding that there truly wasn't much left to buy, Mandi figured it was time to go home.  The group returned to their cars in the parking lot, splitting up again for the ride back.  Hakkai seemed rather relieved that Hakuryuu was still there and unharmed, and Mandi laughed.

      "You know, I highly doubt that he would've been taken.  I think whoever would try would get freaked out by the noises this little guy can make. Isn't that right, Hakuryuu?" She patted the hood of the vehicle.

      In response, Hakuryuu squawked loudly, and as predicted some passers-by jumped with a start, gazing in wonder at the Jeep.

      Hakkai chuckled softly. "I suppose you're right then.  I just get worried, that's all."

      Gojyo and Goku piled into the backseat, the younger still working on the same jawbreaker and looking quite perplexed as to how it could last this long.  The red head smirked- he had a feeling it would be a fairly quiet ride.

      Ashley, Katie, and Sanzo climbed back into the Ford truck wordlessly.  The monk was scowling, becoming annoyed at the bags he had that wouldn't sit up properly against the seat. Katie peered back at him with an evil smirk.

      "Gee Sanzo you look like you're having fun."

      The blond glowered at her. "Leave me alone."

      "Is that any way to talk to someone who just spent money on you?" the young woman rebuked, keeping her expression intact. "I'd think a monk would be more appreciative. Oh- that's right- I forgot…you're the heartless kind."

      Ashley rolled her eyes. Katie was really trying hard to irritate Sanzo…again.

      Sanzo sat back against the seat, his hand smacking the bags as they shifted again in result of the truck beginning to move.

      "I have to be heartless, otherwise how can I willingly kill those who piss me off." He glared pointedly at the older of the two girls. "Turn around, shut your mouth, and leave me the hell alone."

      Katie sniggered but did as she was told. She gave a wink to Ashley who only sighed in reply, keeping her focus on following the Jeep back to Mandi's house. However long that these four fellas would hang around didn't much matter- but it was clear that keeping Sanzo and Katie from killing each other would be a huge challenge.


	10. Escape to the Fire Soul

A/N Ok, I only got one review for Chapter 9, but hey that's not a problem. I'm completely aware that this story is pretty erratic when it comes to my updating it, but please keep in mind that I've got other stuff to do…like work ; not to mention I draw (I do Saiyuki fan art! If you would like to see it, e-mail me! ;) I do take requests too.) Anyhow, here's Chapter 10- not as long as 9 was but hey, don't hate. I'm working on Chapter 11 as we speak so hopefully that'll be up soon too. And THEN I ought to write another chapter to both my cross over and sequel to my Trigun fic. chuckles Check those out, please if you've not already! Oh yes, and soon to come- a Pretear/Saiyuki cross over- Genre- Comedy/ Sports. It's a BASEBALL fic! hot guys in tight pants..oooh yeah.

Dragoncat- yes the joys of shopping. Who'd think that I could write a 16 page chapter about shopping at the mall with the Sanzo-ikkou? chuckles As for Saiyuki getting put on AS I highly doubt that'll be possible any time soon…or at all. See, Saiyuki is a bit too much for AS, since editing would really be a pain and then there'd be no show. Too many swear words, too many sexual innuendos, and too much violence I think. Not to mention it's a 50 episode series…seems the only ones like that they show are Inu Yasha. rolls eyes You can order this series, however, from www.discountanimedvd.com –no credit card required if you're the patient type- send in a check or money order and then wait 2 weeks they're cheaper there than in the stores anyhow.

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki, want to, but I don't- no profit being made- just pure…good…semi-clean fun.

Escape to the Fire Soul 

HoutouCastle

      "You have got to be kidding me…" Yaone's orange eyes stared in utter disbelief at her youkai prince.  He had just given her the instructions on how to get the information needed to recover the sphere in the Gansu Forest and she was not exactly thrilled about it.

      Kougaji's expression was one void of humor; he didn't like it any more than she did, but he knew this plan would work.  He was more than happy when Dokugakuji had somehow convinced the violet haired girl to be the one to go on this quest…yet there was work to do before they could leave.

      "I'm sorry; I really don't see any other alternative, Yaone, other than by force and I'm sure that would not go over too well.  I know I can rely on you to pull through for me."

      The apothecary sighed softly.  She knew Kougaji would never willingly send her on a mission that he found too dangerous without reason.  With a wary nod, she smiled.

      "You assume correctly, my Lord Kougaji…" Or did he? Yaone couldn't help but recall the first time she'd volunteered to take care of the Sanzo party…she'd failed miserably and attempted to take her own life. She'd be ashamed if she did not succeed a mission as simple as this one. "I'll try my best."

      Kougaji placed a hand on her shoulder gently before turning to leave, speaking with his back turned. "Good luck Yaone."

      The young woman exhaled expressively. "I'll certainly need it."

Houtou Laboratory

      Dr. Nii Jenyi sat on the bench in the monochrome hall across from his lab, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He puffed leisurely, smirking at a thought scampering across his mind- the image of Dr. Huang's expression if she could see him actually following her orders was quite amusing. A low chuckle escaped him as he sat his white bunny doll on his lap. Every now and then Nii liked to humor Huang's rules just to shock her. 

      His thoughts wandered to his current project…so much time had been put into it and so much research…what had come of it thus far? Next to nothing- he couldn't keep on delivering the same news to Lady Gyukomen Koushu, some kind of results had to come into play soon.  But he still did not know how to open the orb and extract the spirit inside…It frustrated him- the spirit continued to lay dormant so it became increasingly obvious that a specific _something_ was needed.

      On top of the confusion with the sphere there lie more in the whereabouts of the Sanzo-ikkou.  If the group of misfits had simply disappeared then it was likely that the Maten Scriptures had gone along with them. That irksome half-god Homura had gone away with the Saiten Scriptures so the Gyomaoh troupe was pretty much empty handed.  Nii conveniently chose to forget the fact that _he_ had given those sutras to Homura in the first place…he had only done it to save his dear Lady. He was so underappreciated.

      Without the sutras, however, the only remaining hope of reviving Gyomaoh rested within that sphere's spirit.  He knew that it had immense power and if his assumptions and research were correct, that the spirit inside had the powers beyond a god. That seal would be as good as broken…

      Ni inhaled deeply and let out a jet of smoke, slowly. When it cleared a pair of nylon clad legs stood in his line of vision.  His grey-green eyes rose, following along the form until coming to rest on a sweet face…Yaone?

      Yaone tried to keep the disgusted look from her face after walking into the cigarette smoke.  When it cleared, she forced down a shiver- Dr. Ni gave her creeps, plain and simple.  However, for Kougaji, she would sacrifice a few moments of sanity.

      "Dear Yaone…what brings you to the…slums of Houtou Castle?" Ni drawled, snuffing the cigarette in the ashtray beside him.

      The apothecary felt absolutely sickened by the mere sight and sound of him- she wasn't anybody's 'dear'. However, she managed to mask the loathing for Ni with a sweet smile.

      "This is far from the slums, Dr. Ni…this _is_ where all the magic happens after all." She sat beside him on the bench, crossing her long legs. "I suppose that's because of the brain behind the operation."

      Ni smirked, absently squeezing the bunny doll. Yaone could see his gaze trail along her legs and she resisted the urge to pop him in the face.

      "I suppose so…what is it you came here to do? You're not on a…mission from that…precious prince of yours, are you?"

      It figured that the creepy perverted doctor would know something was up. Nobody just waltzed on into this part of the castle, especially nobody so closely affiliated with Kougaji. Good thing Yaone had come prepared. She smoothly reached into a pouch at her side, pinching a bit of blue tinted powder between her thumb and forefinger. Time to switch gears; she didn't know how long it would be before somebody else would show up.

      "Of course not Dr. Ni... Lord Kougaji doesn't even know I'm here."

      Ni chuckled. "Naughty, naughty Miss Apothecary…" His eyes dropped to her pinched fingers. "What's that, hmm…A new concoction of yours?"

      Yaone clenched her jaw but kept the phony pleasant expression in place. "It certainly is, Dr. Ni, and I thought my favorite lab technician ought to test it out first. I guarantee it'll give you a feeling unlike any other…" without warning, she blew the powder into his face.

      As hoped, Dr. Ni inhaled sharply with surprise, ingesting the powder. The drug began to take effect almost immediately, clouding his mind, slurring his speech, impairing his judgment. It acted basically as fast moving alcohol…with a very strong proof. Nii tried to blink away the confusion settling in.

      "What…is that? It's…strange."

      "As it should be, Dr. Ni…" Yaone was rather pleased with the results so far. "So what is this project I hear you're working on?"

      "That's confidential…between the other doctors, Lady Koushu, and myself…how do you know anything of it..?" Ni slurred.

      The young woman pouted, hating to have to play such a gross role. "Aw…I was so hoping to be able to help out on it. How I know isn't that important…is it?" Ugh, she'd much rather go back to pretending to be a waitress for a bunch of moronic customers.

      The doctor grinned drunkenly, manipulating the bunny doll. "One might find information inside…the lab, but…a pass card is needed to enter…"

      "_Darn_, so I guess it's out of my reach, isn't it?" the young youkai woman sidled closer to him, hoping this would be over soon. '_This bunny thing is freakishly creepy!'_ she thought.

      "Afraid so, Miss Apothecary…" the bunny voice chortled as Ni swayed.

      "Even so, hypothetically, where could I find this information? There's no harm in telling me since I can't get into the lab anyhow, right?" Time was thinning and Nii would be asleep soon.

      The bunny moved to her ear as though to whisper, but Ni's voice remained the same volume. "In a folder…by the last computer…but you'll never get it, Miss Apothecary…you just don't have the credentials…hmm?"

      Luckily he had said that just as he slumped back, arms falling slack at his sides, the bunny doll flopping over at his side. Yaone sighed as the doctor fell asleep, her tangerine colored gaze dancing about before she deftly plucked the key card from his lab coat pocket.

      Yaone moved to the lab door, pressing an ear against it. She doubted she'd be able to hear anything anyhow, but it was worth a try. When she found she was right, Yaone took the chance and swiped the card, slipping inside as the door hissed shut behind her. The smell of metal and chemicals stung her nose and she made a face...now where was that folder?

      There was more than one computer in the lab- of course there was- why wouldn't there be? Yaone frowned, slowly walking through, mindful not to touch anything else. There was nobody inside at all, which seemed to a little too strange, but she'd not look a gift horse in the mouth.

      At last her gaze rested on a manila folder resting at the corner of a terminal. That had to be it. Reaching it, Yaone began to thumb through the pages to be sure this was what Kougaji needed- there was no way she wanted to deal with Ni all over again. However, an unsettling feeling pitted in her stomach- this had been far too easy...

Kougaji's Quarters

      Dokugakuji turned into the doorway of the youkai prince's chambers and watched as his friend paced the floors once again.  Yaone was nowhere to be seen and so the older demon figured she was still on her "mission". It'd taken a lot of coaxing on his part, but Dokugakuji had finally convinced Yaone to go along with Kougaji on this quest. He'd pointed out that she was the perfect choice- she could heal Kou, she was an excellent fighter, she had smarts, and no matter what, Yaone seemed to possess the ability to lift Kougaji's spirits. Not to mention that their prince would lay down his life for her even if it meant losing his own, which ensured Yaone's safety nearly one hundred percent. There was almost no way either of them would be harmed…

      "How long have you been standing there?" Kougaji spoke at last, his deep violet eyes dancing towards his guardian and friend.

      Dokugakuji smiled.

      "What are you smiling about?" the youkai prince demanded none too harshly.

      "Is Yaone supposed to come back soon? It'd be best if you both hightailed it outta here as soon as possible." He evaded both of Kou's questions easily by asking his own.

      Motioning towards a supply bag nearby, Kougaji voiced his agreement. "As soon as she returns with what we need, we're leaving." He chuckled softly. "Be sure to keep a close eye on Ririn…she's sneaky."

      Dokugakuji rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I can handle your kid sister, Kou. If ya remember, I had a younger sibling." His voice lost some of it's cockiness at the recollection of having to take care of Gojyo when they were both younger. "He was no bed of roses…"

      As though on cue, Ririn bounced into the room, wild orange hair flopping over bright green eyes.

      "Onii-chan, aren't ya gonna come to breakfast?!" She gazed up to Kougaji, grinning widely.

      Mystified, Kougaji quirked a brow. "Breakfast?"

      Lifting a hand, Dokugakuji spoke. "Courtesy of yours truly."

      "Yeah, there are _mountains_ of food!" Ririn exclaimed.

      "So just enough for you then?" the demon prince sniffed, teasing his younger half sister. "How come you never cook for me, Dokugakuji?"

      The guardian shrugged. "Ya never asked."

      A faint smile tugged at Kougaji's lips as he placed a hand on Ririn's forehead. His deep violet gaze met her bright green one before he turned to the silent guardian.  The pair communicated wordlessly- Yaone would be back any moment and Kou needed to stay behind.  Removing his palm, he smiled a bit more gently.

      "Go on Ririn…I'll catch up."_ Much later…_he thought silently…hopefully.

      "Okay onii-chan!" Ririn gave him a wide grin as she bounced away.

      "Dokugakuji…" Kougaji called as his friend turned to leave. "Take care of her well."       

      The raven haired youkai smirked. "Quit saying that like you're not coming back, Kou."

      Kougaji's seriousness did not fade. "It's always a possibility. Just watch after her."

      "Of course I will, and when you and Yaone come back, we'll both be waiting." Dokugakuji winked before leaving the room.

      _'If we come back…but we must…for Ririn…and for my mother. We must succeed…'_  Kou turned towards the windows, sighing heavily. Where was Yaone?

Laboratory

          Yaone's eyes widened in alarm- she could hear footsteps drawing near in the hall outside.  The clicking of high heels seemed like the ticking of a clock warning that her time had nearly expired.  Stuffing the manila envelope into the pouch at her side, her hands quickly moved to pick a phial of sleeping powder out, fingers curling around it.

          Dr. Huang's voice sounded, muffled. "Dr Ni? This is no time to be sleeping on the job, _wake up_." A pause. "…Dr. Ni..?"

          Undoubtedly the female doctor would be suspicious of foul play. Yaone bit her lower lip; having the feeling that Huang would come inside to investigate. She uncorked the phial, moving to the side of the door, lying in wait. Hopefully Huang wouldn't see her right away, which would give the youkai woman enough time to make her escape. Her breath came out shallowly as she tried not to give away her position. She refused to fail Kougaji, especially after she'd gotten so far.

          The door hissed open and Yaone held her breath. Dr. Huang stepped carefully inside, peering around with a scrutinizing gaze.  As her head turned in Yaone's direction, the apothecary dumped the sleeping powder into her palm, blowing into the air, and then covered her own mouth so not to breathe it in.

          "Yaone- what are you…doing…here..?" Huang's surprise faded as fatigue set in. As her eyes shut, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor without grace.

          Letting out a relieved sigh, Yaone rushed past the female doctor's slumbering form and into the hallway. She quietly replaced Ni's key card, debating heavily on stealing the head off of his bunny doll, and then decided there wasn't enough time for vengeance.  Ensuring that the folder was still in place, the youkai scurried back towards Kougaji's chamber, unaware of the spying gaze of Professor Wang lurking in the shadows…

          Kougaji spun on his heels as Yaone came bursting into his room. Her face was flushed; breath coming out in short puffs as she halted a few feet away from him.

          "Yaone!" he took a step forward. "Were you followed?"

          She lifted her gaze to him. "Not that I know, my Lord Kougaji, I just thought it best that I hurry. I have all of the information here…" she held out the manila folder. "…the coordinates of the sphere's location are on the last page."

          Taking the folder from her, Kou leafed through it. The formulas, charts, and scratched notes made no sense to him at all.  However, there seemed to be quite a bit of information.  At least, no matter how sly he was, Dr. Ni was thorough in his research.  Kougaji scanned for the coordinates before shutting the folder, slipping it into the small supply pack.

          "I knew you'd come through, Yaone." He nodded curtly, motioning for the door. "Let's go."

Throne Room

          A figure that didn't look anything like Dr. Ni shadowed the floor in front of Lady Gyukomen Koushu's throne.  Her cold gaze stared in mild curiosity at the twisted form of Professor Wang hunched over in his wheel chair.

          "Lady Koushu…" he nearly cackled her name. "There is something awry in the castle."

          "What do you mean? Where's Dr. Ni?" Koushu demanded, stretching out her already too-long neck.

          Wang smirked. "Taking a little nap with the lovely Dr. Huang, of course not in the sense you might think, no.  They've let precious information slip away." He chortled, gnarled fingers fiddling as his large, protruding eyes remained unblinking.

          Koushu hissed much like the snake she resembled, jerking forward in her seat. "Stop talking in riddles-what is going on?!"

          "Temper, temper!" Wang cackled loudly. "The apothecary has made off with the information on the sphere!"

          A moment passed in silence before Koushu leapt to her feet, fuming.

          "Kougaji must have sent her for it- that brat! He'll take the sphere for himself…how did he even find out about it?! That damn little sneak!"

          She cursed him again; whatever threat she used to hold over him obviously had no effect anymore. The snotty little mama's boy was up to something.

          However…Ni was one of the greatest minds in Shangri-la and he'd been unable to decipher the puzzle in releasing the sphere's inhabitant.  How did Kougaji plan on opening it? It didn't seem likely that he'd be able to. Relaxing a bit, Koushu sat back down, crossing her legs, staring down her nose at Wang. Perhaps the dumb prince would be fool enough to bring the orb back to Houtou…

          "Hmm…well…I'm not worried about it.  To be safe, however, I think I'll send a few spies to find out just what Kougaji is up to…"

          A large white riding dragon lowed to Kougaji and Yaone in greeting from his place in the keep.  The pair had moved swiftly through the winding corridors of Houtou, having been completely undetected the entire way.  It made the youkai prince more than just a little suspicious.  Usually he couldn't set foot anywhere in the castle without someone knowing about it.

          "We must hurry, Yaone." Kou murmured, fastening the reins onto the dragon that'd called to them.

          "I can get Isuzu ready in no time at all!" Yaone turned towards another one of the dragons, figuring it'd be better if they took two. 

          "No, there's no time." Kougaji stopped her. "I feel something here that doesn't settle right with me. We'll both ride Subaru." He gestured to the already waiting riding dragon.

          The prince mounted, his hand held out for the apothecary to help her on behind him.  Yaone's face brightened red as she accepted his hand, berating herself for getting embarrassed at a time as crucial as this.  Once she was seated, she adjusted the straps to the supply pack on her back and then tentatively placed her arms around her master's waist.

          Sensing that they were ready, Subaru raced out to the landing, spread his wings, and took flight.

          "Hold tighter, Yaone- you'll get thrown off otherwise." Kougaji warned, guiding Subaru towards the east.

          Yaone obeyed, strengthening her hold around him, glad that he couldn't see how much her cheeks were burning.

          _'Quit it Yaone!' _ She scolded herself, shutting her eyes tightly. _'Stop thinking of him like he's just some pretty face! He's your **prince**; you are his **servant**- his sworn guardian…just his apothecary…and his friend…nothing more.'_

She sighed against Kougaji's back, resisting the urge to run her fingers affectionately through his hair.  His strength always had awed Yaone- from the moment he saved her life when they first met and beyond.  Kougaji had never let her down, or Dokugakuji, or Ririn for that matter.  He remained their pillar of unshakable strength despite his own inner battles.

          Yaone wouldn't fail to protect Kougaji- if she had to give her life to save him she would do it in less than a heartbeat.  She owed him everything and he owed her nothing, and yet continued his generosity.  He'd saved her time and time again…she supposed she loved him for it.  Or maybe…she just loved _him…_

          The revelation shocked Yaone and she gasped.  Yes, she'd follow Kougaji to the ends of the earth and back infinite times over.  She'd sacrifice her sanity, her life, her _everything_ just so he might be able to live on.  Her heart skipped a beat and she rested her head between his shoulder blades.

          "Yaone..?" Kougaji's slightly wind-thrown voice whispered past her.

          "Yes my Lord Kougaji?" Immediately her head lifted from him. What was she _thinking_?

          "Are you tired?" He had felt her grip weaken around him as her head touched his back. He supposed he couldn't blame her.

          "A little. My apologies, I should be helping you search." Yaone frowned, bringing her tangerine gaze to the tumultuous landscape beneath them.

          Kougaji remained silently in thought. Yaone deserved a rest. Odds were she'd been up all night discussing with Dokugakuji about who would leave Houtou and most likely had never gone to bed.  It was maybe only eight or nine in the morning and Kou had already made her risk a lot by stealing the information on the orb. If she fell asleep however…he didn't want her to go careening off of Subaru.  An idea came to him…

          "Give me your hands." Kougaji requested coolly.

          Yaone complied, lifting her hands from his waist.  The prince worked deftly to wrap the reins around her wrists and then entwined his long tanned fingers over the backs of Yaone's hands. This enabled him to keep control of the dragon and ensure his apothecary's safety at once.

          "Lord Kougaji?" Yaone spoke softly, having been forced to close the gap between her and his back when he fastened the reins around her.

          Her voice was always so soothing to him. He suppressed a shiver at the feel of her breath drawing close to his neck.

          "Get some rest Yaone, we've still a long way to go." Kougaji replied smoothly, unflinching.

          "What about you?" she quirked a brow. "It isn't fair if I rest…"

          "Do as I said. I slept last night and I'm sure you did not.  I'll wake you when we get close."

          He was lying. He hadn't slept. Not a wink.

          "As you wish…" Yaone replied quietly, resting against his back once more.  Her eyes shut slowly and she was briefly aware of the wind ruffling her hair and the brief squeeze given to her hands before she fell asleep…

          A faint smile crossed Kougaji's lips when he realized Yaone had fallen into slumber, but soon his expression solemnized.  His duty was to get that sphere and summon the soul inside, but protecting Yaone would come before excavating it.  As long as she was safe, he could carry through with his goal, and as long as the spirit inside heard his orders and obeyed, Kougaji's mother would be freed whether he lived…or died.


	11. Time Flies

A/N Yay! Chapter 11 is finally here! runs in circles Who's happy? I know I am! This took me a while, but hey, it's a good fifteen pages long in MS Word. O.o good grief, I'm getting carried away…

Dragoncat- Look! I updated! grins And yes, you're absolutely right- adventure and peril escalates the romance. I'm a sucker for such things, so you might see quite a bit more romance here…

Beachpele- I hope it wasn't my fault that you missed all that chuckles But I'm really glad to have another reader on board! I hope the story doesn't become too cliché for ya…stick around!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, people! I don't own Saiyuki or anything and anyone related to it, not making any money from this, all original characters belong to their respectable owners!

Chapter Eleven

Time Flies

Berkeley, IL

          By the time one week had come close to its end, the girls became frantic.  The Sanzo-ikkou was still making their presence ever known at Mandi's grandparents' house and it was becoming obvious to the neighbors that someone other than her was staying there.  In fact, one of the ever watchful ladies across the street had confronted her about it. Dory had known about Ashley and Katie, but she was more than suspicious about these four fellows that kept traipsing in and out. Mandi had to think quickly and come up with a story that they were distant relatives who'd stopped by unannounced. Dory had bought it, although it was clear she was still wary.

          That was far from the main problem, though.  Ashley and Katie divulged that they could stay for another week as long as they told their families, but it only took care of another seven days.  Mandi would have to go back to work in two days and the other girls would have to go home eventually.  Her grandparents would come home too- what were they going to do about Sanzo's group? They didn't think any of their families would be too keen on four strange men living in their homes indefinitely.

          Something needed to be figured out soon. 

          "I think we've been having too much fun with them being here that we haven't really thought about where else they could stay." Mandi kept her voice soft, sitting hunched over a pillow on her bed.

          Ashley sniffed, drying her shower wet hair. "Sure. Tons- except that _Red_ keeps on 'accidentally' walking into the bathroom whenever one of us is in the shower." Her cheeks began to redden despite her sullen face.

          Katie sniggered. "Ah, c'mon Ash, you know you like him."

          The youngest girl eyed the oldest darkly. "Hush you." She dropped the towel to her lap, lowering her voice. "Anyway, we do need to figure out what's going down.  They can't stay in this house forever, and neither can we, however much we may want to. Mandi's grandparents will be back soon enough."

          Mandi rested her chin on the pillow, frowning. "I just remembered that Erin is due up here on Sunday. I haven't really explained any of this to her- she'll be really shocked when she comes walking into the house. I hope Sanzo doesn't shoot her…" She made a mental note to try and get a hold of their fourth friend before that happened. "Ash is right, though. We need to come up with something fast.  I know we'd been talking about moving in together, but I think we don't have enough time for that, or enough money. Not just yet."

          "I'd suggest a hotel, but as you said, we don't have that kind of money. We'd break our banks, especially if they end up staying for a long time." Katie thought aloud and then smirked.  "Besides- it'd be a shame to take a certain blond monk and a red-headed kappa away from their favorite TV programs, wouldn't it?"

          Laughter erupted between the female trio; it was known that Sanzo could usually be found with a newspaper at least at one point every day. He claimed that he was interested in what was going on in everywhere else and that he didn't want to miss an important clue to anything on what they were looking for.  On top of reading the paper, however, he had also discovered CNN on cable. All news- all the time- it was insane. Sanzo became an almost permanent fixture on the living room couch, glasses on, comfy new clothes on, remote in hand, form comfortably reclined. Mandi was reminded greatly of her grandpa who would lie on the floor between the couch and loveseat in the same position just about all day. In fact, the monk and he were alike in such a way that it almost made her crack up every time.

_          Sanzo would get rather miffed if someone got in the way of the screen for too long, afraid that he might have missed something.  He'd threaten to shoot whoever it was unless they "moved the hell away". Though, the knowledge that CNN repeated news at least ten times a day finally sunk into his thick head after two days of watching the same announcements repeatedly. _

_          Gojyo, on the other hand, had discovered the…pleasures of late night cable quite by accident.  He and Goku had been fighting over the remote to the basement television and inadvertently changed the channel to Cine-max. Except in this case it was more like "skin-e-max".  The lustful moaning coming from the speakers had caught the kappa's attention right away._

_          "Now there's a familiar sound…" he grinned widely. "I didn't know you could watch this kind of stuff on TV…they put this on for anyone to see?"_

_          Goku had stared with a dropped jaw. "What the hell are they doing?!" _

_          "Ah, you still have some time to go before you'd ever understand, monkey." Gojyo reclined on the couch, brow arched in interest, head tilted to one side. "Hm…I've done that…oh, and that…yeah…the ladies love that…"_

_          Apparently the sound had carried up the stairs to the kitchen where Hakkai was busily doing the dishes. The green-eyed young man came downstairs, drying his hands on a cotton towel, wondering just what the heck was going on. His face flushed immediately at seeing what was playing on the TV and he draped the towel over Goku's head, covering his eyes. _

_          "My goodness- Gojyo, turn that off! Goku shouldn't see things like that!" In spite of his embarrassment, Hakkai couldn't seem to take his gaze from the scene playing either. _

_          That had been exactly what Ashley and Katie had walked in on.  They'd been near tears laughing at the three as Gojyo finally turned the set off, still grinning goofily. _

_          "Hakkai, I didn't think you were into voyeurism, man. Ya learn somethin' new every day, I guess."_

_          Katie clamped a hand over her mouth as the dark haired young man turned crimson. _

_          "It's the quiet ones that'll really surprise you," Ashley choked out, trying to recover. "Just imagine if it'd been Sanzo though who had walked downstairs…"_

_          "Or if it was Mandi!" Katie added, giggling madly. "She definitely wouldn't have expected Hakkai here to be so into these types of movies. Wouldn't she be shocked..?"_

_          Hakkai could only wonder what on earth the pair were talking about before he took up his dish towel and excused himself to resume doing the dishes…_

          …Even now the girls were still laughing about it.  Mandi had heard about it anyway, having been fortunate enough to miss the event, but was unfortunate as to why.  She'd been fending off a severe fan attack by Sanzo when she'd stood too long in front of the television trying to vacuum up a popcorn mess made by Goku earlier. Sure enough, her cheeks went bright red when Katie mentioned that Hakkai was likely to turn into a porn fanatic…

          "Well does anyone have any other ideas?" Katie snapped them out of their reverie.

          Ashley sighed. "No. It'd be a little helpful, though, if Sanzo or…someone would tell us what it was they were looking for. We definitely know this place better than they do- and Mandi probably knows the area best."

          "But Sanzo still absolutely refuses to say!" the older brunette groaned, flopping backwards onto the soft green carpet.

          "You'd think he'd want our help if it meant their getting out of here and back to Togenkyo faster…" Mandi speculated, tapping her chin lightly. She smirked. "Then again, maybe he's just gotten so attached to us he doesn't wanna leave."

          The girls looked to each other before grins spread over their lips and they shouted a unanimous "Yeah, right!"

          Silence filled the room afterward, however, as they thought about what to do about Sanzo and the others.  They'd have to break the news to the group soon, too.

          "If you think I feel like getting myself abused by the fan happy, trigger spastic monk, you've got another thought coming!" Ashley quickly backed out. "I like living, thanks."

          Mandi glanced between her friends. "It's my house, it's only fair that I do it…but…are you sure there isn't anything you can come up with?"

          "It'd be easier if we knew what they were looking for…" Katie pondered, placing a finger to her lips.  "Unless we can find it out from someone else, we might never know."

          "They all ought to know why they're here, but who would tell without being afraid of Sanzo's wrath?" Ashley pointed out.

          Goku would probably be open to saying everything he knew if not for his possibility of blanching at the thought of Sanzo refusing to let the youth eat anymore. Gojyo played the part of tough guy but the girls knew he'd freak out the moment he looked down the barrel of the banishing gun.  Hakuryuu was…pretty much useless, so that only left them with one option…

          "Hakkai!" The three cried out at once and started to laugh at how they'd all thought of the same person without discussing it.

          "Hup-two Mandi, go do your thing." Katie urged the younger brunette.   

          "What?!" Her voice came out more shrilly than intended. "Why me- I've already got to talk to Sanzo!"

          A light knock sounded on the bedroom door, interrupting the conversation.

          "Um, come in..?" Mandi squeaked and then proceeded to clear her throat.

          Hakkai peeked inside the room, smiling. "Well you all seem just fine so might I ask why you called me."

          When he saw their befuddlement he continued. "I was in the other room tidying up a bit- it's pretty dusty in there- and I heard my name shouted by at least two of you.  Is everything alright?"

          _'How sweet…he's cleaning my house…'_  Mandi gazed at him absently, lips turning up into a light smile.

          "Oh!" Katie laughed, giving a wink to Ashley as she spoke. "Mandi had a question for you, Hakkai."

          The young man smiled more widely. "Of course, what is it my dear?"

          Blushing at the term he'd used, Mandi cleared her throat once again, unnecessarily, casting a wary glance to her two friends.

          "I…_we_ were wondering if perhaps you might be able to tell us why you four are actually here? Every time one of us mentions it to Sanzo he refuses to say." She paused as the smile from Hakkai's face faltered. "It may not be our business, but like we've stated before we know this world better and we _do_ want to help in any way we can."

          Hakkai fidgeted, unsure of whether or not it'd be wise to say.  It made sense to have help, yes, he knew that, but it was a matter of trust- Sanzo's trust of him and the rest of the group trusting the girls.  Not that Hakkai believed these young ladies would actually turn against them- if they were going to they'd have done it by now, he was sure.  Oh, how did he always end up in such predicaments?

          As he began to speak, Goku came barreling up the stairs and down the narrow hall, followed by Gojyo.

          "Sanzo's goin' crazy, Hakkai! He threw his fan at me, but I dodged it and then he threw his water glass!" Goku cried, golden eyes shimmering.

          Behind him, Gojyo was rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Goddamned monk nailed me right there!" An angry red streak marked between his eyes.

          Hakkai turned a nervous gaze to the young women who stared a bit cock-eyed at the others. "I am so sorry about this all…Sanzo must be extremely stressed out right now…"

          "Is there a mess?" Katie asked, getting to her feet from the carpeted floor. "That monk is going to get a swift kick in the ass if there is."

          "If you can get him off of his ass, be my guest. I'll even help ya." Gojyo muttered, wincing at the ache of his forehead. "Am I bleeding?"

          Ashley rolled her eyes, getting up as well. "No.  C'mon Cowardly Lion, I'll get you an ice pack."

          Gojyo followed the honey-blond downstairs, the movie reference going right over his head. The monk still fumed on the living room couch and Ashley had to sidestep a water splotch on the beige carpet. Her hazel orbs darted to Sanzo.

          "You'd do best to clean that up, monk. For a grown man you're behaving very immaturely."

          Sanzo glared dangerously but didn't say a word- he knew he'd been irrational; why should he actually admit to it, though?

          "Are you sure that's water and not his holy diaper leaking?" Katie piped up tersely from behind the kappa, Goku in tow. "Is that any way to behave in the house of someone generous enough to keep you here, despite that awful attitude?"

          Goku, Ashley, and Gojyo could tell things might get sticky; they rushed away to the kitchen- Goku for a snack, and the other two for an ice pack.

          Katie crossed her arms. "I think you ought to clean up that mess like Ashley suggested, even if it is _just_ water."

          "I don't appreciate your comments," the reply came snappily as Sanzo took up a napkin to blot at the water splotch. "What do you want?" He asked when he realized that Katie hadn't budged.

          "Seeing that you're in such a despicable mood, I think I'll spare Mandi and talk to you about it myself."

          "About _what_?" Sanzo straightened, violet eyes squinted.

          "About the four of you staying here," Katie prompted, sitting on the blue plaid loveseat across from the sofa. "We've run into a bit of a problem."

          "Oh? And what's that?"

          Katie sighed. "Mandi's grandparents will be home after this coming week, Ash and I will have to go home, and you won't have a place to stay. You're lucky to have run into _us_ when you did- nobody else would've known who you were, nor would they have taken in four complete strangers."

          "So we'll just find somewhere else," Sanzo replied haughtily.

          "You don't understand; without money, Sanzo, there _is_ nowhere else." A frown crossed her lips. "I hope you are able to find whatever it is you're searching for sometime soon in that case. Maybe then you can go back to Shangri La before you have to worry about another place to stay."

          Sanzo retorted with a scoff. "I think this whole situation was only for the entertainment of that old hag that calls herself merciful."

          While that wasn't entirely out of the question, Katie didn't figure that Kanzeon Bosatsu would be the type to have done something this rash without a perfectly legit reason. Sure the goddess loved a bit of entertainment now and again, but why would she send her four heroes out to this place?

          "Why won't you tell us why you're here? Other than it not being our business- don't you dare use that reason, Genjyo Sanzo- your staying in this house _makes_ it our business." She became smug. "Besides, I'd bet anything that Hakkai is telling Mandi right…now."

          Realization that Hakkai hadn't come downstairs with the rest of the circus sprang the monk into action. These girls did not need to know anything- this quest had _nothing_ to do with them. Sanzo leapt up the stairs towards the larger bedroom, Katie following calmly behind him. Even if he didn't mean to, Hakkai could spill information at the drop of a hat. Although he'd try to get out of saying anything, the brunette young man almost always gave up and relinquished at persistence.

          Not bothering to knock, Sanzo burst into the bedroom, fuming.

          "Um…excuse you?" Mandi glared from her place on the bed. "Something I can help you with, oh wonderful Master Sanzo, before you destroy the rest of my house?"

          He ignored the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Where's Hakkai?"

          "In his room?" Mandi guessed, shrugging. "Relax. He didn't say a word to me."

          Sanzo didn't relax, though when he spoke again he didn't come off sounding as harsh. "Tomorrow you three are going to help us search. It's been made obvious that we can't stay here forever."

          Mandi quirked a brow towards Katie. Apparently she'd said something to the monk before they came upstairs.

          "That's all fine and dandy, but if we don't know what we're looking for, how can we help?" Katie snapped impatiently.

          Turning to move past her, Sanzo scowled. "I'm sure Hakkai will tell you everything, just as he planned on doing, later." He turned his attention to the corner of the front bedroom where Hakkai stood, hidden in the doorway.

          Without another word, Sanzo retreated down to the dining room, where Gojyo, Ashley, and Goku sat at the table.  An ice pack was being applied to the kappa's forehead by Ashley since he couldn't be bothered to do it himself. Frankly, he just liked the attention.

          Goku sat on the other end, wolfing down a rather large sandwich, laughing every time Gojyo winced at the ice.

          "You're such a wimp, water roach!"

          Gojyo growled, ready to reach over the table and lay into the younger youkai. "It's _your_ fault I got whacked in the first place, monkey! Keep it up and I'll…"

          "…If you don't shut up I'm going to give you bother something to whine about." Ashley muttered, shaking her head.

          "My sentiments exactly." Sanzo spoke crossly, sitting down at the table. He found Ashley the easiest to not despise of the three girls. She had a mind similar to his own, it seemed. Most of the time, anyway.

          Goku and Gojyo immediately quieted, but after minutes of awkward silence, Goku felt the need to break it.

          "Ne, Sanzo?"

          An agitated grunt escaped the high monk. "What?"

          "How long are we gonna stay here? Shouldn't we be looking for the…" his golden eyes shifted to Ashley fleetingly. "…ya know?"

          "Don't ask stupid questions, Goku. We'll leave when we leave." Sanzo sniffed, his eyes also dancing over Ash's form.

          The young woman realized they wouldn't speak freely with her in the room. "Tch, fine, I know when I'm not wanted here."

          As she got up, Gojyo stood up quickly as well. "Don't chase my nurse away, Sanzo, my head is pounding."

          Ashley rolled her eyes at the remark, dropping the ice pack into Gojyo's palm. "Sorry, kappa, but the nurse is now off-duty." She turned, walking towards the basement for an unknown reason. Her cheeks were flushed- Ash did really like Gojyo, she just wished he'd let some of his true personality shine through all that flirtation. She knew how sweet he could really be, so why did he hide it?

          He followed her down the blue wooden steps, catching her by the wrist as they reached the concrete bottom.

          "What?" Ash demanded, turning to find Gojyo hovering very near to her. She stepped back in surprise to find herself pressed against a wooden post.

          Gojyo winked to her, letting go of her wrist and leaned forward, his palm against the post for support. "I never got to thank ya honey…Ashley." He corrected himself, not wanting to get beaned again for using an annoying pet name. When she didn't make a move, Gojyo leaned in closer to fill the gap between them, brushing his lips gently over hers. The kiss didn't last long enough by his terms, but he grinned as he pulled back. "So thanks."

          Ashley stood, stunned beyond words. Did that actually _just_ happen? Her cheeks crimsoned to match Gojyo's hair as she struggled to find her voice, managing to sound somewhat cool and collected.

          "You're welcome. I don't usually take that form of payment, though. I guess I'll let it slide."

          Smirking, Gojyo drew close again, obvious playful lust dancing in his scarlet gaze.  It'd been such a long time since he was able to get close to a woman without her turning into something that ultimately just wanted to kill him. He felt something too, or at least he thought he did. Something of an electric spark when he'd felt her lips beneath his. When he moved to repeat his prior action, however, a hand pushed against his chest.

          "I can let it slide just that once." Ashley added, not wanting to get carried away. As much as she would've loved to kiss him again, she had to remind herself how much it would hurt to become physically attached to Gojyo.  When the Sanzo party returned to Togenkyo the girls may not be able to follow- Ash didn't want that kind of pain.

          It was Gojyo's turn to be stunned. What woman had ever declined him after one of his kisses? None that he could recall, but he was respectful enough to not force the unwilling.  Obligingly, Gojyo backed away, wondering just what it was about Ashley that intrigued him so much.  Why was he singling _her_ out?

          He began his trek up the stairs, mind reeling. She was cute, but so were the other two girls. It definitely had to be about the attitude. Katie would flirt back openly, but she'd only take it so far. She wasn't into Gojyo, not like that anyhow, and besides…the kappa was a little afraid of her. Katie seemed like the type who would really kick his ass if he did something stupid.

          Mandi…nah, Mandi just blushed and shied away.  She was too quiet and too sweet- unless speaking to Sanzo- and that wasn't exactly Gojyo's type. He liked his women a little more feisty.  This girl reminded him too much of Hakkai, anyhow, so it'd be like sleeping with his best friend. Gojyo smirked- that girl was nuts about Hakkai, it read so clearly when she talked to or about him- he wouldn't have a chance anyhow.

          So then what was it? Ashley's cool demeanor, sly playfulness, and dry wit seemed to really attract him. She had brains on top of that, which seemed to be something lacking in most of Gojyo's women. Those girls just cared about a muscular body to bed down with for one night. That was a little hypocritical, he supposed, he just looked for someone cute to bed without having to worry about attachments. Ashley might be someone he wouldn't mind having an attachment to…

          Slapping a hand over his face, the kappa tried to snap out of it. Sha Gojyo was not, by any means, a one woman man. He chuckled low to himself- his lust was starting to get to his head. There'd be plenty of willing young ladies back in Shangri La…he hoped.

          Evening came quickly and everyone found themselves sitting around the dining room table for a meal. Luckily, with the exception of the microwave, other major appliances did exist in Shangri La, and so Hakkai took it upon himself to prepare dinner, refusing anyone's help in the kitchen.  It was his own thank you to the girls for being so patient and generous. They all thought of it as an incredibly sweet gesture, and none of them complained.

          Katie gave Mandi a nudge, bringing the younger brunette away from a forkful of absolutely heavenly chicken teriyaki.

          "Yes?"

          The reply came as a soft whisper. "Has Hakkai mentioned anything to you about why they're here, yet?"

          Mandi shook her head lightly. "No, he said he would after dinner. Get this- even though Sanzo said Hakkai might as well tell us, he insisted on only telling me so I could pass it on to you and Ash. Isn't that weird?"

          A devious smirk played Katie's lips. "A little, I guess. Where is he going to tell you?"

          Pausing to appreciate the bite of chicken, Mandi pondered why this was even important. "The backyard. Of all places. Weird, right?" Her eyes moved over the others at the table, catching an emerald gaze.

          Hakkai smiled warmly to her. "Are you enjoying it, my dear?" His cheeks took on a pink tinge. He didn't know why he became slightly flustered when he spoke to her, he didn't know why she was any different from Katie or Ashley.

          "Yes, very much, thank you." The words came out rushed as Mandi returned the smile, her own cheeks taking on a rosy hue as she returned her eyes to her plate.

          Katie exchanged a grin with Ashley, noting the exchange, before whispering to Mandi again. "I just think he wants to be alone with you. That's why he's taking only you into the backyard."

          "Tch, stop that…" Mandi muttered. As much as she really liked Hakkai, there were plenty of reasons she could never share the kind of closeness her friend was implying.

          For one, Hakkai wasn't even from this world…he was from Shangri La, and soon enough he'd be whisked right back there.  There was no guarantee that the girls would be able to follow, as much as they really wanted to. There also was no real proof that Hakkai even took interest in her in that way- he was nice to all of them. And…Mandi knew that Kanan still played lead role in that poor man's heart.  His physical wounds had been closed up, sure, but his soul still bled for what he had lost.  Whenever she thought of his situation, she felt her own heart break for him.  How could anyone blame Hakkai for not wanting to open up to anyone again? Mandi was not Kanan, she never could be, and she didn't want to be.  However, it didn't change that she wanted to do nothing but comfort Hakkai every time he feigned a smile.

          A finger snapped in front of her almond colored gaze. Blinking, Mandi turned her attention to Gojyo. "Huh?"

          The kappa raised his eyebrows, teasing her. "I know I'm good looking honey, but could ya stop day-dreaming about your fantasies about me long enough to pass the rice?"

          Embarrassed, Mandi passed the rice bowl and shook her head. "Who said I was day-dreaming about you, red?" she resumed eating her own meal as Katie's voice sounded in her ear again.

          "Don't you think Sanzo needs to lighten up?"

          Not knowing where her friend was going with the statement, Mandi only shrugged.  The monk was sitting, eating wordlessly, as he had done for the past four nights. Katie continued eating, conversing as normally as before, laughing as Gojyo complained about Goku taking the last egg roll.

          What nobody could see, though, was Katie's bare foot creeping along Sanzo's leg under the table. The monk frowned, turning his gaze over the girls as he fidgeted.  Who the hell was touching him? Ashley seemed too concerned about staving Gojyo's roaming eyes and flirtatious words, and Hakkai had Mandi's undivided attention as he explained the chicken teriyaki recipe to her.

          Sanzo glowered in Katie's direction. This woman was out to get him, and that wasn't paranoia talking.  His purple eyes narrowed with vehemence none could rival as he watched her carry on, oblivious of his gaze. Katie continued her charade, sliding her foot yet farther along the monk's leg, her toes wriggling against the fabric of his jeans. In an attempt to shake her off, Sanzo moved his legs to one side, but only succeeded in bringing the wandering foot closer to his thigh.

          "That's enough!" Sanzo leapt to his feet with such energy that his chair toppled over onto the floor.

          All eyes went to the seething monk, wondering what had gotten into him.

          "My goodness…Sanzo, what's wrong?" Hakkai asked, worry lacing his words.

          Katie's lips were dressed with the barest of smirks. "Gee, Sanzo, was there a bug up your leg, or something"

          A finger pointed accusingly at the oldest of the young women. "Don't toy with me; you know perfectly well what was crawling up my leg!"

          Ash and Mandi leaned forward to look at Katie's face. They knew that, whenever it was possible, she'd annoy Sanzo just to get a rise out of him.  Nine times out of ten it worked with flying colors.  This undoubtedly was one of those times.

          "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Sanzo." She shrugged, feigning innocence.

          Gojyo sniggered as he pushed back his empty plate. "That is rich- Sanzo's old man personality is finally affecting his brain."

          The kappa soon found his life being threatened by butter-knife point by the monk. While he didn't know what damage the utensil would really do to him, he wouldn't put it past Sanzo to think up of a way. He decided he liked breathing freely and backed down from being cocky.

          Since Sanzo couldn't seem to get Katie to admit her actions, he stalked off outside for a cigarette in hopes to alleviate some stress. The older brunette girl giggled the moment he stepped out.

          "Wow, he _is_ touchy, isn't he?"

          Hakkai smiled thinly, standing to put the toppled chair upright before he gathered the empty dishes. "I'll admit it was amusing but provoking Sanzo even playfully isn't the smartest thing to do. He doesn't have room for a sense of humor lately, and had this been Shangri La, I'm sure he wouldn't have hesitated to shoot."

          "If this was Shangri La, I'd have been shot a long time ago." Katie speculated before adding somewhat thoughtfully. "It really would do him some good to lighten up, though."

          "Sanzo always says he can't let his guard down, not even for a minute." Goku mumbled. "But ya know it would be nice if he stopped being such a tight ass for just _one_ day."

          Gojyo put the youth into a headlock, ruffling his hair in a big-brother manner. "Ah, Sanzo can't _not_ be a tight ass- not even when he's injured or asleep," he winked to the girls, "so there goes the option of inflicting bodily harm or slipping him sleeping pills, eh?"

          They laughed at this. There lay some truth in Gojyo's words- Sanzo didn't take his injuries well and he was such a light sleeper he'd detect an ant creeping along a carpet.

          In fact, Katie had the misfortune of finding out what happens to someone who unintentionally wakes the monk up. A few evenings ago she'd moved to the closet located beside the room Sanzo was sleeping in, searching for a bottle of aspirin for a headache she had. The clicking of the doorknob turning had caused Sanzo to fly from his bed like a bat out of hell, fan in one hand and gun in the other.  When he saw it was only Katie, he swiped the fan across her head a few times and told her to quit being so noisy.

          Naturally that hadn't settled well with Katie and she retaliated with a kick to his shin and a few choice words of her own.  That was an argument heard round the world…

          …Goku squirmed from Gojyo's grip and made his way towards the basement, flattening his hair.  He thought it was strange that he didn't have the golden coronet around his head.  While the absence gave him a sense of freedom it also brought with it incompleteness. It was part of who he was; he'd never been without it for as long as he could remember.  The lack of the limiter, however, granted him the ability to experience what it perhaps felt to be simply human, and he reveled in it.  The cold metal of the diadem had always weighed so heavily against his head and for now he was unburdened.

          "Hey monkey, where do ya think you're going?" Gojyo started after him.

          "Video games!" Goku grinned widely to the redhead. He picked up fast on the concept of game consoles- not a hard task at all. When he set his mind to something, Goku was a quick learner. "Wanna play?"

          "I wanna play alright, but not with you or those games." Gojyo replied, winking in Ashley's direction.

          The blond girl rolled her hazel eyes, cheeks heating up as she stood from the table. "Sorry, but I've got a prior engagement. Katie?"

          Hoping to get a rise out of more than just the monk, Katie moved to link an arm with one of Ashley's. "Yep, she sure does. So sorry, Gojyo, better luck next time..?" she smirked.

          Mandi ducked her head to her palm, trying to hide her grin at the antics of her two friends. Hakkai stood there with a pile of dirty dishes in his hands, face blushing as he curiously watched and waited to see what was going to happen.

          Gojyo's jaw nearly hit the floor at what the pair was insinuating. "Are you serious?" He regained his composure as they nodded soberly. "That…is…_hot_. Don't mind if I watch, do ya?"

          Ash shrugged a shoulder. "If you want to, I guess it's ok. I mean, I didn't think it was all that exciting…"

          Katie's smirk deepened. "Yeah, I really don't know what you'll get out of it, but whatever floats your boat."

          "Or whatever keeps his dish filled," Mandi chuckled under her breath.

          Hakkai caught the joke murmured by the younger brunette and he laughed, finally retreating into the kitchen.

          Gojyo formed a wide grin, tossing his crimson hair a little in a way most women found absolutely knee-weakening. "I'm sure it'll hold my attention for the duration, ladies. Where to?"

          The girls giggled softly as they headed to the kitchen, Hakkai leaving it at the same time. _Now_ Gojyo was confused- where were they going? The kitchen seemed kind of…kinky. He followed them and found them standing at the sink, filling it with water and liquid soap. What the..?

          "What the hell?! You're doing _dishes_?! That was your prior engagement?! Gah…" he ran a hand over his face.

          "Yeah. What did you think we were going to do, pervert?" Katie sputtered in laughter. "We told Hakkai we'd take care of the dishes since he made dinner. Didn't mean to get you all hot and bothered, red- Ash, maybe he needs to cool down?"

          "I'm one step ahead of you." Ashley took the spray hose from the sink and aimed it for Gojyo.  She nailed him with ice cold water but he stepped aside and she nailed Sanzo as he came back in through the back door.

          The kidding around stopped at that moment as the three stared at the monk, muttering a unanimous "Oops."

          Sanzo's eyebrow twitched as he pushed sopping golden hair from his line of vision.

          "Oops is not going to cut it. You behave like children." He grumbled, ripping the paper towels out of Ashley's offered hand.

          "Oh like you're one to talk, monk. You throw temper tantrums like a two year old and then berate _us_ for having a little fun?" Katie retorted in challenge.

          "Oh my…here we go again." Hakkai murmured from his place in the dining room, hearing the heated words being passed in the kitchen. He turned to Mandi, smiling nervously. "What do you say we run away together and escape this madness while we still can? Or is that being too presumptuous?"

          Mandi nodded slowly as her cheeks flared up, walking for the front door in the living room. "Maybe we should go this way- it's a longer route to the backyard but it's safer."

          Hakkai gently clasped a hand over one of her shoulders, his perma-grin still in place. "Where's the fun in that? The short-cut seems so much more adventurous."

          Trying to keep what was left of her blood supply from rising to her face, Mandi replied. "Alright, but if we get caught in the cross-fire…"

          "…I'll take full responsibility, my dear, no worries." He smiled more warmly, steering her by the shoulders to the back door.

          The battle ensued between Katie and Sanzo; by some miracle Gojyo escaped into the basement to take up Goku's offer, but poor Ashley was still trapped. By the looks of things, she wasn't at all pleased.

          "If you both don't stop acting like children I'll put you both in a time-out…don't make me hose you down."

          Sanzo sent a dark look Ashley's direction. Ashley sent one right back. Katie relented, not wanting to aggravate her friend further. Her blue gaze settled on Hakkai guiding Mandi out to the back porch.

          "Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she waved, grinning slyly.  Katie thought they'd make the most splendid couple.

          Hakkai removed his hands from Mandi's shoulders once they were outside, wondering what the other girl implied. _'Best not to ask…_' he decided. He knew that they had inside jokes about the Sanzo-party. Of course, why shouldn't they with as much as the girls knew? A shudder wracked through Hakkai. He still wasn't keen on the idea of almost anyone being able to learn about the pasts, pains, and trials that he and the other three had gone through.

          Nevertheless, the blame couldn't be placed on the girls. They were innocent of that if they were innocent of anything.

          In a matter of moments, Hakkai found himself in the lush green backyard, Mandi closing the chain link gate behind them quietly. He'd found some solitude behind the house in the later hours of evening a few times out of the last five days. It reminded him…reminded him of everything he had hoped to one day share with his precious Kanan.  They would have worked so hard to have this- a nice home, a garden of colorful flowers, and a peaceful place to relax the day away behind the privacy of a tall fence. There was a swing set in this backyard…he imagined his home would have had one too, had they ever gotten the chance to have children. Hakkai grimaced as the memory of losing Kanan flooded back to him- he couldn't have those things now…he couldn't have them ever.

          Mandi stood patiently, hands clasped in front of her, waiting as Hakkai seemed to drown in his own thoughts.  She had a good idea of what he might be thinking about, just from the pained expression he wore upon his face.

          "Hakkai? Are you alright?" She called softly but then winced at the inquisition. Of course he wasn't alright, what a dumb question.

          However, the young man snapped his smiling mask back in place flawlessly. "I'm just fine, I was only thinking. Sorry about that."

          Not really wanting to push the issue, knowing it was rather touchy; Mandi nodded and made her way to the swinging bench behind the garage. She sat down on it, offering him a seat and he complied, his gaze still somewhat far away. When no words were spoken for a few minutes, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

          Hakkai rolled his gaze to her curiously as she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

          He kept his smile. "Whatever for? You haven't done anything wrong."

          "It doesn't seem right that we know so much about all of you and you know so little about us. I feel like a snoop…I mean aside from the joking, we saw some pretty horrific things happen to you. But you know, it really affected us…we'd get worried about what was to come for all of you, wondering what the next volume held, hoping that none of you would have to continue hurting." She paused, dropping her hand into her lap. "Somewhere deep down we wished so much that you four were real. There's so much life put into that animation that it didn't seem too impossible. It might sound strange, but we really got attached to the characters we watched so ardently on that screen. And now…"

          As her voice trailed off, Hakkai's expression faltered a bit. No, it didn't seem fair that they knew so much. "It isn't your fault because you had no way of knowing. Just like we had no way of knowing a world like yours exists. If it's any consolation though, if there's anything you'd like to share about your own past I'd be more than willing to listen." He meant that too; he had an interest in learning about the young women.

          Mandi sighed, her eyes to the sky, and as she let the breath escape her, the wind seemed to pick up at that precise moment. Hakkai noted it, but for the time being would disregard it.

          "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She replied before smiling sweetly. "So isn't there something you wanted to say?"

          Forgetting the real reason they'd went outside, Hakkai became flustered. Something he wanted to say? To her? He searched his memory before it dawned on him. Laughing he nodded.

          "Yes, to tell you why we're here." A brief silence came and went as he pondered where to begin. "I suppose there's no real explanation needed in telling you who the Merciful Goddess is, or of our real quest. You're pretty well informed on that much. I'm sure you know that the situation in Shangri La is becoming rather precarious, too much for comfort. We're being overwhelmed and apparently there's a new danger lurking in the shadows…"

          "Homura has the Saiten Scriptures." Mandi offered. "He wants to destroy Tenkai and Shangri La as you know it and create an entirely new universe."

          "Right…" Hakkai acknowledged her words, turning in his place to look to her. "There's a story about the first gods that roamed the earth…goddesses really, but not even like the gods that exist now. They were the elementals, the very stuff that allowed life to thrive the way it has. Something happened to them, what I'm not exactly sure of, but their souls were locked away. Only recently were three of the four awakened, however, those three hosts aren't anywhere in Shangri La. We were sent to this world to find them, the elements of wind, water, and earth."

          Mandi felt something flip-flop in her stomach as she recalled something of wind from her dreams…water in Ashley's…earth in Katie's. She shook it off and concluded Hakkai's synopsis.

          "Yet you have no idea where to look for them, all you know is that they're somewhere in the area you were taken to…somewhere here."

          "Exactly. The goddess told us that they would be female and that there was more to them that met the eye. She isn't very detailed, I'm afraid, so it leaves us at a bit of a loss. I think this is why Sanzo refused the help you and your friends offered- he figures that there's no way you'll know how to find them." Hakkai responded, standing from the bench.

          The young woman let on a teasing smile. "That and he doesn't want us meddling in his affairs, since it has nothing to do with us, right?"

          "I suppose." Another laugh escaped the green eyed youth and he gazed towards the house. "I'm heading back inside before everyone thinks we got lost back here. Are you coming along, my dear?"

          Mandi flinched at the term this time instead of blushing. "I'll go in a few minutes…Um, Hakkai?"

          "Yes?" He smiled brightly.

          "Could you please…not call me that anymore? I'm not used to pet names, and I know it's just a force of habit for you but...unless you mean that, please don't say it."

          His smile slipped but he forced it back into place. "I had no idea it bothered you, my…" he shakes his head, "…Mandi, my apologies. It's going to be a hard habit to break, bear with me, please."

          "Of course." She nodded and turned to stare at the sky veiled with clouds and smog from the distant factory as Hakkai returned to the house. Her head filled with thoughts, several involving a certain green-eyed, dark haired gentleman but most consisting of the information she had just learned. No doubt Katie and Ashley would be quite fascinated by it when Mandi told them…

          The next day brought with it more stress, both on Sanzo's part and on everyone else.  He made the entire group go out in search of the elementals, but to no avail. Katie noted it was pointless searching for just three people without knowing what they looked like. It was like the proverbial needle in the haystack- in a sea of people, three ordinary females weren't going to stick out very much. 

          Mandi had been right though, in assuming that her friends would be fascinated by what Hakkai told her. The girls joked that maybe the three of them were the elementals that were needed…or they were half joking anyhow. Part of them all wished it was possible, but other than the roles they were currently playing as hosts to the Sanzo party, they didn't think there was anything that extraordinary about them.  Still…just how funny would it be to see the look on Sanzo's face if they were? The thought made them giggle until their sides were sore.

          After returning from a several hours' worth of diligent searching, Sanzo grumpily stalked into the living room to take his usual place on the couch, undoing the first couple buttons on his shirt, reclining comfortably and turned on the TV to CNN.    Goku claimed he was too tired to even move, but the thought of getting something to eat seemed to revive him. As Hakkai began to help himself to what the fridge had to offer for an early dinner, he tried to calm down the 'starving' golden eyed boy.

          Gojyo plopped down on the loveseat, hanging his head over the arm of it, crimson hair streaming back from his forehead as he groaned.

          "Sanzo, man, if you ever make us go on a wild goose chase like that again, I'm gonna…"

          "…you're gonna what?" The monk dared him to finish the sentence.

          Gojyo blanched. "Nothing."

          "I thought not." Sanzo muttered, his eyes glued to the TV screen, seeing nothing of much importance. He did note, however, that there was a lot of violence in this world…it seemed just as corrupted as Shangri La, if not more so.

          Mandi waltzed through the living room, her cell phone pressed to her ear. While the group had been out, she had the phone in hand in a desperate attempt to reach Erin.  The fourth girl was due to arrive any time and Mandi had yet to explain the situation at hand. Panic was rising within her…

          "Damnit, why isn't she answering the phone?!" she cried out, frustrated as she stopped in the middle of the stairs towards her room.

          Ashley and Katie glanced to each other and then to their friend, pushing her the rest of the way up.

          "Didn't she have midterms today?" Katie asked, wondering if Mandi had forgotten.

          "Gah…yes, she did, this morning." The brunette replied, dejected, as she bounced onto her bed.

          "Keep on trying then," Ashley suggested. "There's really nothing more that you can do beside stuff all of the guys into a closet somewhere."

          "But then they'd have to come out." Katie sniggered.

          Mandi rolled her eyes but managed a short laugh. "I couldn't see trying to stuff Sanzo in anywhere for anyone's sake. I guess I'll just have to hope she answers her phone…"

          Unbeknownst to her, however, Erin was just pulling up to the house. The entire time from Kentucky to Berkley, Illinois she had kept her phone on silent, not wanting to be bothered. She pulled up her white car which she aptly named Chunky for the missing spots of paint, and picked up a black and grey book bag stuffed with belongings. Her thin form wandered up to the back door, unknowing of just what she'd walk in on…

          As the back door opened, Goku turned his eyes from his leftover chicken teriyaki to see who was coming inside. Wasn't everyone who should be there in the house already? When the obstacle was out of his way, the so called intruder was revealed- a young woman with short, dyed blue hair and red eyes was standing before him. She wore a tan tank top under a black zipper hooded sweat shirt that hung a bit off her shoulders, and a pair of baggy black pants with pink bondage straps.

          "Um…who're you?" he asked, shifting a little in his seat at the dining room table.

          The young woman gazed at him, absolutely puzzled as to why this very familiar person was sitting in one of her best friend's house. "I'm Erin, Mandi's friend…"

          She turned her gaze to the person she thought she saw at the kitchen sink. A tall brunette young man had his back turned to her, apparently having taken no notice that someone had walked in. Quirking a brow, Erin moved through the dining room, setting her book bag down against the wall and stopped to look in the living room.

          A good looking blond with violet eyes turned his gaze in her direction, sitting up from his lounging position on the couch. Erin gawked a moment before looking to the redhead on the loveseat. He too sat up and stared in bewilderment to her.

          "What in the..? Excuse me, but where's Mandi?" She asked, calmly as possible.

          The redhead pointed to the stairs. "In her room with Ashley and Katie. Who the hell are you, honey?"

          Erin smiled sweetly but didn't reply to him, turning to make her way up the stairs. About halfway along she parted her lips and shouted at the top of her lungs.

          "MANDI YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, GODDAMNIT!"

          Upon hearing the voice of her friend. Mandi closed her flip phone and winced, looking to Ashley and Katie who both gave her sympathetic expressions. This was going to take a while- she was hoping that Erin was up for a long story.


	12. The Hunt

A/N _HOLY CRAP!! Chapter 12 is finally, FINALLY done! Do you have any idea how long I've been working on this stupid thing? Ok…so it's not stupid…but hey, this is an important chapter. Please, for the sake of all the hard work I put into it, do not simply skim the words written here! I promise that it'll have been somewhat worth the wait. : ) For the sake of surprise, I'm not going to reveal or hint at anything that goes on in this chapter. Oh yeah…and just to hold your interest…I've already started Chapter Thirteen ;) …So STAY TUNED! _

**Author Replies to Comments left for Chapter 11**

**Silver on the Tree- ** yeah, Erin did react rather calmly didn't she? I think most people would have completely flipped out…ok, most Saiyuki fans would have completely flipped out :P Anyhow- here's your update!

**Jiko**** Hitasura-** She shall prove to be an interesting character, I promise you this! and its ok to use the "" things hehe, I use them all the time. It's a habit- but it works well when one wants to pretend to be Hakkai, ne?

**Asian-Orange-** I'm glad you don't think my characters are Mary-Sue-ish…I don't think they are either, and for a very good reason sniggers one which I won't divulge at the moment. Sanzo is quite suspicious, isn't he? I guess he has reason to be so, though…

**Beachpele**Thank you, thank you! And as requested, I did keep writing! Here's proof of it : )

**Dragoncat** Prances around to the song . I think you've got the general gist of things down as far as the elementals go. As for Goku and Erin- my, my, have you been prying into my mind? You're one of my most observant readers, thanks for paying such wonderful attention to detail!

**Elriel** You would have glomped Hakkai? Yes…I think I would have too he is my favorite, after all…And it certainly seems that despite her short time of being in the story, Erin has a lot of fans already!

**Cynicalspiritvalea** Another Erin with blue hair? My goodness, I don't know if I can handle two of them. chuckle I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, keep reading!! ;)

**Disclaimer(s)/Claimer(s):** - Well, well, you all know the drill here, people! I don't own nor am I affiliated with Saiyuki or its characters- all Saiyuki characters belong to Kazuya Minekura and neither of us are profiting from the creation of this fic, it's merely for reading enjoyment. All original characters belong to their respective owners, please do not steal them!! ;) Now…sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

The Hunt

GansuForest

The majesty of a flying dragon never failed to amaze youkai prince Kougaji. It seemed that no matter the distance in need of coverage, a dragon could bring its rider there in a day or less.

Today was less.

After the majority of a day's traveling, the lush green tops of the Gansu Forest broke cloudy white monotony in the sky. Kougaji gave Subaru's long neck an appreciative pat after making a smooth and noiseless landing in a clearing amongst the trees. The dragon all but purred at the given gratitude, bowing his head gracefully as the violet eyed youkai began to undo the reins from his and his apothecary's hands.

Upon feeling this movement, Yaone's tangerine eyes flew wide open, taking in their surroundings.

Where had the sky gone?

How did these trees get there?

Logic settled in place of bewilderment when Kougaji spoke.

"Did you sleep well, Yaone?"

She remained mounted on Subaru's back as the prince's feet touched a mossy carpet. Her gaze remained one of mild alarm and worry.

"My Lord Kougaji, why didn't you wake me up? I was supposed to help you search!"

Kougaji smiled faintly, offering a tanned palm to help her from the dragon's back. His tenor-laced voice met her ears smoothly.

"Relax, Yaone. It wasn't hard to find and I know you needed the rest. We still have to hunt for the sphere, you know."

Yaone slid down to the forest floor with his assistance, shaking her head of dark purple hair at him. How she wished to tell him the much needed rest had been the best few hours of sleep she'd had in a long while.

As her cheeks flushed at the thought, Kougaji took notice.

"What's wrong? You don't have a fever, do you?"

His concern for her was genuine. Kougaji couldn't make Yaone go on if she didn't feel well. They would rest, even if it meant losing time. Her well-being was too important to him…and to this mission. If something were to happen to her…he'd never forgive himself.

"I'm fine, Lord Kougaji. Shall we begin searching?" Yaone clasped her hands together, smiling brightly. Focusing only on the task at hand remained the objective here- she couldn't afford to let blushing girly thoughts get in the way.

Though somewhat skeptical of his assistant's words, Kou motioned to the supply pack the female youkai carried on her back.

"Good. Take out the files containing the coordinates of the sphere then. We'll have to try and make sense of Ni's chicken scratch, but we should be able to get the gist of it."

Obligingly, Yaone slid the pack off and removed the manila folder from it. Undoubtedly the twisted scientist had come to his senses and discovered his precious data missing. It would remain so- Kougaji and Yaone had absolutely no intentions of returning the files to Ni, especially once they found the sphere there would no longer be much need for the data…or the doctor.

Hopefully, using the creature inside the orb would prove Kougaji's theories true. If in fact the fire soul submitted to the youkai prince's will and held enough power to overthrow Gyukomen Koushu and her army…then perhaps it also contained the essentials to free Rasetsunyo.

Yaone turned her gaze to her prince as he continued to study the data in the file. For his sake, she hoped it worked. She, Ririn, and Dokugakuji couldn't stand to see Kougaji so melancholy anymore- that just wasn't his true spirit. Kou shouldn't have to subject himself to Koushu's half-baked plans in order to snag the much needed sutras just to keep alive the hope of freeing his mother. It wasn't fair for one thing, that Koushu continued to lead her step-son like an animal following a strung piece of meat. Being humbled by no more than a conniving snake was hardly anything to have pride for- it simply broke Yaone's heart.

"We'll head south first and then continue south-east. That's what this seems to be telling me anyhow." Kougaji's words broke the silence, shattering the apothecary's thoughts.

When at first she didn't respond, the youkai prince lifted his gaze to her from the pages in hand. "Or have you deduced something different? Yaone?"

After glancing to the coordinates and deciding Kougaji had the right idea, Yaone brought her orange orbs to meet his. A reassuring smile spread over her lips.

"South for six miles and then south-east for three and a half is the precise direction. It's a good chance to take, Lord Kougaji."

A gentle smile flitted over the prince's semi-worried visage as he closed the manila folder and handed it back to the pharmacist. If she had suggested a different direction, he would have taken it under serious consideration. Kougaji valued her opinion, whether or not he would ever admit it was beside the point. Yaone's agreement to his conclusion only boosted his confidence.

With a pat of affection to Subaru, who would lie in patient wait for his master's return, Kougaji turned south.

"Let the hunt begin." He murmured, his feet taking the first few steps toward the surrounding trees.

Wordlessly, Yaone slid the folder back into the supply pack and repositioned it on her back before following her prince's path.

KonranTower

Amidst jagged boulders littering a darkened land, a monstrous tower posing as an exceptionally large spiked rock jutted to the mist filled sky. The sun did not reach this place- or perhaps it did, but the veil of blackened clouds constantly overhead gave the illusion of a constant night. Maybe before Togenkyo had fallen victim to the hapless spread of inane youkai insanity this land had been beautiful- it was difficult to tell now, but the appearance of the tower's whereabouts held no importance to the one who resided there now.

From a throne room near the tower's peak, he watched and waited, and grew impatient.

The War Prince Homura became bored of the seemingly endless goose-chase for the Maten Scriptures. Before the Sanzo-ikkou "mysteriously" vanished from Shangri-La, the half-god had paid a visit to the parallel world through an opening he had taken painstaking patience to create. Homura had caught wind of the Merciful Goddess' plan to revive the legendary elemental souls of old in order to aid the prevention of their own world's destruction.

Naturally, since it would only be another obstacle against him, he wanted to hinder Kanzeon by seeking out the avatars for his own plans.

Creating an entirely new universe to replace the injustices and horrors of the existing one sounded so wonderful to Homura. In a new world, the heavens could not judge against unions which long since were labeled "taboo"- there wouldn't _be_ a place for youkai there, and thus no chance of their going insane from lack of humanity. Mortals, he supposed, would very well exist in this place, but they too would have to be newly created, and then the gods could mingle and go where they so desired. Gods and mortals could walk as one people…there would be no such thing as a heretic derived from both races…

Perhaps his dreams were folly; Homura knew that officials in Tenkai buzzed about frantically in search of a way to thwart him. They might succeed, but the risk was worth the effort. He did this for his own sake…and for what he had lost.

"Rinrei…" Her name tumbled from his lips listlessly. He did this for _her_; for the immortal woman who showed him light, love, and above all, **_life_**.

Why those in Tenkai chose to punish Rinrei, Homura would never truly comprehend. It was he who was to blame for falling in love with her…but then, what could possibly detain an emotion as powerful as love?

Was Homura to blame for his heritage? How could they look down upon him when it was his immortal mother and her human lover who had created the half-god? What had even happened to his mother? It was quite likely she'd faced punishment, maybe even exile or death. Homura knew what his sentence was from the start, even if it hadn't been so obvious that he was being held prisoner.

They confined him, per orders of his uncle, the Jade Emperor. Homura never saw the light of day, so he could never yearn or miss what his eyes never witnessed. He never had pleasurable company- only the guards who sneered and insulted him through the cast iron bars of his prison. Those very guards often spoke of their captive's execution, and so it was all Homura looked forward to.

He was completely sure that he would die in that place.

When the time came upon which his cell door opened, the young heretic figured his life expired. However, his uncle had granted him freedom from the damp, dark jail cell, and nothing could have surprised Homura more. After being granted a new lease on his life, Homura was able to taste the outside world.

A beautiful blue sky unmarred by anything, save for wispy white clouds, met his mismatched blue and gold eyes. The sun glinted brightly, rays dancing over the cherry blossom trees which lined a perfectly paved walkway where the wind sent petals floating across. The buildings stood proudly, each in their own place, creating a sense of order and refinery.

It amazed him what he had missed for so many years, what he had never been introduced to. The novelty, though, of this wonderfully made heaven, wore off as it became quite obvious to Homura that he was still not free.

His wrists remained bound and shackled, a sign of his heretic lineage, and despite the leniency given to him by the Emperor, Homura was not able to wander as he pleased. Depression settled in, and not even the brightest sky and field full of untouched flowers could shake it. Often, he wished for death to take him, for his mortality to overtake the gift of a long life.

Rinrei had been the only one to pry Homura from that self-imprisonment, and when he could no longer see her angelic smile or hear her sweet voice, he yearned more for death to come. His insides became hollow- fortunately it numbed some of the physical pain experienced as the Jade Emperor reprimanded his nephew by means of torture.

After being cast away as nothing but trash, Homura felt like a walking void. Not much time had passed before he met Zenon, a hellion who had lost his mortal wife and child under the hands of a twisted youkai. And then Shien came into the picture having been plagued by his failure as Prince Nataku's advisor and right hand man. With his new companions, inspiration struck Homura to devise a plan.

Luckily, Zenon and Shien shared the point of view for need of a new universe. Who needed a world where the heavens could exile a god simple for showing empathy for those in the lower world? For his inability to help falling in love with an innocent mortal woman and consummating a holy union with her in which another guiltless life was produced? Who needed a world where the Jade Emperor displayed such cruelty as to send a child god to face a most perilous enemy? Where he would send a back up army and the then War Prince's advisor with strict orders to them not to intervene no matter the situation's status under penalty of death?

The exiled trio had enough of such a world. They watched as a once great empire crumbled beneath violence, misconception, and the spreading insanity of a youkai nation. It may appear to be a low blow, striking down Togenkyo and Tenkai at their worst, in their time of need, but Homura viewed it as merciful.

Whatever the case, Tenkai would pay for the suffering it'd caused, not only among the outcast gods but among the innocents punished for guilt by association.

"What better way than to turn their own against them?" Homura murmured thoughtfully to the air.

The words caught the ears of Shien, who stood to the left of the three-stepped throne. Without turning, the silver haired god spoke with a gentle and silky voice.

"Are you plotting again, my friend, or merely thinking aloud?"

From the cover of the second pillar to the right of the steps, Zenon voiced his own thoughts huskily.

"I'm willin' to bet he's brewin' a plan."

Homura managed a mirthless and vindictive smile. "I have been doing some silent reminiscing and planning, yes…If you recall my trip to the parallel world, I had come across the host of an elemental body."

Zenon moved from his post, gloved hands resting on leather clad hips, one green eye gazing intently to the War God as the other remained hidden behind scars and an eye patch.

"Yeah, ya told us that- but the avatar couldn't be used because that bitch, the Merciful Goddess, awakened her first, right?" He moved a hand through his spiky orange hair. "Those lousy bastards in Tenkai are always ruining our fun."

"Zenon…keep in mind we discovered the plans a little too late to do much about it." Shien reminded calmly as he turned to Homura. "What is it, then, that you're speculating?"

Satisfied that a prospective argument had been conciliated, the half-god gazed steadily to his henchmen each in turn. "I've heard talk about the fourth element not having been awakened. I suppose that since her last reign, Tenkai is more than wary to do so. However, it seems that others are searching for it to assist the revival of Gyomaoh. If we were to find it first or even to simply pluck it from them…"

"I get ya. If we took this fourth element, it'd be like hitting the jackpot." Zenon caught the drift, nodding.

"Yes, but there is good reason for the heavens not wanting to awaken the avatar- she has been known to rebel against orders. May I ask you something, Homura?" Shien inquired, lifting one hand. "What exactly do you hope to accomplish by having this element in your possession?"

Homura allowed his smile to phase into a smirk, his mismatched gaze shadowed when he lowered his chin. Dark blue-raven hair fell over the chakra-marked forehead as a devious chuckle escaped him.

"That, my friends, will only be divulged once the avatar is retrieved."

HoutouCastle

Laboratory

Something between a smirk and utter chagrin played across Dr. Ni Jenyi's face. He remained bewildered as to how Yaone had been able to play his mind so well. Of course he'd had suspicion the moment the female apothecary showed up- so then why had he thrown caution to the wind?

He supposed it was nothing more than falling helplessly to being a typical red blooded male. Yaone _was_ rather attractive- more so than his dear Lady Gyukomen Koushu- though he'd never _dare_ speak it aloud.

Dr. Huang sat at her console within the lab, still absolutely disgusted by what'd happened. She'd found her colleague passed out in the hallway, and to make matters worse, the same fate befell her not long after she went into the lab to investigate. She had a brief tête-à-tête with Kougaji's apothecary before a cloud of sweet smelling powder mulled her senses.

Huang barely had time to react, unable to speak intelligible words, before her body met the cold floor. Yaone obviously had no other intentions aside from stealing Ni's data files, and so only put those in her way in a temporary sleep. When the two scientists had finally come to, they discovered that Koushu had already been informed by Professor Wang of the events.

Surprisingly, their lives were all spared.

"Undoubtedly this was per orders of…our ungrateful Prince Kougaji." Ni slouched in his swivel chair near his computer.

Casting him a dark look, Huang pushed square wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her narrow nose. "Undoubtedly…Ni how could you be so careless and oblivious?! Any of Kougaji's companions coming down here is extremely suspicious!"

Ni clutched his white bunny doll closer, sighing in mock sorrow.

"I'm so…sorry, Dr, Huang…but you see, sometimes male tendencies…take over logic. Not that I'd expect _you_ to know how that goes, hmm?" A slow chuckle parted his lips. "Not that I'd expect…_any_ of those tendencies…male or otherwise to overwhelm you…Miss Class President is just so conservative, ne Snoogums?"

He lifted the bunny doll as though consulting it and then faced it to Huang, nodding its head once.

Glowering, Huang stood from her chair abruptly, speaking with a biting tone. "I wouldn't have let the files fall into the hands of anyone else, that's for sure!"

Ni chuckled again, shaking his head. "My, my…Lady Gyukomen Koushu isn't worried…in fact…Kougaji just may be…doing us a favor."

"Not if he plans on using that thing against us, but I guess the thought hadn't crossed your greasy little mind." The female scientist fumed. "He's only interested in freeing Rasetsunyo- any idiot could deduce that based on his constant inquisitions to Koushu about it. The rest of us could be swallowed up by the earth for all he cares, just as long as his mother was free."

By the new smug expression Ni displayed, Huang knew she shouldn't have spoken those last words.

"You wouldn't like to be…_swallowed up_…Dr. Huang? I'm sure it could be…arranged…"

Pivoting on her heels, Huang crossed her arms, lips drawn into a tight line. Genius or not, she couldn't stand the man as a person- if he could even be called a _man_ was debatable. Nonetheless, she was stuck working with him, and despite Ni's crude and lewd behavior, he _did_ have a rather brilliant mind.

"Vulgar comments aside, Ni, what do you propose we do about the situation? Wait like sitting ducks?"

The gangly man lit a cigarette much to Huang's annoyance, and brought the bunny doll to one ear as though listening to it speak. The next words from Ni's thin lips were contorted to the higher pitched voice of Snoogums.

"Why keep asking the…good doctor, hmm? No ideas of…your own? Can't you think…without someone holding your hand?"

Somehow Huang kept her patience. "I wouldn't hold your hand, let alone touch any part of you, with a twenty foot pole!" Well…she had kept most of it. At least she hadn't tried to wring his filthy pencil-neck.

Yet…the bunny doll _did_ have a point…Wait- what was she thinking?! _Ni_ had a point- why did she have to always consult him about a plan? Surely she was capable of making a plan of her own, wasn't she?

"Is there a way to track them? Can't you find them with your computer?"

"Of course I _can_," Ni dropped the ventriloquist act, "but why would I _want_ to, hmm?"

Huang sat back down, eyebrows quirked. "To find out exactly what they're doing," she replied heatedly. "Then we'll know the precise location of the sphere and can send Koushu's demons to take it."

Applause met her ears- slow, halting, and very sarcastic. "A good effort, Dr. Huang…but it's useless." Ni rejected the idea. "Our…_prince_ and his…lovely assistant are too much of a match for our…measly demons. Besides, the Lady isn't so worried. Gyomaoh's son has no thought…on how to open the sphere."

"Fine; this is why I don't bother. Nothing I say is ever taken into consideration. I almost hope that Kougaji uses the creature inside the sphere to his advantage, just to prove you and your "dear" Lady wrong." Huang seethed but regretted the words as soon as they were uttered.

"How…treasonous of you, Huang." A wry smile crossed his lips as Ni turned to face his monitor. "I do hope…Lady Gyukomen Koushu doesn't catching wind of such…tell-tale words. But…if it sates your hunger…"

The soft-spoken scientist pulled up a screen and in moments, three cursors appeared- one being the location of the sphere and the other two marking Kougaji and Yaone's whereabouts.

"Go on and…track away."

Dr. Huang clenched her jaw at the other, ignoring his smug tone and the sudden uprising of wild laughter from Professor Wang. The youkai scientist had remained quiet up until this point, and Huang wondered if he'd been enthralled with what she was sure proved to be entertaining dialogue. With a brush back of her dark brown hair, the female doctor left her seat to study the screen.

"It seems they've gotten very close to the mark…but what are those?" she gestured to a few more cursors that had appeared. "That isn't the Sanzo-ikkou is it? Didn't they disappear?"

Curious, Ni brought his attention to the console. "Hmm…no…they are tracked with different colored cursors…it seems our prince…has unexpected company…"

GansuForest

"My Lord Kougaji…do you feel that?" Yaone clutched the supply pack straps tightly in her fingers, ginger gaze flitting from tree to tree.

Kougaji didn't reply right away. They had come near to the heart of the forest and he'd sensed extra presences coming and going for the last four miles or so. According to the data given on Ni's files, the sphere's location should be around where Kou and Yaone treaded.

The youkai pair continued on their way, remaining within close quarters of each other. Neither had expected this mission to go without a hitch- there was likely something bound to go wrong.

That something had followed them, grown in number along the way, and finally caught up.

"Yaone, get back!" Kougaji ordered as he summoned his strength, violet gaze darkening with the formation of a fire spell between his palms.

Obeying, Yaone leapt away from the prince as he released whirlwind of fire in time to vanquish three approaching youkai. There was demons here- no surprise- but these weren't Koushu's bar-coded, mindless brand. These youkai did not have the stench of lost humanity.

As more ambled forth from the trees, the demon prince realized he and Yaone were outnumbered by far and completely surrounded. He kept his guard and advised her to do the same. These youkai hadn't attacked the pair even though three of their own had fallen.

From the midst of their new company, one singled himself out by coming forth. He appeared young in age, perhaps in his very early twenties, and had scarlet eyes which peeked from behind strands of thick blue-black, the rest of it pulled into a ponytail that reached his mid-back. A white trench coat enveloped his tall, broad shouldered torso, its maroon collar flipped high on his neck, the maroon trimmed hem brushing the back of his knees. Beneath the coat, a vest of the darker color was buttoned up above a pair of crisp white slacks hugging a narrow waist, and the legs of the pants were tucked into tall black laced boots.

His gaze remained cold as it rested upon the youkai prince.

"You are the Son of Gyomaoh, are you not?"

Kougaji lowered his hands, taking on a less threatening stance. "As much as I dislike admitting it, yes I am."

The other youkai's thin lips curved into a curious smile. "What business does Prince Kougaji have in the Gansu Forest?"

"I don't see how it's any of your concern. Who are you, anyway?" The reply held impatient heat.

"You're rather demanding, aren't you, son of Gyomaoh? I see your patience is wearing out already, however, so I shall acquiesce to your inquiry. My name is Tsung Lao, youkai mercenary under the command of heaven's Jade Emperor."

Yaone returned to Kou's side quietly, speaking to him with a soft volume. "Is that possible? I thought the heavens cared nothing for youkai and refused to interact with them."

"I thought the same." Kougaji replied simply, his attention never leaving Tsung Lao.

"Your assumptions, on any other occasion, would prove correct." Lao began, having heard their conversation. "However, this is an agreement withstanding more than five hundred years. It is my duty, and the duty of my clan, to monitor all activity in this forest."

"Over five hundred years?" Kougaji scoffed, skeptical. He'd been imprisoned for quite a long time but it was through the work of scriptures or magic- it was how his appearance was preserved. "You hardly look that old."

Lao detected the sarcasm but it hardly bothered him. Anyone he told this to had replied basically with the same words as the youkai prince's. The Gansu Forest did not have very many visitors, and most of those who'd passed were only travelers without negative intentions.

Yet there had been some who had ulterior motives for crossing these trees.

Tsung Lao brought a black gloved hand to his face, sweeping back the thick bangs to reveal a tri-chakra on his forehead.

"Does this answer your question, my friend?"

Startled, Kougaji's eyes widened and he took a step back, pulling Yaone with him gently by her arm. An immortal youkai? It was unheard of! Were all of them..? Those in the immediate circle around him and his apothecary bore the same markings, unobstructed by loose strands of hair. Those behind them did not.

"How many are there?" Yaone breathed eyes wide with growing apprehension.

"There are twenty of us under direct service to the Emperor. The others come and go with the flow of time but serve as though every day is their last." Lao dropped his hand and pushed back the fabric of his coat to reveal an elaborately crafted pommel of a sheathed katana. "I hold to my heart those of my clan very dearly and you have blindly slaughtered three of them."

"We thought we were under attack," Kougaji argued his point, unflinching. "Anyone else would have assumed the same."

Lao's empty expression returned, scarlet eyes becoming fiery. He hated resorting to violence, and by nature he was hardly mean-tempered. The death of his companions had been a swift and merciful one, he guessed, and though it wouldn't be forgotten, he supposed overlooking the act was possible. It all depended on the youkai prince's intentions.

"Have you come for the Fire Soul?"

So that was what it was called. Kougaji found it made sense now for Tsung Lao's clan to patrol and protect Gansu Forest. Why wouldn't Tenkai have someone to keep the sphere from leaving with the wrong kind of people? How like the gods to assign the underlings of the lower world to do their dirty work…

Kougaji lifted his chin in challenge. "I have every intention on taking it. I'm prepared to fight to the death to have it."

A gasp parted Yaone's lips. "Lord Kougaji…" the pharmacist suddenly felt a fear beyond comprehension. She could not lose him. She _refused_ to lose him.

"I see…then I am prepared to face you as well, Son of Gyomaoh. I suspect it shall be an interesting spar." Lao drew his katana, the blade glinting like silver lightning. "My apologies in advance to both you and your companion for your untimely death."

Yaone began to protest- Lao had a weapon; he held the advantage of immortality; Kougaji had nothing but his spells, his summons, and a very mortal life. There lay almost no hope in defeating the enemy. Nevertheless, the youkai prince kept his determined solemnity and changed his stance to the offensive.

"Don't be so confident. I may surprise you yet." Kougaji replied coldly to Lao. "Yaone…stay back. I don't want you caught in the crossfire…and I may need you afterward."

What else could she do? It was an order from her prince and she had to obey. Yaone walked to a safer distance and almost immediately upon doing so, two pairs of hands detained her. She struggled to break free, but Lao called to her.

"Please don't worry; no harm will befall you, no matter the outcome, you have my word. This lies between he and I…they only hold you back to ensure that you shall not intervene."

Casting his gaze to Yaone to be sure that she was fine, Kougaji growled low. "Enough talk; that isn't what I came here for." He swung his attention back to Tsung Lao. "Let's get this over and done with already."

Tsung Lao smiled, lifting his katana above his head so that the tip of the blade seemed to vanish by its own brilliance. "As you wish, my friend."

Within that moment, the fight for the fire soul ensued. As the immortal youkai sped toward him, Kougaji began chanting a spell, bringing his palms high to his chest. The flames shot out in a severe spiral in a beeline for Lao, seemingly consuming him in their vengeance.

"Don't call me a friend!" the youkai prince growled as he watched the silver bladed katana cut clean through his attack. "I don't kill friends."

Evading another lash of fire, Tsung Lao took to the air, leaping to impossible heights, spinning the katana so that its point aimed straight down at Kougaji. He did not reply- he had no use for talk during an important battle. The only thing on his mind was defeating the enemy and protecting the Fire Soul Sphere from falling into the wrong hands.

Kougaji was forced to roll away from the attack, sliding back onto his knees, sneering at the immortal. Lao freed his weapon from the ground's hold where Kou had recently stood and brought the blade broadside widthwise in front of his face. They both paused, assessing each others' positions and then leapt back toward each other.

Chanting once again, the youkai prince thrust his hands forward to unleash several fire balls in Lao's direction. Evidently, Lao could not be bothered by the offense and swung his blade so rapidly that the fire balls reflected from him and reverted to the one who'd released them.

_'He must truly need this sphere…' _Lao thought to himself, twirling the katana by the pommel and swinging it, catching Kougaji's shoulder with the tip of the blade. _'Nobody has ever fought so hard for it.'_

Taking no notice of the injury dealt to him, Kougaji pressed on, emitting a snarl from his lips as his hand wrapped around the sharp edge of Lao's weapon. It cut into his palm, drawing crimson liquid when it was retracted. The prince lifted his unharmed hand to summon another stream of liquid fire.

This time it did hit Tsung Lao, square in the chest, causing his feet to stumble in their advance. Despite the blow, the ageless demon fought on, his clothes displaying charred marks, his skin an angry red from the brunt of the flames.

It had hurt him- but not terribly so. _'It's a good thing…that would have easily taken out anyone else.'_

_ 'Jesus, that barely did anything to him!'_ Kougaji shook his head, lifting his chin in time to avoid getting skewered by the thin sword.

Spinning on his heels, Kou swung around so his back was pressed against Tsung Lao's own, and he gripped the wrist of the immortal's sword hand. Expending much effort, the demon prince forced the extended arm down in an attempt to steal control of the pommel.

He failed.

Lao twisted, arching his back to land a backward kick to the middle of Kougaji's spine, freeing from the strong grasp.

Groaning, the violet eyed youkai found himself face down on the forest floor, his back feeling like it'd been broken a hundred times over. He first caught his breath and then flipped himself over to find himself face to blade.

The katana pointed in between strands of maroon hair, Tsung Lao's scarlet gaze fiercely trained upon his opponent. "If you surrender now, I shall spare your life, Son of Gyomaoh, and you will be free to leave Gansu."

Kougaji could taste blood in his mouth, a result of the powerful kick that Lao had administered. He could hear the fear in Yaone's voice as she called to him, asking if he was alright, begging him to stop this.

"Over my dead body." Kou spat, clapping the insulting blade between his palms, forcing it to move to the side so he could return to his feet.

The momentum of Kougaji's movement caused Lao to take a step back, allowing enough time for them to face each other on their feet once more. Wiping the dribble of blood that had trickled from the corner of his mouth, the youkai prince dropped his gaze to the hilt of the katana.

Embedded within the cool silver metal was an orb that shone bright orange-red. All this time, the sphere had been so close, and it explained Lao's absolute refusal to let Kougaji loose the katana from his grip.

When the realization that Gyomaoh's son had made a startling revelation hit Tsung Lao, he drew his weapon back, high above his head. The challenge began anew, both youkai men circling each other, studying their rivals' moves carefully, catching the attempts to deter the other with intimidating gazes.

Their movement halted and they both smirked to the other. Kou spat blood to the ground as Lao brushed his loosened hair back behind his shoulders and they were upon each other again.

Tsung Lao pivoted to the right, dodging the prospectively potent torrent of heated combustion from Kougaji. His muscles bunched in his legs and, letting out a terrible cry, he leapt up and over to his enemy, prepared to strike. This could not go on anymore- the madness had to be stopped.

Much to Kou's dismay, his fleeting steps were not quick enough to avoid Lao's advance, nor were his arms raised in time for his defense. The blade of the katana plunged into the demon prince's chest, coming clear out of his back, tearing through the fabric of the dark blue jacket he wore.

Yaone's screams of utter horror echoed above the canopy of the forest, watching Kougaji drop to his knees, his eyes filling with disbelief.

The prince's gaze met the ageless' and found sympathy and regret glimmering behind the ruby pools. Tsung Lao withdrew his weapon from the tanned flesh of the fallen, sorrow clear in his gentle voice.

"You were an adversary worthy of my time. I apologize to you once again, Son of Gyomaoh."

Kougaji did not answer though his lips moved to form words, his head hung low, watching the crimson flowing from the wound in his chest. His breath escaped erratically, coming between the words which could not be discerned by anyone else.

"My Lord Kougaji!!" Yaone cried, breaking free from the grip of those who'd held her back for the duration of the fight.

Sensing her movement, Kougaji's head jerked upward suddenly, eyes warning her to remain where she stood. His mouth spoke the last of what he needed to say and with what remained of it, he accumulated the energy crucial to complete his task.

A black hole expanded from behind his kneeling form, the noise blaring from it deafening those surrounding him. In moments, a golem from hell, wrapped in a blazing bonfire, tore through the opening, mouth gaping to show a single bloodshot eyeball. It stared Tsung Lao in the eye and the immortal youkai recognized it to be a summoning from another realm.

With no time to escape the inevitable, the raven haired demon mercenary accepted his fate, holding tightly the pommel of his katana as the raging inferno enveloped him completely.

In moments the golem had vanished, leaving nothing in its wake but the odious scent of burnt flesh and melted steel. The protector of the Gansu Forest, the holder of the Fire Soul, had been conquered after a long five hundred plus years of patrolling the woods.

Kougaji slumped to the ground, noticing the other immortal demons fading from their posts. With the expelling of their leader, their lives were forfeit, having been tied directly with Lao's own. Only those of mortal blood were spared and they had already begun their silent and defeated retreat into the trees.

Yaone dashed to the youkai prince's side, lifting his head to her lap as she kneeled to the ground, assessing his wounds. The most critical was the final blow dealt by the katana- it was up to her to stave the blood flow and repair his flesh as best she could. Tears flooded to her tangerine eyes and Kougaji gazed to her in bewilderment.

"What are you…crying for? I'm just…fine, Yaone."

"I was scared, Lord Kougaji, please forgive me." She sniffled in reply, wiping the salty tears with the back of her gloved hand. "You must hold still and please do not talk; save your energy for the journey back to Houtou."

"The sphere…Yaone, where is the sphere?" He ignored her request, scanning the ground for the orb he had seen resting in the hilt of Lao's katana. If he had inadvertently destroyed the sphere with the golem's attack, then this all would have been in vain.

Taking brief precious seconds to search the immediate area for the orb, Yaone's gaze caught upon something shimmering in her prince's hand. She reached out, taking a small orange-red ball from his palm and held it up for him to see.

A smile spread across Kou's lips…it had been saved. He sighed, panting for breath, but the pain had dulled already. There was hope yet. His mother still had a chance, and Koushu, along with her meddling lackeys, had nothing against him now.

"Now please, Lord Kougaji, let me tend to these wounds…" Yaone insisted and when he nodded to her, she began the process of mending what had been broken.

Tenkai

LotusGarden

Kanzeon Bosatsu tired of waiting. She knew that only a week or so had passed in the parallel world where the avatars resided, but it was the equivalent of about half a month in this one. The elementals had been awaken, she had made sure of that, but Sanzo's constant denunciation of who they were caused much hindrance in the realization of it on the girls' part.

The effeminate emerald-eyed companion of his had the right idea by assuming the trio of young women the Sanzo-ikkou had come across was who they sought. Even Son Goku, a simpleton of a chimp, had come to the same conclusion.

"Why do you insist on being so _bone-headed_, Konzen…I honestly don't know where you get it from…"

From beside the throne, the silver haired Jiroushin sighed exasperatedly. The Merciful Goddess noticed it right away.

"What is it, Jiroushin?"

His eyes widened. "It's nothing, Merciful Goddess. What makes you think…"

"…Oh please, spare me your hemming and hawing." Kanzeon waved a gold-bangle clad arm. "You've been letting out more hot air than the Jade Emperor these past few days, so out with it."

Jiroushin hung his head as he spoke, fatigue evident in his tone. "Why don't you just bring the Sanzo group and the elementals back to Shangri La? Wouldn't that be much easier?"

"I suppose so, but where is the fun in that?" she replied, red painted lips curling at the corners. "The elemental hosts _must_ come to a full awakening and degree of enlightenment before being exposed to this world, anyway."

"By whose orders?" Jiroushin inquired, an almost sly smile lighting his worn face.

Kanzeon quirked a fine dark brow. "By nobody's orders…alright, by mine, I suppose."

"Ah…" the subsidiary god voiced, still keeping his smile.

The raven haired goddess sighed, resting her chin in a palm. "What is it now? I can practically _hear_ that grin."

Jiroushin clasped his hands together. "Forgive my forwardness, Merciful Goddess, but wouldn't it prove more entertaining if you did bring them back here?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Kanzeon lifted her head from her hand, gazing down toward Togenkyo. "Subject them to inhumane youkai before their gifts have come to term? Make them travel with Konzen and his motley crew of misfits until they all figure out there is a purpose behind their meeting?" She paused, imagining such a scene. "Actually, yes, that would be most amusing."

"So what do you say to it?" Jiroushin inquired urgently. The way he figured it, if the avatars were in Shangri La, it would be less bothersome to keep watch from a separate world. Also, if things became far too hectic or chaotic, it would be much easier and less tiring for Kanzeon to intervene.

The goddess cast her indigo gaze to him. "Oh alright…but let's wait just a few more days. I have a feeling something interesting has yet to happen in the other world to Konzen."

Bringing a palm to his forehead, the aged god shook his head. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out someday, Jiroushin." Her reply sounded, laced with delight. Her gaze flitted back to survey the lower world, coming across the canopy of the Gansu Forest.

"Why…is that Gyomaoh's son down there?" She murmured to herself, focusing in on the injured youkai prince being tended to by his female pharmacist. "What is in his hand?"

For once, worry crossed the otherwise complacent visage of Kanzeon Bosatsu. Her voice fell to a stunned whisper.

"I can't believe it…he's found the Fire Soul."


	13. Magical DVD A New Destiny

A/N Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!! Excitement! Love me! ; anyhow, I do hope things aren't taken too much out of character- I try to keep consistent with the story. This chapter might be a little longer than usual because of flashbacks- you'll see as you go along.

Just to make things clear- the flashbacks are _italicized_ and additional thoughts that hadn't been in the scene originally are _italicized **and bolded**. _

OH yeah!! New thing! Omakes! Omake is the Japanese term for "extra" – there's a bunch of them on Saiyuki: Reload, after each episode- a short clip of the Sanzo-ikkou doing weird things I had an idea to add script like omakes at the end of each new chapter, starting in this one. DON'T SKIP AHEAD! PLEASE! . they might not be that funny anyhow XD

Now, without much further ado (Ok- wait- I have to thank those who reviewed chapter 12 for me- THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I'm sorry, I just don't much feel like responding to individual reviews, it's so late right now…but thank you, thank you, thank you!)- onto the story!!

_Disclaimer(s): _Saiyuki and its characters all © Kazuya Minekura, all original characters belong to their respected owners

Chapter Thirteen

Magical DVD- A New Destiny

BerkeleyIL

"…And then you showed up as I was trying to call you…" Mandi drew a long breath before exhaling loudly, her almond gaze dropping to her hands. "Don't be too mad, Erin, huh? There was just so much going on, I didn't have a lot of time to try and tell you this over the phone."

Erin's blue eyes stared between Mandi, Katie, and Ashley as she attempted to comprehend the tale just told. Finally, words managed to sound from her mouth.

"Y'know, if I hadn't seen them with my own eyes, I'd say ya were all bullshitting me. So I believe you…but this is freaking weird!" She held up a hand. "Totally _awesome_, but still _freaking weird_."

"We've established this already…" Ashley spoke, shrugging. "We kind of got used to it, though."

Katie nodded vigorously. "It's been so much damn fun having them here, but we've really got to crack down on finding the elementals that they're here for. Sanzo doesn't want to waste any more time, and even though I love annoying him, this _is_ for Shangri La."

"Who are the girls that they're looking for?" Erin inquired, pushing a hand through her dyed bright blue hair.

Mandi leaned forward on her bed, holding her chin up in her palms as she rested her elbows on the covers. "If we knew that I think we'd have a better lead by now."

"Well…what if they're the four of us? Wouldn't that make sense?" The willowy girl suggested. "Ya said y'all had those weird dreams, right? All at the same time?"

The others remained quiet. The subject had been discussed a few times, but briefly. Otherwise, the thought was dismissed.

"Sanzo doesn't seem to think it's possible." Mandi responded quietly, chewing the inside of her cheek. "Although, it would make perfect sense, taking into consideration the dreams we've had and then putting it against his reason for being _here_ of all places."

"I agree it does make perfect sense."

All eyes turned to the bedroom door in surprise. Hakkai stood there, his black shirt damp from dishwater, a smile locked into place. His hand rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Undoubtedly he'd been standing there for quite sometime.

"May I come in?" He motioned to the room, remaining in the doorway.

Erin caught herself staring at him. She hadn't noticed Hakkai when she first came in, but realized it was he who'd been doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"We'd be nuts not to let ya in." She laughed, still beside herself about the situation. How did her friends not go absolutely insane when first coming across the guys?

Sitting straight, Mandi smiled toward the emerald-eyed youth. "Yeah, you can come in. Sit anywhere."

Katie sniggered at the dreamy expression that'd flickered over her younger brunette friend's face. Oh she was _totally_ enthralled with the guy, that much was clear.

Still holding his pleasant visage, Hakkai moved to sit on the other side of the bed, back straight, hands flat on his thighs.

"The only way your theory would be off is due to the aspect of there are four of you here now, and not three." He began to discuss his thoughts on the matter. "However, the last I was aware, elements usually fall into a group of four or more- just because we've been assigned to find three doesn't mean that there aren't more of them. It's just how many we need."

Ashley tapped her chin lightly, hazel orbs fixed on the young man. "What exactly are you trying to say then?"

"That you, Mandi, and I are the avatars they need." Katie speculated, the wheels of her mind churning. "Which means the fourth element is either unneeded or has already been obtained." She let her azure gaze dart over her friends. "I take it you heard about the dreams we had, Hakkai?"

Laughing nervously, he nodded. "I did, please forgive me for eavesdropping. I'd planned on asking about dinner tonight and overheard the conversation…it intrigued me, I couldn't help myself."

"Don't worry about it…" Mandi replied, sure to keep her gaze from him now. She wondered just how much of the conversation he had heard then- some of her words had been pretty tell-tale and…well, fan girl-ish.

Katie continued to speak what was going through her mind. "Between us all, Erin is the only one who hasn't had a dream similar to the rest of us. It'd rule her out as an elemental, wouldn't it?"

"As far as we know, anyhow." Erin piped up no sooner than Katie finished her last sentence. There was no way she wanted to be left behind if her friends were these elementals. The four of them were so close; it'd feel too much like separating from sisters. "Maybe there's still time. You never know- the way things are going, judging by what you've said…maybe I just needed to have some kind of contact with the rest of you before I have a dream like yours."

The youngest of the four cast a sympathetic glance in Erin's direction. "Perhaps that's possible, but none of us should get our hopes up. There's a good chance that we're taking this completely out of context and we won't get to go with them to Shangri La."

Hakkai stood from the bed, his smile faltering only momentarily. "Yes, what Ashley said is true. It could only be a coincidence after all. I'm sure stranger things have happened."

Noticing his change in attitude, Mandi stared up at Hakkai as he moved for the hallway. "When you first came in you said you agreed with our theory. Why the change of heart?"

"I may only have been being hopeful my…" he trailed off and plastered his smile back into place, correcting his near-blunder. "…Mandi. While it does make sense, it does not mean it's true. We all have to consider other options as well."

Frowning, Erin sat back against the bed heavily, crossing her arms. "Those options suck monkey-ass."

"Now, now…" Hakkai laughed, lifting his palms, "…we'll eventually get to the bottom of this, but until then, I think it's up in the air. But if you'd like to know my wishes…" he gazed to each girl pointedly. "…I really do hope it's all of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've some inquisitions to make about dinner."

Dinner proved rather interesting among the eight people forced to share one table, rather than the previous number of seven. Erin had been asking questions enthusiastically and Goku seemed fascinated by the energy she gave off. In fact, he was almost feeding off of it.

"So, where are your power limiters?" Erin questioned, gazing from Goku to Hakkai.

"We don't know," Goku shrugged, grinning as he bit into a Big Mac from McDonald's. "When we got here they just...disappeared."

Hakkai lifted his green gaze from the California Cobb salad before him. "My guess is the same as it was before- because there are no demons here and little magic, they aren't necessary; not to mention we do want to fit in. A boy with a golden coronet would be looked at strangely, though my own limiters could've passed as fashionable."

From the other end of the table, Sanzo grunted around a bite of Crispy Chicken sandwich. "No demons my ass. There's more war here than in Shangri la."

Everyone's attention went to Sanzo- it was rare that he'd speak openly...and unprovoked. He continued, shifting in his seat a little, scowling.

"They may not be the same as youkai from Shangri la, but from what I've seen on TV, they might as well be. I don't see how people carry on as though they're oblivious to the warring, famine, disease, and chaos happening all around them."

Sanzo sniffed, gazing generally to the four girls. "Your world is worse off than ours."

Katie chewed on a french fry thoughtfully. "Do you see now why we want to leave it?"

"Hoo-boy..." Ashley shook her head, gazing down at her Chicken McNuggets and ranch dressing. She felt an argument coming on.

Sanzo shook his head. "I'm sure you're not the only person who has had that thought cross her mind. It's not going to happen, so get over it."

Gojyo flashed a warning glance to the oldest brunette girl. Sanzo had just given the 'end of discussion' signal; Katie would do best just to leave it be.

Of course, that didn't happen.

"You don't think it's possible?" Katie challenged, blue eyes dancing.

Mandi and Erin drew their chairs back to the wall, ready to jump over Hakkai to run away if they had to. Ashley continued to eat, calm as could be- she sat on the outside of the table and could get away easily enough. The other three guys merely watched, anticipating a skirmish of sorts.

"No, I don't." Sanzo replied curtly, violet eyes narrowing. Hadn't she figured out that he didn't want to talk about it anymore?

"Why not?" Katie wore a smug smirk, leaning over the table. "Apparently the four of you could come here so why can't it work both ways?"

The twitching in the monk's jaw commenced and Gojyo, who took notice, chuckled and leaned toward Ashley's ear.

"Are ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"It depends- is it perverted?" the blond girl quipped flatly.

"Ha...this time, no." Gojyo grinned.

She shrugged. "Severe fan beating ahead?"

The hanyou winked, sitting back. "Oooh yeah..."

Erin whispered to Mandi. "Ya took Sanzo's gun away, right?"

The brown eyed girl nodded solemnly. "Damn straight I did."

"Good...then at least we know we won't be shot." Erin muttered.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I believe you only had him hide it in a drawer, Mandi." Hakkai interrupted quietly, smiling nervously toward her.

Mandi thought and then dropped her jaw. "Oh crap...you're right."

"Oh good goin' Mandi! He could be packin' a piece right now for all we know." Erin groaned, thwacking her friend's shoulder. "If I die, I'll kill you."

"Now, now, please..." Hakkai laughed, lifting his palms from the tabletop. "Nobody is going to get shot, so there's no need for bloodshed."

"Who said anything about bloodshed?" the petite blue haired girl asked sweetly, glancing to Hakkai. "I just said I'll kill her. There doesn't have to be blood involved."

Hakkai's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh...well..."

Mandi huffed. "She's kidding, Hakkai, don't worry about it."

The young man glanced between the girls and when Erin smiled he did too, albeit out of relief. "Oh, good...I wasn't too sure..."

"So, no answer Sanzo?" Katie pressed on after the monk paid her no reply.

Sanzo grumbled beneath his breath and brought his gaze to her. "Even if it _could_ happen, there is no way I'd let _you four_ go with us."

"Oh, like it's really up to you." The blue eyed brunette retorted. "If whatever portal, gate, or tunnel you came through is open for us too, how will you stop us from going through it?"

"You don't belong there." His gaze snapped to her and then to the other three girls. "None of you do."

His tone stung the young women before him- they knew Shangri La wasn't their home, but it would be nice to see it. He didn't have to be so brash about it and Katie wouldn't hear of it.

"_You _don't belong _here_ but you don't see any of _us_ complaining about it, do you?" she glared sharply at him. "You've all been perfect guests- everyone but you anyhow."

Mandi laughed nervously. "Honestly, it's not that big of a deal…"

Katie still glowered. "No. I think it is. We've been _more_ than helpful to them, even if we haven't gotten very far, and they've all been gracious with the exception of Sanzo."

"Were you expecting him to act any different than how we've seen him?" Ashley asked quietly from her place at the table.

Erin nodded her agreement. "Really, ya should've known Sanzo would be grumpy and difficult all the time. That's just how he is."

The monk seethed. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here."

Mandi sunk down in her chair- this was not going too well at all. It'd be wonderful if the four of them could go along to Shangri La, but it didn't mean it'd happen. There was no use in arguing- Sanzo had a gun and he knew how to use it. Not that the monk would _really_ shoot any of them; he'd just threaten to shoot if anyone attempted to go with him and his companions.

She sighed heavily, resting a palm to her forehead, trying to drown out the sound of the arguing continuing around the table. Katie still bickering with Sanzo about whether or not he retained the right to forbid them from going to Shangri La; Gojyo starting up with Goku and Erin about who got the last bunch of extra French fries in the middle of the table; Ashley trying to calm everyone down by using a high pitch whistle but only succeeded in receiving a collective glare.

Hakkai turned his gaze from his finished meal to the young brunette woman sitting between Erin and Katie, smiling lightly to her when she looked up.

"It's awfully noisy in here, isn't it?"

Mandi nodded, returning the faint smile. "Just a bit; pardon me." She sighed, looking between everyone who was arguing, and then abruptly stood, slamming her palms on the table so hard that it shook. "SHUT UP!"

Startled by the outburst, things did quiet down considerably, save for Goku's content munches on the remaining fries; the others simply stared at her.

Flushing at her own shouting, Mandi laughed quietly. "Err…thank you." Without much more to say, she slipped behind Erin's chair and Hakkai's as well before retreating outside to the backyard.

Sanzo crumpled his napkin and left it on his paper plate, standing from his chair as well. He was glad someone had quieted things down, though perhaps he hadn't been so keen on _how_ it was done. Turning, the monk made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands before returning to lounge on the sofa for more CNN. Even though he hadn't found anything out to help on the situation he'd been placed in, learning about the goings on in this world seemed to make Shangri La duller than ever. No matter where Sanzo went, his destiny was bound to be the same- boring.

Erin glanced to the others as everyone else began to move from the table. "What's wrong with my Mandi-Pandi? That was weird…I've never heard her yell like that, except for at her brothers, but they're not even here."

Goku looked at her funnily. "Mandi-Pandi?"

She shrugged, grinning impishly. "That's just what I call her, sometimes. It's a nickname."

Gojyo piped up, unable to resist the moment. "Yeah, ya know, kinda like how we call you "monkey", monkey."

The golden eyed youth glowered at the hanyou. "Kinda like how I call ya stupid water sprite, ero-kappa, water wimp, and H2O asshole?"

"Ch, smartass chimp," Gojyo muttered under his breath, handing off his empty paper plate to Hakkai who seemed rather intent on getting the table cleared.

Ashley sighed, glancing to the bit of bread left on the redhead's plate. "What did you have, anyway?"

"A fish sandwich," he replied simply which immediately drew sniggers from the girls. "What?"

"I see you've resorted to cannibalism, Gojyo." Katie mused, trying to take the plates from Hakkai now, smirking at her own joke.

"Oh you're real cute." The kappa retorted dryly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned his crimson gaze over the girls, shook his head, and then looped an arm around Goku's neck, rubbing his knuckles into the youth's chestnut hair. "C'mon monkey, how 'bout a round of video games? I think I'll kick your ass this time."

"Lemme go!!" Goku squirmed free but grinned widely at Gojyo. "You're on!" Without another word, he darted down for the basement, ducking between Hakkai and Katie as they continued to tug at the plates, each insisting on cleaning up.

Gojyo started after Goku, stopping at the basement door, his gaze lingering on the girls. "Ya know, I think it'd be nice if all of ya could go along with us, but…for once, I think I'm gonna agree with Sanzo in sayin' that this is where ya belong. I'm not so sure that you'd get along fine in Shangri La. Especially not at a time like this." A light smile replaced his usual smirk as he shrugged a shoulder. "But hey, if ya do wind up being the elementals we're looking for, then there won't be so much of a disappointment. Just don't get your hopes too far up; I'd hate to see any of ya upset coz ya can't go along."

"Well look at that…the pervert can say something normal after all." Erin teased, glancing to Ashley who cracked a smile at the comment. "By the way- is anyone up for a Mario-Kart tournament?" She grinned to Gojyo who shrugged before he went downstairs.

The blue-haired girl grabbed the blond girl's wrist, tugging her along. Ashley knitted her brows. "What're you doing?"

"Don't think you're getting out of it, c'mon!" Erin insisted, pulling her younger friend down the steps behind her. "We can so take them on- after all, we've lived in this world longer, right?"

"I suppose that's true, but I don't play a lot of video games…" Ashley murmured, but followed nonetheless. Quite honestly, she didn't mind it if it meant spending a little more time with any of the guys- though, had she had her choice, any of the guys would've been just Gojyo. Not that Ash truly wanted to get attached to anyone, although, perhaps it was too late to avoid attachments…

Upstairs, Katie finally managed to snatch away all the paper plates from Hakkai's hands, her blue eyes wide.

"Just let me do it, ok? You've been cleaning Mandi's house since you got here!"

Hakkai let on a smile of embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I just feel like I ought to do something since we've stayed for so long. Judging by how dinner went tonight, I'm beginning to believe we're wearing out our welcome."

Katie shook her head, casting a wary glance to the blond monk sprawled on the couch in the other room. "No, don't worry, you're not. Beside, we love having you guys here…even Sanzo, to some extent." She grinned to Hakkai slyly. "And I know Mandi definitely likes having you around."

The brunette young man laughed uneasily. "You mean she likes having all of us around, terrorizing her home like this?"

"I said what I said," Katie stated, moving on into the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder. "Why don't you go outside and see if she's alright? I don't think I've ever heard her shout like that. The poor thing is probably frazzled." A light laugh escaped the oldest of the young women.

Puzzled, Hakkai moved after her. "Why are you suggesting that I do it? I'm sure she'd prefer to be alone, or else have someone else she's known for a longer time try and console her, right?"

Katie returned to the dining room to clear the rest of the table, turning to offer the young man another small and secretive smile. "Believe me I'm sure that she'd talk to you. Tell you what- you go on outside and if it seems as though she wants to be left alone, then just come right back in."

Giving in, Hakkai opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch. From his place, he could see the almond eyed brunette girl standing beside the large maple tree which grew to the right of the swing set. Letting the door shut quietly, Hakkai moved to the fence and stopped there, watching her curiously.

Mandi hadn't taken notice of the vigil she was under; she remained next to the tree, gazing up to the sky, watching the sun fade away in the west to cast a sherbet array of colors across the horizon. Her breath fell evenly, though it began to feel as though the soft breeze drew across the yard in time with each exhalation. It had a calming effect and the anxiety she'd felt inside gradually wore away.

Arguments, no matter how minute or how big, always managed to fray her nerves.

A tingle ran along the back of the young woman's neck and the awareness of someone nearby set in. Quickly, Mandi looked over her shoulder and found Hakkai at the fence.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked, more tersely than she meant to sound.

The green eyed young man blinked a few times, his smile locking back into place. "Ah, actually…Katie asked me to come out and make sure you were alright. You ran out rather suddenly."

A frown marred Mandi's lips- she probably looked ridiculous running off like that, on top of it. "I'm fine I just…needed some fresh air is all. That place is turning into a madhouse."

Hakkai made his way toward the gate, the smile on his face faltering only for a second at seeing her expression. See? Hadn't he been right then about overstaying their welcome after all?

"If it's truly that bad, we can work to find somewhere else to stay, Mandi."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no way, I won't hear of that!" She took a few steps from the tree and folded her arms, the corners of her lips turning up, but just barely. "I enjoy having you all here, but at times I just need to go off by myself and do my own thing. It's nothing personal and it's a lot better than my blowing up at people because I'm losing patience, like I did at the table. By the way, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Hakkai replied kindly, tentatively taking a step past the gate, resting his hand on the metal post. "Everyone needs to have a fit now and again, though I think Sanzo has just about worn out his lifetime allowance." He chuckled to himself. "There isn't anything you'd like to talk about, is there?"

Mandi gazed to him, taking notice of how casually he had snuck up into the backyard from his place at the fence. She never realized just how sly Hakkai could be. It nearly caused her to laugh, but the action was stifled.

"What do you mean by anything I want to talk about?"

"Since I'm out here, I thought perhaps if there was anything on your mind…" Hakkai trailed off and kept smiling at her. "…I've said before, I'm more than willing to listen. It's the least I could do for you in return for being so patient with us."

Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "I…thank you, but you don't have to do that. Beside, I don't want to trouble you with nothing but dredged up memories."

"Ah, but you see, you owe at least that." Hakkai prompted, taking another step into the yard, now standing in the grass instead of the cement block at the gate. He smiled a little more, offering a hand to her, and motioned toward the bench-swing behind the garage. "Since you know so much about us, it's only fair isn't it? Besides, talking about it…might make you feel a little better. You've got a pair of willing ears, and a friendly face…" He pointed to himself, "…so why not?"

The brunette's expression fell for a moment. She was suddenly stuck between a rock and a hard place. How the hell could she say no to that face? Her eyes dropped to his extended hand and she debated on taking it before reluctantly doing so.

"Alright, but know from the start, I'm not looking for sympathy. I'm not the only person in the world who has had it bad…not in this world, and not in any other one."

"If it's not sympathy you're searching for, but just for someone who will listen, unbiased, then I think you're safe with me." Hakkai replied, half joking. Unbiased? Who was he trying to kid? This was someone he now considered a friend, but he'd listen all the same.

"Alright then," Mandi murmured, following him to the bench swing after he curled his fingers around her hand. A lump formed in her throat, and whether it was because she found herself liking the feel of her hand in his, or if it was because she was about to reveal things about her past that nobody but her closest friends knew.

The following few days brought nothing new on the search for the elemental avatars. If the girls had thought Sanzo was grumpy to begin with, they were really feeling the heat from him now. The monk didn't even want to watch television anymore. He'd gotten just plain sick of watching this world fall apart, knowing that Togenkyo was crumbling as well, and there was nothing at the moment that he could do about it.

Not that any of it was his problem- he just held responsibility of an important mission, and so far his luck had been close to nonexistent. His companions weren't being much of a help either.

Goku seemed rather infatuated with the strange blue-haired girl who shared the same enthusiasm and high-metabolism as he did. Not to mention the same passion for good food and video games.

Gojyo, as per usual, drowned himself in lust for the ladies- for one in particular, being Ashley, who continued to confuse the hanyou. Did she like him or not? It was so hard to tell, because her expression said one thing while some of her actions spoke another.

Hakkai perhaps remained the only one to still be of any use. At least his brain wasn't fogged up over some pretty face or another. The only time Sanzo could manage to squeeze in a word, however, was between the housework that the emerald eyed youth insisted on continuing to do. Vacuuming, dishes, laundry, sweeping, and dusting all were on his list, and then if nobody else needed consoling of any type, he was free to discuss the whereabouts of the avatars.

"Like he's much of a help anyway," Sanzo grumbled aloud, taking a drag from his cigarette as he stood on the front porch. Hakkai still lingered on the belief that the young women they were staying with were who the Merciful Goddess sought.

"There's no way in hell, it has to be someone else."

He lifted his violet gaze to the bright blue May sky- April had gone just two days ago, and an entire week and a half had passed. That was ten days too long in Sanzo's book, and he began to wonder if this supposed goddess had proper credentials to be sending people off into other worlds on wild goose chases.

A startled shriek from a window opened upstairs brought the blond monk out of his silent brooding. What the hell was wrong now? Stomping out his cigarette butt, he returned inside and trudged up the stairs toward the master bedroom. He despised that room- the pictures of the entire group along with all the others were annoying and distracting. Nevertheless, Sanzo found himself with growing curiosity to see what these feather-brained girls were screaming about.

"Sanzo! Sanzo, ya gotta come see!" Goku called from the green carpeted room, motioning frantically the moment he noticed the monk approaching.

"What is it?" he muttered, clearly irked as he stepped inside from the narrow passage way.

The television was on, and on the screen there were displayed a couple of animated young women who could have passed off as pixilated versions of those before him, sitting on the bed.

"What are you watching now?"

Gojyo quirked a brow. "It's the damnedest thing…"

Hakkai let out a quiet chuckle. "Apparently there is a…DVD which features our new friends, here, Sanzo, though none of us can seem to figure out how it got here."

Sanzo moved to watch for a few seconds and then glanced to the girls. "Is this some kind of joke? Are they supposed to be you?"

Shrugging, Katie replied absently, unable to take her gaze from the screen. "We think so, but like Hakkai said…"

"…we have no idea how it got here." Erin finished, unblinking in her disbelief.

The young blond woman turned her attention away from the TV toward Mandi. "Where did you find it, anyway?"

"Under my bed, while I was cleaning…here's the case." She handed it off to Sanzo.

Studying it with scrutiny, Sanzo turned the plastic case over in his hands. The front depicted no one person's picture, but rather a lotus pond with a cherry blossom tree at the edge with the wind blowing the petals and leaves across the surface of the water. In the same lettering found on the other DVDs there was written, sketchily, _'A New Destiny- Revelations, Truth, and Hope…'_

"A new destiny?" Sanzo murmured, returning the case to Mandi, turning his violet gaze to the television again. It was quite obvious that the animated females onscreen were the girls he and his companions initially came across. Their names, for one, were the same, their features, though not as detailed, were similar, and the setting was down to a T. Why something like this existed, however, puzzled him. More than likely, it had something to do with Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"…damn meddling hag…" The monk muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Hey! This is when you three met us!" Goku cried, pointing urgently to the screen before Gojyo's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Quiet, monkey, we can hear them thinking." The hanyou grinned widely, hearing the thoughts that were running through the animated character's heads.

_'That asshole could've killed us!' Ashley glowered still at the black jeep that had skid to a halt in the middle of the street. _

_ As the girls moved to the sidewalk, a young man exited the driver's side, apologizing profusely._

_ Mandi halted in her steps. 'That voice…I know that voice…'_

_ 'At least he's sorry.' Katie shrugged a bit, turning to stare in absolute disbelief._

The quartet of girls gazed to the screen, bewildered that this was even possible. If not for the events that'd already occurred, they'd have thought this to be too far-fetched.

"Oh my god…" Mandi murmured at hearing her own thoughts coming from her anime self's mind. She did recall thinking she recognized Hakkai's voice without knowing who was speaking- even though he sounded nothing like the actor who spoke his role on the DVD. It'd been the tone of voice, the softness of it…

Hakkai first looked to Ashley and the blond younger woman seemed quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry I thought you were an asshole." She spoke quickly and he laughed.

"No, no, it's alright. To be honest, I had…still have, no business driving on unfamiliar streets."

His gaze then moved to Mandi, twinkling in amusement. "I see you knew who I was right away. It was a good guess."

"Sure…" she replied, wanting to sink into her pillows and vanish. She wasn't about to let him know that she hadn't guessed.

"Wait a second…" Katie smirked, ignoring the scowl coming from Sanzo at her prompt. "If we're on a DVD which _magically_ appeared here, wouldn't that just be more proof toward the fact that we are the elementals?"

Ashley took note of the wary expression the monk wore and shrugged innocently. "She _does_ kind of have a point. I mean, why else would there be a DVD like this?"

The hanyou managed to tear his gaze from the screen, giving a slow grin. "Ya might've been wrong about these lovely ladies being out elemental avatars after all, monk."

"If you haven't noticed, there are _four_ of them here." Sanzo snapped, setting his jaw. "I might not excel in mathematics, but we only came here looking for _three_ last time I checked."

"That doesn't mean too much, Sanzo." Hakkai spoke quietly, a far-off glint coming to his eyes. "Have you ever heard of a Triqueta? They are made up of only three forces of nature- Earth, Air, and Water…for some reason, Fire is excluded. And, must I remind you, that when we first arrived, there were only just the three young ladies? Their friend, Erin, didn't come until later."

Erin arched a brow at him, skeptical of his words. "This is comin' from the one who said 'elements usually fall in groups of four'; whatever happened to _that_ pretty boy?"

The emerald eyed youth flushed, laughing quietly. "Ah…ha, ha…I did say that, didn't I?" Rubbing the back of his neck, Hakkai shrugged. "It was only a theory I brought under very recent speculation…and it's only a theory, it doesn't mean it's true. Though, it'd explain why there is a lack of a fourth element, ne?"

Katie nodded, answering in place of the blue haired girl, slowly. "Ye-e-es, but I was under the preconception of Fire being a force of nature."

Goku continued keeping vigil of the sequences on the television, absolutely enthralled by the images. He'd been captivated the first time he saw himself and the others captured in such fluid animation, and again, the same hold had come over him. Not noticing that the room had fallen silent once more as everyone resumed watching the unfolding events, the golden eyed youth made mental notes.

Sure, he wasn't as smart as Hakkai, but he'd always been the observational type. If Goku took an interest in a subject, he almost always strode to learn everything he could. A few times he laughed- mainly at the over exaggerated expressions slapped onto the girls' faces and the sound effects playing in the background.

"Oh, here's a great part!" Katie grinned, pointing enthusiastically to the television.

The screen depicted Ashley applying an ice pack to Gojyo's head after Sanzo had thrown a water glass at Goku and missed the target.

Ashley slunk down a bit, watching, feeling slightly nervous. Just what was this going to reveal?

_ Without another word, Sanzo retreated down to the dining room, where Gojyo, Ashley, and Goku sat at the table. An ice pack was being applied to the kappa's forehead by Ashley since he couldn't be bothered to do it himself. Frankly, he just liked the attention._

_ Goku sat on the other end, wolfing down a rather large sandwich, laughing every time Gojyo winced at the ice._

_ "You're such a wimp, water roach!"_

_ Gojyo growled, ready to reach over the table and lay into the younger youkai. "It's your fault I got whacked in the first place, monkey! Keep it up and I'll…"_

_ "…If you don't shut up I'm going to give you bother something to whine about." Ashley muttered, shaking her head. **'Then again, would I really hurt him?'** she wondered silently to herself. **'Maybe not…**'_

_ "My sentiments exactly." Sanzo spoke crossly, sitting down at the table. He found Ashley the easiest to not despise of the three girls. She had a mind similar to his own, it seemed. Most of the time, anyway. _

_ Goku and Gojyo immediately quieted, but after minutes of awkward silence, Goku felt the need to break it._

_ "Ne, Sanzo?"_

_ An agitated grunt escaped the high monk. "What?"_

_ "How long are we gonna stay here? Shouldn't we be looking for the…" his golden eyes shifted to Ashley fleetingly. "…ya know?"_

_ "Don't ask stupid questions, Goku. We'll leave when we leave." Sanzo sniffed, his eyes also dancing over Ash's form._

_ The young woman realized they wouldn't speak freely with her in the room. "Tch, fine, I know when I'm not wanted here." Not that she was really offended anyway- it was fun to give the irate monk an attitude sometimes._

_ As she got up, Gojyo stood up quickly as well. "Don't chase my nurse away, Sanzo, my head is pounding."_

_ Ashley rolled her eyes at the remark, dropping the ice pack into Gojyo's palm. "Sorry, kappa, but the nurse is now off-duty." She turned, walking towards the basement for an unknown reason. Her cheeks were flushed- Ash did really like Gojyo, she just wished he'd let some of his true personality shine through all that flirtation. She knew how sweet he could really be, so why did he hide it?_

_ He followed her down the blue wooden steps, catching her by the wrist as they reached the concrete bottom. _

_ "What?" Ash demanded, turning to find Gojyo hovering very near to her. She stepped back in surprise to find herself pressed against a wooden post. '**Oh my god…he's so close…'** she found her mind spinning. Just how many times did she fantasize or role-play a moment like this out? Hopefully she wouldn't turn into a messy pile of Ashley-goop. _

_ Gojyo winked to her, letting go of her wrist and leaned forward, his palm against the post for support. "I never got to thank ya honey…Ashley." He corrected himself, not wanting to get beaned again for using an annoying pet name. When she didn't make a move, Gojyo leaned in closer to fill the gap between them, brushing his lips gently over hers. The kiss didn't last long enough by his terms, but he grinned as he pulled back. "So thanks."_

_ Ashley stood, stunned beyond words. Did that actually just happen? Her cheeks crimsoned to match Gojyo's hair as she struggled to find her voice, managing to sound somewhat cool and collected. _

_ "You're welcome. I don't usually take that form of payment, though. I guess I'll let it slide." _

_ When Gojyo left her alone, a soft sigh escaped her lips and she touched her fingers to her mouth. **'Wow…that…wow.'**_

Ashley wished Sanzo had his gun on him so she could shoot the television screen. How awful!! She couldn't believe that it just let everyone in the room, Gojyo included, hear what she really had been thinking. Not to mention…

"Holy shit, Gojyo kissed you?!" Katie and Erin cried at the same time.

The kappa wore a smug smile, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the bed. So, the girl liked him after all. He thought so…he was damn good at figuring out women…

The blond young woman sat stiffly, eyeing her friends. "Apparently so, if that's what they just showed, right?"

Mandi pat her shoulder gingerly in an attempt of comfort. "Ha, well, apparently so- come off it guys, don't give her such a hard time. I'm sure there's incriminating evidence against all of us here…"

Goku blinked. "What's incriminating mean?"

Hakkai laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It means something that can be used against a person…in more or less words, anyway."

"Oh…then saying that Gojyo is an ero-kappa and perverted and stupid is incriminating evidence?" Goku inquired innocently.

Sanzo snorted. "It would be except that everyone of us here knows it already."

Gojyo glowered. "Hey, back off would ya? I'm not stupid…" He smirked.

The girls laughed at his lack of denying the other two accusations before Katie pointed out that the DVD had come to another interesting part, coming from the same day.

___ What nobody could see, though, was Katie's bare foot creeping along Sanzo's leg under the table. **'Oh this is going to be a riot…'** she mused silently, keeping up her antics. She knew Sanzo would freak out eventually… _

_ The monk frowned, turning his gaze over the girls as he fidgeted. Who the hell was touching him? Ashley seemed too concerned about staving Gojyo's roaming eyes and flirtatious words, and Hakkai had Mandi's undivided attention as he explained the chicken teriyaki recipe to her._

_ Sanzo glowered in Katie's direction. This woman was out to get him, and that wasn't paranoia talking. His purple eyes narrowed with vehemence none could rival as he watched her carry on, oblivious of his gaze. Katie continued her charade, sliding her foot yet farther along the monk's leg, her toes wriggling against the fabric of his jeans. In an attempt to shake her off, Sanzo moved his legs to one side, but only succeeded in bringing the wandering foot closer to his thigh._

_ "That's enough!" Sanzo leapt to his feet with such energy that his chair toppled over onto the floor._

_ All eyes went to the seething monk, wondering what had gotten into him._

_ "My goodness…Sanzo, what's wrong?" Hakkai asked, worry lacing his words._

_ Katie's lips were dressed with the barest of smirks. "Gee, Sanzo, was there a bug up your leg, or something" It was the most difficult task, not to burst out in laughter. **'He is so hot when he's pissed off. Then again, he's damn hot all the time…That was so worth it.**'_

_ A finger pointed accusingly at the oldest of the young women. "Don't toy with me; you know perfectly well what was crawling up my leg!" _

Sanzo took his gaze from the screen to glare at Katie. He knew it'd been her all along, but apparently nobody wanted to give him the satisfaction of the fact. Katie grinned sheepishly. She guessed she didn't mind too much that she had a crush on the monk- it wasn't that big of a secret- not to her friends anyway.

'Wonderful.' Sanzo shook his head to himself. 'Miss busy-body has a silly crush on me. Doesn't she know who I am? Hn…not like anything is going to happen anyway. She'll get over it.' He did remain mildly amused, though, at the prospect of someone actually choosing _him_ over Gojyo.

Mandi kept her eyes glued to the TV. This was the same night that she and Hakkai had "escaped" the madness inside her house and went out to the backyard. The same night he had explained to her why the Sanzo-ikkou was in this world instead of in their own. She felt her stomach knotting up. 'No…don't let them hear what I was thinking that night…'

_ In a matter of moments, Hakkai found himself in the lush green backyard, Mandi closing the chain link gate behind them quietly. He'd found some solitude behind the house in the later hours of evening a few times out of the last five days. It reminded him…reminded him of everything he had hoped to one day share with his precious Kanan. They would have worked so hard to have this- a nice home, a garden of colorful flowers, and a peaceful place to relax the day away behind the privacy of a tall fence. There was a swing set in this backyard…he imagined his home would have had one too, had they ever gotten the chance to have children. Hakkai grimaced as the memory of losing Kanan flooded back to him- he couldn't have those things now…he couldn't have them ever._

_ Mandi stood patiently, hands clasped in front of her, waiting as Hakkai seemed to drown in his own thoughts. She had a good idea of what he might be thinking about, just from the pained expression he wore upon his face. **'My god…that look on his face. I know that look. I know what he's thinking of- no, who he's thinking of. What a heartbreaking expression…I'd take it away if I could, but I can't, not in **that **way. Not in the way he **needs**.'**_

_ "Hakkai? Are you alright?" She called softly but then winced at the inquisition. Of course he wasn't alright, what a dumb question._

_ However, the young man snapped his smiling mask back in place flawlessly. "I'm just fine, I was only thinking. Sorry about that."_

_ Not really wanting to push the issue, knowing it was rather touchy; Mandi nodded and made her way to the swinging bench behind the garage. She sat down on it, offering him a seat and he complied, his gaze still somewhat far away. When no words were spoken for a few minutes, she rested a hand on his shoulder. **'He's so warm. Ah…fan girl moment…I can't believe I'm **_**touching_ him! Fan girl moment aside, I can hardly believe he's _**_real**…'**_

_Hakkai rolled his gaze to her curiously as she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."_

_ He kept his smile. "Whatever for? You haven't done anything wrong."_

_ "It doesn't seem right that we know so much about all of you and you know so little about us. I feel like a snoop…I mean aside from the joking, we saw some pretty horrific things happen to you. But you know, it really affected us…we'd get worried about what was to come for all of you, wondering what the next volume held, hoping that none of you would have to continue hurting." She paused, dropping her hand into her lap. "Somewhere deep down we wished so much that you four were real. There's so much life put into that animation that it didn't seem too impossible. It might sound strange, but we really got attached to the characters we watched so ardently on that screen. And now…"_

_ As her voice trailed off, Hakkai's expression faltered a bit. No, it didn't seem fair that they knew so much. "It isn't your fault because you had no way of knowing. Just like we had no way of knowing a world like yours exists. If it's any consolation though, if there's anything you'd like to share about your own past I'd be more than willing to listen." He meant that too; he had an interest in learning about the young women._

_Mandi sighed, her eyes to the sky, and as she let the breath escape her, the wind seemed to pick up at that precise moment. Hakkai noted it, but for the time being would disregard it. _

Sinking her head into a nearby pillow, Mandi managed to stifle a groan before it reached everyone else's ears. This damn stupid DVD was going to give away everything! She supposed it was only fair, considering she and the other three knew just about every aspect of the Sanzo party's lives…but how did they know the guys were real? At least this was a good way for the monk to see the girls weren't plotting against him…

Erin poked her friend in the shoulder, smirking knowingly. "Why are ya hiding Mandi? Let's see the face, c'mon."

Mandi shook her head into the pillow, her reply coming out muffled. "Unh, no, that's okay."

"Why not? C'mon, let's see!!" Erin pressed, trying to pry the pillow away from her struggling friend. She loved teasing her like this…

Hakkai sat quietly, making no move to defend Mandi from Erin's teasing, nor speaking about what had just played on the screen. In fact, if it weren't for the pink tinge to his ears, it'd seem like he hadn't witnessed the scene at all. He did feel…somewhat awkward, however. Suddenly, Hakkai felt somewhat guilty for making the young woman feel such sympathy toward him. She didn't have to care so much…

Goku squinted a bit. "Ah…Sanzo, did you see that?"

"See what?" The reply came tersely. "I _am_ watching, you know."

"This. It's kinda weird." The youth held up the control and backtracked the disc a few frames. "Watch…when Mandi sighs, the wind picks up in the trees."

Indeed, the screen depicted and proved Goku's claim right.

"What do ya know, the monkey is right." Gojyo murmured and smirked. "Elements…wouldn't that be considered Air, Sanzo?"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "It's coincidental- so it was windy, so what?"

"Yeah, but watch this too." Goku went forward a couple of days to a part where Ashley was washing dishes alongside Katie after dinner. The 'camera' zoomed into Ashley's fingers beneath the spout of the faucet, moving as the warm water flowed over her skin. She seemed to rather enjoy the feel of it.

"And I think that could be counted as Water." Gojyo mused, arching a thin red brow. "Ya think that maybe this thing is trying to hint at somethin', Sanzo?"

The four girls exchanged glances. Within the next few moments, Katie had been shown tending to the plants that had been inexplicably dying in the front of the house- Gojyo had murmured "Earth" at that- and then Erin sitting at the dining room table, playing with her lighter, swishing her fingers through a candle flame. "Fire" was the next vocalization from the hanyou.

Setting his jaw, Sanzo tilted his chin up and sighed heavily. "I don't care _what_ you think; I refuse to acknowledge these…childish girls as the elementals we're supposed to find." His violet orbs narrowed. "The way I understand it, these are ancient beings- their souls, I imagine, are more than a few hundred centuries old. Their hosts would be refined and mature. Not a bunch of silly little wishful girls."

"Sanzo…" Hakkai frowned, shaking his head. That'd been too harsh- the young ladies weren't at all silly- they had their moments, but he knew that the four weren't always in such a mood.

The monk sniffed, turning his attention back to the screen. He wouldn't speak of it anymore. Case closed. End of discussion.

Katie's gaze darkened. Hot or not, that monk was such an asshole sometimes. Instead of arguing, however, she took the remote away from Goku, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" The golden eyed chestnut haired boy cried in dismay. Up until this point he had played the "control man".

"Typical guy…" Ashley prompted, glancing to Erin.

Snickering, the blue-haired, blue-eyed young woman replied. "I guess it doesn't really matter what world you're from- the guy is _always_ gonna want the remote control."

Katie laughed and Mandi sniggered, both nodding in agreement. The older brunette skipped ahead on the DVD to a part a couple of days after Erin had arrived. This was all just for amusement's sake. She needed something to get her mind off of blowing up at the arrogant monk standing by the closet.

"Here we go!" she put the control down, letting the track play normally. The scene unfolding consisted of an absolutely beautiful May day when Sanzo didn't much feel like going out to search for the elementals. Thus, Hakkai suggested a picnic…

_"It's like a field trip!" Goku exclaimed brightly as everyone filed out of the back door toward the backyard._

_ Sanzo sniffed. "We're not going anywhere…"_

_ "Sure we are!" the youth argued. "We're not staying inside, are we?"_

_ "We're just goin' to the backyard, baka saru." Gojyo retorted, putting Goku into a headlock, rubbing his knuckles harshly into the spiky chestnut hair._

_ Hakkai laughed, carrying in one hand a large bowl of watermelon, a covered plate of assorted sandwiches in the other, and a blanket draped over one shoulder. "Even if we're not really going anywhere, at least we're not staying inside. It's such a wonderful day out- it'd be a shame to waste it indoors."_

_ "I'll drink to that." Katie followed behind the emerald eyed youth, a second blanket in tow, a six pack in each hand- one of beer, the other of soda. She figured it'd be best to favor both parties._

_ Ashley and Erin emerged next, carting along potato salad, coleslaw, ranch flavored pasta salad, and Hawaiian Bread with spinach dip. Mandi held fast to the oriental food- a carton of chicken fried rice, spring rolls, egg fu young, and crab __Rangoon_

_ "Gee, think we've got enough food?" Mandi remarked sarcastically. "There are only eight of us."_

_ "Uh, chica, did you happen to forget that Goku counts as like _four _people?" __Erin__ inquired rather matter-of-factly as they began to set up the blankets and food in the open area in front of the bench swing._

_ "Four people? Are you insane?" Gojyo asked incredulously._

_ Goku began to grin- was the hanyou actually sticking up for him? See, he knew that Gojyo wasn't all bad after all. The moment was short lived._

_ "It's more like six people, hon." Gojyo finished, plopping down as he opened a can of beer, bringing it toward his mouth._

_ "Ch, six?! You damn liar! I eat a lot but not that much! AUGH!" Goku protested then cried out as he tripped over a corner of the blanket, knocking into the hanyou, causing the beer to spill onto Gojyo's shirt._

_ The girls sat at their own blanket and stifled their laughter. They so lived for such Gojyo/Goku arguments._

_ The red head's antennae twitched atop his head, his eyes widened impossibly and his face became half blue. "You goddamned chimp, look at what ya did!"_

_ "It isn't my fault- I just tripped, you big purple haired stupid head!" Goku insulted, drawing back on his knees._

_ "What the hell kind of insult is that?!" Gojyo snorted. "What are you, five? Besides, it isn't _my_ fault that you don't have enough brains in that monkey head to walk and talk at the same time!"_

_ "Enough!" Sanzo growled, moving to take out his fan but remembering soon after that he didn't have it on hand anymore, per Mandi's house rules. That wench._

_ Begrudgingly, Gojyo removed his beer-sodden shirt and tossed it aside to the grass. _

_ "Oh my…" Ashley caught sight first and turned bright red, averting her gaze quickly._

_ "What?" Erin glanced over her shoulder at the topless kappa, taking in his well muscled torso before widening her eyes and turning forward again, hissing. "Holy shit. Maybe it's a good thing Goku tripped, eh?"_

_ Katie grinned with a resounding "Hell yeah!" and Mandi turned pink in the ears, coughing behind her small smile._

_ Sanzo glared to Gojyo. "You're making the natives restless- go put a new shirt on."_

_ The hanyou took a gander at the four giggling young women and shook his head. "What, and ruin their fun? It's too nice out for a shirt anyway, and do I really need one anyway? Something this good looking doesn't need the restriction of clothing anyway." He chuckled low, opening a new beer to take a swig._

_ Hakkai chortled in reply. "They do seem to be enjoying it Sanzo. Maybe we should all follow Gojyo's example?" he let on a teasing smile and the monk grunted._

_ "Ugh, why anyone wants to look at you, water wimp, is somethin' I'll never understand." Goku made a face, opening a can of soda. _

_ "Oh, but we understand…" Katie whispered among the other girls. "Don't we?"_

_ Ashley took a helping of potato salad and grinned, keeping her voice soft as well, hazel eyes gleaming. "I can't speak for these two, but I sure do get it. That's some hot stuff right there."_

_ "The most delicious thing on the menu, ne?" __Erin__ speculated, looking to Mandi expectantly to keep the flow going._

_ "Ah. I guess so, but I have different tastes." She shrugged, giving a sheepish laugh._

_ The other three groaned, slapping their hands over their faces._

_ "I know what she wants." Katie prompted devilishly. "A certain green eyed…" _

"OK! Who's hungry?!" Mandi shouted, standing from the bed, remote in hand as the TV shut off. That was enough- nobody needed to see this part…

A collective moan moved through the room and Erin pried the remote away from her friend. "We were watching that!"

"C'mon Mandi, it's just for entertainment's sake." Katie argued.

Ashley shrugged as the TV was turned back on. "What harm can it do anyway? I think the cat is outta the bag for all of us anyway…"

Dejected, Mandi hid her face from everyone and only listened to the rest…

_"I know what she wants." Katie prompted devilishly. "A certain green eyed young man with soft, silky dark hair that falls over his forehead, with a voice like a kitten's soft purr, and the hands of a piano player- long, elegant fingers…I know what she wants from those fingers too…"_

_ Mandi's face turned bright red and to display her utter embarrassment, she flopped backward and waved her limbs in the air, shouting loudly before regaining her composure. Of course, none of the Sanzo-ikkou took any notice. It had only happened in her head._

_ "Oh, nice." __Erin__ laughed, taking a bite out of the Hawaiian bread. "Damn, look at how red she is!"_

_ The almond eyed girl glanced between everyone. "Hn- well…if that's the way you want to play…Katie." She let on a smirk nothing short of evil. "You torture the monk just because you want to get into his pants. You know you want his sexy body- that golden blond hair, the way those violet eyes could penetrate your own- you wanna lick his tummy." _

_ It was Katie's turn to blush but she held her head up proudly. "Damn straight." She coughed and slunk down, picking at the pasta salad a bit. Her gaze danced toward __Erin_

_ The blue haired girl shrugged. "Y'all got nothin' on me. I'd do Goku in a second." She grinned widely._

_ Ashley sputtered, trying not to choke on her pop, laughing. "That's rich!" she noted the awaiting expressions on her friends' faces. "Oh no, no. I'm not going to say a damn thing about Gojyo. I think you all know as much as there needs to be known anyway."_

_ "What's that?" __Erin__ giggled. "That if you had the chance, you'd hop into bed with him? Not like he'd complain anyway, right?"_

_ Laughing, Ashley nodded vigorously. "There you go- I didn't have to say anything after all, did I?" _

Everyone in the room sat there slack-jawed. Even Sanzo was simply…taken aback by the exchange between the girls at their picnic. He had no idea that they'd be so brash. He knew they were odd, and annoying, but that forward?!

Gojyo turned his crimson gaze over them, slowly curling his lips up. That was so entertaining. So that had been the conversation to cause the four to go down in a fit of giggles for ten minutes.

Goku gazed innocently at Erin. Did this mean she liked him or something? It was kind of weird to know that a girl wanted to…he blushed fiercely.

Hakkai let out a nervous laugh, letting his emerald gaze flicker toward Mandi and then to Katie. Had that really been fair, to put the poor girl on the spot like that? He felt quite uncomfortable now, knowing that Katie had described him in such a way that glorified his appearance, and then made an innuendo about his fingers.

Erin stood up, smiling. "I think it's time for me to go. Anyone wanna go with me?"

Ashley rose, followed by Katie. "We do!!"

Mandi whimpered, moving away from her bed again. "Me too!"

"You can't, this is your house!" Erin grinned to her, sidling toward the door. "You can't leave your lovely guests unattended!"

Nodding, Ashley agreed. "That's just not hospitable!" she'd already reached the hallway.

Katie added, "Anyway- what if something happened when you were gone?!" she too had moved out after the other two.

"I'm willing to take that risk!" Mandi shouted, face crimson as she hurried after her friends, down the stairs, racing through the living room and out of the front door.

Bewildered, the four guys exchanged glances. Had they missed something?

"Apparently they were a bit more than embarrassed about what we just saw." Hakkai voiced quietly.

Gojyo sniggered. "Do ya think they actually left?"

Goku nodded. "Probably…they looked like they wanted to go really far from here. Did ya see their faces? They were all red!"

Sanzo snorted, stepping out of the room. "I suppose there's only one way to find out whether or not we'll have the house to ourselves today, isn't there?"

As he made way downstairs, the three remaining Saiyuki-Sanzo-ikkou obligingly followed, curious as to what was going on.

The door in the living room was wide open and through it, they could see the four girls lying on top of Erin's car, looking quite defeated.

"What's wrong with 'em? Why didn't they go anywhere?" Goku asked, not taking his gaze from the window in the screen door.

Hakkai turned his attention to the dining room table, noting that Erin's purse still sat on top of it. He smiled lightly at the observation- there was a perfectly good explanation for that…

…Outside, Katie grumbled to Erin. "So tell me why we haven't left yet?"

"Is there really even a point? We're humiliated now, we'll be humiliated when we come back." Ashley pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, big deal, but we won't have to be _here_ right now, at least!" Mandi cried, flopping an arm over her eyes. "Why aren't we in the car?!"

Erin wailed. "Because I forgot my keys in the house!"

"Oh…damnit." The other three muttered in unison.

It'd be quite some time before their courage was gathered up enough to return inside. At least they knew one thing, however…more than likely the elemental avatars in question had been them all along.

OMAKE!!!

_Question:_ _During the couple of days that the Sanzo-ikkou and the four girls weren't searching for the elemental avatars, what were they doing?  
  
_

_Answer:__ Well, we know that they had a backyard picnic on the first day, so the second day…BOWLING!_

_Setting: __Lombard__ Lanes Bowling Alley_

_The group of eight approach the cashier's counter at the front of twenty-four lanes, the sound of heavy bowling balls crashing into pins resonates throughout the establishment. After gathering their shoes and getting assigned their own two lanes, the party goes to find suitable balls for each player. When they are all found, the group sits down to prepare for a game…_

_Hakkai: (holding up the bowling shoes) ; oh my- are you sure this is sanitary? _

_Mandi: (shakes her head) Nope- it's pretty gross, actually, but that's just part of the game._

_Goku: (sniffs the shoe and bites at the leather) UGH! Gross! These stink!_

_Sanzo: -.- Baka saru, you don't eat them, put them on your feet. (slips his own on) My sandals are more comfortable._

_Gojyo: (holds up a size fourteen shoe) -.- hey Ashley- ya know what they say about guys who have big shoes?_

_Ashley: . They're more susceptible of falling over their own feet and looking like idiots. (stands up) I'm going first._

_Mandi: (looks at Goku who is holding up a bowling ball, sniffing at it) ; Goku, what are you doing?_

_Erin__: (whispers) it looks like he's sniffing it. _

_Goku: (mumbles, turning the ball over in his hands) Looks like one…except there's holes drilled into it…_

_Sanzo: -.- what the hell are you talking about?_

_Gojyo: (looks away innocently) ….hmm…_

_Katie: (eyes Gojyo and then Goku) What did you tell him? _

_Ashley: (bowls a strike) o.o! that was awesome! Who's next- er…(turns around) .- What the hell is Goku doing?_

_Goku: (sniffs the bowling ball again then licks it, making a face) Ugh- Gojyo! Are you sure? _

_Gojyo: (sniggering) Yep, I'm sure monkey- go on, trust me…(grin)_

_Erin__: Oh boy…_

_Goku: (opens mouth wide and bites down on the bowling ball) O.O ITAI!! Baka ero-kappa!! You lied to me!!! Bowling Balls aren't like jawbreakers! _

_(Collective glare at Gojyo)_

_Gojyo: -.- hey now, it was just a joke…he was dumb enough to believe it, wasn't he? Right? Guys? _

_Hakkai: Hm. I don't know. (looks to everyone else )_

_(Collective thwack against Gojyo's head )_

_Gojyo: (twitching on the ground) …naa…itai…_

_Hakkai: (leans over Gojyo) maybe next time you'll not be so quick to play a trick on poor Goku, my friend._


	14. Convention of Sorts Part one

**A/N So** Chapter 14 is finally here. I'm quite sorry for the delay, I've just been slightly distracted. Please- if anyone finds any errors here, let me know!! Proofreading this kind of took a backseat because I'm just kind of tired of working on this chapter lol- any grammar mistakes, prospective plot holes, spelling errors and otherwise- feel free to point them out! Arigatou!

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and its characters all © to Kazuya Minekura. I'm making no profits from this whatsoever other than sheer (grueling --;; ) entertainment.

Claimers: All original characters (Mandi, Erin, Katie, Ashley, Tsung Lao and otherwise) all © to their respective owners. Looky no stealy!

Chapter Fourteen

Conventions of Sorts- Part One

When the second weekend had finally begun to creep up on the group staying at Mandi's home without much more talking or searching for elementals, the girls had settled on discussing the next important topics. Anime Central, Chicago's biggest anime convention. It hadn't been thought that Katie and Ashley would go, but since the Sanzo-ikkou's arrival, several plans had changed to accommodate. Costumes were quickly slapped together for the extra pair of girls, and of course, the quartet deemed it necessary for the four fellows to attend as well.

_"We very well can't leave them alone, can we?" Katie prompted with her usual sly grin.  
"Of course not. Besides, they'd fit right in. They wouldn't look out of place there." __Erin__ piped up gleefully.  
And fit in they would. The young women made a point to tell the guys they could wear their normal attire down to every last detail.  
"Sanzo can even have his gun- unloaded of course." Mandi mused.  
Ashley nodded. "What about Hakkai and Goku, though? They're missing the most important details."  
Of course- those two both lacked power limiters, and Goku didn't have his Nyoi-bou. There wasn't much to be done about the lack of weapons; however, something could be done about the missing limiters. Thus, tin foil ones were fashioned quickly- which had made everyone laugh at the relative cheapness. Even Sanzo had cracked a smirk-like-smile. Perhaps he, as well as the others, were actually glad to be able to wear the clothing they'd found suitable in Shangri La.  
After much confusion on the road, the two cars- Erin's Beretta and Hakuryuu, as Hakkai refused to leave the Jeep behind- pulled into the Hyatt's parking garage._

"Ah, we're finally here!! Last year was so much fun- and now, with our...new friends, it'll be like TEN times BETTER!" Mandi exclaimed rather giddily as she unloaded her own belongings from the Jeep. Her eyes caught the license plate for the first time and she let out a small laugh. "Look at that… Nishi- West...how funny."  
The other girls glanced between each other, wondering who'd given her the sugar-shot, though agreed the plates were uncanny. They'd all become much lighter at heart for getting away, for getting to attend the convention.  
As the group lumbered toward the hotel, they were halted by several other attendees, begging for pictures with the Saiyuki "cosplayers".   
Sanzo wasn't particularly happy about this; he wasn't in costume, after all, these were his real clothes.  
Violet gaze flashing dangerously at the fan girls, he growled. "What do you need a picture for?" They tittered about how in character he was, and how so much his features were like the animated Genjyo Sanzo's.  
Gojyo had liked the attention from the pretty, flighty girls. That is, until they asked how he found contacts that made his eyes look so realistically red, and commented on natural his hair seemed.

"Even the scars look real!" one girl dared to comment. She didn't know…how could she? But all the same, it turned the hanyou off to relenting to the crowd any further.  
Realizing nerves were touched, Hakkai suggested they simply huddle close and make a break for the hotel.  
"I'm down with that." Erin muttered, hoisting up her black book bag and lugged on after everyone else.  
Upon entering the Hyatt's lobby, something quite surreal occurred. It felt nearly like an Other World, suddenly being swept up into a sea of costumed convention goers. Amidst the group of elevators- which were tube shaped, transparent, and shot up to dizzying heights- were several groups of cosplayers, chatting away about costumes, events, and guests-of-honor. No, the Sanzo-ikkou should not at all feel out of place, for the single fact that to everyone else…they were cosplayers too.  
"And the best cosplayers at that. They kick everyone else's ass." Katie concluded.  
Mandi spun on her heels to face the group, nearly losing her balance from the momentum. "Erin and I are going to check in. It'd be best for the rest of you to just wait here until we're done, since we only got one double room to share between the eight of us."

As expected, Sanzo protested. "I want my own room."

"Now, now Sanzo..." Hakkai smiled in his most perplexingly cheerful way. "...I believe this time the situation can go without your complaints. The girls have been bending over backward and then some to help us, and obviously for Mandi and Erin, this has been in their plans for some time. We owe it to them to just do as they say this time."  
"In other words, monk- put up or shut up." Gojyo grinned at his blunt statement. Goku let on an impish expression as Sanzo struck the hanyou with his harisen.  
A few passing cosplayers giggled in satisfaction at the display. It was lovely to see everyone remaining "in character".  
"Goddamnit Sanzo, that thing is for monkeys!" Gojyo cursed before turning his crimson gaze to the utterly amused Ashley. "What?"  
She shrugged, though her smirk betrayed any attempt at a nonchalant attitude. "You're so cute when you're angry."  
Katie clamped her palm tightly over her lips to stifle her snickering. The ero-kappa quirked a thin red brow, for once rendered speechless by a woman. He hadn't expected that at all, and so remained gaping at the blond.  
"Hn...thanks for shutting him up." Sanzo grumbled in a tone that could have passed for good humor.  
"Anytime monk." Ashley replied, still fighting a smile.  
"When are Mandi and Erin comin' back?" Goku suddenly wailed, clutching at his stomach. More cosplayers who recognized the group giggled at the well known line to come. "I'm hungry!"  
"Huynh, baka saru!" Sanzo swiped the back of the youth's head with the paper fan. "If I can't complain about a room, you can't complain of hunger!" In truth, Sanzo was getting hungry himself and grumpy because of it.  
"Hey now!" Katie voiced at the Goku-beating. "I think that's justification for a hose-down in Mandi's backyard for picking on Goku!"

"But they'd look funny if they weren't themselves." Ashley pointed out quietly.  
The older brunette shushed her. "I wanna see Sanzo get hosed!"  
Glowering, the monk crossed his arms. "Might I point out that we're no longer at the house- therefore, those rules don't apply here."  
Goku's stomach growling was the only reply.  
When a few long minutes of avoiding more Saiyuki fan girls in want of pictures had passed, Mandi and Erin finally returned. They each held up a pair of keys.  
"We managed to snag four and registered Katie and Ashley for the room too. We tried to book another double but they're all filled up." Mandi explained handing a key to Ashley as Erin passed one to Katie. "It'll be kind of a tight fit...but we'll manage."  
"It's against hotel ordinance to have more than four to a double room, isn't it?" Ashley questioned, eying the abundance of roommates.  
"Hn...ye-es...it is; which is why nobody has to know we're cramming eight of us into a room for two nights." Erin grinned slyly.  
Katie picked up her bag again. "Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!"  
"I suppose..." Ash followed, slightly uncertain.  
Mandi laughed lightly as she and Erin led the other six toward the East elevators. "So here's the agenda- we go to the room- us girls will change into our costumes and then we can all go and get our passes." She glanced toward the others. "Since I was smart enough to pre-register our extra people at the freaking last minute, all you six have to do is go to the pre-reg counter and pay forty bucks each for each pass."  
Before any of the Sanzo-ikkou could bring up their issue of lack of proper currency, the girls told them not to worry about expenses. The badges would be taken care of.  
Whilst bustling into the elevator, Sanzo tried to decline from attending convention events. He'd be fine sitting in the hotel room. "What need do I have to see any of this? I'd like to avoid the chaos, thank you."  
"Oh come on Sanzo..." Hakkai voiced almost smugly. "Aren't you the least bit curious to see what happens here? To see the costumes? To have more crazy fan girls giggle over how much like your "character" you are? It might be fun."  
Gojyo's lips curled malevolently so. "The day that Sanzo loosens up to enjoy a night out is the day _I_ settle down with a hot little number for the rest of my natural life."  
He didn't catch the semi-dejected expression from Ashley.  
"So basically, it's a no-go." Goku stated, receiving an icy glare from the monk.  
The elevator finally stopped, reaching the 22nd floor, - uninterrupted, shockingly enough) - and the eight filed on out. Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Katie spoke. "Erin, Mandi...if I'm not mistaken, people from all over come to this convention, right?"  
Nodding, the girls confirmed, bustling along the thin carpet of the narrow hallway. They knew well that Katie vied to "psychologize" Sanzo, to get him to change his mind. Odds were, it would work, granted that whatever Katie came up with was feasible.  
"I imagine that anime fans come from all around Chicago and maybe other places too." Ashley spoke with some support, discretely leading Katie's point.  
Erin slid her key card through the lock to open the door to their room. "They pretty much do."  
The room was revealed as nothing really extraordinary, but certainly not shabby. There was a bathroom on their immediate left, a closet beside it, and stepping past it the rest revealed a long dresser with a TV atop it. Beside the dresser stood a sturdy table with four chairs at it, and a lamp set in the corner, and across from this were two twin beds and an end table between them. To the left of the bed closest to the window there was situated another end table with a coffee maker sitting between two more cushy looking chairs. The view from the window was nothing special- it offered a brilliant view of the parking garage across the street and the lot below the hotel. Nonetheless, it brought back memories from the past year.  
Nobody appeared impressed by the room, and Sanzo's curiosity of what Katie was trying to prove earlier had begun to fade.  
Until the brunette suddenly found her voice and train of thought again, that is. "Since we've come up dry searching everywhere else, and you're so certain none of us are the elementals- EVEN after watching the damn DVD- why not look around here? Since you've got such a disinterest in the convention itself, why not just sift through the attendants?"

Bingo.

Ashley, Erin, and Mandi exchanged knowing smiles of Katie's victory over the golden haired monk.  
"Hn. Point taken, I suppose." Sanzo crossed his arms, violet eyes glinting, lips set in an irate scowl of his forced submission. "But might I remind you all that I don't have a key to this room? If I leave, how will I get back inside?"  
Quite naturally, Katie had a response for this, and everyone else remained excluded from the conversation, smiling secret smiles while they arranged their belongings.  
Katie pulled free the white bed sheet that had been cut and transformed into the Merciful Goddess' revealing white dress. "That's easily remedied, Sanzo; I'll go with you and help you search." Before the words 'no way in hell' could begin to pass through Sanzo's lips, Hakkai took countenance.  
"It may be a good idea, Sanzo. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, and I'm sure the rest of us can afford to take a look around between events."  
The monk grumbled, yet relented. He knew that by now everyone but he would get their way.  
Katie beamed, heading for the bathroom to change. "Glad that's settled then." Her form vanished behind the door.  
Ashley picked up her costume, shaking her head. "I don't know if I want to wear this after all."  
"Why not?" Erin and Goku asked in unison, looking up from unpacking. They grinned at each other and Goku blushed. "It wasn't a problem when we were making it." The blue haired girl insisted.  
"I'm too tall for one thing." Ash murmured. "And I'm not as energetic as she is- people here obviously expect you to stay in character. I might've been better off without a costume."  
This caught Gojyo's attention and a meaningful smirk curled his lips. "No costume sounds great to me, honey."  
"Nobody asked your opinion." Sanzo snorted, straightening his robes and then folded his arms over them once again.  
Hakkai chuckled from the window, having been studying the dull view. "Now, now..."  
"Go on Ashley! Erin's dressing up as Yaone today and wearing her Dr. Huang costume from last year tomorrow." Mandi encouraged in hopes of convincing their friend to cosplay. "And her hair is short and blue. So don't worry about it so much, just have fun."  
Ash finally gave in, retreating to the bathroom as Katie emerged. The blond young woman stopped, gazing inquisitively at the brown eyed brunette.  
"...What?" Mandi frowned, not liking the expression being given to her.  
"You might want to rethink your costume...just a thought." Ash smiled faintly before going to change.  
"What was that about?" Gojyo retorted, about to light a cigarette when Hakkai coughed, gesturing to the "no smoking" sign above the television. "Goddamnit."  
Katie worked on getting her hair to curl and fall like Kanzeon's, darting her gaze between everyone. "You _are _cosplaying, right Mandi?"  
Erin bit her lower lip. "Usually I'd be on her ass to do it, but this time...maybe not."  
Mandi gazed to the yellow fabric peeking up at her from the black and yellow backpack. "No...I can't...I won't."  
Hakkai curiously attempted to peer over her shoulder from the other side of the bed. "Why not? Who were you going to be?" He smiled warmly.  
A nervous laugh escaped her, almond colored eyes flickering over his face as she closed the backpack up. "N-nothing special, really." Mandi shot a glance to Erin who only shook her head helplessly. _'Damnit, how did I forget who I was cosplaying? I really was wrapped up in all the excitement, wasn't I? I...can't wear that...'  
_Suspicion arose with curiosity, but luckily Ashley emerging from the bathroom in her Ririn costume diverted some attention.  
"That looks awesome!" Katie exclaimed, finishing her own hair and going to put on the red makeup to make the youkai birthmarks found on the real Ririn's face.  
"Look Sanzo, she's dressed up just like her!" Goku cried, leaping up from the other bed so fast his tin-foil coronet nearly fell off of his head. Out of habit, he slapped his hand over it, wide eyed. "I forgot...this one isn't real."  
Erin laughed quietly at that. She supposed not having a limiter for a certain amount of time made Goku feel free, yet having one again- even if it wasn't the real thing, kept him on his toes.  
"Y'know, I think she's cuter than the real thing." Gojyo speculated, winking one crimson orb at Ashley who blushed and turned away to hide it.  
Sanzo stepped aside to let Erin pass him- her turn to change- and he lift his chin to hide a half smile. "If there's anything good to say of it, she's quieter than and not as annoying as the real thing."  
Hakkai grinned deviously, his tone border lining taunting. "You don't miss Ririn, do you Sanzo?"  
"What makes you think something so stupid?" the monk grunted, losing what might have been only a smirk and not a smile.  
"Oh, I don't know," Hakkai pressed, smiling wider. "I thought I detected a bit of nostalgia for your favorite youkai playmate."  
"Do you **_WANT_** to die?!" Sanzo roared.  
The brunette young man lifted his hands, palms out. "I don't think my punishment should be so severe." He sighed, silently adding. _'Though, I'll admit to feeling I deserve death, sometimes.'_  
His smile slipped.  
Everyone noticed. No one pointed it out.  
"_ARGH_! Mandi!! Come in here and help me!!" Erin cried out from behind the bathroom door.  
"Sounds like costume trouble. I'll be back!" Mandi laughed, ducking away, glad for the reprieve.  
"So who was she gonna dress up as?" Goku asked, his eyes moving toward the backpack nestled in the corner of the right hand bed and night table.  
"Does it matter?" Sanzo muttered crossly. "Don't push the subject, just drop it."  
Hakkai sidestepped to the foot of the bed, eying the bag as well. "I'm afraid my curiosity is beginning to get the best of me, but we truly shouldn't pry."  
"That's right- you shouldn't." Katie agreed, sharing a nervous exchange of glances with Ashley.   
The hazel-eyed young woman continued to brush her hair into a Ririn-fashioned ponytail, adjusting the two tiny jingle bells on the back when she was through. "You may not like what you find. Save yourself the embarrassment, Hakkai."  
If any hope of squelching his bewilderment remained, Ashley's statement did nothing of the sort.  
"So, we'll just have Goku look." The red headed hanyou suggested with such indifference to the consequences that might come to the youth for doing so that even Sanzo was a little surprised. "Then he can just tell us what he saw and that'll be the end of it."  
Nobody said a word, and so Goku didn't hesitate any longer to scope out the "mystery".  
"Well?" This came from Sanzo, who grew impatient when Goku unzipped the bag and failed to report anything.  
Gojyo snickered then put on a stern facade in attempt to mimic the monk. _"'Don't push the subject. Just drop it_.' What happened to that?"  
The violet eyed monk shot a venomous glare. "Does it matter? He looked anyway and now he hasn't said what's in there and it's annoying me."  
"I think you just want to know what's hiding in there, priesty, and now you've got an excuse to find out." the kappa insisted, smirking.  
"Shut up, ero-kappa." Sanzo seethed.  
"Why?" Gojyo laughed challengingly.  
The pistol came out. "I'll kill you." The smirk grew smug.  
"You don't have bullets so I'd like to see you try."  
'_Damnit_.' Sanzo retaliated with his harisen instead. "Shut up!"  
Gojyo cowered. "Fucker _that hurt_!" He rubbed a hand over his head as Katie and Ash's giggles met his ears. "Glad to provide entertainment..."  
"You mean 'stupid-tainment'." Sanzo grumbled. His pass for humor left something to be desired, bringing a smile only to Katie's lips. "Hn. What's in the bag, already?"  
"It's nothin' special, like she said." Goku finally spoke, looking up. "Looks like just a yellow dress."  
Hakkai's eyes widened at this. "Let me see it, please, Goku."  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Hakkai. Mandi might not like it..." Katie murmured softly.  
"Please..." Hakkai whispered it, his emerald gaze moving to the two girls. "I just...need to..."  
"Here." Goku stood up, pulling out a long sleeved, high necked soft yellow dress with thin brown laces crossing at the wrists. It appeared as though it'd reach the wearer's ankles, or at least mid-calves.  
"Oh gods..." Hakkai went visibly pale, lips parted while his mind spoke what his voice could not. _'...Kanan...'  
_The sound of the bathroom door opening followed by Mandi's voice broke the otherwise impenetrable silence. "Okay, Erin's just about ready so we can get ready to go down...stairs..." She halted in her steps, freezing at the corner beside the closet, taking notice of the garment in Goku's hands.  
Silence resumed.  
Erin stumbled out behind the brunette, adjusting the straps to the fabric lacking top half of her costume. "It got quiet all of a sudden."  
"Goku..." Mandi's voice shook. "...put that back, please."  
Aware that the air had become thick with awkwardness, the heretic slowly replaced the dress. He knew he shouldn't have touched it. He knew it was wrong to go through another person's belongings. What he didn't know was why or how this yellow dress had caused so many faces to fall. What did he miss?  
Goku stepped aside, pointing a finger at Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai each. "They told me to do it."  
The monk and hanyou glared vehemently at Goku then offered somewhat remorseful glances to Mandi.  
Hakkai's own face read nothing of emotion. A different kind of mask had taken over. It'd been none of their business. They all pried and should have instead taken heed to warning.  
Katie cleared her throat, edging past Mandi for the door. She sensed now would be a good time to retrieve the much needed ACEN badges.  
"Maybe we should go down and get in line before they get too long." Ashley followed her friend's lead, slipping past as well. "Sounds good." Gojyo agreed quietly, not meeting anyone's gaze.  
"Mandi, may I speak with you alone for a few moments?" Hakkai at last uttered with such calmness it gave everyone the creeps.  
She nodded, turning uneasy eyes toward the remainder of the group. "We'll catch up, don't worry."  
"But by that time the lines will be hella-long!" Erin frowned and then nodded, sighing as she made way for the door too. "I'll see if we can get your badges too. Call me when you get downstairs, 'kay?"  
"Mm..." the brunette nodded, giving a wave of her fingers as Sanzo and Goku filed out after everyone else. Mandi followed, closing the door behind the retreating party and rested a palm on the cool beige-mauve panel. Her heart was ready to take off with the amount of apprehension that'd built up_. 'Stupid! That was incredibly stupid!' _She mentally berated her choice of costume_. 'Why couldn't you have chosen someone else to be?'  
_Gathering her courage, Mandi turned and stepped forward from the door. Her tone was strained. "Hakkai-"

"-Why?" The emerald gaze flew upon her, his voice still soft. Calm. Eerily so. If Death could speak, Mandi imagined it'd sound much like he did now.  
"Why what? Why did I bring it? Or why her, why that dress?" Mandi shook her head helplessly. Suddenly, she felt quite defensive at the inevitable argument to follow. _'Jesus-freaking-Christ, don't get this way! Doesn't he have a right to be upset?'  
_Hakkai no longer smiled. His eyes had darkened considerably. "Either. Both. You knew; you know what she last wore, what the last thing I ever saw her wear was...you knew how my seeing it would make me feel."  
That wasn't a question- it was a flat out statement of accusation.  
"Yes." Short, to the point, and the truth. What more to that did she need to say?  
"So then _why_?! Why would you _do_ that?!" He trembled, his feet moving forward as his voice rose in volume.  
With nowhere else to go, Mandi pressed her back against the door. She had to face him and his rising temper- something she wished never to happen. He wouldn't hurt her though...right? _'Of course not. Hakkai is not that kind of person, he's just upset, but he won't...' _Another part of her dared to disagree. _'Then again just look at what happened to the demons that held Kanan captive. They're dead.'  
_A struggle for comforting words to calm him ensued, but Mandi continued to draw a blank on niceties, her own voice raising not to be outdone by his. "It's not like I'd do it to hurt you on _purpose_!" Tears threatened to form and sting at her eyes, but she forced them back and kept on shouting. "I wouldn't...none of us would, do anything to intentionally hurt or upset you, or your friends!"  
Hakkai narrowed his eyebrows, his face contorting into a cold, unfeeling mask. _'I shouldn't yell at her. I'm scaring her. Damnit, calm down Hakkai!'_ His conscience screamed but his iced over heart refused to listen.  
"That doesn't answer my question. You are capable of answering a simple question, aren't you? I don't need this beating around the bush!"  
His bitterness was as good as a slap to her face. Mandi flinched, breaking down to an extent but still did not cry. That expression on his face- she knew it well, but never thought she'd witness it personally.  
That expression...the one Chin Iisou had deemed to be the "real Cho Gonou".  
The cold hearted.  
The demon slayer.  
The sinner.  
The murderer.  
"How was I supposed to know any of you _really_ existed?! Erin, Katie, Ashley, me; none of us knew, none of us could have known! You..." Mandi gulped for air_- 'Don't say it...oh gods, don't say something to really hurt him!'_- the thought came too late. "You're not even supposed to be here! You're not supposed to exist in this world!"  
Now it was Hakkai's turn to look completely stunned.  
Mandi fought to redeem herself in some way. "We made costumes for the convention...that's what we do for these kinds of events. We explained this to all of you already- dressing up as characters from our favorite shows is just part of the experience!" She paused- _'He still doesn't look convinced- I'm telling the truth-keep going, say something!'_- "Female characters in Saiyuki are sparse, really."  
She was rambling now, saying anything that might make sense, to keep from slumping into a defeated heap of tears on the floor. _'Don't be a crybaby.'_ "Why do you think I didn't want to change into my costume, anyway?!"

"Why did you even bring it here?!" Hakkai snapped back, startled at his own fiery temper. He hadn't been this way for a long, long time. _'It's a dress. It's just a stupid dress- it's not even Kanan's, just a replica. Don't cling to the past like this, it isn't healthy. It isn't who you are anymore.'_ Again, he couldn't listen to reason.  
Mandi's face reddened as she flinched once more. "I wasn't thinking, alright?! Maybe it's hard for you to believe, but in the rush to get ready for the weekend, before we left the house, I _forgot_ that the four of you were traipsing through my house. I forgot that you were even _here_." She huffed, crossing her arms, keeping her gaze on anything but him. "So I made a mistake. People do make mistakes, Hakkai. I do and say things without thinking first sometimes- this happened to be one of those times, and I'm sorry."  
Hakkai's visage no longer represented coldness- nor did he smile kindly. He remained indifferent, though his tone had softened as he persisted.  
"How come you chose Kanan? Out of everyone you could have been, if this is just for fun, why did you pick her?"  
"I...really don't know." Mandi whispered, shifting uneasily on her feet. "It was an easy costume and..." Her words faded as she glanced briefly to him. "No matter what reason I come up with, it isn't going to be good enough to you, I'm sure of that."  
He quirked an eyebrow. She was probably right, but still... "Then it shouldn't matter either way, just please tell me. I want to know."  
The almond eyed young woman tried once more to meet the gaze he held steady to her but balked. "Those DVDs never really went into much detail about Kanan- about whom and what she was to you- though I already knew enough of the story." She kept going, noting some shame registering on his face when she dared to peek again. "That doesn't matter to me, I'm not here to judge anyone- I just ...my impression of her was always that Kanan must have been incredible. That she was kind, and sweet, and generous, and funny." Mandi shrugged lightly. "Why wouldn't someone want to cosplay her? And even in saying that, I've never seen anyone do it..."  
"So what, you wanted to give her recognition out of pity?" He took another step closer, giving the young woman no room to evade him. _'Why am I cornering her like this? It is just a dress- this is so trivial. It's obvious she didn't mean any harm by it.'  
_Her reply came quietly. "Not out of pity, but out of interest. She clearly must have been someone special for you to miss her so much, for you to have gone through so much trouble to get her back. Even through all that's happened to you, the one memory you've refused to renounce is hers, and I think she'd be so happy to know that."  
Hakkai lost all resolve. He didn't know how but the girl who just sent his nerves on edge had just managed to completely calm them.  
He didn't reply and in his silence, Mandi offered another statement.  
"Nobody can ever take the place of Kanan and nobody will, or should, ever ask you to forget her; that's the last thing I'd ever want to do...I'd never forgive myself for upsetting you intentionally." Her mouth smiled but her eyes did not.  
It was an expression he found all too familiar.  
Did he even deserve to have such a thing said to him? Did he, after singling her out, cornering her, raising his voice and accusing her of ulterior motives over a simple _dress_? Guilt set in and Hakkai's heart wrenched as he backed off, not stopping until his hands were holding the soft cloth of the pale yellow dress. "I want you to go ahead and wear it."  
Mandi made a noise of puzzlement. He motioned for her to take the dress from him. "Please...it'd make me feel better if you joined your friends in participating with the costumes. I...I'm sorry to have made you so uncomfortable, my-" Hakkai's jaw ticked once, catching himself, _"-Mandi_. In all honesty I think if anyone were to honor Kanan's memory in such a way, I wouldn't have anyone else do it. Nobody else has understood quite so much. Please, go change." He allowed his gentle smile to return.  
Whether or not it was real, even he couldn't tell.  
Her heart broke for the hundredth time seeing that awful smile but she said nothing and reluctantly accepted the garment.  
As tentative moments passed, Hakkai waited patiently as Mandi changed, anxious to see what the end result would be.  
What if he got upset again?  
What if he lost his mind at seeing someone else wearing that dress?  
What if?  
What if, _what if_, **_what if_**?  
_'Just keep calm...I'm sure it won't be that way.'  
_After fifteen minutes had passed, Hakkai grew worried and knocked softly at the bathroom door. _'There isn't a window in there that she could've climbed through right? No, no, we're too high up anyhow and I might have upset her but gods, I hope not that much...'_  
"Are you alright in there?"  
From the other side, Mandi tensed, tightening her grip on the edge of the Formica-marble patterned sink. It hadn't taken long at all to change, but as she began to work on her hair, she got lost in her own reflection. The brush and the rubber band lay to one side now and she stared steadily into her own eyes. "I'm fine."  
_'No...I feel guilty. I can't do this...it's like I'm taunting him.'  
_The brunette young man frowned. "Have you finished? I'm sure the others are wondering where we are by now. Or Erin is at least wondering why you haven't contacted her yet."  
"Yeah, I'm just about done...but...I don't want to come out." Mandi murmured softly, and though her words were muffled by the obstacle between she and Hakkai, he heard her clearly enough.  
"Why not? You've changed right?"  
"Yes, but I..." She raised her hands to grip at the hair draped over one shoulder, waiting to be braided.  
"Are you decent, then?" Hakkai pressed on, resting his hand on the handle.  
Mandi blinked, tearing her gaze from the large mirror that spanned the width of the sink. "Well, yeah, but..."  
The door opened and Hakkai stood on the threshold, frozen a moment. From the view he had, she could have been Kanan's ghost. "What seems to be the problem then? You're only wasting your precious convention time, you know." He tried to lift her spirits, smiling broadly.  
A forced laugh escaped the dark haired woman. "I know it, believe me." She caught his image in the mirror. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"  
"Of course I'm sure. Do you need help with anything?" Hakkai situated himself to stand behind her. _'What could she possibly need help with?'_   
"I...don't think so." Mandi hesitantly picked up the brush to pull through her hair again.  
_'She's going to braid it- of course- the disc depicted Kanan that way..'_ Hakkai gently placed his palm over the flat back of the brush. "Wait. I think you've overlooked something."  
She froze. "What?"  
"She never braided her hair from the side. It was a long braid down her back that flipped over her shoulder after a while." He sought Mandi's gaze in the mirror and held it, smiling. "Of course Kanan's hair got to be so long she couldn't do it herself anymore. So I...or...**_Gonou_**...would do it for her."  
Hakkai's fingers raked the long dark hair from Mandi's shoulder so that it fell down her back, leaving some strands in the front. Without another word, his hands worked quickly to plait the soft tresses into a thick braid and he tied it off with the hair band on the sink.  
Mandi held her breath the entire time, she was sure, turning her eyes down at the very first sign of her cheeks flustering pink_. 'Holy hell what is he doing?'_ She could feel the pads of his fingers stroking her hair gently as it was pulled back and twisted with precision into the braid. '_He's braiding it…how sweet is that? But why?'_  
She didn't really care. When Mandi was younger, her hair had been long, and her mom used to brush it at night before bed. Those were the nights Mandi liked to remember- they weren't frightening to remember. Personally, she loved the feel of someone playing with her hair; fixing it or just running their fingers through. It soothed her.  
Her eyes followed those long elegant fingers each time they brushed back several strands of coffee colored locks. She had to suppress a shiver and had to force herself to remain standing if Hakkai's hands inadvertently brushed against her cheek, or her ears. '_He's so gentle, but…I wish I knew what he was thinking right now.'_  
Then she concluded it would probably upset her to know what thoughts moved through his mind. Her attention focused on the brassy faucet of the sink and she lost herself in daydreams and the comfort of Hakkai's careful and warm hands moving through her hair.  
When he'd finished, she hadn't realized it until his hands were on her shoulders, turning her to face him.  
She hasn't noticed the genuine smile until after his fingers brushed her bangs to fall over her right eye.  
"You're all set now. I imagine that we should hurry to meet the others, don't you think?"  
"Y-yeah," Mandi nodded, "I imagine we should." She followed his form with gold-brown orbs as he went to the door and then forced her feet to move as well, stepping out into the hotel hallway.

Erin flipped open her cell phone as soon as it began to ring. "Mandi, what the hell is taking ya so long? We're almost up to the booths to get our passes!"  
Katie and Ashley turned their attention to the other girl, figuring the remaining friend must have really landed in hot water with Hakkai. They could just make out Mandi's voice on the other end.  
"We're down…see you…right there!"  
Which could be translated to: "We're down here…I see you….be right there!"  
"Where the hell is she?" Erin pocketed her phone, trying to stretch all of her five foot, two inch form to try and spot their missing in action friend, pushing on Goku's shoulders for leverage.  
Gojyo arched a brow and tried to use the chance for a sneak peek at what the blue haired young woman's costume failed to cover. He chuckled, looking at the chestnut haired boy between them.  
_'Damn monkey doesn't even know how lucky he is to have **that** so close to him, does he? Mm-hmm, I never thought Yaone's clothing would look so good on any other person…'  
_A sharp pain on the back of his head broke his concentration. "Goddamnit that hurts! Don't you think you're overusing that stupid fan, Sanzo?!"  
"Hn, not at all." Sanzo replaced the harisen, turning his violet gaze to follow Erin's and Goku's. "I don't think we'll find Hakkai down there anyway."  
"Eh, ya never know, monk," Gojyo prompted with a wily tenor, "He _is_ a guy after all."  
Goku actually grinned at the notion of finding Hakkai down a woman's shirt, but then wondered why that even amused him. Probably because it was too absurd to be true. His golden eyes fluttered toward Erin as her hands left his shoulders and he took in her scantily clad figure.  
_'She's really kinda cute, isn't she?'_ He blushed furiously, looking away, pretending to search for Hakkai while the girls searched for Mandi.  
Katie's voice rang clear over the din of those standing in line. "Oh my goddess! Well, I found them!"  
Someone behind her commented on how the blue eyed brunette had spoken an anime title wrong- saying it should be "Ah! My Goddess" instead of what Katie said. She glowered at them, muttering something about minding their own business.  
Ashley sighed, peering over the costumed shoulders of everyone else with ease and waved a hand to the approaching pair. Her eyes went wonky for a moment.  
"She's wearing the costume."  
"…And her face is bright red." Erin giggled madly. "Something happened, and I'm _so_ getting details later!"  
"Hey! Sorry we took so long. The sky walk got jammed because someone thought they spotted Shin'ichiro Miki from Weiß Kreuz." Mandi explained, laughing quietly as she stepped over the ropes into the line. "Turns out the guy just _really_ looked like him."  
Hakkai followed quietly, smiling faintly as the line progressed. The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou gazed curiously at him. Hadn't he looked upset when they left him in the hotel room? He only smiled more prominently in reply to their faces.  
"Ah…well, I guess that's alright then." Erin beamed, shuffling on forward. "So did y'all know this is another 'Saiyuki' year?"  
Ashley thumbed through a program book. "I figured that when I saw the guest list in here." She began to rattle off the names of the American voice actors who were attending. "Vic Mignogna, Greg Ayres, David Matranga, Illich Guardiola, Monica Rial, Hilary Haag, and…"  
Katie grinned widely, aiming it toward Mandi meaningfully. "Braden Hunt."  
Braden Hunt, one of the anime industry's lesser known, lesser cast, younger voice actors. One of Mandi's absolute favorites for obvious reasons.  
"Get out!" Mandi's jaw went slack. How did she miss his name on the list? '_Braden Hunt?! Braden Hunt who voices Hakkai, Braden Hunt?! Holy shit!! They must have just added him!'  
_It was when she glanced to her right, at Cho Hakkai himself that she realized just how funny the situation had become. Apparently the other three girls caught on and had started to snicker under their breath. Each member of the Sanzo party was represented by their actual American voice actor here at the convention.  
"For one reason or another that I can't place, I recognize those names." Hakkai murmured thoughtfully, concentrating on recalling where he'd possibly seen them.  
Sanzo grunted as though it were obvious enough. "They were listed after every one of those…'episodes' we watched on those discs."  
"Your voice actors." Katie nodded. "Though it's a bit odd that _all_ of them, and then some, would be here."  
"This is an anime convention. The timing is just odd," Ashley countered, "which makes it really coincidental…and sort of funny."  
Erin bounced on her heels. "Totally funny, but I'm betting that they aren't all here 'coz of Saiyuki. Read the profiles. It'll probably list some anime they're in."  
"Ah, yes, yes they do." The blond Ririn-cosplayer nodded, dragging her fingers over the words. "Most of them are featured in anime that has yet to come out from ADV Films…Peace Maker, Full Metal Alchemist, Sister Princess, Chrono Crusade, and Aquarian Age…"  
Mandi laughed, clasping her hands together. "Then there are the older anime too- RahXephon, Princess Nine, Full Metal Panic!, and of course Saiyuki."  
The monk huffed indignantly. "I hate to interrupt this _fascinatingly boring_ conversation, but that man at the booth has been saying 'next please' all throughout it."  
Goku grasped Erin's gloved wrist lightly, curling his fingers around her slender bone structure and tugged her toward the booth. He was excited. Everyone, or nearly so, around him had dressed up. Some costumes seemed down played, others were quite outlandish. It was fascinating. What struck his funny bone the most, however, was the fact he'd already seen someone pass by dressed like _him_.  
That was enough proof, more than what the girls had offered, to tell him that other people did indeed know who the Sanzo party was.  
"This is so kick ass! Everyone looks so awesomely cool!"  
Flustering, Erin followed after Goku to head off their group at the booth. _'How _cute_ is he?! Really…so rape-able.'  
_Exasperated, the staff member behind the counter at last took their names, their money, and in return gave out the badges. He seemed relieved after the entire group of eight bustled away, though, being a Saiyuki fan, would admit to himself to never having witnessed a more accurately cosplayed group.  
"Check out the names on these things!" Goku laughed, pointing to Gojyo's badge. "Water Sprite!"  
The hanyou paused to read the black print on the laminated name card, furrowing his eyebrows. "Hey, it does really say that! Who the hell did this?"  
Mandi and Erin suppressed laughter as the other three men discovered the names on their own badges.  
"What the hell is this, 'Ill-behaved Priest'?!" Sanzo fumed. Just what were they trying to say about him?  
"Saru…mine says Monkey!" Goku actually appeared gleeful over the name for once, which baffled Gojyo beyond intelligible words. "What about yours, Hakkai?"  
The emerald eyed man proudly displayed his badge. A few days prior to the convention, while the girls were registering everyone on the computer, Hakkai had stumbled across them. They were kind enough to show him what they were doing and allowed him to choose his own nickname for ACEN. What the rest of the Sanzo-ikkou didn't know was that he had also played a part in choosing his friends' names too.  
"It says 'Slayer'." His grin could've passed for full-on wicked, registering shock on his companions' faces. Was he perhaps poking fun at his own reputation amongst the youkai of Shangri La? Or poking fun at his past? Hakkai couldn't even find the answer to that question, though he did point out that below the nicknames, the wearer's real name was printed.  
"What'd you two end up putting down?" Erin inquired, glancing to the remaining girls. Her own pass read 'Eire-head', which had been a long running name since grade school for her.  
"Muse," Katie murmured, pinning her badge into place. "Apparently I invoke creativity."  
Sanzo glanced to her shiftily. _'She invokes creative ways for me to want to really hurt her sometimes.'_ He said nothing, however, keeping the thoughts to himself. He'd be glad when the ground he walked on was in Shangri La and not this topsy-turvy place.  
"I got something not so creative, I guess…" Ashley shrugged, "It's easy to remember and I know I'll respond to it. 'Ashes'."  
Gojyo slung an arm around her, smirking. "Even if it lacks imagination, honey, I think it fits ya. It's cute, after all." He winked languidly, grinning broadly when she didn't bother to shrug his arm away as per usual.  
Mandi shrugged. "I was going to go with 'Pixie' because that's what it was last year, but I changed it to 'Butterfly' this time." Her ears grew warm. "I've kind of grown into some strange butterfly fetish, it seemed fitting."  
When nobody bothered to respond to this- save for the tiny teasing smirks playing on the girls' lips because they knew that had it not been completely suspicious to do so, Mandi would've chosen "Cho" as her nickname- the brunette continued.  
"So let's figure out what we're doing because it's already ten-thirty…"  
During this brief meeting beside the escalators which, if one followed would be taken to the sky walk back to the hotel, the decision was made that at least one girl had to be with whatever group of guys. This would ensure the safety of the Sanzo-ikkou, the safety of the other conventioneers, and on top of that, if anyone needed a room key they had one.  
Obviously, Katie still planned to stick like glue to Sanzo's side. The monk didn't bother to argue about it again, and so didn't disagree when the blue eyed young woman insisted that they go toward the anime music video event for starters.  
"Starters for what?" Sanzo growled as he followed her onto the escalator. "If you think I'm going to sit through these pointless events you've got another thought coming."  
"Relax, blondie. I meant it's a start for where we can look for your precious elemental avatars." Katie rolled her eyes at him, stepping off at the top and weaving her way through the crowd to the sky walk. "I'm telling you, though…I don't think you had to look any farther than Mandi's house."  
Taking an over-exaggerated step to avoid getting his robes sucked into the sharp teeth of the escalator, Sanzo rolled his eyes at the young woman. "You can believe what you want. I'm tired of saying the same thing repeatedly- you and your friends are not the elementals. That DVD your friend found is more than likely Kanzeon's way of irritating me. I wouldn't put that past her."  
"Irritating you or trying to tell you something?" The reply came shortly. Katie's hand gripped Sanzo's robe-clad arm and she began to pull him after her despite his protests. "You're hard-headed as hell, Sanzo, do you know that?"  
He tried to pry what seemed to be a steel-grip on his arm away. "It's one of my most prized characteristics. Why are you touching me? Don't touch me. Let go of me, damnit!"  
"If I let go of you, you'll get lost in this crowd. Granted, I don't know where I'm really going either, but at least I won't be by myself if we get lost." She rebuked, grinning slyly.  
_'She is really trying my patience, isn't she?_' The monk's mind churned. "I don't recall giving you permission to touch me. What right do you have?"  
Pushing through a group of exceptionally loud, exceptionally _slow_ cosplayers, the blue eyed young woman smiled faintly as she glanced to Sanzo. "See the costume, sweetie? I'm the Merciful Goddess; I can do anything I want to."  
Gritting his teeth, he yanked his arm away, trying to halt suddenly on the decline of the tiled floor that led back to the hotel lobby's entrance. His sandaled feet slid a few inches, which only proved to irk him further. "You may as well be her form in this world; you're both like fucking annoying little flies buzzing around my head, telling me what to do. I could care less if I get lost here, at least I won't have to put up with _you_."  
"So sorry, I thought I was doing you a goddamn favor by trying to help out! If you want to get lost, _fine_, get lost. I don't give two shits. I'm tired of your lazy, could care less about anyone but yourself attitude!" Katie shrieked in return, storming off into the throng.  
Sanzo crossed his arms, watching her retreating figure get swallowed into the sea of costumes before he became aware that there were several eyes on him. "What are you looking at?!" He sneered, growing uncomfortable.

When wary gazes met him, Sanzo decided he suddenly didn't like standing amongst the people of this world. He decided that he didn't like to stand amongst them alone. He decided…that he perhaps had been better off having a guide after all, even if that guide irritated the hell out of him.  
Forcing himself, for once, to suck up his pride and blow it to hell, Sanzo pressed on, braving the slippery tiled floor of the declining hallway.  
"Katie! Damnit…Katie, wait alright?!" He called out above the din of the conventioneers, skidding and scrambling to keep his balance.  
Most of those he passed laughed at him. Sanzo definitely had no patience for this. He already held much contempt for himself for losing enough resolve to chase after this woman.  
_'I can hear the monks from the temple now,'_ he thought, shaking his head at the jeering voices which played as condemning reminders of the past. _'Not that I ever cared, or care now what those old fogies think- I can't stand it when people tell me what to do. But seeing me pursuing a woman for any reason would cause them to die of shock.'_   
A cynical smile flickered over his lips. _'I guess it really is a shame that we're not in Shangri La right now, in that case…isn't it?'_ What was he thinking?! That he'd not mind it so much if the quartet of young women were in his world after all? _'If only for the sake of completely defying those monks…No, not even then; I don't want them there now or ever.'_  
Though Katie heard her name called by the monk, her perseverance for avoiding him had yet to stop.  
_'Why do I even bother? Why should I even care? The novelty of the guys being here has worn off already. His foul attitude isn't so cute anymore. I could definitely do without it.'  
_ Nonetheless, her steps slowed and she felt a light pressure on her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me. Why are you touching me?" Katie spat, spinning on her heels, glaring at Sanzo. "That's what you just got through saying to me and yet you're the one making physical contact."  
_'What the hell am I doing? I've lost my mind.'_ Sanzo withdrew his hand. _'Am I really that arrogant to deny that without her, or even one of the other girls' help, I'd be completely lost?'_ Another voice deep inside stirred, speaking up with a tone bordering taunting. _'Yes, Genjyo Sanzo, you **are** that arrogant.'  
_He sighed, staring past strands of hair which shone pale gold beneath the muted hotel lighting.  
"You made your point, alright? I don't often admit to mistakes but I may as well admit that without someone to lead the way I might disappear." His eyes shifted to the right where a group of female cosplayers sidled past, grinning coquettishly. He suppressed a shiver. "Especially with the way some of these girls have been giving me."  
Katie relented, but only just. She smiled inwardly- Sanzo admitting he did something wrong hummed a wonderful melody in her ears.  
"Oh don't be such a baby, monk." She smirked, resuming leading the way the ballroom hall. "Maybe a really pretty one will catch your eye especially and you'll get laid. She'd be the only person in the world- this one and yours- who could honestly say she took Genjyo Sanzo to bed."  
White robes swaying around his ankles, Sanzo kept up, edging past a group of rowdy fan boys who shouted something about 'yaoi'. "Not in this lifetime. Not ever."  
_'She's just like the kappa for crying out loud, though perhaps remotely more attractive.'_  
His steps faltered and his cheeks flushed pink. That had definitely snuck up on him. Ignoring the last half of the recent thoughts, Sanzo went on.  
A few minutes passed sans verbal exchange, for which the monk was content. He kept vigil, his senses alert, and his fan in hand just in case. The search for the elementals had not ended, no matter what anyone else chose to believe. It wasn't over as far as _Sanzo_ was concerned, and that was all that mattered.  
Although…a tiny niggling at the back of his head told him the girls were it. That he truly hadn't needed to search any farther than Mandi's house. Had Sanzo known his ticket back to Shangri La lie merely in accepting this face, he'd have done so in a heart beat.  
When they reached the wide ballroom hall- after much confusion on which way to turn once they entered the lobby- Katie motioned for the monk to follow her. She ducked into a subsidiary, narrower hallway which had three rooms about a quarter of the size of the Grand Ballroom, vanishing into the very first one.  
What else could he do but follow?  
A large number of people sat inside, cloaked in shadow, faces partially illuminated by the ten foot screen projecting anime images. Music blared from speakers arranged conveniently to allow for a full effect. The lyrics, Sanzo noticed, were in Japanese, and though he had spoken only English during his stay in modern America, he still understood the song.  
For a second, he felt intrigued. The compelling notion to partake in the viewing nearly won over his mission. Nearly.  
"Sanzo, I've got a question." Katie prompted, turning her eyes over the span of the room.  
He glanced to the young woman. "What is it? It better not be something stupid, or I'll have to kill you."  
Blue eyes danced to him fleetingly. "How are you supposed to know who the avatars are? It isn't as though they'll come waltzing up to you and introduce themselves, you know."  
"You're lucky…" he muttered.  
"Why?"  
"You get to live."  
Katie snorted. "How lovely for me, then. Would you mind answering my question now?"  
Sanzo's back straightened and he held his head up, pretending to still search. "I'm supposing it will just be a feeling. A gut feeling, instinct, something will tell me and I'll know."  
_'Is that the truth, Genjyo Sanzo? Are you positive that you're not already ignoring a similar sensation?"  
_ "Ah…" She nodded, and then; "You don't get that with any of us girls, huh?"  
"No, I don't." He lied through his teeth, moving for the door with a sharpness to his gait. "And I'm not getting it from in here either. Let's go. We'll try somewhere else."

While the other four decided on going to an eleven o'clock panel for "What is Anime?", Goku and Erin decided they'd romp about on their own until noon. That was when the panel with a few voice actors from the girls' favorite anime production company would commence.  
Unlike his "holy" counterpart, Goku found everything quite interesting. He didn't object to giving into fan service and posed for pictures when approached on the subject. In fact, he hammed it up for the camera.  
People seemed a little down that it wasn't a Ririn cosplayer wandering about with the monkey-pretending to be human-pretending to be-monkey, but enjoyed that someone had been brave enough to sport a Yaone costume. Thus, some snapshots of Goku and Erin dressed as the apothecary were taken. The pair gladly obliged to most poses that were asked of them.  
One of the last times they were stopped it was by a female Gojyo cosplayer. This puzzled Goku to no end. Why any girl would want to dress up as a womanizing water imp went far past his comprehension, however, he heard her request out.  
"That's a pretty bad-ass costume. How long did it take you to make?"  
Goku turned to Erin for help. He hadn't made his clothes- what was he supposed to say to this? "Ah…how long..?"  
"A month." Erin replied, thinking quickly. _'Shit, shit, shit. I hope to hell that this girl doesn't ask him something that he'll answer dumbly. Not that it'd be his fault…'_  
The cross-playing wannabe hanyou nodded, leaning on an aluminum version of Gojyo's Shakujo. "You did an awesome job, really, for just taking a month. I know most people who work for ages on their costumes. So where's the Nyoi-bou? And what's up with that tinfoil coronet?"  
Once again, the chestnut haired heretic sought an answer, this time hoping to come up with something acceptable. "Ah, I can't summon my Nyoi-bou here."  
Erin cut in when the other girl looked at Goku strangely. "The staff was like an inch longer than regulation, so ACEN staffers wouldn't let him bring it down. His original coronet broke by accident and we didn't have time- so that's why the tinfoil."  
"Bummer. Well hey, how about a picture?" Female Gojyo asked, holding a camera out to Erin hopefully. "Me and the monkey here. Please?"  
Goku pouted cutely. "I'm not 'monkey', I'm Goku!"  
Both girls laughed- Erin because she'd heard the line countless times before, and fem Gojyo because she found it so in character.  
"Sure no problem at all. Y'ant to pose in like a classic Gojyo-Goku moment?"  
She received blank stares as they tried to make sense of this country twanged "y'ant to'" phrase.  
"Do. You. Want. To." Erin sighed, forcing her natural Chicago accent to return over the Kentucky one that'd been acquired.  
This they understood, and female Gojyo wrapped an arm around Goku's neck, rubbing a knuckled hand over his spiky hair. The golden eyed boy squirmed, gritting his teeth, taking the playful abuse with a light heart- it was just for a picture, but he didn't understand why people were so obsessed with seeing him be tortured.  
When the picture was taken and the cosplayer had left them- remarking that Goku shared striking features to that of the anime character- he tried to pat away the sore spot on his head.  
"That kinda hurt…"  
"I'm sorry," Erin grinned as they strolled on. "Should I kiss it and make it better?"  
Goku was caught completely off guard, eyes rounding. His cheeks reddened at the prospect of a girl kissing him _anywhere_.  
"Ah, what? What do…kiss it?" He blinked several times.  
_'The weird thing is…I kinda want her to. Agh, but I don't wanna be like Gojyo! Except…I kinda like her, I think. She's really nice and funny and energetic.'_  
The blue haired young woman continued to grin, though her own face heated up. "What, you've never heard of that before? When something hurts someone kisses it to make it feel better. I don't know if it really works but in a way, I guess, it does kinda make it feel better." She shrugged.  
"Oh…really?" Goku pondered this new information, staring at her. "Then, I guess it's ok?" He smiled to her innocently.  
_'He is so adorable! I was just playing but…why the hell not?'_ Erin stood up on her tip toes to plant one right on the top of Goku's spiky chestnut tresses. However, from her standpoint, her gaze caught sight of something that made her start and then freeze.  
A familiar face.  
One she hadn't wanted to see.  
Someone Erin should have known would be at the convention.  
While she didn't want to make eye contact, she also couldn't look away.  
"Erin?" Goku rolled his eyes up, keeping his head bowed slightly. _'What's wrong? She's got such a strange expression on her face…'_  
The figure across the lobby swept his gaze toward Erin.  
_'What do I do? What do I do? He can't see me- I don't want to see him, I don't want him to see me!'_  
So she did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. The only thing that would allow her to be inconspicuous without having to leave the area.  
Her head bowed down, while her fingers lifted Goku's chin up, and she kissed him square on the lips.  
_'What am I DOING?! Should I even do this?! Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that!'_  
Goku stood completely confounded, tentatively resting a hand on her shoulder. His face was on fire, his muscles had tensed, and he had no idea what just happened.  
_'I didn't think this is what __Erin__ meant when she said 'kiss it and make it better', though…I've definitely forgotten about the pain.'_  
Erin finally separated herself from the amber eyed youth, flustered and breathless. She offered no explanation until first making sure that the person who'd startled her had gone.  
"Uh…um…E-Erin?" Goku stammered, peering to her, suddenly feeling shy and self-conscious.  
"Yeah. Sorry, I just…I saw someone I didn't want to see and couldn't think of another way to hide from him." She spoke quickly, her words closely strung together. "There wasn't much time to give you warning; I think he would've spotted me if I took time to talk. I'm sorry."  
_'Tch, no you're not. You loved that and you know it, so don't even lie.'_ Erin smiled inwardly.  
"I think I get it." Goku scratched his cheek smiling widely. "You don't have to apologize, I guess it's okay if you had a good reason. Who were you hiding from anyway? And how come?"  
Hesitantly, Erin took a quick glance about, and then grasped Goku's hand, pulling him toward an array of tables near the lobby's restaurant.  
"My ex-boyfriend," she murmured quietly, "and we've got some time before that panel, so sit down and I'll explain."

The day wore on, going far faster than the girls anticipated. Erin and Goku ended up missing their panel, but decided they could catch the autograph session on Saturday. The Yaone cosplayer wasn't in the mood to do much by way of attending events, and Goku was satisfied to sit with her a while more.  
Katie and Sanzo weren't having much lick as far as detecting elementals.  
Though, the reason behind that became more obvious with each hour. The monk still refused to admit he already knew who the avatars were. He'd not say it aloud, yet in his heart, he had no other option to accept it.  
The remaining quartet attended two more panels after their first one, meeting the voice actors at the third. Mandi insisted on sitting in the front row for that one- the guests just happened to be well known among the four girls: Illich Guardiola, Braden Hunt, Vic Mignogna, and Hilary Haag.  
Throughout the panel, several audience members, along with Illich and Braden, repeatedly let their gazes fall on the "cosplaying" Gojyo and Hakkai. Laughter flooded the room when finally Illich stopped questioning briefly to say what was on his mind.  
"They have got to be the best Saiyuki costumes ever." A wide smile crosses his lips.  
Braden pushed a hand through longish dark brown hair, grinning broadly as well. "I think we should get a picture with them after the panel, eh Illich? Is that alright with you too, fellas?"  
Mandi and Ashley refused to let Gojyo and Hakkai decline such an offer and so the hanyou and youkai obliged. After the panel ended, pushing through the pandemonium of fan girls vying for attention, they met with the group of actors behind their table.  
The pair from Togenkyo appeared mildly uncomfortable, unaware that they'd be standing so close to people who wanted to tear their clothes off. Taking some pity, Mandi snapped several pictures quickly.  
"Hey, how about all six of us together?" Illich offered, waving the young women over. "I can't let two pretty young ladies just stand on the sidelines like that."  
Gojyo made a face. Why did this sound all too familiar to him? Ashley shrugged though her feet remained planted to the ground until Mandi was forced to tug her friend along.  
The Ririn cosplayer stood with the "Gojyos" while the Kanan cosplayer stood between the "Hakkais". Vic and Hilary refused to miss out on the action and so took turns with the camera to snap shots. When that ordeal had been thought to be over, Hilary begged Ashley to pose at least once with her.  
"You're dressed up as my character! This is too great! Lirin and Lirin! Why don't we get Vic in the shot too- considering he's Kougaji, right?" The voice actress remarked brightly.  
Vic chuckled, scratching his Texas-tanned cheek, hazel eyes dancing merrily. "I'm up for a picture or two, why not?"  
Giggling like mad, Mandi forced her trembling fingers to press the button on her camera. Her knees were getting weak from the excitement of the moment, which wasn't far from what'd happened to her and Erin at the last ACEN. At last, the group was able to move on, leaving a foursome of content voice actors to handle the still quasi-chaotic crowd. Mandi leaned against Ashley to keep herself up.  
"That was so fun, wasn't it?!"  
Ashley gripped the brunette girl's shoulders, steadying her, hazel orbs going a bit wonky. "It certainly was, but I couldn't think of anything to say..."  
Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged bewildered glances; they remained clueless as to what the big deal really was.  
"That's ok...I was like that last year. Erin and I were too shy to ask or say much to them. Braden's cute, huh? And I'm glad that Vic came this year again. Oh, and how awesome was it that Hilary wanted a picture with you?!" Mandi stopped to catch her breath.  
Calm down," Ash chuckled, shaking her head, "and sit on that bench there before you take me down with you."  
Once the older girl took a seat, obeying her friend's orders, she smiled to the still baffled young men. "I hope you're having fun, or are at least enjoying yourselves a little."  
Chuckling, the hanyou replied. "Considering that half the time I've got no idea what's going on, I'm having an alright time. Who can complain with two pretty girls leading them? There are lots of things to do, plenty of women, and an abundance of rooms. Give me beer and cards- I'll be set."  
Ashley rolled her eyes. "Oh please, keep it in your pants, Red." Yet...there was a pang that shot across her stomach, dull tendrils of it snaking to reach her heart. Ash chose to ignore what undoubtedly bore the name of jealousy.  
Hakkai displayed his usual cheerfulness. "I'm enjoying myself well enough, though I've been meaning to ask if we might check on Hakuryuu."  
"Oh sure." Mandi began to stand, losing her balance once, and then tried again. "I'll go with you so you don't get lost on the way back." He frowned. "Are you sure you're able to keep steady? You still seem afflicted with the shock from our last event. You shouldn't exert your poor frazzled nerves any further."  
She gazed at him, not knowing what to say for a moment until she noted the curl at the corners of his lips. He'd been teasing, but for some reason, Mandi suddenly wasn't in the mood for it.  
"Tch, aren't you the barrel of laughs today? I'm fine now...the excitement is wearing off. Let's just go check on Hakuryuu before he thinks you've abandoned him atop a cold parking garage."  
From the sarcastic words alone Ashley sensed there still lay some unresolved issue. She didn't know what went on, exactly, but there clearly remained some regret, some hurt, some guilt. She wanted to know whether or not a Hakkai-beating would be called for. Her friends' feelings mattered to her- Ash would stand up for them even if she couldn't stand up for herself.  
"I'll stick to babysitting the horn-dog." Ashley slid a weary glance to Gojyo. Hakkai muttered having been put off by Mandi's sardonic response to what he thought was light teasing. Quietly, smilingly, retaining a phony positive mood, his steps moved after her.  
Gojyo folded lithe bare arms over his vest clad chest. "Who said I needed a babysitter, honey?"  
"Don't call me honey," Ashley reputed. "I say you need one. I won't be held responsible for your knocking up some poor unsuspecting whore fan girl."  
The remark caused a prickly reply. "A whore, huh? Look sweetheart, those aren't really my type of girl and I'm a _big boy_, I can take care of myself. But if you wanna insist on being a babysitter, knock your socks off."  
Hazel orbs narrowed beneath a soft wave of dark blond. "Don't call me sweetheart either. It's not like I _want_ to keep tabs on you and keep your ass from wandering away from me. Full grown or no, it's kind of hard to trust you when I know what your habits are."  
His antennae nearly twitched in annoyance. "When ya say 'wander away' from ya… You're jealous, aren't ya?"  
Caught off guard, Ashley gaped and flustered. "N-no! I meant that in a way…if you wander off, you're going to get lost and there are a lot of people here. I know you're better than that. I shouldn't have to think you're going to run off with some 'hot little number'- (Ah, that was back to bite Gojyo in the ass…) - and leave her with some reminder of yourself when you're gone."  
His grip met her elbow lightly, leading her through the revolving doors and outside. Gojyo hoped for a little privacy yet immediately realized it would prove impossible with the amount of straggling smokers occupying the vicinity. The best he could do was to bring Ashley toward a wall, turning her back to it so she faced him, and he leaned close enough for only her to hear his words.  
"What are you doing?" She snapped, uneasy at the way her cheeks were heating up, a result of the kappa's closeness.  
Gojyo met her gaze. "I was hoping to talk to ya in private and didn't feel like goin' all the way back to our room. This'll have to do." He sought her expression for anything that signified comprehension before resuming. "If I said something to offend ya before, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you know my 'character'. You know who I am, what I am, things I've done, things I've said; you know my real self. The what-you-see-is-what-you-get deal doesn't go over with ya too well."  
The tension within the hanyou heightened as he waited for a response. _'You like her. That's why you're trying to right a wrong that you have no idea you made. Love 'em and leave 'em is non applicable in this case. You've made a friend, and that friend is a woman- a very pretty one at that- then you somehow hurt her feelings. Now you feel guilty enough to make a sincere apology.'_ Gojyo forced his mind's voice to decrease the volume.  
Ashley averted her eyes from the intensity of the crimson stare. It bore into her in such a way she wanted to act upon her wants and envelop Gojyo in her arms. She bet that he was nice to hug, but that just wasn't her style. Not to mention this was a matter of trust and situation. Nothing ever worked to her satisfaction; nothing ever went the way she planned it to go, so it wouldn't surprise her if this whatever-relationship with Gojyo was included in failure.  
He'd go to Shangri La and against all beliefs it'd be Ashley's luck that she and her friends were not the elementals after all. She'd be left behind with a broken heart in the dredges of the common world. Left to pity herself and wallow in an ever-hardening shell of defense.  
"Ashley, ya know I can't seem to help myself." Gojyo prompted when he heard nothing in return. "There's a void I need to fill and what I do is the only way I know how to do it. Pathetic, I know, right?"  
"Yes, it is." Ashley conceded.  
Gojyo stared in astonishment. "This is where you say 'you're not pathetic, Gojyo, you have your reasons.' Isn't it?"  
She shrugged. "I'd be lying in that case. None of this is scripted and I'm not going to feel sorry for you, not in that aspect. Your past I can empathize with, but the emptiness you have obviously hasn't been filled. I suspect it'll only deepen if you keep handling it the way you do."  
"Hn, how can you be so sure? Just what do you think would help? Letting go of the past? I've tried that and it ain't so easy to do." He wanted to know her theory, her take on the matter, though had a notion of what it might be.  
"I don't know if I can answer that." Ashley kept to honesty. "I'd say that love is what you need to fill that hole, but I bet your answer is as predictable as your lust for philandering." She locked eyes with him momentarily. "The objectification of women is not the way to help yourself, no matter what the case. It's demoralizing and degrading."  
"To who? Them? They know what they're getting themselves into, honey, I'm not low enough to take the unwilling and I choose my one night stands carefully." Gojyo snorted, turning to lean against the wall beside Ashley.  
"I meant to you, Gojyo." Ash rebuked softly. "You're a good person beneath that tough-guy act, we all know it, so why do you keep putting on this façade?"  
_'I'm a good person? Is she talking about the same Sha Gojyo? I've done too much wrong to be a good person…'_ Pushing away from the wall, the half-demon started for the door.  
"That is a question I have no response for, I think." The conversation had ended as far as Gojyo was concerned. He couldn't carry it on. He wouldn't- even though he had every urge to keep it alive. "Maybe I will sometime later. Maybe I never will. Why don't we go back in…we'll see if we can find everyone else."  
Ash wondered if she overstepped the boundaries, but then wondered just what those boundaries were. Perhaps some matters were best left alone, however, and not wanting to risk jeopardizing what friendship she still retained with the kappa, the young woman simply obliged to his wishes.  
For now she would leave it alone.  
For now…she'd enjoy the weekend to the fullest.


	15. Convention of Sorts Part Two

--Author's Note-- Good grief! I have to say I'm so very sorry for how incredibly long this story has taken me! -o Well, I'm sorry for how long it's taken this chapter to be posted- but to _everyone_ who has been patiently waiting, thank you! Domo arigatou! Gracias! Merci! (You get the hint, ne?). Anyhow, the wait is now over. Chapter fifteen has arrived for your reading pleasure. Now, I'd originally intended for this to be the _last chapter of Part One_, however, due to the length of it, I split it ONCE more. So there is going to be a chapter 16, I'm sorry……Ha, ha, but no worries! Chapter 16 is finished! So you know what that means?! "Saiyuki: An Unlikely Story (Part 1)" has been completed! –dances- Don't you fret though, there is a part two to conclude absolutely everything and give closure.

I'll save the rest for the very last chapter :D For now, sit back and enjoy!

-PS- Please forgive any redundancy you might find in this chapter and the one to come. I took a long break between writing and drawing and though I reread everything, mistakes and whatnot aren't lacking, I'm sure. Any critique or help you have to offer, I'd greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer(s)- You know the drill. Saiyuki does not belong to me, nor am I affiliated with the greatest manga-ka in the world (Kazuya Minekura-sempai/sama). I'm making no profit from this whatsoever, save for the pure enjoyment of myself, my friends, and all lovers of Saiyuki. If you feel like flaming, flame away, it won't do a damn thing to faze me. (Also, if you're one of those deranged people who are so utterly bent on pointing out all original characters as being a Mary Sue or a Marty Stu, I suggest you go to ; the terms on what actually entails a character to be considered an MS can be found there. Then come back and apologize for being a freaking moron. :).

Claimer(s): Original characters such as Tsung Lao, Mandi, Katie, Ashley, and Erin all belong to their respectable owners (and selves) and are not to be stolen by _any_ means or the wrath of the Elementals shall strike upon your hapless pathetic form. :D

Chapter Fifteen

Convention of Sorts: Part Two

Gansu Forest

"Kougaji-sama, have you figured it out yet?" Yaone hardly lifted her chin from the hearth, carefully tending to the dying embers of a breakfast fire.  
The youkai prince continuously rolled the Fire Sphere in his palms. It exuded heat at times; he felt its weight and its power within the swirling reds and oranges over the smooth surface.  
"Iie…but it feels as though it'd gotten warmer. I'm not completely sure but I think there is something missing."  
Laying another piece of tinder across the fire, blowing across to make a small flame catch it, the apothecary tried not to let her words show exhaustion. After all, they had spent nearly two entire weeks hiding away in the sanctity of the forest.  
"Perhaps it is time we returned to Houtou? It's been so long, Kougaji-sama, and Lady Ririn and Dokugakuji are bound to be worried about you."  
"Absolutely not." Kou snapped so harshly that the female youkai started. "I can't risk this sphere falling into the hands of Koushu's lab tech cronies. I won't lose this chance to free my mother and to free myself from that self-proclaimed queen's claws."  
Yaone returned to tending the fire, though breakfast had long since passed. "I understand, my lord…demo, does it bother you that we haven't seen or heard anything from other demons here? Not all of Tsung Lao's group disappeared, right?"  
Silence followed. Kougaji had become enthralled with the orb he held, his violet gaze unblinking and reflecting red-orange. He'd already become lost in his mind, swallowed up by the myriad of thoughts swimming and searching for a place to settle. What if staying away this long _was_ a bad idea?  
What would become of Dokugakuji? His loyalty to Kougaji stood strong and unshakable and he wouldn't tell the prince's whereabouts if his life depended on it.  
What if that were the case?  
What if Dokugakuji were harmed or killed or imprisoned?  
Was Ririn alright? Did she miss her older brother?  
Or had she taken matters into her own hands and decided to sneak away from her newly assigned guardian to seek Kou's whereabouts?  
Had Lady Koushu even noticed that Kougaji and Yaone went missing?  
More frightening yet; what exactly were the scientists in the laboratory up to now that all their precious data had been stolen?  
As her prince sat and pondered what remained unknown to her, Yaone dropped tangerine eyes to the Fire Sphere. Kougaji felt something was missing. Something more was needed to call forth the spirit inside of the orb, but what, exactly? She supposed it had something to do with the element itself.  
A ritual?  
A spell?  
A proper resting place, maybe?  
The fire popped, spitting out a red-hot cinder to land casually upon the unmarked surface of the orb. It sizzled, nearly going out completely, but then flared up into a fierce dancing flame.  
Kougaji dropped it in surprise, taken from his troubles to stare in befuddlement at the flammable yet non-burning sphere.  
"It's on fire but it doesn't burn…" He whispered, amazed by the sight.  
Yaone watched until the flame flickered and went out. "I wonder if that is what's missing, my Lord Kougaji? The element of live fire may be the key."  
Reaching out to the orb, Kougaji rested the pads of his fingers upon the unmarred surface. The temperature had shot to scorching calibers and the prince drew back, nursing his index finger with his lips.  
"Kuso… that's hot. There isn't a mark on it…" He turned his attention to the pharmacist's inquisition. "That's a high possibility, Yaone you may be right…but is that a chance to take?"  
They couldn't very well just toss the orb into the fire. What if it ended up burning to a crisp? All would be lost. Everything would've been done in vain and Kou would return to Houtou, tail between his legs, hoping that everything there hadn't changed in his absence. That his little escapade wouldn't issue his imprisonment by orders of Lady Koushu.  
Someone that had no true royal status that surpassed Kou's own; who festered over the dismal dream of becoming Gyomaoh's wife rather than just his mistress, didn't strike the prince as one to obey.  
Tentatively, Yaone rested two fingers on the prince's forearm. "Without risks, my lord Kougaji, life is not worth living. We won't ever know unless we try, and we've tried almost everything else. Forgive me for an attempt to overtake your authority, Kougaji-sama, but what other choice do we have?"  
Knowing that Yaone certainly was not one to undermine his authority, the youkai prince took her words into consideration. Truly, what other choice _did_ they have? Gazing upon the orb in his sinewy hands, Kougaji released a heavy sigh and nodded.  
"Hai, I suppose you're right…"  
Still noting her leader's reluctance, the apothecary recalled quite an important factor. "Kougaji-sama, remember, the orb survived even through your golem's attack. A little campfire may not cause any damage at all."  
Kougaji rounded his eyes. Yes- she was absolutely right in this aspect! The attack had washed out all else, but the Fire Sphere had survived, intact. A surge of renewed hope washed through and he turned quickly to the fire pit.  
"Stoke the fire some more, Yaone, we're going to awaken this spirit if it's the last thing I ever do. Mother must be saved…"  
Of course the young female youkai obeyed- she always obeyed.  
She always listened to her prince.  
She'd never go against his wishes.  
But still, Yaone worried over Kougaji.  
She worried for his mentality above all. He seemed to crumble before her eyes, yet not at once. Pieces of him fell away with each passing day, as a masterpiece gradually tarnishes and crumbles over time, he did so more rapidly. The pharmacist ached to help him, and yet…all she could do was watch, and listen.  
Watch…listen…and do as he told her to do. Because she knew no other way; because she owed to him her life and could never defy him, Yaone would always bend to his will.  
It pained her, stirring alive a section of her soul long hidden away, which remained nameless, thoughtless, and unknown to her own awareness.  
Would her beloved youkai prince fall in miserable defeat if he couldn't free his mother from imprisonment? Yaone chewed her lower lip, daring to raise her attention to the ruby haired Kougaji. She found him once more lost in his own world, enthralled by the power his hands contained.  
"I think this is the best I can manage right now, my Lord Kougaji." The words spoken were soft, laced with mild worry and anxiety.  
Surprisingly, Kou turned to her immediately and let his hands and their precious cargo hover near the renewed blazing campfire. "Here goes nothing."  
With no real way of carefully inserting the orb into the flames and avoiding getting burned, Kougaji gently tossed the sphere and let Yaone prod it to the center with a stick. Two pairs of eyes stayed focused upon the orb, lying in wait of results.  
Endless moments passed, hope fading with each brief span of time spent watching for something to happen. Kougaji felt his heart sink to the depths of his stomach, a hand reaching for the stick that Yaone had set onto the ground.  
"I guess we were wrong as far as that theory goes."  
Though, no sooner did those words tumble from the youkai prince's lips, a sharp whistling emitted from the fire. The sound mimicked something of a tea kettle spouting steam after being heated on the stove for too long.  
Both Yaone and Kougaji dared to lean in closer without burning themselves from the outreaching flames. The sphere had begun to rattle in place, shifting the kindling surrounding it, sending ashes spraying skyward. Upon its smooth surface, hues ranging from brightest yellow to deepest burning red swirled madly with and against each other. It appeared to be the cause of the sphere's disturbing shuddering- though quite obviously, something was happening.  
"Yaone, get back!" Kougaji shouted in the next instant as he did what he advised. With great force, the sphere was expelled from its heated flickering nest in a skyward path propelled by a flaming geyser. "This might be it!"  
A deafening roar shook the forest; the earth shuddered beneath the youkai pair's feet as the whistling smoothly transposed into an eardrum-piercing whirr. Yaone stumbled about their encampment towards Kougaji- her expression mirrored the horrible amazement written on his handsome face.  
"Kougaji-sama…is it me or did the smoke change color?"  
Indeed the misty grey glittered with golden-orange, crimson, and azure, spiraling to encase the orb with thick film. The shrieking whirr had begun to fade considerably; simultaneous with the calming tremors of earth, creating an illusion that nothing more should be expected.  
Kougaji took a tentative step forward. "Is that all? Don't tell me that's _all_!"  
"Demo…look now, Kougaji-sama, it's still in the air. That _couldn't_ be all." Yaone argued yet blanched when her prince shot a wary glance. "Gomen, it's just a feeling, only instinct. Can't you feel it too?"  
The pharmacist youkai dared to move closer to her companion with these words as some sort of dreadful apprehension begun to fill her heart. For what reason, she could not seem to place it.  
"I don't think…I wish I could say I felt it, but my hopes aren't so high anymore Yaone. I hate to say so, I hate to admit defeat…"  
Before his words were through being spoken, Kougaji clapped his palms flatly over his ears. His partner had already done the same- not to discourage him from talking, but to block out that high pitched shrieking whirr resonating from all around. It came from deep within the trees, speeding toward the center, to the fire- to the orb.  
This time their feet and balances weren't jeopardized by seismic disturbances, though the sound filling the air had greatly intensified. A voice cried out from beneath the shrillness, barely detectable at first but growing louder from softness, and becoming more urgent to be heard. For any human the noise could have been annoying but bearable, however, for those with the sensitive youkai hearing, it might have rendered paralyzed via narcosis. Having nearly reached such a point, the youkai pair were more than relieved when the orb- or whatever had created the offensive sound- silenced abruptly.  
Being so abrupt they wondered if the sphere had sensed their discomfort or realized the effect, though neither said anything of it.  
From the fire the smoke had dissipated, leaving only an array of dancing heated fingers reaching along an invisible dais to the suspended object. The sphere spun at a dizzying speed, light emitting from deep in the center and then spreading to engulf the surface and continuing out, casting a glow upon Kougaji and Yaone.  
_"Awaken…awaken me…"  
_A dismembered voice whispered yet echoed at once.  
_"Huo Kumiko…awaken me…hi tamashii…the fire soul…awaken me…"  
_With that said, instructions quite clear, the Fire Sphere dropped profoundly to the ground, away from the dimming flames of the campfire. The brilliant glow died and the opalescent surface's colors dulled though still swirled languidly about.  
"Doko ni arimasu ka?" Kougaji exclaimed, hoping to see something tangible in place of all the smoke and lights that'd been displayed. "Where is it? Where is the fire soul?"  
Yaone sensed his growing impatience, his desperation, and her heart lurched. Kneeling beside the fallen sphere, she spoke, bending over to cautiously stroke fingers across the cooling orb. "Evidently there is more that needs to be done, my Lord Kougaji…but what?"  
"As if I knew," he replied curtly and then shook his head. "Gomen nasai. This is getting ridiculous…We've been camping here for nearly two weeks and finally something happens, but we're no closer than when we started."  
All hope resigned, though all too soon. For no given reason, out of the blue, a glimmering silver circle formed before youkai prince and companion. It shone translucently, displaying people walking back and forth on some other side, acting much like a window that lead to somewhere outside of Shangri La.  
"Nani..? What the hell is this?" Making no move to approach the curious sight, Kougaji only allowed his hard violet gaze to assess it. "Do you see people, Yaone?"  
Nervously, Yaone nodded. "Hai, Kougaji-sama…though they're very faint. What do you suppose it is? Something like a window? There's nothing behind it, I don't understand where it came from." Shakily, she stood, mindful not to step any closer than she already was. "Maybe it's a result from the Fire Sphere."  
None of those who walked on the other side seemed aware of their duel audience despite the silver window's growth. There was no frame, no structure to it, merely an insubstantial ring of transparent liquid silver, as clear and flowing as river water. The expansion refused relinquishment until its size was large enough for a person to step through- and then, it simply ceased growth and glimmered by firelight.  
Once again, bursting skyward, the sphere came to hover at eye level, rotating slowly, as though contemplating its next move.  
Kougaji could not look away and he grunted, startled, when the orb gradually floated for the open portal. Reluctant to lose sight, the youkai prince forced one advancing step and then another, taking notice that the orb had inched along a bit quicker.  
"My Lord, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Yaone cried out, following him. Where he went, she would surely follow.  
No matter the risk.  
No matter the cost.  
No matter what she must give up.  
She'd go unless he told her not to.  
"I won't lose it. This is my chance, Yaone…I've come so close, I've gotten this far, and if it means freeing my mother, I won't give up." His tone dropped to a lulling whisper, bordering raspy and frighteningly obsessive.  
Worried, Yaone gently placed a hand upon the prince's arm. "…and if it goes through there, you'll go after it?"  
Relenting, Kougaji turned his gaze to his loyal apothecary and managed something of a half smile. "Of course I'm going after it. It's a battle I can't lose, you have to understand."  
"It's risky, Kougaji-sama! What if it takes you somewhere you'll never return from? What would I say to Lady Ririn? What about Dokugakuji?" Her mind reeled in what she didn't speak aloud. _'What about me?'_  
For a moment this seemed to reach some inner level of sanity within Kougaji and then it passed. "Life is nothing if you don't play on the edge sometimes, Yaone. Come with me if you're so worried, but I'm going."  
She watched, speechlessly, as the sphere arced back, looped once and with absolute precision shot through the silver ring-shaped tear. Kougaji shouted, prepared to leap in after it, hesitating only when he felt Yaone's hand clamp onto his wrist. When her grip was firm, they both made a faithful leap into the unknown, never having seen those who had diligently watched the entire scene and witnessed the crossing into an other world.

Rosemont, IL  
Donald E. Stephan's Convention Center/ Hyatt Hotel  
ACEN

Genjyo Sanzo couldn't possibly come to believe he was satisfied with what time he'd been forced to wake up on Saturday. No, in fact, since he'd hardly been able to sleep at all, he would have found contentment in sleeping in a few extra hours. That hardly seemed possible, considering that the moment everyone else had begun to stir and bustle about the cramped hotel room, sleep had abandoned the monk with only remnants of fatigue.  
"What the hell are you doing up so early?" He grumbled, naturally grumpy as his violet eyes glared groggily between the four young women occupying the window space. They were rummaging through their belongings as quietly as they could. Obviously they hadn't been quiet enough. "I finally fell asleep two hours ago. What time is it?"  
Equally bleary-minded, Katie turned an unsteady gaze to the blond haired man. "It's eight-thirty in the morning…So it's early. Go back to sleep, nobody's asked you to get up."  
"Like it's really that easy," Sanzo snorted, turning over on the bed closest to the door. He couldn't go back to sleep. The aroma of freshly made coffee had already begun to permeate his nostrils.  
"Why'd you go to bed so late anyway? That's your own fault, monk." The eldest of the girls retorted, smoothing out her Kanzeon Bosatsou esque costume.  
Mandi, Ashley, and Erin exchanged wary glances. Gods, it was far too early for an argument.  
"Can this wait until we've all had a chance to really wake up?" Ashley murmured as she stepped over a still slumbering Goku on the floor. "It's not as though you had it hard anyway Sanzo- you got an entire bed to yourself."  
She'd hoped that'd be the end of that.  
Apparently, Ash couldn't get what she wished for.  
Sitting up suddenly, Sanzo scowled. "I would have preferred my own room, thank you, and for your information _someone_ had the gall to continue repeated attempts to share my bed with me."  
His eyes settled upon Katie's figure intensely, exuding discontent. She shrugged sheepishly, her cheeks tinged pink and mottled red.  
"It wasn't fair that you were the only person who got an entire bed while the rest of us were crammed together on the floor, in a chair, or in the other bed." A slow grin crept along her lips. "Besides, I'm sure you could have done with the extra body warmth since we are short on blankets."  
Sanzo growled dangerously, his mouth opening to surely spit out hatefully heated words. However, Hakkai's ever-cheerful voice interrupted from what seemed like no where and in the nick of time.  
"Is anyone up for some coffee? Oh and by the way, the shower is free now."  
"Mm, coffee…" Mandi ambled towards the bathroom, costume in hand, grinning languidly towards Hakkai. "Have I ever told you I absolutely adore you?"  
Hakkai stared in mild shock toward the young brunette at a loss for a response. Erin sniggered, sitting heavily on the unoccupied bed to sort through her book bag for the Dr. Huang costume.  
"You made coffee. Mandi's a coffee fanatic, she'll adore anyone who makes a fresh pot. Haven't you figured that out yet?"  
"I suppose I haven't." came the embarrassed reply followed by a light shrug of the green eyed youth's shoulders. "I know the bathroom is a strange place to make a pot of coffee, but there were still too many people for me to get anywhere else conventional. I hope that's alright."  
Mandi beamed ardently at Hakkai. "It's coffee. I don't care where it was made so long as it's drinkable and non-toxic."  
"I think coffee is toxic no matter how ya look at it." Gojyo mumbled, coming from the bathroom as well, hair damp and tousled and a towel wrapped around his hips. He held up a mug and took a sip, winking to the young women who gawked openly at the hanyou man's appearance. "But it's damn good all the same."  
Sanzo snorted, feeling the urge to lie back down and pull the covers back over his head despite his craving for a cup of java himself. This was absurd. They couldn't be lounging about on some pleasure trip, mingling with those people dressed like a variety of carnie freaks or loitering in a stuffy hotel room. The group needed to move on. Hadn't he accepted their fate already?  
Hadn't he decided that these girls…or three out of four…were the elemental avatars after all?  
Perhaps, though he still held qualms of the matter. _'So sue me for being skeptical, I'm not one to do a half-assed job. So if these girls are the elementals, why the hell haven't we gone home yet? I'm tired of this damn circus.'  
_Erin's voice speaking above the loud silence broke Sanzo's thoughts of Shangri La.  
"Wait a minute…"  
Katie, Ash, and Mandi slid their gazes toward their blue haired spastic friend curiously. She was going to make a prompt for something, they could just _feel_ it.  
"What?" Gojyo took another careful sip of the instant coffee, crimson gaze glittering mischievously. He knew exactly what kind of effect his just-showered half-naked look was having on the girls…and he loved every moment that their faces stayed red-flushed.  
"So you were in the shower that whole time?" Erin went on, her voice going up a few octaves at the end of her question. As Gojyo nodded, she elevated an eyebrow. "And Hakkai was in the bathroom making coffee while ya were in there?"  
Nobody seemed to notice the small smirk that had curled Sanzo's lips. He had swung out of bed finally and turned his face before anyone could. _'This should be good…'_  
Ashley shifted her weight to her right foot, peering between Gojyo and Hakkai in amusement.  
"No answer? I'm thinking that means yes, Erin."  
Katie bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud as Hakkai at last admitted that, yes, he had been in the bathroom using the outlet to make coffee while Gojyo was showering. The kappa's face couldn't have looked more livid after such a confirmation.  
"Ah…" Erin mused, standing up, bright blue eyes meeting Mandi's almond ones. "So therefore, ergo, both Gojyo and Hakkai were in a small, steamy, locked room together. Hot shower and coffee, hmm, Mandi know what it sounds like to me?"  
A smile split the girl's face in two. "_Hot yaoi action_!!"  
Goku woke up at the precise moment that the female foursome broke into giggles, absolutely bewildered as to what could be so hilarious. His bemusement only got worse when he noticed the expressions on Hakkai and Gojyo's faces. They appeared absolutely mortified.  
"What happened? Hey, I wanna know what happened!" Goku cried, leaping to his feet, causing his blanket to make a white cotton pool on the floor.  
Gojyo's antennae nearly twitched in his horror at the yaoi remark. "Now look here, _honey_, it ain't like that, got it? You think whatever the hell ya want to, but I don't swing like that. Not now, not before, not _ever_."  
"I'm inclined to agree with Gojyo. While he's got those roguish charms, he's not exactly my cup of tea." Hakkai's cheeks burned a terrible scarlet though his perma-grin never flinched once. "I'd much rather have one of female persuasion to be honest."  
"Aw well, way to shoot down all our fantasies, Hakkai." Ashley teased while managing to keep a straight face.  
"I'm sure Mandi's got other fantasies, and you probably do too," Katie retorted playfully, picking up an accessories pouch to sift for her jewelry.  
"Spare us, please." Sanzo all but snarled. No, he really was not in the best of moods and to make matters worse, he needed something to fill his stomach. Not to compare himself to Goku, but if the he didn't eat soon he'd truly be impossible to talk to.  
As always, Goku beat everyone to the punch. His stomach elicited a monstrous roar demanding to be fed as soon as possible. The youth blushed, grinning at everyone else.  
"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"  
Swiping the ACEN program from the rectangular wooden table, Erin flipped it open, skimming through quickly until finding what she searched for.  
"Ah, well if ya want to, you four could head down to the left side of the lobby on the bottom floor…they've got a free breakfast buffet going on until ten o'clock this morning."  
Goku's golden eyes shone brightly, turning toward Sanzo pleadingly. "Sanzo…don't say no, it's free, come on please?"  
The quartet of girls, as well as Gojyo and Hakkai, kept their gazes on the monk in wait to hear his reply. Feeling somewhat pressured, Sanzo shrugged, turning in a slow circle before stooping, picking up his robes that had carelessly fell to the floor during his late night "struggles".  
"Fine, we'll go, but all four of us. I don't feel like dealing with you on my own just yet, monkey. My patience isn't at peak performance right now."  
At this, Katie lifted her eyebrows, retorting, "What patience?"  
"Don't answer that, just…don't." Ashley shook her head at Sanzo, warily stepping toward the closet near the bathroom. "Can we all just do our own things right now and leave the arguing for later? It's too early for this."  
Gojyo downed the rest of his coffee before picking up his clothes from the dresser surface. "If ya would all wait a minute so I could get dressed…I'd like to eat too ya know."  
Mandi leaned against the doorframe in the washroom, languorously nursing her own mug of fresh…instant coffee. "Why bother getting dressed, Gojyo? You could go down there just like that and create quite a scene I'm sure. Fan girls galore will fall at your feet and weep like so many weak children."  
The hanyou stared and then turned toward the remaining three girls. "She's not alright in the head, is she?"  
They shook their heads remarking in unison with a resounding, "Never has been."  
"Hn, I thought not." Gojyo chortled, aiming to slip back into the bathroom, past the slowly awakening brunette young woman to get dressed.  
As soon as the Sanzo-ikkou had finished getting ready, they ventured out into the hallway, seemingly having forgotten just how hectic it'd been to walk around the day before. Glancing between each other, the quartet of girls giggled at the unspoken tribulation that awaited the fellows in the lobby.  
"Well who's got the shower first then?" Katie questioned, holding her belongings closely, taking a slow step toward the bathroom.  
"If you're ready to go in, then go ahead." The reply came from Erin, who'd resumed sifting through her clothes. "Where the hell is my skirt?"  
Mandi sat calmly at the table, setting her coffee mug down, and then picked up a dark blue polyester and cotton knee-length skirt, tossing it in Erin's direction. "Right here; you took it out last night, remember?"  
"Oh yeah…"  
The eldest young woman posed her question to Ashley and Mandi this time. "I'll wait if either of you want to use the shower first."  
"I'm going to finish my coffee, so I can wait a bit." The younger brown haired girl murmured, simply taking utmost pleasure in the fragrance of her beverage.  
"Go on ahead," Ashley sighed, eyebrows knitting together as her hazel gaze darted about the floor in uncertainty. "I'm still looking for parts of my costume. Though, it might be a good idea to limit shower time to ten minutes apiece so we all have a chance to get ready before the first event begins."  
"That doesn't give us enough time to change, though."  
The blond thought a moment but Erin answered without so much as looking up. "We're all girls here; we'll just get ready out here. I'm betting those four are gonna be stuck downstairs for a while yet."  
Relenting, Katie nodded her agreement, moved to the bathroom shutting the door, and turned the shower on.  
A muffled groan of disgust and muttering pervaded the wall dividing bathroom from bedroom, followed by "Goddamnit, Gojyo didn't anyone teach you to take your damn hair out of the drain?!"  
Of course Gojyo couldn't answer because he wasn't there, but it did draw a fit of giggles from Erin and Ashley. Mandi, on the other hand, gave the impression of having lost her head in thoughts no one else could begin to guess of.  
Roughly half an hour passed in near silence. With scarcely anyone occupying the same space at any given time, and because of the early hour, nobody really felt like talking. However, it had gotten _too_ quiet for comfort, and so, when she had finished her shower, Ashley switched on the clock radio which rested atop the night table.  
"Country anyone? Mandi, the shower is free now."  
Having finally finished her coffee, which had become chilled at room temperature after some time passed, Mandi swept her belongings into her arms, advancing to the bathroom. Ashley held her towel tightly around her torso, crossing to where she'd set down her clothing. She swung a glance toward Katie who was still towel-clad and bent over some project or another.  
"What are you doing?"  
Katie raised her chin slightly but didn't bring her eyes to meet Ashley's. "My costume halfway fell apart so I'm trying to sew it back together, and Erin's trying to find her badge. It got lost in here somehow."  
A blue head poked up from behind the window-side bed casting light blue eyes from one girl to the other. "I found it. It was shoved way under the bed for some reason."  
"That's good…" Ash murmured absently, re-tucking a corner of her towel so her hands would be free to search for her undergarments. She found them and began to slip them on skillfully without removing the towel, turning an apprehensive eye to the door. "I hope they don't come in any time soon."  
"Nah, they won't." Erin assured, standing and straightening, her towel wrapped about her slim waist, and she tossed the badge onto the table. Reaching to her shoulders, she nimbly adjusted the straps of her brassiere. "Goku's probably still scavenging for any food he might have missed, and the other three are more than likely getting attacked by rabid fan girls going 'Oh you look so _real_!'. I'd say we have at least ten more minutes."  
Chuckling, the blond young woman tilted her head thoughtfully. "In that case, Mandi had better finish her shower soon so she can get ready too. Her dress is out here and I'm pretty sure she locked the bathroom door."  
As if on cue, a shrill shriek sounded from inside the bathroom. The water immediately cut off and in a few moments the young brunette woman emerged, clutching a thick white cotton towel about her form, eyes wide.  
"What's wrong?! Why'd you scream?" Katie had stood to see about the ruckus.  
Mandi shuddered, whimpering out, "There was a centipede in the tub. GAH!" She shuddered once more for good measure and jumped from foot to foot rapidly to clearly express her disgust. "Ick…"  
Ashley rolled her eyes while Erin and Katie made faces.  
"Well I guess you're out now. We need to hurry and finish getting ready before the guys come back up here. Katie, did you fix your costume?" Erin picked up her curling iron that'd been warming up on the dresser, peering into the mirror to start on her hair.  
"Yep, I think so—oh! Redneck Woman!" Katie cried out, stepping to the radio to turn up the volume to better listen to the Gretchen Wilson song.  
Mandi laughed, forgetting her "traumatizing" shower experience, swinging her metallic green hairbrush up to her lips while the other hand still clung to the towel.  
"Well I ain't never  
Been the Barbie doll type  
No I can't swig that sweet champagne  
I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk  
Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate…"  
It seemed the four had forgotten their task at hand, taking interest in singing out the catchy country tune at the top of their lungs. Erin and Katie had resorted to pretending the curling iron was a microphone whilst Mandi had hopped up onto one of the beds, continuing to use her hairbrush. Ashley remained satisfied to sing a bit more quietly than the rest, pacing the floor around the bed, laughing at about every other lyric over how silly they were being.  
By the last leg of the chorus, their voices had reached near maximum volume and their giggles had nearly overwhelmed them.  
"I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I Said Hell Yeah"  
"Goddamn right, that's a _big_ hell yeah." A male voice spoke blatantly from the entrance to the hotel room. A male voice that sounded suspiciously- no- _exactly_ like Gojyo's.  
Startled, the girls froze in their places, eyes rolling toward the door to find that the Sanzo party had returned from the lobby. The monk's violet gaze had gone cock-eyed, his lips slightly parted as though prepared to say something but was too stunned to figure out what it was he wanted to say. Gojyo's crimson orbs gleamed in absolute lecherous lust, a smirk marking his lips and eyebrows narrowed just so. Goku desperately tried to peek through the cracks of Hakkai's fingers and the green eyed youth appeared quite embarrassed but enthralled all at once by the sight.  
"Uh…did we…catch you at a bad time?"  
Finding mobility, Mandi stepped down semi-gracefully from the bed she stood on, unblinking, coming close to Ashley as though hoping for some kind of cover. Her blond friend made no means to speak, or move, or do anything but stare in mortified disbelief. Putting down the curling iron, Erin laughed uneasily, glancing first to Katie and then to the young men.  
"We were…just getting ready is all."  
"Yeah, I can totally see that…" Gojyo mused, his smirk deepening as his eyes wandered over Erin's partially exposed form and then moved on to do the same to each one of the girls. "I can…_definitely_ see that. Need any help?"  
"Damn ero-kappa," Sanzo grumbled, thinking he'd had used his harisen on the hanyou if he hadn't felt so uncomfortable himself.  
This time Erin smirked, catching a glimpse of a rising problem of Gojyo's. "_We_ don't need any help, but I think the circus hands under _Gojyo's_ 'big top' are gonna need help before he pokes someone's eye out." She quirked an eyebrow indicatively. "I think his pole has gotten too big for the tent."  
Judging by Gojyo's shocked visage, Katie figured her friend had been fairly dead on, and so took a peek herself, readjusting her towel a bit. "Why don't you ask Hakkai to help ya out there big guy?" She giggled, making inference back to the yaoi remark made nearly an entire hour prior.  
Goku at last freed himself from Hakkai's hand that'd been obscuring his line of vision and golden orbs twinkled brightly…and bemusedly at the girls in their towels.  
"How come you don't have your clothes on yet..?" His cheeks flared a vivid red when he looked at Erin, and immediately averted his eyes to the floor.  
Finding his voice, Gojyo coughed, noticing Ashley and Mandi huddled together. "You two are kinda quiet back there…there isn't any hot yuri action happenin' that I need to know about is there?"  
They blushed something furious, glaring at the same time, and then were motivated to gather their clothing to finish getting ready. Sanzo snorted, pushing past his three companions coming to rest on one of the beds.  
"If you'd all stop standing around like morons now, isn't there some _whatever_ you've got going on soon to get ready for? I'd appreciate it if you girls would put some clothes on."  
"Um…yeah…" Erin and Katie replied together, turning, giggling quietly as they did as Sanzo asked…just this once.  
"Aw, Sanzo," Hakkai quipped teasingly in spite of his own discomfited composure, "you're not afraid that your celibacy will have gone down the drain just by looking are you?"  
Gojyo snickered. "Ya know, Hakkai, I think we need to stop bein' friends. You're starting to sound like me."  
Emerald eyes dancing, the brunette man smiled broadly. "That's what happens, my friend, when people are together for too long. They begin to pick up the habits of their companions."  
Goku sat heavily on the floor cross-legged, digging into a little paper bag he'd brought up with him for a doughnut he saved. "If that's the case I hope this journey's over soon, coz there's no way I wanna end up bein' like that stinky kappa."  
An argument ensued between Gojyo and the heretic, Sanzo groaned and grumbled, Hakkai sat casually at a chair near the window, and the girls went on silently laughing as they prepared for the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, wait, hey- you…the group of Saiyuki cosplayers! Stop a minute please?"  
"Holy- look they've got like the best costumes here!"  
"They've got Lirin and Dr. Huang! How awesome!"  
"Can you guys pose for us, please?"  
Female voices cried out above the din in the Hyatt's lobby, all pleading for a chance to snap a few pictures of the Saiyuki cosplayers amongst them. The four young women dressed as Kanzeon, Kanan, Huang, and Ririn exchanged amused glances, relinquishing a few minutes apiece to pose for the pictures.  
"I think Saiyuki just got more popular." Katie chuckled, waltzing up to Sanzo. "This girl wants us to take a picture together- so entertain your favorite old hag and take one with me, come on."  
"Do I have a choice?" Sanzo grumbled as his expression remained unchanging from one of utter boredom with the nonsensical goings on. He stood rather woodenly, harisen propped over his shoulder, and sighed as Katie leaned against him.  
The group of fan girls taking the picture tittered excitedly as the monk turned to strike the young woman's shoulder with his harisen in time for the camera light to flash. Katie yelped, stepping back, stunned.  
"What was _that_ for?!"  
"I told you not to touch me, or had you forgotten?"  
"It was just for the picture, monk!" The older brunette seethed, rubbing her bare and reddened shoulder. "That hurt."  
Shrugging, Sanzo casually turned away without saying any more. He was sorely hoping this would be over soon.  
"Goddamnit monkey that was my _foot_!" Gojyo's voice pierced the chattering and attention was turned toward him and Goku who had commenced an argument.  
It appeared to appeal the interest of the fan girls coming and going for pictures, and they snapped several of them, thinking everything to be part of some improvised skit. As the heretic and hanyou bickered over some insignificant matter, Ashley and Erin stood by shaking their heads, trying their hardest not to collapse in laughter. Mandi took refuge in leaning against the ledge of a large marble stone island, trying to regain clear eyesight after seeing so many flashes go off.  
Fingers cautiously tapped her shoulder and she squinted through the haze of floating lights in the shape of camera flashbulbs to see Hakkai peering uncertainly at her.  
"What's up?"  
The green eyed youth smiled, gesturing toward two girls dressed as Birman and Manx from Weiss Kreuz holding up their digital cameras. "They…well they seem to want some pictures of us together. I said I'd ask you if it was alright."  
Standing straight, feeling a nervous flutter in her stomach, Mandi nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess that's fine so long as you're up to it…I mean, you realize why they want pictures, right? Beside the fact that they're fans…"  
Hakkai tilted his head curiously. "No, I don't…why?"  
"Because you're Hakkai and I'm dressed as Kanan." That much said seemed to allow the young man to put the pieces together and he merely smiled faintly, taking her by the elbow to go pose for the pictures.  
"Birman" and "Manx" released squeals of delight, inanely muttering about how Kanan and Hakkai was their favorite couple in Saiyuki. Mandi gazed apologetically toward Hakkai; she could see the hurt that had registered on his face yet he quickly covered it with a forced smile. Her heart shattered as it did every time but she grinned too and looked to the girls.  
"Alright, how do you want us?"  
"Manx" jumped once in her excitement. "Oh! Wouldn't it be cute if they were hugging?!" She inquired to her friend who nodded vigorously. "Could you? We just want a few like, cutesy pictures, if that's cool-you two aren't really brother and sister, are you? That'd be weird, I wouldn't wanna make you uncomfortable."  
"Ah, no, no we're not," Mandi laughed uneasily, ready to back out soon. She muffled a surprised squeak as Hakkai wound an arm about her shoulders, drawing her close to him. _'Oh…gods…don't be a fan girl, Mandi, don't be a fan girl…he smells…so good.'_  
Turning toward the shorter brunette young woman, Hakkai dropped his emerald gaze to her, smiling in soft reassurance. "Just stay in character…you'll be alright." His stomach twisted as he brought her closer, nestling his chin atop the soft dark hair. The same…they felt almost the same. _'Kanan…'_  
The two cosplaying girls quickly took their pictures, giggling in utter joy at the last one where Hakkai had taken the end of Mandi's braid to brush it over her nose, resulting in a ticklish squirm from the young woman.  
"Aww, isn't that just _so cute_?!" Erin teased, crossing her arms over the white lab coat, blue eyes flashing deviously behind her wire rimmed glasses.  
Blushing insanely, Mandi stepped quickly away from Hakkai, who had become rather somber after "Manx" and "Birman" retreated to chase down their own group of cosplayers. She cleared her throat and then in hopes to avert attention, she clapped loudly once.  
"Hey! I have an idea!"  
Gojyo and Goku halted their verbal insults long enough to listen and Sanzo impatiently tapped the harisen on the marble ledge.  
"No."  
Ashley quirked an eyebrow, adjusting her Ririn ponytail and retying the bells onto it. "No? She hasn't even said anything yet."  
"I'm sick of this," Sanzo grumped, crossing his arms tightly looking quite like a sulking child.  
"Shut up," Katie muttered, still peeved at him for smacking her one earlier. "What's your idea, Mandi?"  
"Ah, for posterity's sake, why not have someone take a group picture of us all? I mean, just as something to remember this…lovely event by."  
Goku was the first to exclaim his concurrence and boisterously so. Gojyo shrugged, not really minding either way while Hakkai pasted on another smile saying it'd be fun.  
"It's just a picture Sanzo, c'mon, it's not gonna kill ya!" Goku begged, pouting at his mentor. "Just one!"  
Whatever power the golden eyed boy held over him, Sanzo would never be able to explain, but he buckled and sighed.  
"Fine. One."  
Ashley wrinkled her nose. "Another picture?"  
"Last one, Ash, I promise!" Mandi pleaded. "I usually hate taking them but hey- we're here to let loose and have fun, so why not go all out? Come on…"  
"Yeah, before Buddha here changes his mind." Gojyo chortled, stepping beside Ashley. He remained still mindful about what he said to her, taking into account their near verbal skirmish only the prior day.  
Mandi turned a small circle before plucking out a random passer by dressed as Spike Spiegel to take the picture for the group. The eight assembled themselves as best they could- the Sanzo party lined up in the back and the girls knelt down in front of them. "Spike" waited until everyone appeared ready and shot two pictures before returning the camera and going on his way.  
"Happy now?" Sanzo sighed, rolling his eyes and resuming the tapping of his harisen. "What now?"  
Erin took the program book from Goku, who'd been holding it for her, and thumbed through, to the back of it.  
"We have another hour before the Saiyuki Sanzo-Party Panel with Greg, Illich, David, and Braden, and then two hours after that for the autograph session with Vic, Monica, Hilary, and Greg."  
Closing his violet eyes momentarily, Sanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose as though trying to stave off a migraine. "I'm going back up to the room. This is getting tiring."  
"You and what key?" Katie asked simply, though a wry smile had already begun to make way to her lips.  
"This one." He held up a room key, produced from seemingly nowhere. He glanced toward Ashley. "Thanks, by the way."  
Ashley shrugged. "Whatever, just don't lose it."  
"Aw, Ash why?" the oldest girl frowned. "He should stay with us."  
"I don't feel like listening to everyone fighting. I came here to have a good time. As long as I stay with you, Erin, or Mandi, I can get back into the room- and if Sanzo is going to be there anyway, he can let me in if I lose you all."  
"Good thinking honey." The hanyou beamed, resting a palm on her shoulder. He flinched, expecting her to jerk away from him, and when she didn't, he rested easy.  
Sanzo turned away from the rest of the group. He seriously needed time to himself before he really did kill someone. Then where would he be if he did that? In some prison, according to the girls. He trusted that much was truth from them.  
"I'll find you later." He muttered, stalking away toward the elevators.  
"So…what do we do?" Erin asked, rocking precariously in her high heels.  
Gojyo took his hand from Ashley, reaching into his pocket to find his cigarettes and lighter. "I'm goin' for a smoke, so whatever the rest of ya decide, that's fine, I guess."  
"Then while Red goes to blacken his lungs some more, why don't we check out the Dealer's Room?" Mandi offered, stifling a yawn. She could do for a fourth cup of coffee, even though it was pushing on near ten-thirty. "It'll definitely kill some time."  
Katie turned. "I could do for some shopping and some pocky. I haven't had any of that stuff since the last time you and Erin came to visit."  
Ash glanced towards Gojyo's figure making way for the lobby doors. "I'll catch up with you all there. I'm going to stay with Gojyo to make sure he doesn't get lost…or attacked by fan girls."  
Goku wrinkled his nose, "Let him get attacked, he'd probably like it anyway, the lush that he is."  
At that, the girls had to stifle their snickering and Hakkai rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Are you offering to be his bodyguard then, Ashley?"  
"Hardly," Ashley replied, rolling her gaze between the hanyou and the rest of her group. "More like I'm going to be the fan girls' bodyguard." An impish grin flickered briefly across her lips before she hustled after Gojyo who had just walked outside.  
"I guess that just leaves us then," Erin sidled to her left, one arm lifting to point a finger toward the walkway's direction. "So can we go now?"  
Mandi made a hurried step after. "We'd better or else we're gonna get stuck doing pictures again. There are new people, ten o'clock."

The others spun to look yet saw nobody in the inferred position so the brunette woman quickly corrected herself. "Your _other_ ten o'clock!"

"So you mean five o'clock?" Katie smirked.

"Eh, whatever- there are people eyeballing us, so let's just go if we want to get anything done today."

Hakkai chuckled; he wouldn't have minded taking more pictures, really. They were kind of fun, not to mention quite innovative as far as poses had gone. However, he followed the girls quietly, lagging a little behind, letting his merry visage falter. It hurt to keep it up all the time.

It hurt his heart…

…and his face, to keep his lips in a permanent smiling fixture.

But smiling falsely proved better than the alternative of unwanted concern and questions he did not want to answer.

Emerald orbs danced ahead, watching what remained of their group. Hakkai observed their interaction as he'd been doing for a hefty portion of the past two weeks, and this time his automatic smile held wistfulness.

The girls got on wonderfully; he imagined they were more like the Sanzo-ikkou than any other they'd come across. Four best friends- (despite what argument the monk liked to raise)- bound together by Fate; they couldn't do each other harm or wrong even if they tried.

His attention soon switched to Goku who had taken the liberty of a bashful attempt to hold Erin's hand. The shorter blue haired cosplaying girl complied, allowed it, and gave a visible squeeze to the hand now wrapped with hers. Hakkai laughed inwardly. The heretic had shyly divulged to him the night before about the kiss shared with Erin earlier the prior day. He also admitted to later trying to kiss her again himself and she had let him. It seemed that the youth was once again experiencing a bout of puppy love. Goku had felt that twice before, as far as Hakkai's knowledge went, with the young human girl, Houmei, and a young youkai named Donghua.

A frown overtook the dark haired man's features quickly, ignoring the flashing camera bulbs from fan girls taking indiscreet pictures in the walkway. Goku had been hurt twice already- he had to leave Houmei, who had shamefully scorned him after discovering his youkai heritage…and Donghua…

…Donghua had been lost to an evil parasitic monster. Her death meant freedom for her and her three sisters. Hakkai recalled just how upset Goku was, how he knelt and wailed and wept…and then the very next day appeared back to normal.

_'How can he always bounce back?'_ Hakkai wondered, '_Not that he'd spent extensive amounts of time with them…so then that was less time for attachment, really. He's just extremely sensitive and emotional. Perhaps that was why._

Yet here there'd been plenty of days for Goku to get attached and this go 'round might prove differently especially…Hakkai had a feeling that remained unshakeable. An ominous sensation of events to come, to happen very soon, but he didn't know just _when_. He cast a cautious look about.

Where were these warning feelings before, when he needed them the most? When _she_ needed _him_ the most?

Despondence settled deftly within. Hakkai just knew that time was pushed to its limit in this other world. He didn't know if the party he traveled with had failed or succeeded in its mission, but Shangri La patiently awaited the return of her "non" Champions of Justice.

Had they failed? Hakkai gazed ahead once more as his feet carried after the girls' path inside the boisterous Dealer's Room. The frown marring his lips deepened. If so, those who had graciously hosted the four young men all this time would remain behind. How would everyone react to that?

Undoubtedly Goku would throw a fit, say he refused to return home without his new friends, but eventually realize it couldn't be that way and dejected would go back anyhow. His loyalties remained with Sanzo 'til the end of time, as it were.

What of Gojyo?

Gojyo would either stop all his shenanigans with Ashley or really vie for one hell of a goodbye kiss. He'd probably mope for all of a day and get back on the saddle again ready to ride, so to speak.

Of course Sanzo, as Hakkai imagined, would readily voice his opinions on how wasteful this particular sub-mission had been and say he was glad to be free from those meddlesome girls. However, they all knew the monk held some soft spot for the young women in the deepest confines of his mind. It was minute, but it did exist.

_'What about the girls? How would they take it?'_ Hakkai thought, quickly replacing his smile as Goku tugged he and Erin to a booth selling Saiyuki merchandise. He risked a sigh a lingering glance toward Mandi.

The young woman occupied herself by flipping through pages of an art book alongside Katie, emitting an excited squeal over some picture. Hakkai chuckled, shaking his head.

Katie would perhaps be the one to flat-out refuse to be left behind. He figured she'd first argue her point of why the girls ought to go to Shangri La with the Sanzo-ikkou. She'd battle it out and prove in all ways possible that she and her friends were the elementals. No, she'd not go down easily in the least bit.

Hakkai had a notion that Ashley would perhaps take it the best out of the four. She remained the most skeptical, not so much into the supernatural or magic, or phenomena as her friends were. She'd come to accept it quietly, with a nod, and an "I thought so", and let it be left alone. He couldn't say what her mind would read; yet he supposed she'd still be mildly upset.

Looking at how Erin and Goku got on, the young blue haired woman probably would show some disappointment in not going to Shangri La either. She'd more than likely be the sort to make her argument, hear out why she couldn't go along, and dwell briefly over it before accepting the fact. She'd miss Goku, though, that much was clear, and perhaps that would be something that would take far longer to get over.

_'How convenient that you left out your own feelings, as well as Mandi's,'_ A voice in his head chuckled smoothly, wryly. _'Why is that? Or are the thoughts too painful?'_

Maybe the thoughts were too painful to bring up, yet all the same they surfaced. Hakkai guessed he shouldn't assume anyone's thoughts, but there was no harm in speculation. He'd purposely avoided his own reaction as well as Mandi's for a reason he deemed good enough. Aside from all the rest, the young man had taken the time to hear out that particular young woman's past. It aroused his curiosity the most, if not for the reason she had shown so much compassion toward him and his own past. The second night they had found themselves in each other's company in the backyard she had relented and told him of her childhood.

The events left him speechless. They shook Hakkai to the core and even now, as he recollected the evening, disturbed him…

-…_Hakkai took his hand away from Mandi's after they both found a seat on the bench swing behind the garage in the backyard. They both chose to sit in some silence; eyes upon the ever-setting sun, and after a length, the young woman released a short laugh._

_"You know, I bet it's kind of weird to see the sun setting in the west here, and for once not being able to pursue the direction."_

_Considering the comment, her bench side companion shrugged with a small smile. "I suppose so, but it's also a break from the chaos that's ensued in Shangri La. Are you changing the subject, though, or was that a remark to lead up to your tale?"_

_Mandi chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "A little of both, maybe?" She allowed her eyes to land upon Hakkai's form momentarily before staring off again. It was easier not to look at the person. "While I can't speak for all of them, my friends and I have not exactly had it easy. I mean, none of us should say one of us has had it any worse than the other, I suppose, because how does a person really measure pain, you know? I won't say anything about what's happened to them, because it's not my place to tell their business- they've entrusted me with their secrets and I with them…but I can tell you about myself, even though…"_

_"Even though you don't want to?" He offered, resting palms down upon his thighs. "I'm not going to force you, you know. You don't have to say anything you don't want to, I just wanted to make it absolutely clear that I'd lend a listening ear if you needed it."_

_She nodded. "Yeah, I know, but it is fair…and I don't know…I trust you enough to know you won't say anything about it. I'd feel better anyhow, maybe, I think."_

_She trusted him? Hakkai took those words to heart- he wasn't so sure he deserved anyone's trust anymore; he found himself constantly working to gain it, never satisfied. He let her continue, paying no mind to the fact that she avoided any eye contact whatsoever._

_"When I was younger I lived with only my mother. I was born out of wedlock, but we lived close enough to the rest of our family for them to help her raise me, I guess. My biological father wanted my mom to terminate the pregnancy, or he would leave her, and she seriously considered it but was talked out of doing so by her best friend. Anyhow," Mandi waved a hand, "my mom I guess had it rough, being twenty-three with a kid. She discovered she really couldn't go out as much, and by the time I was about four or five, she resented the fact that I'd taken up a lot of her time."_

_"That's not your fault, though," Hakkai murmured consolingly._

_"I know that," the reply came shortly, a pair of almond tinted eyes taking a side glance to him before returning to stare at the sky. "Apparently she didn't care for the truth. She used to blame my existence on me, as though I'm the one who put myself in her womb and asked to be born. I can understand the struggles of raising a child alone, but she had so many people around willing to help her, she was just so stubborn and preferred to do it without them. Her impatience led to violence, ultimately. She'd take out her frustrations with herself and myself out on me physically."_

_Mandi paused, quirking her mouth into a shadowed smile. From the corner of her eyes she registered Hakkai's shocked expression. "I was only a little kid, I couldn't ever defend myself, and I always thought I'd done something really wrong to make her angry at me. The cops had even been called a few times by neighbors in the apartment complex we lived in, but by the time they'd arrived, things had calmed down, and they could never prove anything. Not to mention, some of those officers were friends of the family, so they didn't think my mom would do such a thing. I remember one night in particular, though don't recall what I'd done that time. We used to share a bedroom and she had me pinned to her bed, hands wrapped around my throat…"_

_Absently, the young woman brought a hand to rest at the base of her throat, head tilted just so, eyes unblinking. That strange smile of awful nostalgia still played across her face and it almost sickened Hakkai to think she could even bear to smile about such a thing._

_"…she'd told me she wished I was never born. She told me I ruined her life, that I made things so hard for her. I remember she had a few boyfriends in a short time, though none of them cared to stick around. Now that I think on it, I wonder if it's because they didn't want to put up with someone who had a child already. Whatever. In short, she asked if I wanted to die, because she wanted me to die." _

_Mandi brought her other hand up to rest on the back of the first. "I was crying, and I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't answer her. I didn't know what to say, or what to do, gods, I was only _five_ I _couldn't_ fight back. Obviously she had a change of heart. Anyhow, later she got married, and she and my step-dad argued a lot. Most of it was blamed on me, for reasons I still don't understand. I got two little half-brothers…the abuse continued toward me and some of it was even inflicted on my mom by my step-dad. He had a major anger issue which has pretty much been remedied as of late."_

_Hakkai gaped. "How can you say this all so nonchalantly? That's terrible that any of that had even happened!" He quieted down, but his insides roiled with absolute anger that a person could take out so much on a harmless, defenseless child. _

_"Ah…" Mandi gave a one-shouldered shrug. "It's in the past…but it's why I have a hard time dealing with confrontation and arguments. I don't like hearing raised voices, they scare me, even if it's in a playful manner, or just heated discussion. It just reminds me too much of what used to happen, and then if I lose my own temper, it's surely not a pretty thing to witness. The last time my mother hit me I was sixteen. Do you know why she hasn't lay a hand on me since then?"_

_"No…why?"_

_"Because I hit her back. Open-handed, a slap across her face, but I refused to take it anymore. I had my attitude problems, but she never came to realize just why__ I had them. Don't get me wrong- that's not why I live with my grandparents now, that's something completely different…but…anyhow…that's it. There's not much else to tell."_

_Cautiously, Hakkai rested a hand upon Mandi's shoulder as she had done to him a few nights before. "Look at me a moment, please."_

_She did so, curiously, still with that mind-bending curl to her lips. _

_"You weren't looking for sympathy but you have it anyway. I'm very sorry that something like that had to happen to you, Mandi, but from what I can tell, you've turned into a good person and a strong one at that. I'm surprised the recount hasn't made you cry…I think most people would have buckled down."_

_"Oh…" She stood up, letting his hand fall away from her shoulder, looking down at him. She wished she hadn't moved away. She really just wanted to embrace that comfort he offered. "…But I am crying. I always do when I remember it, or if I'm heartbroken over something. You'll just never see it because I can't show it. I cry on the inside."_

_Hakkai was rendered speechless as the eerie smile on Mandi's face smoothly transgressed into one of flawless cheer. She was a master at it, just as he was, and he found their roles reversed. It broke his heart…-_

Coming out of his flashback, Hakkai blinked a few times. Perhaps then Mandi would take it with some difficulty and cry on the inside at losing her new friends. She had said she trusted him with her secrets. Trust meant attachment and even though she'd smile and say farewell to them all, he knew she'd shed tears and share them with nobody.

_'As for me…I'll miss them sorely, I think, but…I'll get over it. I know when things aren't meant to be, and if this is the case, who am I to argue? We don't belong here and they may not belong in Shangri La.'_

He'd miss them all the same- he didn't want them left in a place they despised so much, yet…what could he do? Beg the Merciful Goddess to whisk his friends to Shangri La where youkai infested the lands, where the girls would have small chance of survival, and where they'd have no protection from anyone? Hakkai couldn't put their lives in danger like that; he couldn't put _her_ in danger…

His mind reeled, startled, and he gazed once more to Katie and then to Mandi. The second young woman seemed to sense eyes on her back and turned, waving to him. Hakkai returned the motion before averting his form. No, he couldn't risk her getting hurt most of all. There had grown an inexplicable bond that he dared not break. Yes, it'd only been two weeks, yet to him she had somehow become his best friend outside of his usual best friends. He'd perhaps contemplate trusting her the way she claimed to trust him.

Leaving them was for the best, wasn't it?

At last, snapping out of his reverie, Hakkai moved to mingle about the stands littering the Dealer's Room, pretending to at least be partially interested in what the merchants had to offer. He had decided to discuss the notion of leaving later that night with Sanzo and Gojyo. Goku would be excluded…it'd take less time if he were surprised rather than know beforehand.

Nonetheless, when it happened, it would still come as a shock to them all.

After a few hours of meandering the Dealer's Room and attending two more voice actor panels, the group reconvened at the hotel room a little bit at a time. The first to arrive were Ashley and Gojyo, stepping in from another one of the hanyou's cigarette breaks. The half-blood man had ducked out near the end of the second panel in hopes to avoid a crowd and had taken Ashley along to act as his cover.

-_…"What are you doing?" The tall honey blond young woman asked perplexed at why Gojyo had taken her by the wrist to drag her out of the ballroom. "I'm going to miss the end of the panel."_

_"Sorry, honey, but thanks to that Illich guy I've got tons of girls staring at me like a piece of raw meat for the lions." Gojyo retorted, flashing a last glance toward the Greek voice actor still dominating the female audience for the panel. _

_When the pair reached the outside hall of the three minor ballrooms, Ashley grunted, shaking her head, absently making the bells jingle at her ponytail. "You say it like it's a bad thing. Isn't that usually what you want? Girls fawning over your every move, Red?"_

_Humbled for a moment, the hanyou man used his own silence as opportunity to take out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter, not stopping his steps until they'd both reached the revolving doors. _

_"Y'know, usually that'd be true, but those aren't the kinda girls I want all over me. For one thing, they're under aged, and for another…" He paused, searching for his next point, ignoring the one that'd first come to mind. "…For another, they're just not my type. I don't do well with the squeaky, squealing airheads."_

_Ducking outside after him, Ashley rolled her eyes, a faint smile toying at her mouth. She'd just been teasing him, though it was a little amusing to see him become a bit riled up over the matter. Crossing her arms, the young blond woman squinted into the Chicago sunlight and sighed, sobering from her humor. _

_"I'm starting to get this weird feeling something is going to happen today." _

_After taking a drag on his cigarette, Gojyo glanced quizzically to his female friend. "What makes ya say that?"_

_Ashley's expression flattened. "The fact that I have a weird feeling, or weren't you listening the first time?" She wrung her hands once. "I don't know what's going to happen, it just feels like something will."_

_Taking a couple of passing seconds to nurse the tobacco stick in his mouth, the man gave in. "Alright. So let's say this 'something' does happen. What are ya thinking it's going to be? Something bad, something good, or something that'll leave us all indifferent?"_

_"No idea," she muttered, bringing her squinted hazel gaze to him, the effect causing Gojyo's figure to be bathed in a hazy blur of sun filtering through eyelashes. "If I had to say, though, I guess I'm leaning towards not so good. It's just a feeling. It might not mean anything at all."_

_"Yeah…maybe not." Gojyo murmured, looking skyward to see dark clouds lining the horizon. It looked like rain. Wonderful. He couldn't imagine that Hakkai or Sanzo would be in a good mood later on. "I'm done now. Why don't we just got back to the hotel room then and meet the others there?"_

_"Might as well." Ashley conceded, moving ahead to return inside toward the elevators and to their room. The elevator ride remained awkwardly silent until it jolted and stopped between floors. _

_"What the hell, why isn't this damn thing moving?" _

_"Because it got stuck, apparently." _

_Gojyo smirked slyly, "There's somethin' no woman ever wants to hear…so, how do we make it unstuck?"_

_Turning, Ashley studied the buttons on the metallic panel near the double sliding doors. "I'm trying to figure that out now. I can't say I've gotten stuck in an elevator too many times before. I hope you're not claustrophobic."_

_"Not really." Gojyo shrugged, pacing the small confines. He slid his attention over the young woman casually and smiled to himself when she said she'd found the button to make the elevator move again. "So…if ya push that the thing will just get going again?"_

_"It should, that's what it's there for. Why?" Ash's thumb rested lightly upon the round plastic red button below the others, elevating her eyebrows as Gojyo's form closed in on her. _

_Smoothly his hands came to rest on the girl's sides and in a low, suggestive tone, he spoke. "So why not hold off on it for a couple minutes?" He ducked his head, lowering it toward hers. "What do ya say?"_

_Ashley felt her breath hitch in her throat, hindering her words as she lifted her hands to cover the backs of Gojyo's. Tilting her chin up, a teasing lilt crossed her pink lips. "If it only takes you a couple of minutes, then I'm not interested, Red." _

_Taken aback, the hanyou stepped away, which allotted Ash enough time to press the button. A grinding sounded from above and the elevator resumed movement to their floor, doors opening to a few cosplayers waiting patiently for their turn. _

_When the two had reached their room, they knocked, and Sanzo replied from within to 'hang on a minute' laced with a rather gruff sigh. Gojyo lowered his lips to ear level on his female companion and chortled._

_"Just for future reference, honey, it takes a hell of a lot longer than just a couple of minutes. I could go all night."_

_Cheeks flushing red, Ashley quickly stepped inside the room, pushing past a dressed down Sanzo and promptly sat at the window to wait for the others to come back…-_

Not long after Gojyo and Ashley had arrived, obviously pestering Sanzo just by their mere presence- (he'd taken advantage of his time alone and gotten some more sleep)- did Mandi, Katie, and Hakkai return from stopping by the autograph lines. The trio had lost Erin and Goku in the line running parallel to their own, which led up to Braden Hunt and David Matranga. The second group led up to Greg Ayres and Hilary Haag, both of whom Erin desperately wanted Goku to finally meet.

Ashley read the excited looks on her friends' faces and pouted playfully. "I didn't get any autographs!"

"Not true!" Katie laughed, holding up a picture of both Braden Hunt and Matranga. "We took the liberty of getting you these- they were really nice about it."

Hakkai chuckled, "Yes, they both were happy to do so, though said next time you ought to deck to guy who dragged you away because they're more important."

Gojyo's jaw dropped at the inference and shied away from the staged glare coming from Ashley. "I needed a scary fan girl shield, so sue me."

"Gee thanks Red," the blond chuckled and motioned toward Mandi. "What's with her?"

Mandi waved a hand weakly and plopped down on the edge of the bed Sanzo still occupied. He glowered at her but said nothing.

Katie grinned deviously. "Braden hugged her because I told him she's his biggest fan, and then he said some line to her all 'Gonou' like because he noticed she's dressed as Kanan. I don't think we'll be hearing any words from her for some time."

Ashley made a face, gesturing toward Hakkai who stood leaning against the wall. "And who does she think he is, standing right there?"

He grinned in reply. "Apparently not this Braden fellow she's fawning over. I think I might be jealous, considering the character was her favorite, and here I stand in the flesh. Nobody loves me."

At this, the brunette young woman leapt up from the bed. "That's so not true, it's just that I really like the characters he's portrayed and…well…you wouldn't be my favorite if not for him." Her cheeks flared red immediately and she turned around. "So, are we done meandering downstairs? Are we ready to chill out for a while before getting ready for the Rave?"

"I'm not going to that," Sanzo voiced in such a way to dissuade anyone from thinking about trying to change his mind. "I know what it is, it's been explained, and I'm not going to even think about attending it, so just forget it." He brought his eyes sharply upon Katie who indeed had her lips parted in preparation to counter.

She clamped her mouth shut and shrugged as though to say 'suit yourself' before flinging into the armchair. It seemed then there was nothing more to do but wait for Erin and Goku to return.

**--IMPORTANT NOTICE—**

I guess I need to do more disclaimers for the simple face that I completely forgot about ALL of the other anime crap I used in here simply for the sake of ACEN.

So we'll start there. ACEN (Meaning Anime Central) is the fifth largest anime convention in the nation which takes place generally in Chicago, but to be more specific, in Rosemont, IL at the Donald E. Stephen's Convention Center. I'm not any member of the ACEN staff, nor am I gaining anything on behalf of using their name- this is only for the sake of the story being as realistic as possible. Some aspects of how ACEN is run have been changed, so don't be a conventioneer and believe that you can really sneak in eight people in one room and get away with it, or that the breakfast buffet is free (because it's not) OR that it's possible to pre-register three days beforehand. Sorry!

I'm also not a staff member of the Donald E. Stephen's Convention Center or a worker at the Hyatt Regency O'Hare; again, I'm making no profit from using these places in my fiction, and neither are they. This is purely for fan-fiction purposes!!

Onto the fun stuff-Other anime, as well as Voice Actors and song(s) mentioned in this chapter (as well as in Chapter 14, which I can't recall whether I put a disclaimer there or not.). I'll make a list of ALL the ones I can find/remember, and say this for all of them: I don't own them, I don't have an affiliation, don't sue me, I have no money, and am making NO profits.

Ah! My Goddess

Cowboy BeBop

Weiss Kreuz © Project Weiss/ Takehito Koyasu

Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow

Voice Actors

Greg Ayres _(ADV Films, voice actor for Son Goku "Saiyuki")_

Vic Mignogna _(ADV Films, voice actor of Kougaji "Saiyuki")_

Illich Guardiola _(ADV Films, voice of Sha Gojyo "Saiyuki")_

David Matranga _(ADV Films, voice of Genjyo Sanzo "Saiyuki")_

Braden Hunt _(ADV Films, voice of Cho Hakkai "Saiyuki")_

Hilary Haag _(ADV Films, voice of Lirin/Ririn "Saiyuki")_

Chris Patton _(ADV Films, voice of Koumyou Sanzo "Saiyuki")_

Shin'ichiro Miko _(Japanese seiyuu of Yohji Kudou "Weiss Kreuz")_

Music

"Redneck Woman" –Gretchen Wilson (Off the album ™ "Here for the Party")


	16. Break Away

**Disclaimer(s)-**** You know the drill. Saiyuki does not belong to me, nor am I affiliated with the greatest manga-ka in the world (Kazuya Minekura-sempai/sama). I'm making no profit from this whatsoever, save for the pure enjoyment of myself, my friends, and all lovers of Saiyuki. If you feel like flaming, flame away, it won't do a damn thing to faze me. (Also, if you're one of those deranged people who are so utterly bent on pointing out all original characters as being a Mary Sue or a Marty Stu, I suggest you go to ; the terms on what actually entails a character to be considered an MS can be found there. Then come back and apologize for being a freaking moron. :).**

**Claimer(s):**** Original characters such as Tsung Lao, Mandi, Katie, Ashley, and Erin all belong to their respectable owners (and selves) and are not to be stolen by _any_ means or the wrath of the Elementals shall strike upon your hapless pathetic form. :D**

**PSS- I must apologize for any formatting mistakes you might see here as well; for some reason, the edit tool here is refusing to be nice to me. -growl- Oh yes, and there will be chapter omakes, so for anyone who liked those, just keep looking out for them- I thought I'd actually let you get to the story at last.**

Chapter Sixteen  
Break Away

In the midst of a dimly lit room, flashes of neon lights accompanied by pulsating music filled the air with near tangible energy. On board a ™Dance, Dance Revolution platform stood Goku and Erin, prepared to face off for a third and final round of the popular Japanese dancing game. Both were red in the face, flushed and worn from the previous two "dance-offs", delaying their last one for a breather.

A crowd of cosplayers and diligent DDR gamers had gathered over time, having been taken by the insane speeds which Goku conjured up to move his feet across the four arrows lighting the dance floor. He was without youkai powers, yet it had not hindered his flexibility and agility. He had taken this game by storm, learning very quickly the fundamental basics of falling perfectly in synch with the directional arrows on the screen.

"Alright…this is the last time. Whoever wins this one is the DDR champion," Erin breathed erratically, grinning challengingly to her opponent.

Goku swept his cape back. "You're one! Let's start this baby, c'mon!"

They let the computer randomly choose a song once more and to Erin's delight it had landed on one she basically had memorized.

"You're going down, monkey boy!" the young woman teased good-naturedly and cracked her knuckles, accentuating her point.

The music initiated with an upbeat Indy-techno melody as both players commenced. Goku stumbled over the first few steps, trying to find the pattern of the beat with some difficulty while Erin had hit the ground running.

_'She knows this one! She's gotta know it- damnit, now I've gotta work extra hard to beat her. Step-left, step-right, double left step, jump, jump, back, forward, left- NO that was RIGHT. AGH, man…' _

Following the rhythm with flawless effort, Erin quickly found herself with more watchers cheering her on. She panted lightly as the end of the round drew closer, daring to risk a glance toward her dancing foe. He had gotten the hang of the beat, but it seemed he did it a little too late. Laughing between breaths, the young woman lifted her gaze to the crowd and across the way, almost in the very back of the cramped room; she noticed a face watching her closely.

Her heart lurched then sank and she misstepped, faltering in her dancing. _'I should have known he would be here. He loves DDR. Damnit Erin…pull yourself together. He won't bother you, Goku is here with you…right?' _

Not convinced by her thoughts, Erin transferred her focus to sticking out the end of the round, just able to pick up where she'd made a mistake, and still came out with a "Perfect" scoring.

Stepping away from the platform, the heretic gazed in amazement at his friend. "We need one of these things in Shangri La, that game is bitching!"

Erin replied with a halfhearted smile, shrugging. "It'd be cool, but I don't think ya could fit one of these in the back of the Jeep. C'mon, we'd better get back. We promised to meet everyone in the room like an hour and a half ago."

"Alright…hey, are you okay?" Goku sidestepped in front of his female comrade, amber eyes shimmering curiously. "I saw you make that mistake. You looked kinda like you saw somethin' you didn't wanna see."

Hesitantly, she nodded to him. "Steve was in there," her voice dropped to a soft whisper, feet continuing out into the hall toward the escalators. "It startled me is all, but y'know, I guess I shouldn't worry about him too much, huh? I have a Goku to protect me, right?"

At the thought of being somebody's "protector", he smiled broadly, nodding vigorously. "That's right! He won't bother ya 'coz I'm here! So don't worry, okay?"

Laughing, feeling lighter hearted, Erin replied with corresponding enthusiasm. "I'll try not to, thanks. By the way, ya did great in that game. You're a fast learner."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I don't think ya won that last round fair and square." Goku argued, moving onto the escalator. "I think you knew that one, didn't you?"

Embarrassed, the young Dr. Huang cosplayers ducked her head, giving a toothy grin. "Yeah, but for that being your first time ever playing, you beat the living shit out of anyone else who would've gone up for their first time."

Brightening, Goku lifted his chin. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! Mandi, Ash, and Katie can't do DDR and they're _from_ here. Some people are really good, some people just really suck; you're really good."

Content, the youth beamed as they retreated from the escalators to get to the elevators. There they coincidentally came across Greg Ayres, the voice actor who depicted animated Goku's voice in Saiyuki, among many others. Erin bit back a squeal of excitement as the punked out skater styled man held the door open for them both, making sure it shut before any weird fan girls came on board.

"Thanks!" Goku cried enthusiastically. He'd had his fill of being groped in strange places, and not just by females. Apparently groping cosplayers was a natural order at Anime cons. "You're that guy we met before…aren't you?"

Greg leaned back against the metallic paneling, crossing his arms and gave a crooked primate-like grin. "Hey yeah, I remember you two from the autograph lines. Man, you have got the _most _kick ass Goku gear I've ever seen in all my years as an anime fan. It looks damn authentic, too wicked."

Erin bounced a bit in her high heels, hoping Goku didn't say anything to give it away. "Are you heading back to your room?"

The voice actor shook his head in the affirmative, bringing a black nail polished finger to scratch beneath his chin. "Yeah, I've gotta take a break. I love hanging out with my fans, but they get crazy sometimes. Oh, man, that totally reminds me. You…ah, what's your name?" He gestured toward Goku.

"It's…Goku." He replied, noncommittal to making up a false name.

"Ah, you're like a method cosplayer. That's cool. So listen, I've got this website I run and I put up pictures of people I meet at cons and stuff. I meant to ask before, but hey- could we get a couple photos before we get to our floors and are bombarded by people?" Greg broadened his grin, taking out a miniature digital camera.

"I'll take it for you!" Erin jumped at the chance and as Goku agreed, she stepped back, pressing against a corner of the moving elevator to snap a few quick pictures of the two.

Taking back his camera just as the doors opened for the pair's floor, Greg thanked them and said he hoped to see them at the Soap Bubble Rave later. He'd be guest Deejaying. Making a promise to stop by the stage to say 'hey', Erin and Goku slipped down the hallway toward their hotel room.

Once they stepped inside, and the entire group of eight was reunited for the late afternoon, everyone decided to order up room service to sate Goku's grumbling stomach as well as their own. Afterward, they'd unknowingly prepare for their final evening at ACEN, and for their last hurrah in that world.

A world of concocted anime music vibes mixed healthily with techno punk dance beats caused the walls of the Hyatt's Grand Ballroom to throb. By day cosplayers had dressed down into more casual clubbing apparel, gathering in droves at the double doors, flashing badges to get inside.

Among those waiting were only three of the young men of the original party of eight that made up the Sanzo-ikkou and the girls. As he said before, Sanzo opted not to attend, threatening death to whoever tried to force him. When the others left him, he had settled into a chair at the table with newspaper in hand, grunting as they filed out into the hallway.

Erin had the idea that everyone dress up in some gothic punk outfit. It just fit the theme of an anime rave, and so after ensuring that the three young men had been dressed to their tastes and had them sent down to wait in line, she and the girls remained behind to finish getting ready. She'd assembled what wearable clothes there were and helped people bring together something unique for each. Looking around now, the young woman appeared rather proud of the results.

As Ashley was not much into the certain style, she chose something more her flavor: a pair of baggy grey and black camouflage bondage pants from Hot Topic and the black tight T-shirt depicting the multi-tonal horse iron on. The fabric of her shirt fit snugly about the young woman's torso, riding up at the waist to allow a peek of midriff to show. Ashley had continuously tried to pull the hem down, but Erin convinced her it was a sexy look and to just leave it alone. Honey blond hair had been drawn up into a fountain ponytail leaving the just washed strands to appear wavy with tendrils of purposely-left out tresses to frame her face. Not being one for make-up or jewelry, her face bore a minimum of soft lip gloss, hints of cover-up, and a faint touch of smoky gray eye shadow while her ears held borrowed silver hoop earrings and a spiked camouflage bracelet wrapped about one wrist.

Katie decided for a more punk approach, choosing a color scheme of black and red. She wore fire engine red bondage pants with silver snaps up the calves and black straps, the legs falling over knee high black platform boots. A black tank top trimmed by red mesh at a low scoop collar and a red mesh stripe at the stomach covered her torso where black and red fishnet arm covers played from hands to elbows on each arm. Leaving some brunette locks to hang into her carmine shadowed blue eyes, Katie had pulled the rest into a bun on either side of her head, stayed by black bobby pins. To match the eye shadow, she chose a light cover up, colored her lips in a lush strawberry hue, and ran a mascara brush along her eyelashes, causing them to elongate and curl just so. She had even painted every other fingernail black and red, having borrowed the polish from Erin, and then finished off her jewelry with black ball earrings wrapped in silver and a playboy bunny necklace.

Taking the lead of a more hardcore J-Rock Princess, Mandi went feminine. A black mesh shirt layered above a white spaghetti strapped tank top, the sleeves pushed up to her elbows to allow sight of cut up black and white striped nylon arm warmers. The hem of the mesh top fell just above a black skirt which had a white sash about the waist adorned by black polka dots, matching a stripe of the same décor at the bottom where pleated fringe lay above her knees. Mandi covered her legs with black tights and striped socks that'd been pushed down about her ankles, strapped in by clunky Mary Jane shoes. Around each wrist a leather band containing silver stars was bound, fringe earrings of black, white, and bright pink hung above her shoulders, and a neon pink butterfly rested in the hollow of her throat held in place by a strand of balled silver. Cherry-chocolate long hair had been left to fall in waves to her waist, save for the strands pleated into a tri-ribbon of white, pink, and black, made so that the loose ends of the ribbon continued to stream to her back.

Erin went elegantly gothic and for her small frame it worked quite well, also in a black and red theme. Her shoulders were left bare as a red corset with black lace designs cinched tightly about her torso, arms dressed with black satin warmers lined with red ties, encircling the middle finger of each hand. A form fitting black spandex skirt ran the length of her slender lower body and two slits cut into the fabric at the front lined by silver eyelets and her legs were covered by fishnet leggings and knee high clunky black leather boots. The young woman allowed her eyes to go with her clear contacts so that the blue of her eyes shone through rather than hiding behind red lenses and dressed them with Egyptian styled eyeliner which colored all around her lids. Topping off the sultry look, dark silver eye shadow had been added, her lips were colored black, and she wore jewelry consisting of a choker with a skull pendant, large hoop earrings, and one spiked bracelet on her left wrist.

The four young women paraded in front of Sanzo, who hardly batted an eyelash in their direction.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by those ridiculous outfits?"

"They're stylish in _this_ world. _Your_ outfit is ridiculous." Katie defended somewhat crossly. She wasn't happy that the monk wasn't planning on going to the rave after all the work that'd been put into taking an outfit out for him. "You should still go. Your friends are."

"They're not my friends." Sanzo snapped, this time lifting a violet gaze hotly toward the young woman and then brought it to rest on the rest of the girls. "Just go and leave me alone already. You all look stupid so have fun being stupid with everyone else."

"Let's hear it for High Priest Genjyo Sanzo, Master of Insults made up by Two Year Old Children." Mandi rolled her eyes, making way for the door. "I think it's time to go before he pitches a temper tantrum."

A whoosh sounded by her ear as the harisen whizzed past the young woman's head, thwacking hard against the wall before falling to the floor, crumpled. That was their hint. The young women wordlessly left the room, going to the elevators and crowded into one consisting of other rave attendees.

When the bottom floor was reached, Erin held up a hand. "Alright, I don't know about anyone else, because you're not smokers, but I'm going out for a cigarette break."

The remaining trio shook their heads in unison and their "hair and make-up artist" laughed, dragging Mandi to keep her company outside.

"We'll meet you in there, Ash and Katie. See if ya can find the guys, we'll find ya in there." A devious giggle left Erin's throat and she and Mandi moved to go outside where storm clouds had gathered. The threat of rain loomed very near.

Inside the hotel, Ashley and Katie forced their way to the open doors where the Soap Bubble Rave was taking place, scrambling inside after showing their badges. Bodies gyrated in several places on the dance floor, illuminated only by rapidly flashing neon colored lights, making it difficult to really tell anyone's facial features apart from the person next to them.

Immediately, Katie pressed her palms over her ears, turning to look at Ashley. "I'd better not stay here too long- all these lights flashing might trigger a seizure or something. They might not but all the same I don't want to take that chance!" Her voice increased in volume to be heard above the music.

Ashley concurred, pushing farther into the throng. "So then we won't stay that long. I can't say I'm used to anything like this in Bryan or Montpelier! Let's just go make sure that Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku aren't out spilling their secrets."

Both girls continued on until a hand latched onto one of each of their shoulders, tugging them backward from their path. They let out a cry in unison, spinning sharply, only to look up into the faces of Gojyo and Hakkai.

"I thought that was you, but I wasn't too sure." Hakkai stated, his smile barely visible in the dim setting of the dance floor. "Though, Gojyo said he was positive so we took a chance. Turns out he was right."

The hanyou grinned cheekily, removing his hand from Ashley's shoulder to sift his fingers through his crimson locks. "Ya both look really different. Ya look cute, actually, especially you hon." One red orb winked lazily in the honey blonde's direction.

Fortunately, nobody could see the blush spreading on her cheeks. Ashley contained herself, shrugging dispassionately though couldn't help but notice how Gojyo's gaze still roamed over her figure. He appeared impressed by the alteration of her day-to-day clothing and so she supposed she couldn't complain about the results of Erin's suggestion.

"I guess you don't look half bad either." She replied coolly even though her mind bended to how good Gojyo really looked in his new clothes: a pair of black bondage pants which hung loosely about narrow hips, a long sleeved grey thermal shirt beneath the black "I'm With Stupid" monkey T-shirt he'd chosen from their mall trip. Around his neck Gojyo wore a choke chain with dog tags attached to the front and three camouflage rings dressed every other finger on each hand.

He smirked smugly, looking past both girls. "If ya say so, Ash. Where is the other two?"

Katie quickly explained that Erin was in desperation of a cigarette break after having spent the past hour and a half getting everyone else ready with hair and make-up, so Mandi was keeping her company.

Both Ashley and Katie made the inquiry of where Goku could be found and the two young men shrugged in reply. Apparently they had lost Goku some time before in the crowd, suspecting he might be loitering stage side where some dancers experimented with glow sticks.

The four stood for only a few moments more before Mandi and Erin were spotted approaching at last, both seeming a little…damp.

"Whoa, what in the hell happened to you? You look like drowned rats!" Katie exclaimed, trying not to laugh. At least their make-up and hair hadn't been ruined, though the girls' clothing could have stood a tumble in a dryer.

Erin waved a hand in placid displeasure. "The sky decided to open up and rain on us. It's coming down really hard out there."

"Indeed," Mandi murmured, "the awning didn't do much to keep us dry, evidently, and well…it put out Erin's cigarette."

"My last one!" The blue haired girl wailed, stomping one boot clad foot heartily on the ground. She eyeballed Gojyo. "Hey Roach-man, mind bumming me a cig later?"

Chortling, he shook his head. "I'm not giving ya anything if ya call me Roach-man again…damn…all of ya look hot, ya know that?" Gojyo's teeth shone under the black lights as he smiled widely. "Ain't that right, Hakkai?"

"Heh?" Hakkai blinked, having been lost in thought, and glanced at Gojyo. "Yes, sure they do." To be honest, he had no idea what his friend had just said, and wondered why, when he looked to the group of girls, they laughed at him. "You all look very nice, I must admit. The clothes suit you all. What's so funny?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Hakkai." Mandi brought one hand to cover her mouth, suppressing her laughter. "I think you guys fit it too, though. We were all saying how great you were going to fit in. Nobody would ever know who you really are."

Her almond colored gaze studied the brunette young man as closely as possible, straining through the darkness without advancing upon him. He'd pulled off a rather classy gothic appearance thanks to Mandi. Nobody had even noticed her buy the clothes from Hot Topic before for Hakkai, she had pulled it off stealthily and so, very much to his surprise, Hakkai did have something to wear after all for the rave.

He stood finely in a pair of black Dickeys pants which were fitted about the waist but slack in material down from there, a black silk shirt with silvery white tribal markings monogrammed onto the right side, the top three buttons were undone and beneath the flip collar was a silver necktie, loosely done.

Apparently still embarrassed about having someone buy him clothing which he imagined were quite expensive, Hakkai rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to thank you again for this- really, you didn't have to do any of it. I still don't know how none of us saw…"

"…Hey, I'm just magic like that!" Mandi beamed, scooting out of the way of a train of dancers. "Don't worry about it. Besides, it looks good on you! You wear it well."

Erin spun around and jumped, trying to see over the hundreds of heads bobbing to and fro. Finally, she spotted Goku who skillfully wove glow-sticks around his body while he shuffled his feet to the music's beat.

"Okay, well I'm going over there! I'll see y'all later! Have fun!" The slender young woman disappeared into the crowd, the last of her words almost lost in the noise.

"Why don't we dance?" Gojyo circled his fingers easily around Ashley's wrists, tugging her toward the middle of the floor. "Damn, it's been ages since I've let loose- though I can't say I'm familiar with this kinda music."

Ashley shook her head, glancing toward Katie who still appeared dejected that Sanzo refused to attend. "Nah, I think I'll just keep Katie company. I'm not much of a dancer anyhow."

The elder young woman scoffed. "Oh please, don't worry about me. Go on, dance, and live it up. I'll go mingle or something and if I don't see you later down here, I probably went back up to the room." Making her point, Katie gently shoved Ash and Gojyo further away. If anything, she'd go sit down and watch people, or maybe join Erin and Goku to see what the hype was about the glow-sticks.

As Katie's form vanished as well, all who remained was Hakkai and Mandi, both appearing suddenly very awkward about being left alone. The young woman gestured the dance floor.

"You're probably not used to this stuff either, I'm guessing, but do you want to try?"

"Try what?" Hakkai chuckled nervously. "Dancing? I can't say I'm very good at what I do know how to do, and this style is so…bizarre, I'm afraid I won't be able to."

"Eh, I'm not too good, but it's basically instinct. Just go with the flow, like…this." Mandi gingerly picked up Hakkai's wrists, trying to move his arms, though he was following along with very stiff posture. She laughed, continuing to try and loosen up his limbs, but they refused to become lissome. "I guess you're just trying too hard."

Hakkai smiled, "I suppose." He felt a lurch in his stomach, and, exhaling sharply, rested his hands firmly onto his dance partner's shoulders. "I've got something to say to you, and it's not easy, I'm afraid."

By this time, the volume of the music had increased several decibels and Mandi shook her head. "I can't hear you!"

Frowning, Hakkai gestured for her to follow him, leading her out of the ballroom to where the expansive hallway had emptied out, save for a few stragglers.

"I said I have something to say to you, Mandi, and it's not an easy task, I'm afraid."

Her smile began to fade. "What is it?"

"On behalf of my companions, I want…to say thank you, to you and your friends, for doing all of this for us. For welcoming us into your home, for putting up with us…and I want to offer my apologies for any inconvenience our presence has made for you all."

Shifting on her feet, the young woman laced her hands together. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize for anything. Why are you saying all of this anyway?"

Expelling a sigh, Hakkai ducked his head. "I imagine Gojyo is telling the very same thing to Ashley now, or at least his version of it. I've been having a strange feeling all day today that something is awry. It's more or less the feeling we had before we were brought to your world here. What I'm trying to say is…well, we think we're going back to Shangri La before the night is done."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back to Shangri La?" Ashley gazed, somewhat dazedly up at Gojyo. He had led her to something of a 'quiet' corner to speak with her. "Are you sure?"

The hanyou quirked a corner of his lips up, "Well we're pretty sure. Look, Hakkai had a feeling and if ya remember, ya said you had one earlier too, right? That something was gonna happen today. That's gotta be it, and I'm not about to argue with it. Shangri La needs us, even if we're not too fond of being tossed back into whatever chaos has happened since we've been gone."

The blond young woman lowered her hazel gaze. "I forgot about that. I knew you'd have to go back eventually, and I was just used to you all being here too. I guess you didn't find what you were looking for then."

Gojyo shook his head. "We don't know. Maybe we did, maybe not. I'm thinking we'll find out before the end of the night, Ash, ya know? Hey, ya know what though?"

"What?" She tilted her head up to glance at him. Didn't she know it? Didn't she tell herself not to get attached to Sha Gojyo the womanizer? Didn't Ashley refuse to give into his charms because she knew this would happen? If she was so prepared, why did it hurt so much?

"If it counts for anything, ya definitely made this mission interesting. I don't know any other girl who has constantly turned me down like ya did. It bruised my ego a little, I'll admit, but all the same…maybe it was good for me."

A tiny smile lingered on Ashley's face. "What can I say, I'm good at doing that. Look, whatever happens, happens, then all right? For now, let's just forget about it. I'd rather not think about it."

Gojyo conceded, bringing his head down toward Ashley's shoulder. "Fine by me…but how about a goodbye kiss, honey. Just in case this is our last dance, eh?"

Her heart jumped, but as much as she wanted to give in, the young woman shook her head lightly. "Why don't we see what happens first? If it seems pretty clear that we're not going with you, then it'll be negotiable."

"Fair enough," the hanyou smirked, taking her back out to the dance floor. For now, they'd enjoy themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hotel room, away from the mess and the noise of sweaty bodies dancing in close confines, Sanzo sat at the table near the window, nose in his newspaper. He wasn't reading it, however since his mind had been preoccupied by what Hakkai had told him earlier.

So tonight was the night they'd return to Shangri la.

They were long overdue by Sanzo's terms.

The night fit the same evening they had arrived in modern America, complete with a ravenous thunderstorm.

"Damn rain," the monk muttered emptily, shoving away from his place, moving to stand near the window. The droplets clung to the glass panes as silver rivulets creating criss-crossing patterns, rippling across Sanzo's reflection.

Behind his reflection lay the image of one bed, the clothes for the rave still spread across it. He sighed heavily, wondering what would happen if he attended. Sitting around alone was beginning to get tiring after all, and while he'd never admit it aloud, Sanzo even began to miss having his group all to himself to harass and nag.

At least going home would ensure that.

He supposed those girls weren't the avatars after all. Perhaps the so-called Merciful Goddess had gotten her locations mixed up. Or maybe she really had just played them all for fools.

Sanzo hoped he'd wake up in the morning sitting on the passenger side of Jeep with a sore back and a stiff neck to see all this had been one hellacious long dream.

"More like a hellacious nightmare." He grumbled in low tones, turning to eyeball the outfit still pestering him by simply lying on the bed.

What did he really have to lose by going?

He'd have to change to fit in with the crowd. From the sounds of it, there'd be so many people; he'd be able to check it out undetected and go back to the hotel room before anyone else noticed.

Incognito, so to speak. Surely someone would notice bright white monk's robes, but if he changed…

"I'd fit right in."

Smoothly, a smirk curved his thin lips, and putting out the cigarette he held in between his fingers, Sanzo advanced to the waiting outfit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie's laughs couldn't be heard above the strident melodies still pumping out of the speakers as she stood by Erin, watching Goku flip and flail neon glow-sticks. The strange liquid did well to light up and accentuate his simple outfit of a black fishnet shirt and baggy black pants, sending flashes to bounce off of the metallic spikes coming out of the two bracelets on each wrist.

Clearly the heretic youth had found his dancing niche and brought it to an entire new level. He cried out about how much more fun it was than DDR- at least he didn't have to follow anyone else's orders about which steps were the right ones. All the same, Goku still fumbled a glow-stick here or there simply because he decided to pay more attention to Erin's eye-catching outfit than coordinating his movements. He blushed fiercely when he dropped his tools and scooped it up without missing a beat, grinning chimp-like toward both girls.

Sighing exuberantly, the oldest of the young women brought a hand to rest upon her forehead. She was beginning to get a headache, which couldn't exactly be considered a healthy sign.

"Hey, Erin! I'm going to step outside for some air."

The shorter girl spun around, frowning lightly. "Are ya ok?"

"Just a headache, I'm sure it's fine. I'll be right back." Katie waved her hand, hurriedly shoving her way out of the ballroom, hindered only briefly by an unbreakable wall of chain dancers.

The empty hallway brought relief.

Being away from the thumping bass soothed her aching head, her form propping up against a wall to recuperate. Heading back to the room began to seem like a better option than waiting it out.

Slowly, Katie's azure gaze traveled the length of the wide hall, stopping quizzically upon two familiar figures occupying a corner. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to make of it, but clearly it hadn't been what she thought. Hakkai and Mandi were simply talking, although it appeared he did most of the talking while she chewed her bottom lip and played with the hair ribbons.

When her mouth opened to call out to them, sensing some disturbance, another voice cut off Katie's own.

"Gee, what a surprise. I can't believe you're not partying away with everyone else, considering you were so set on having everyone go to this ridiculous event."

Sanzo had somehow crept up on her and now stood directly across from Katie.

She raised her eyebrows. "I had a headache. What the hell are you doing here if you didn't want to come?" And then her anger subsided when she realized the monk had swapped the cloth for the club gear.

Tight leather pants fit snugly, depicting Sanzo's long legs nicely. Around his hips he wore a thick belt containing three rows of silver eyelets which ran the length of the piece, and above that the black shirt with mesh sleeves and giant safety pins at the collar covered his torso.

He'd opted out of the jewelry. He thought he looked absurd enough without it.

"Curiosity got the best of me, but really, it's none of your business. I figured I might as well fit in, for my own reasons." Sanzo grunted, crossing his arms, bringing violet orbs to peer out of the large paned windows parallel to the wall. "Tonight we're leaving."

"We are?" Katie all but cried out with zeal, feeling refreshed quite suddenly.

"Not _you_, we, _me and my party_, we." Sanzo retorted, snapping his gaze heatedly toward the young woman. "Hakkai felt it, and I'm starting to get that notion too. Our work here was in vain, so we're going back. We've come up empty, probably for the best. I don't need anyone else's help."

Disheartened, Katie shook her head in refusal. "No way; no _fucking_ way. We _are_ the elementals, come on, you have to believe that by now! _Especially_ because of that DVD; how can you ignore something like that?"

The outburst had attracted the attention of Mandi and Hakkai and they slowly made their way over but Sanzo held up a hand to stop them. He didn't want or need any more opinions on the matter; this time, Hakkai's words would do very little.

"Come off your high horse and get over the fact that you can't have everything you want." Sanzo bit back. "You're just a stupid girl with a stupid idea that just because you happened across us when you did that you're automatically what we were looking for. I don't believe in the gods, I don't believe in the elementals; all of this has been a complete waste of my goddamned time. I'm going home, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku are coming with me, and _we're _going to complete our mission. You and your dysfunctional friends are more than welcome to watch us, but not in Shangri La. Watch us here, in this world, where you belong."

Katie's eyes stung with tears that didn't fall, mouth agape with words she couldn't begin to say. It'd hurt, hearing that from him, in this way. She had the urge to both throw her arms around him and beg him to let them go along or to slap him soundly across his pretty face.

"We're going." She persisted, and would have said more if not for the resounding boom of thunder that literally shook the foundation of the hotel.

The lights flickered and then died completely, all sound fell into silence and then panic ensued. Screaming raised toward the ceiling mingled with confused muttering, glow sticks and flashlights from hotel officials swung about in attempts to find the exit safely. In the din of it all, Katie found herself pressed against Sanzo just to avoid getting trampled.

Apparently nobody had an idea of what "calm and orderly" meant whilst evacuating. Not that this was any true emergency. The power had just cut out.

The emergency didn't happen until a spherical shape expanded from nothing above everyone's heads, spinning and flattening out until it rested in a flat mirror-like surface. Two figures catapulted forth from the swirling opening to land heavily upon a clear space on the carpeted floor.

All went still and remained so even when the lights returned.

Everyone had become silent, simply frozen, unable to move, speak, or give any indication of being something more than statues gathered in pandemonium.

"Why isn't anyone moving? Sanzo?" Katie peeked up, stepping away from the monk. She had full mobilization, as did the blond man beside her.

"As if I have any idea," he muttered dryly, seeking out Hakkai. The young man was toting along a perplexed Mandi, both of them stunned by the occurrence. "Obviously it hasn't affected us."

"Who were the people who fell out of that thing?" Mandi questioned, eyes fixated on the portal hovering several feet above the floor. "_What_ is that thing?"

Hakkai kept a hand securely wrapped around her wrist as he thought. "It looks a lot like the opening we went through to come here, Sanzo, doesn't it?"

The monk lit a cigarette, remaining fairly calm. If that was the portal home, then he had nothing to worry over. Unbeknownst to anyone else, he had brought the sutras with him- there they were tucked safely beneath one arm.

"Yeah, it does. So we're going home, this is it. It's about time. Where the hell are Gojyo and Goku?"

"Right here, jeez, don't pitch a bitch fit," Goku spoke up from behind a group of petrified people. Erin walked behind him, eyes wide in bewilderment. "What the heck's happening? We're going home?"

"That's kind of sudden." Erin stated blandly, unsure of what to feel at the moment. She frowned, studying the placid opalescent opening. "So you…have to go then, I guess. Without us."

"Doesn't it suck?" Ashley's voice sounded and she stepped forward to join the others, Gojyo close behind. "I guess we got our hopes up for nothing then."

"Hasn't anyone else realized that we're the only eight people able to move, though?" Mandi pointed out, finding her voice.

Gojyo harrumphed. "She's right, ya know. Look- everyone else is like an ice cube without the cold. I'm wondering if they can come along after all. What other reason is there?"

"To be able to say good bye, perhaps." Hakkai suggested humbly, lowering his gaze to the floor. He hoped that wasn't the truth.

Sanzo dropped his cigarette to the floor, smothering the ashes into the carpet until all heat lay dormant. He moved away, heading toward the open portal. "What about Hakuryuu, Hakkai?"

The young man's eyes went wide. "Oh shit, he's outside!"

All eyes went to him at the curse word but realized the monk was right. Hakuryuu was still stuck in Jeep form. Wouldn't it make sense for the portal to be outside?

However, as though to prove everyone wrong, a cheery chirp echoed followed by tiny flapping wings. Heads turned and a perky white dragon zoomed through to land perfectly upon his perch on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Kyu!" Hakuryuu nuzzled his owner in obvious relief to be able to spread his wings once more.

"Guess that answers that. Obviously we are going home."

"_Don't move."_

A voice uttered in a foreign language, which only the Sanzo party appeared to comprehend. Sanzo's eyes narrowed.

"Kougaji?"

At hearing the name, the four girls immediately began searching for the familiar demon's face. This was getting good- they seemed to have landed smack dab into another episode.

_"The Fire Soul is among you. I want it, it belongs to me."_

_  
_Goku retorted in the language that the girls still couldn't make out. _"What're you talking about? Where the hell are you anyway? Why don't you come out and stop being so chicken?"_

_"Very well."_

"What's going on?" Ashley inquired, glancing between Gojyo and Hakkai, hoping one of them would explain it.

Gojyo snorted. "Apparently Kougaji is looking for something called a Fire Soul. Like we've got anything like that."

"I suppose that explains one of the two people who came out of that portal." Katie concluded, stepping forward, coming up behind Sanzo. She dropped her jaw immediately after. "Holy shit, it's Kougaji and Yaone."

"Miss Yaone?" Hakkai murmured, tilting his head enough to be able to see between Sanzo and Katie. "Indeed it is."

Erin wrapped her fingers around Goku's arm. She had the strangest sensation…a burning in her stomach that was far from ignorable. "…Goku…"

He turned, brows furrowing at his friend's expression. "What's wrong? Hey, are ya okay?"

"No. Something doesn't feel right."

Mandi, Katie, and Ashley took a collective step forward in concern as Kougaji's voice rang clear again.

_"Okosu! Okosu!" _

"Someone care to translate?" Mandi asked over her shoulder.

"Awaken; he said awaken." Hakkai replied worriedly before proceeding to call out to the youkai prince. _"What are you looking for? How did you even get here?"_

_"The Fire Soul brought us here. It's mine, and it's here I have to awaken it! Doko ni arimasu ka? Tell me! You've been hiding it out here all along haven't you?"_

_"We don't know what you're talking about,"_ Sanzo sniffed, and the young women had come to realize that the language being spoken was Japanese- (which to them made sense yet none at all, considering the entire plot took place between China, Thailand, and India). _"You're wasting your time here. There is nothing here- there was nothing here for us."_

_"Kougaji-sama…"_ Yaone stepped beside her prince, tangerine gaze occupying the space where the opposing group stood. She felt they told the truth, however, she had noticed something appeared to be wring with the strange blue haired young woman. _"Kougaji-sama, look, there—that girl."_

_"Nani?"_ Kougaji swung his chin in Erin's direction, noticing the young woman hunching, doubled over with one palm pressed urgently to her forehead. He would have thought nothing of it, if not for the swirling orange-red orb rotating above her. _"There! The Fire Soul has found its host."_

Startled, all eyes turned to Erin. While the girls couldn't understand what was being said, they could very well follow the direction of Kougaji's pointed fingers. Their friend gritted her teeth hard together as a whirring sound pierced everyone's eardrums; the pitch intensified, causing everyone to wince and Erin to crumple to her knees.

Once more the walls shuddered, the floor quaked beneath countless pairs of feet, yet only those who remained animate felt the effects. Their voices held no match against the shrieking whistle of the Fire Soul Sphere, which spun so quickly its eddies had become invisible, causing the orb to appear nothing but a fiery blur. Rays mimicking sunlight poured forth from the sphere, stretching to consume Erin's form in bright yellow-white, exuding heat and thwarting any who attempted coming near.

_"Okosu!" _Kougaji cried, taking a step forward in desperation. At last, he was getting what he wanted. This girl would play host to the Fire Soul, she would complete the puzzle, and he would be freed of Koushu's hold.

The effects of such grand power started to take its toll upon the hotel; cracks sped along the walls, splitting apart wallpaper, plaster, and wood, peeling the paint from a patch of ceiling directly above Erin's luminously consumed figure. Her own cries couldn't be detected over such a ruckus and everyone else was forced to lean against each other to remain standing.

Ashley brought one shaky step toward her friend, words overwhelmed and lost in the ear-splitting screeches, and Gojyo pulled her back without delay as a chunk of ceiling dropped heavily to the floor. The hanyou braced himself against the trembling, drawing the honey blond human close to him. If anything else fell, they'd hit him before her.

Goku had not given up on the task of pulling Erin free from whatever held her captive. He sensed she was either in great pain, great peril, or perhaps both. His golden eyes shone determinedly, hands daring to thrust into the light shield's searing heat only to withdraw and howl in pain himself.

Without his youkai powers, he was helpless.

Why did Kougaji and Yaone still look like demons?

Why hadn't Goku and Hakkai transformed back to their original selves?

What was so wrong with this picture?

Goku promised to protect Erin, and he couldn't do it. Something was happening to her and he couldn't help, even though she was so very close to him.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't help her.

"Damnit!! Damnit all to hell!" He cried in frustration, kicking the wall, managing only to bring down another piece of debris.

What struck everyone as ironic was that the chunks falling harmed none of those who stood frozen in the hall yet seemed to have vendettas against the ten who could move.

"Hakkai let me go!" Mandi struggled to free her arm from the dark haired man's grip, reaching on hand out toward Erin. "She needs help, let me _go_!"

Though she was barely audible, Hakkai understood what Mandi was saying, and he refused, shaking his head. Even Hakuryuu had clamped his jaws down onto the mesh fabric of the young woman's shirt, trying to hold her in place. It wasn't safe; she'd get hurt too. Clearly this was something none of them could touch. Nonetheless, he regretted standing idly by.

Nobody enjoyed feeling quite so helpless when a friend was in danger.

Even Sanzo had taken to detaining Katie from reaching to their friend, whose form now had disappeared completely within blinding golden radiance where her outline had been visible only moments before.

_"This is it, it's mine, Yaone!"_ Kougaji's tone was one of a madman, dark violet eyes glowing in passion for what went on. _"My mother will be freed at last!"_

Yaone merely watched in discontent. The fears she shared with Dokugakuji were proving themselves before her very eyes. Their prince vied to turn into some power hungry maniac, an Oedipus set on destroying all who stood in his way of helping one person.

She had no words for him, for he would not hear her at this point anyway.

At last the rumbling subsided and along with it so did the light from the sphere begin to fade.

It dissipated leaving behind no remnants save for scorched carpet where Erin once stood, the echoes of her screaming loitered in the air mingled with the last of the shrill whistling whirrs. The orb lingered in midair before promptly pitching itself to Kougaji's open and waiting palm. He cared nothing now for those who remained, shouting for their missing friend, and backtracked calmly for the portal, calling Yaone after him.

"Where is she?! Where did she go?!" Mandi cried out hysterically, wrenching free from both Hakkai and Hakuryuu, skidding on her knees to where the blackened carpet lay.

"She's gone…" Ashley too broke away from Gojyo, quickly stepping behind Mandi as though to help inspect the area. "…where the hell did she go?"

Goku growled fiercely, leaping after the youkai prince. _"You have her! Give her back to us, she's not yours to keep! What the hell is wrong with you, why don't you turn around, damnit?!"_

Kou shirked the idea of replying, wrapping one arm tightly about Yaone's waist, instructing her to jump on his count.

"Goku, get back here!" Sanzo demanded, yet this time couldn't seem to control the youth. He freed himself of Katie's grip, raising his voice. "Goku!"

"Goddamnit you stupid chimp, what are ya doing?" Gojyo joined in, contesting right along with the monk.

Uncaring, Goku swung one fist, latching onto Kougaji's jacket as the prince and his apothecary made a leap for the open portal. He managed to hang on, yet just as the opening was reached, lost his grip and tumbled harshly to the floor.

"Damnit! Get back here you chicken! KOUGAJI!" Goku's chest heaved in rage, figure still kneeling and bent on the floor.

The portal appeared to thin out, blinking and wavering, causing the other three young men to take a fleeing step towards it. Wasn't this their way back to Shangri la? If the way closed before they got through, would they be stuck here?

"Oh please, don't be such worry-warts. I swear, you four are just pathetic." A lilting female vocalized border lining insulting. The source was unseen, though the portal broadened, the circumference stretching to touch the floor. "I've been watching this entire time, and I must say I'm disappointed, though you've kept me very amused."

Sanzo swung a hand around to his back pocket, withdrawing the pistol he had kept there, discarding a bullet into the swirling space of silver. "What the hell took you so long?"

" I've never seen anyone so hard-headed as you are, Priest Genjyo Sanzo. Don't you know you've completed your mission a long time ago? You completed it the second day after arriving here, but it was your stubbornness which hindered a way home."

"Is that who I think it is?" Katie inquired, gaping, searching for the body of the woman who spoke.

"If you think it's the great Kannon, or the Merciful Goddess, then yes, you're probably more than right." Hakkai chuckled nervously, tugging at his shirt collar with one hooked finger. "Err, then, pardon me, are you inferring that these girls were who we sought?"

An airy chortle wafted from the abyss of hoary nacre. "Let's hear it for the smart one of the group, and I mean that in the utmost of compliments, dear."

"Wait a minute! What about Erin?" Mandi cried out, shuffling forward, having picked up from off her knees. "Something happened to her, is she okay?"

A pause signaled something grim. "I suppose all depends on your definition of 'okay'. Know this: your friend is alive, and she is much more than first conceived, very much as you three girls standing here now. This world is not your own. You've never belonged, you've never quite fit in no matter how hard you strove to meet society's expectations. Think of this as your awakening, your birth right…your break away."

"I'd like to argue the case," Sanzo growled. Notwithstanding his prior acceptance of who the original trio was, he differed. "Aren't the Elementals ancient souls of wisdom, supposedly? Not that I believe any of that bullshit, but if that's the case, these three cannot be who we looked for."

"Oh just shut up already." Kanzeon huffed warily, her indigo eyes appearing from within the vortex. "If you want to make a point about maturity then you ought to first take a lesson from _them,_ Genjyo Sanzo. Now, enough of this drivel, I'm getting tired holding this open. Questions will stand to wait a while longer. It's time to go home."

Ashley, Katie, and Mandi brought their gazes to rest upon each other, each apprehensive about what lay in store for them. Those of the Sanzo-ikkou appeared to embrace the word "home", knowing at last they'd be returning to their true place of belonging. Without hesitance, the four young men stepped up to the portal, three glancing back as though wondering if they'd meet up once again.

"No worries." The bodhisattva soothed, urging her motley band of misfits to press on.

Their forms became no more than silhouettes before vanishing altogether.

"Our turn?" Katie asked nervously, a twinge in her stomach tightening.

"Your turn," was the confirmation.

"Here goes nothing…" Mandi breathed, impulsively taking the hands of both remaining friends.

They latched onto her as well and the three hesitantly approached.

The world they knew would be no more.

They'd perchance never see it again.

Any worries or fears of dying without adventure had been laid to rest.

Their fates had intertwined with what once was deemed purely fanatically impossible.

As the portal shut, swallowing their forms into deepest pitch mottled by brightest white, the girls would lose their lives of the world that so shunned them given a chance to start anew in the land of Shangri la; their unlikely destiny.

**End of Saiyuki: An Unlikely Story**

**Next to come- Saiyuki: An Unlikely Destiny**

**--IMPORTANT NOTICE—**

I guess I need to do more disclaimers for the simple face that I completely forgot about ALL of the other anime crap I used in here simply for the sake of ACEN.

So we'll start there. ACEN (Meaning Anime Central) is the fifth largest anime convention in the nation which takes place generally in Chicago, but to be more specific, in Rosemont, IL at the Donald E. Stephen's Convention Center. I'm not any member of the ACEN staff, nor am I gaining anything on behalf of using their name- this is only for the sake of the story being as realistic as possible. Some aspects of how ACEN is run have been changed, so don't be a conventioneer and believe that you can really sneak in eight people in one room and get away with it, or that the breakfast buffet is free (because it's not) OR that it's possible to pre-register three days beforehand. Sorry!

I'm also not a staff member of the Donald E. Stephen's Convention Center or a worker at the Hyatt Regency O'Hare; again, I'm making no profit from using these places in my fiction, and neither are they. This is purely for fan-fiction purposes!!

Onto the fun stuff-Other anime, as well as Voice Actors and song(s) mentioned in this chapter (as well as in Chapter 14, which I can't recall whether I put a disclaimer there or not.). I'll make a list of ALL the ones I can find/remember, and say this for all of them: I don't own them, I don't have an affiliation, don't sue me, I have no money, and am making NO profits.

Ah! My Goddess

Cowboy BeBop

Weiss Kreuz © Project Weiss/ Takehito Koyasu

Trigun © Yasuhiro Nightow

Voice Actors

Greg Ayres _(ADV Films, voice actor for Son Goku "Saiyuki")_

Vic Mignogna _(ADV Films, voice actor of Kougaji "Saiyuki")_

Illich Guardiola _(ADV Films, voice of Sha Gojyo "Saiyuki")_

David Matranga _(ADV Films, voice of Genjyo Sanzo "Saiyuki")_

Braden Hunt _(ADV Films, voice of Cho Hakkai "Saiyuki")_

Hilary Haag _(ADV Films, voice of Lirin/Ririn "Saiyuki")_

Chris Patton _(ADV Films, voice of Koumyou Sanzo "Saiyuki")_

Shin'ichiro Miko _(Japanese seiyuu of Yohji Kudou "Weiss Kreuz")_

_Monica Rial (ADV Films, voice of Poker Groupie #3 & Houmei "Saiyuki")_

Music

"Redneck Woman" –Gretchen Wilson (Off the album ™ "Here for the Party")

Thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to follow along with this story for so long. It took me NINE months just to get this far, folks! And guess what, the ride is only halfway over! ::yay:: So stick around! Part Two will be posted sometime soon (I hope).


End file.
